Kunfu panda el tigre y el dragón: la isla de la prosperidad
by ezcu
Summary: a pasado un año y medio desde que po se fue del balle de la paz, desde entonces tigresa lo a estrañado mucho , culpa a shifu por que por su culpa po se fue, pero se guarda ese odio y lo liberaa peleando contra los bandidos, atacan el balle de la paz, shifu se da cuenta y decide tomar medidas drasticas que ira a pasar
1. Capítulo 1 un comienzo muy triste

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Nota 2: por favor comenten, sus comentarios me inspiran para escribir esta buena historia y me aludan mucho

Nota 3: ajaja creyeron que me tardaría con la segunda parte pues no aquí ando escribiendo el primer capitulo de la segunda parte de el tigre y el dragón: la isla de la prosperidad

Capitulo 1: un comienzo muy triste

A pasado año y medio desde que el guerrero dragón dejo el valle de la paz para embarcarse en un viaje donde encontró nuevas aventuras, desde ese entonces nadie en el valle de la paz ha sabido nada acerca de su paradero, tantos sus padres como tigresas están preocupados ya que no han tenido noticias acerca del, aun así la vida sigue normalmente en el valle de la paz, como en muchos de los úsales días el valle de la paz era atacado por bandidos

Bandido rinoceronte: vamos hay que apurarnos

1er. Secuas rinoceronte: porque jefe

2do. Secuas rinoceronte: si no hay razón para apurarnos (recogiendo cosas de valor)

Bandido rinoceronte: no sean tontos y apúrense, tenemos que huir antes que lleguen los 5 furiosos

Tigresa: (se escucha su vos) muy tarde ya estamos aquí

Bandidos rinocerontes: (voltean la mirada, los 5 furiosos estaban detrás de ellos)

Bandido rinoceronte: se los dije, tardamos demasiado

1er. Secuas rinoceronte: de que se preocupa jefe somos más fuerte (muestra su gran conejo)

2do. Secuas rinoceronte: podemos vencerlos además escuches que desde que el guerrero dragón los abandono se han hecho más devil…. (no alcanzó a terminara la oración, el puño de tigresa lo mando a volar por los aires)

Mono: no vi venir eso

Víbora: yo si

Mantis: la detenemos

Grulla: no mejor detengamos a los otros, ya saben que tigresa se pone así cuando hablan acerca de que po se fue

Víbora: entonces empecemos

Empieza la pelea víbora se lanza sobre uno de los rinocerontes y se ata en uno de sus brazo inmovilizándolo, mientras grulla lo atacaba con una serie de patadas, mono ataco al otro rinoceronte con la ayuda de mantis que ataco a la cabeza, mientras tanto tigresa seguía golpeando al rinoceronte que hace unos segundos había derribado y se había levantado, le dio una serie de golpes fuertes y rápidos, seguidos por patadas, el rinoceronte enojado le lanzó un golpe a la maestra, ella los esquivo saco sus garras y le dio un golpe muy fuerte sobre el cuerno del rinoceronte, despedazándolo de un tajo

Rinoceronte: (asustado ve a tigresa enojada y acercándose a el poco a poco) tranquila me rindo

Tigresa: (se sigue acercando con cara furiosa y con las garras)

Rinoceronte: por favor no me hagas mas daños prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer

Tigresa: (se seguía acercando) tienes razón no lo volverás a hacer (se pone en posición de combate)

Rinoceronte: (se inca frente a ella)

Tigresa: (le da una patada)

Rinoceronte: (choca contra una pared)

Tigresa: (ve al rinoceronte y se empieza acercar nuevamente)

Rinoceronte: (abre los ojos y ve a tigresa acercarse de nuevo) por favor ya no mas

Tigresa: (sierra el puño)

Rinoceronte: (empieza a llorar) por favor ya no

Tigresa: (estaba lista para darle otro puñetazo, cuando algo detuvo su brazo, volteo la mirada era víbora)

Víbora: amiga tranquilízate ya se acabo, ya están acabados deja de golpearlo ya

Tigresa: (voltea y ve que los otros 2 rinocerontes estaban tirados en el suelo) un (voltea y ve al rinoceronte, con una cara de furia)

Rinoceronte: (ve la cara de la maestra y asustado se cubre, con una tabla que estaba cerca de el)

Tigresa: un (retrae las garras y suspira) entonces ya hay que regresar al palacio de jade

Víbora: si en un rato primero hay que esperar a que vengan a buscar a estos bandido para que se los lleven a prisión

Tigresa: (suspira) crees que podrían encargarse ustedes de esto, no estoy de humor, además quiero ir a hacer algo

Víbora: si no te preocupes nosotros nos encargamos

Mantis: si son solo rinocerontes no creo que quieran escapar ahora que conocen tu fuerza (dice sarcásticamente)

Mono: cierto (se ríe)

Grulla: nos vemos después en el palacio de jade

Tigresa: gracias amigos

Víbora: de nada amiga

Tigresa: (se fue caminando del lugar)

Mono: (ve al rinoceronte que seguía asustado) valla suerte que has tenido amigo, un segundo mas y no la cuentas jajaja

Víbora: no te rías mono, que tigresa iba enserio

Mantis: iba en serio

Víbora: si, cundo sujete su brazo me di cuenta

Grulla: víbora tu crees que si no hubieras detenido a tigresa ella lo hubiera (ve al rinoceronte)

Víbora: ni se te ocurra decirlo, mejor dejémoslo así (ve al rinoceronte asustado por lo que ellos habían dicho) démosle el beneficio de la duda

Grulla: si creo que tienes razón

Los maestros siguieron hablando un rato mas mientras esperaban que llegaran a buscar a lo bandidos, mientras tanto la maestra tigresa caminaba por las calles del valle de la paz, como todos los días en que bajaba al pueblo para pelear con bandidos daba una vuelta por el restaurante de fideos del sr. ping con la ilusión de entrar en el y descubrir que su amado había vuelto. Al llegar al restaurante como siempre solo vio al papa de po y a la clientela usual, suspiro cuando de pronto una voz le dijo, buenos dias, voltea era maya

Tigresa: (sorprendida) veras yo

Maya: tranquila no necesitas decir nada, se que has venido a ver si ya regreso

Tigresa: si toda vía no han sabido nada de el

Maya: aun no tigresa (suspira)

Tigresa: (suspira con tristeza) ya a pasado mucho tiempo y aun no a regresado, le pasado algo durante su viaje (triste) o se habrá enamorado de alguien mas y me a olvido (empieza a soltar algunas lagrimas)

Maya: (abrasa a tigresa) no digas eso tigres yo conozco a mi hijo y se que te ama con todo el corazón, el regresara estoy segura solo hay que confiar en que regresara

Tigresa: lo se, pero lo extraño mucho (llorando)

Maya: lo se tigresa, nosotros también lo extrañamos

Tigresa: (se seca las lagrimas) bueno creo que será mejor que me vaya tengo que regresar al palacio de jade, perdón por las molestias

Maya: (termina el abraso) cuales molestias, eres la novia de mi hijo lo que hace esta sea casi tu casa, no gustas quedarte a almorzar

Tigresa: muchas gracias pero no puedo, debo volver al palacio de jade

Maya: esta bien pero recuerda que cuando quieras venir, eres bien venida

Tigresa: muchas gracias, si saben noticias acerca de po avísenme

Maya: no te preocupes lo aremos

Tigresa: bueno, entonces asta luego (se va caminando)

Maya: cuídate

Tigresa: gracias

Tigresa salió del restaurante de fideos con dirección al palacio de jade, camino tranquilamente por las calles del valle de la paz , mientras lo hacia paso por la tienda de dulces, lo que la hizo recordar la ultima ves que había ido de compras con po, suspiro con tristeza y decidió mejor seguir con su caminando aun así todo le recordaba a po, llegando a las escaleras del palacio de jade recordaba lo que le costaba a su amado subirlas, no podía sacárselo de la mente lo extrañaba demasiado, subió rápidamente las escaleras del palacio de jade, entro por la puerta principal y decidió ir a la sala de entrenamientos, pero de pronto su amiga apareció delante de ella

Víbora: tigresa necesito decirte algo

Tigresa: que pasa, de que quieres hablar víbora

Víbora: es acerca de lo que paso hoy con los bandidos

Tigresa: un

Víbora: dime la verdad tigresa, sujete tu brazo cuando ibas a golpear a ese rinoceronte, ibas en serio verdad (la ve seriamente)

Tigresa: no víbora como crees que iba a ir enserio solo estaba enojada por su comentario, lo hubiera matado si hubiera ido enserio

Víbora: uf que bueno, pero tigresa esta mal eso que te enojes y desquites ese odio que tienes, cada ves que alguien habla acerca de que po se fue

Tigresa: lo se amiga, pero no puedo evitarlo lo extraño demasiado

Víbora: si lo entiendo amiga, pero yo se bien que ese odio que liberas cuando peleas no es porque extrañes a po, se que ese es el odio que le has guardado a shifu desde que po se fue, lo culpas porque por su culpa po se fue

Tigresa: no digas eso si yo no odio a shifu

Víbora: yo se que si no lo demuestras por que se todos lo prometimos cuando po se fue

Tigresa: eso no es cierta víbora (enojada)

Víbora:(suspira) espero que lo que digas sea cierto amiga

Tigresa: (confundida) ¿Por qué dices eso?

Víbora: el maestro shifu quiere hablar contigo

Tigresa: ¿quiere hablar con migo?

Víbora: si me dijo que te estará esperando en el árbol de cerezo

Tigresa: no te dijo para que

Víbora: no solo me dijo que fueras cuando llegaras, pero estoy segura que se entero de lo que paso en el pueblo con lo de los bandidos

Tigresa: un (lo piensa un momento) entonces iré a verlo a hora (se va caminando)

Víbora: suerte amiga

Tigresa: gracias amiga (suspira y se va caminando)

Tigresa siguió caminando por el palacio de jade shifu quería hablar con ella, pero no estaba muy animada, quizás por que se imaginaba la razón por la que shifu la había mandado llamar, siguió caminando hasta llegar al árbol de cerezo, cuando llego vio que shifu estaba sentado meditando asi que decido no interrumpirlo solo se paro frente a el

Shifu: (siguió meditando unos minutos y después abrió los ojos) hola tigresa

Tigresa: hola maestro (ase una reverencia)

Shifu: sabes el motivo por el cual te llame

Tigresa: no maestro

Shifu: (cambia su mirada a seria) me han informado que de nuevo perdiste el control, mientras peleabas con unos bandidos y te sobre pasaste con uno

Tigresa: bueno eran bandidos rinocerontes, creí que necesitaría un poco mas de fuerza y no me medí bien

Shifu: aun así no es la primera vez que sucede, en los anteriores meses has tenido problemas al controlar tu fuerza

Tigresa: pero siempre le he dado buenas razones, por lo que he hecho

Shifu: aun así debo recordarte que la razón por la que te traje al palacio de jade, cuando eras muy pequeña era precisamente porque no podías controlar tu fuerza

Tigresa: si lo recuerdo bien maestro

Shifu: también debes recordar que te traje para que aprendieras a dominar tu fuerza en algo constructivo como el kunfu , (enojado) no para que la ocupes de manera violenta y sin sentido

Tigresa: lo sé maestro

Shifu: (suspira) tigresa me estas decepcionando

Tigresa: un, me va a desterrar

Shifu: ¿Qué? (sorprendido) no porque dices eso

Tigresa: lo digo porque la última vez que lo decepcione estuvo a punto de hacerlo

Shifu: hay tigresa sigues con eso, aun no se te olvida ese tonto capricho que tuviste

Tigresa: um

Shifu: ya deberías olvidarlo, debes avanzar ya a pasado un año y medio desde que se fue, no ha regresado y por lo que se tampoco tienen noticias acerca de su paradero, a mi parecer el ya no regresara

Tigresa: (grita enojada) eso no es cierto el regresara

Shifu: (grita enojado) tigresa ya pon los pies en la tierra, si fuera a regresar ya hubiera regresado, acéptalo no volverá

Tigresa: (baja la mirada) eso no es cierto

Shifu: (suspira) a tigres viendo tu comportamiento de los anteriores meses y como te estas comportando en este momento no me dejas opción, te mandare a la escuela del maestro león

Tigresa: ¿Qué?

Shifu: lo que escuchaste, e movido mis influencias y e logrado que el maestro león te acepte en su escuela, el podrá enseñarte mejor que lo que yo e podido, ya que el es un león a desarrollado técnicas para el auto control de su fuerza descomunal

Tigresa: que pero yo no me quiero ir, en el valle de la paz están mis amigo, no puede hacerme esto tengo que estar aquí cuando po regrese

Shifu: precisamente por eso lo hago ese capricho tuyo te esta asiendo mal, necesitas alejarte un tiempo del valle de la paz, para aclara tu mente y entrar en razón

Tigresa: (furiosas) eso no es cierto, no iré y no puede obligarme

Shifu: lo siento tigresa pero eso no es algo que decidas tu ya es un hecho, en 6 días el maestro cocodrilo y buey vendrán, para llevarte a la escuela del maestro león en el pueblo de shu al otro lado de china, será un viaje de algunos días así que será mejor que arregles cualquier pendiente que tengas

Tigresa: (estaba enfurecida, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero le había prometido a po que no se enojaría con shifu así que ,se trago su enojo y su orgullo, para no empeorar las cosas) si maestro

Shifu: (ve a tigresa a lo ojos) tigresa espero que entiendas que esta decisión al igual que todas las que e tomado después que te adopte del orfanato, siempre han sido para tu bien

Tigresa: lo se maestro

Shifu: entonces puedes irte (se sienta y medita de nuevo)

Tigresa: (baja la cabeza y se va caminando)

Tigresa se fue caminando lentamente por los jardines del palacio asta que perdió de vista al maestro shifu, volteó la cabeza de izquierda a derecha asegurándose que no hubiera nadie cerca, cuando termino y noto que no había nadie, se acerco al arbola mas grande que encontró de pronto se puso en posición de combate soltando toda su furia y su enojo, contra el pobre árbol, dándole golpes muy fuerte

Tigresa: (golpeando el árbol) hag (enojada sigue golpeando el árbol) maldición no es justo (sigue golpeando el árbol, pero se detiene las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos) primero me quita a po y ahora me quiere alejarme del único hogar que conozco (llorando) no es justo (golpea mas fuerte) po porque te fuiste (llorando mas) maldita sea (llorando, le da un golpe fuerte con la palma abierta al árbol y le planta su huella) lo que mas odio es que no le dije nada al maestro, me quede calla no intente evitarlo, no solo hoy también aquella ves (recordando cuando shifu intento desterrarla junto con po) si po no se hubiera sacrificado por mi esa ves quizás no estaría en el templo ahora (lloraba mas fuerte, de pronto se enojo mas y le dio una patada al árbol, abollándolo) pero ahora de que sirve lo que hiso en 6 días tendré que irme hag (le da un ultimo golpe al árbol y sigue llorando) si me voy quizás no vuelva a ver a po nunca, esto no es justo (se tira al suelo y golpea el suelo)

Lentamente se puso de pie y se secos sus lagrimas, se sentía muy mal, decido irse a su habitación quería descansar un poco, camino lo que le faltaba para llegara a la casa de los maestros, lentamente, sin hacer ruido entro en ella y camino asta su cuarto, sin hacer ningún ruido no quería despertar a sus amigos aun no estaba lista para decirles lo que pasaría, deslizó su puerta y entro en su habitación. Al estar a dentro se empezó a desvestir poco a poco, primero se quito, del pantalón y lentamente la camisa, aun así no estaba completamente desnuda su pecho estaba vendado, por alguna razón tiempo después de que po se fue el pecho de tigres había aumentado un poco su tamaño, lo que la había obligado a vendarlo, después de quitarse la venda, sus pechos quedaron al descubierto,junto con el collar que po le había regalado, estaba muy triste, de pronto frente a ella vio el espejo que po le había regalado, se observo en el un momento su bella y sensual figura como siempre lo había pero sin el entusiasmo de siempre, solo se vio un momento, observaba mas sus pechos que habían cambiado en ese ultimo año, con sus manos los tocaba, era extraños para ella aunque ye tenían un tiempo así, (mientras se exploraba, pensaba en su primer ves con po y se preguntaba: donde estará po, por que tarda tanto y le seguiré gustando aunque haya cambiado un poco , mientras veía su cuerpo, al hacerlo se sintió un poco mas nostálgica y triste.

Tigresa: (tomo su collar) po (suspira y se acostó en su cama, se cubrió con la sabana) por favor po necesito que regreses pronto (tristemente empezó a llorar, fue un llanto que sus compañeros escucharon, pero decidieron no molestarla, su llanto era muy triste, cuando dejo de llorar se quedo profundamente dormida)

**Con este triste comienzo empieza la segunda parte del tigre y el dragón: la isla de la prosperidad, gracias a todos los que atentos esperaron esta segunda parte de mi historia, ojala comenten y se suscriban esta historia será igual de larga que la primera parte a si que creo que les agradara**


	2. Chapter 2 al festival de cerezo, el pla

**Nota para kunfu girl y ****Black Rose223** **: aquí hay un tutorial para que puedan hacerse una cuenta en fanfition: **** post/23351932459/como-crear-una-cuenta-en-fanficti on-net**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia **

**Nota 2: por favor comenten, sus comentarios me inspiran para escribir esta buena historia y me ayudan mucho:3**

**Capitulo 2: rumbo al festival de cerezo, el plan de los amigos**

Tigresa entrenaba arduamente sus técnicas de kunfu no se armaba de valor para contarle a sus amigos lo que había sucedido después de que fue a ver a shifu, mientras tanto sus amigos practicaban sus estilos, en otras partes de la sala de entrenamiento, todos estaba en calma, nadie se animaba a hablar, de pronto shifu entro a la sala de entrenamientos

Shifu: buenos días

Víbora: buenos días maestro

Mantis: buenos días maestro

Grulla: buenos días maestro

Tigresa: (se quedo callada)

Shifu: no me darás los buenos días

Tigresa: no tienen nada de buenos (enojada)

Shifu: por tu actitud y el silenció que note antes de entrar, noto que no le as dicho nada a tus compañeros

Víbora: de que habla maestros

Mantis: si díganos

Shifu: como los sospeche no les dijiste nada

Tigresa: (ase gestó de enojo) les diré cuando me sienta lista

Shifu: no te preocupe no tendrás que hacerlo como maestro es mi deber informarle

Tigresa: (se asusta) no espere

Grulla: díganos que es maestro

Mono: es algo malo

Shifu: no se si se considera malo mono

Tigresa: (asustada) no espere, le juro que yo les diré pero espere un poco

Shifu: no tigresa, yo se los diré, en 5 días contando desde hoy la maestra tigresa dejara el palacio de jade y tendrá que ir a la academia del maestro león al otro lado de china para completar sus entrenamientos, en el estilo del tigre

Mono y grulla: ¿que?

Víbora: ¿que? tigresa te iras

Tigresa: (suspira) si

Mantis: y no planeabas decírnoslo

Tigresa: no, si se los iba a decir (baja la mirada) solo esperaba el momento justo para decírseles

Grulla: entonces en 5 días te vas

Tigresa: en efecto (de pronto se escucha una voz)

Voz: irte pero a donde

De pronto la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento se abre rápidamente, todos voltean la mirada y se sorprenden en la puerta estaba parado po

Tigresa: (lo ve y no lo puede creer) po (le brotan lagrimas de felicidad)

Shifu: esto no puede ser

Tigresa: po regresaste (llorando de felicidad)

PO: te lo prometí que lo aria

Tigresa: (no aguanta la emoción y corre a abrasarlo) po

PO: (abrasándola)

Tigresa: po no sabes cuanto te extrañe (llorando de felicidad)

PO: yo también tigresa (de pronto la besa)

Los 4 furiosos: (los chicos estaba felices)

Shifu: (estaba congelado)

Tigresa: (se sonroja) po

PO: tigresa (feliz)

Tigresa: no sabes cuanto tiempo espere este momento

PO: yo también esperaba con ansias el volver a verte, quiero contarte todo lo que hice durante mi viaje (abrasándola)

Tigresa: (lo abraza fuerte)

Mientras ambos se abrasaban con amor y disfrutaban del encuentro, una luz oscura se hizo presente en la habitación oscureciendo todo a su paso, tigresa y po veían como la oscuridad se acercaba cubriéndolo todos, no podían moverse, de pronto la oscuridad los cubrió completamente, tigresa estaba asustada no podía ver absolutamente nada y ya no sentía a po abrasándola, que estaba pasando estaba my asustada de pronto tigresa abrió los ojos y despertó para darse cuenta que solo había sido un sueño, suspiro un momento con tristeza ya que el sueño había parecido tan real, que por un momento la había hecho olvidar sus tristezas, después de un momento de pensarlo se levanto de la cama al hacerlo, lentamente la sabana que la cubría ser resbalaba al suelo descubriendo el sexy cuerpo de la maestra, como todos los días se paro frente al espejo y se observó un rato, estaba muy triste recordaba la conversación que había tenido con shifu, lo que le quito el animo ya que tendría que decirles a sus ,decidió ponerse ropa y seguir con el día como si nada hubiera pasado , tomo unas vendas y poco a poco se vendo su pecho, después se coloco su pantalón color negro y por ultimo la camisa, roja que casi siempre ocupaba, camino hacía la puerta de la habitación y la deslizó, salió de su habitación pero no vio a nadie así que se fue caminado asta llegar a la sala de entrenamientos, al entrar se dio cuenta que sus amigo ya estaban entrenando

Víbora: (ve a tigresa) buenos días tigresa

Tigresa: (pensando: tranquila actúa normal) buenos días víbora

Víbora: (pensando: estará bien)

Mono: buenos días

Tigresa: buenos días mono (suspira con aires de tristeza)

Mono: (pensando: estoy seguro que escuche llorar a tigresa a noches, mejor no le pregunto puede que la haga sentir mal)

Mantis y Grulla: (entrenaban juntos) buenos días tigresa

Tigresa: buenos días chicos (tigresa seguía intentando disimular que no pasaba nada, se puso en posición de combate y empezó a golpear uno de los postes de entrenamiento)

Mantis: (pensando: pobre tigresa, espero no le haya pasado nada malo, estaba llorando a noches)

Mantis: (pensando: un como me vería de color negro XD)

Víbora: (se acerca a su amiga, estaba algo preocupada por ella) como dormiste

Tigresa: (pensando en el sueño) bien creo (suspira)

Víbora: amiga te puedo hacer una pregunta

Tigresa: si diem

Víbora: que paso ayer, por que razón te mando a llamar el maestro

Tigres: (suspira de nuevo con tristeza) no quisiera hablar de eso ahora

Víbora: (la ve muy triste y decide no insistir) esta bien, pero cuando quieras hablar aquí estaré

Tigresa: este bien amiga (seguía golpeando el poste de entrenamiento)

Víbora: (se aleja de tigresa y va donde esta grulla)

Grulla: sabes que es lo que tiene tigresa

Víbora: no y tampoco me quiso decir nada

Grulla: se ve muy triste

Víbora: si me preocupa mucho

Tigresa: (seguía entrenando mientras víbora y grulla seguían hablando)

Grulla: pobrecita espero que no sea nada malo

Víbora: ni lo digas, la pobre de tigresa a sufrido mucho ya con la partida de po

Mono: (estaba escuchando todo) ojala po regrese pronto, para que tigresa vulva a ser ella misma, desde que el se fue ella a cambiado un poco (recordando la pelea con los rinocerontes)

Mantis: tienes mucha razón mono, se nota que po le hace mucha falta

Víbora: oigan chicos tengo una gran idea

Grulla: dinos cual es

Mono: si dinos

Víbora: recuerdan que se celebra en el valle de la paz hoy

Mantis: un no, es algo importante

Grulla: mantis recuerda hoy se celebra el festival del cerezo

Mantis: a es cierto

Víbora: en efecto como dijo se celebra el festival, un festival que se celebra cada año para conmemorar el día en el que el antiguo maestro ougey, llegó al valle de la paz, librándolo con su kunfu de bandido y ladrones que atacaban el valle de la paz en ese entonces

Mono: entonces cual es tu plan

Víbora: como recordaran cada año el maestro shifu nos da este día libre para que disfrutemos del festival

Mantis: si lo recuerdo cada año lo ase pero si recuerdo bien cada año tigresa no asiste siempre se queda entrenando solo en el palacio, incluso lo hacia cuando po estaba aquí

Víbora: lo se creo que no le gusta mucha los festivales, solo va a los obligatorios cuando sihifu nos pide que nos encarguemos de la seguridad, pero este año hay que asegurarnos que valle

Grulla: pero para que?

Víbora: quizás pueda divertirse y distraerse un rato, para que se olvide un poco del entrenamiento y de la tristeza que tiene

Grulla: esta bien me gusta tu plan, te ayudare

Mono: yo igual

Mantis: cuenta con migo, primero la noqueamos, la metemos en un costal y la llevamos al festival

Víbora: no mantis no seas, solo tenemos que convencerla para que valla

Mantis: ha, pero de todas formas que sea el plan B

Víbora: (¬¬)

Mantis: entonces C

Grulla: (¬¬)

Mantis: bueno D

Monos: (¬¬)

Mantis: bueno E pero ya no lo cambiare de lugar (¬¬)

Víbora: hay mantis (mueve la cabeza) mejor sigamos entrenando después veremos como le hacemos para que tigresa valla al festival

Grulla: si

Los maestros siguieron entrenando gran parte de la mañana, después de terminar se dirigieron a la concina, incluyendo a tigresa, sin po en el palacio de jade habían vuelto a su dieta diaria de semillas, frutas y tofu, a un así extrañaban mucho los fideos de solía prepárales su amigo po, mientras comían el maestro shifu entro a la cocina

Shifu: buenos días

Todos: buenos días maestro (lo dicen al unisonó)

Tigresa: (baja la mirada y sigue comiendo)

Shifu: he venido a verlo, como sabrán hoy como cada año se celebra el festival del cerezo en el valle de la paz y como cada años e decidido darles hoy el día libre para que disfruten del festival, yo no podre ir este año tengo que hacer algunas cosas, pero ustedes vallan disfruten, diviértanse, jueguen alguno de los juegos del festival pero no regresen muy tarde

Víbora: gracias maestro

Mono: si maestro

Grulla: intentaremos volver temprano no se preocupe

Mantis: haber que gano hoy en los juegos del festival

Tigresa: (siguió comiendo como si nada)

Shifu: bueno entonces los veré en la noche iré a meditar al árbol de cerezo (ve una galleta en la mesa, la toma, se la come y se va caminando)

Víbora: que bien, tigresa por que no vamos juntas al festival

Tigresa: (suspira) muchas gracias víbora pero creo que me quedare a entrenar

Grulla: deberías ir tigresa será divertido

Tigresa: no se no me gustan mucho los festivales (suspira de tristeza)

Mono: deberías ir iremos todos, para que no te quedes sola en el palacio

Tigresa: no estaré sola, shifu dice que estar meditando (triste)

Mantis: (se le prende el foco) deberías ir por que si po regresa podrás verlo y disfrutar del festival con el (si esto no funciona tendremos que ocupar mi plan)

Tigresa: (se le ilumina la cara por unos segundos) enserio lo crees

Víbora: (pensando: bien hecho mantis la atrapaste) si podría pasar pero si no vas como lo sabrás

Tigresa: un bueno unnnn

Grulla: (pensando: vamos di que si)

Tigresa: aaaa

Mono: (pensando: que diga que si)

Tigresa: este bien creo que iré

Todos: (pensando: bien misión cumplida)

Víbora: bueno está decidido iremos todos juntos al festival más tarde

Tigresa: si, bueno creo que de mientras tanto seguiré entrenando un rato mas

Víbora: si nosotros te avisamos cuando nos vayamos a ir

Tigresa: (se levanta y se va de nuevo a la sala de entrenamiento)

Los 4 furiosos: (esperan a que tigresa se valla para hablar)

Víbora: bien lo logramos

Mantis: lo logramos (¬¬)

Víbora: bueno lo lograste tú pero fue trabajo en equipo

Grulla: pues ya logramos que asista ahora ¿qué?

Víbora: solo queda esperar que todo salga bien (sonríe)

Mono: cierto pero aun así, estará algo difícil tigresa es muy seria no creo que se integre muy bien a lo del festival y la diversión

Víbora: entonces tenemos que hacer lo posible, para que lo logre y se divierta

Mantis: es más fácil que decirlo

Víbora: un (¬¬)

Mientras los maestros discutían la segunda fase de su plan para hacer sentir mejor a la maestra tigresa estaba en los jardines del plació entrenado sus técnicas, pero algo la hacía sentir agobiada

Tigresa: (lanza un golpe al aire) hag (enojada) rayos por más que lo pienso, no sé como decírselos hag (enojada) además tampoco quiero decirles que tendré irme en unos días (suspira muy triste) no quiero irme del valle de la paz no es justo (empieza a llorar) y si me voy tampoco volveré a ver a po (se seca las lagrimas) pero aun así no debo llorar se que volverá (recordando cómo se sentía en su sueño) él lo prometió y debo seguir creyendo en el (suspira) por otro lado no sé si estuvo bien aceptar la invitación de los chicos, no suelo ir mucho a ese festival, (recordó lo que dijo mantis) pero en verdad me gustaría que po regresara hoy

Después de pensarlo un rato decidió dejar de entrenar, se dio un baño y después fue a su habitación

Tigresa: ¿un me llevare mi pantalón y mi camisa, de entrenamiento como siempre? He escuchado que en el festival del cerezo se suelen utilizar kimonos, pero no tengo ninguno (en ese momento recordó, que tiempo antes que po se fuera maya le había regalado uno, que ella había guardado y cuidado para que no lo vieran sus compañeros, se acerco a una de las esquinas de su habitación y se agacho, en el suelo había una tabla que parecía suelta, la quito, al asarlo quedo al descubierto un oyó , metió la mano y sacón un gran bolsa) aquí esta (limpio la bolsa bien, después la abrió metió la mano y de pronto saco un kimono de ella, era hermoso, de color rojo y detalles de flores de cerezo) ¿me lo pondré? (pensaba la maestra mientras veía mas el kimono)

Paso el resto del día muy rápido, estaba atardeciendo en el valle de la paz el festival del cerezo estaba por comenzar, los demás maestros ya se habían cambiado y estaba listos para irse

Víbora: (traía puesto un pequeño quimono hecho a su medida de color verde y detalles en color blanco) ya están listos

Grulla: (se había vestido con un kimono en azul, con detalles den morado cabria parte de su cuerpo y de sus alas) si, como me veo

Víbora: (se sonroja al ver a grulla) bien te ves guapo

Grulla: (se sonroja al escuchar lo que dijo víbora) que dijiste

Víbora: (se sonroja) nada que te ves bien

Grulla: (sonrojado levemente) ha

Mono: oigan y yo como me veo

Grulla y víbora: (voltean)

Mono: (tenia puesto un kimono marón, con detalles en color amarillo)

Grulla: te ves bien

Víbora: si donde lo conseguiste

Mono: jejeje lo compre ase unos días

Víbora: te quedo bien

Mantis: que suerte la de ustedes

Mono, Grulla y Víbora: (voltean la mirada)

Mantis: (no traía puesto ningún kimono, estaba como siempre) yo no pude conseguir un kimono a mi medida

Víbora: es una lastima mantis, te verías bien con uno

Mantis: pero por lo menos, no seré el único que valla sin kimono al festival (voltea a ver la puerta de tigresa)

Víbora: ni lo digas, espero que no se sienta mal, se nos olvido pensar en un kimono para ella

Grulla: de todas formas aun que le hubiéramos conseguido uno, ella no es de las personas que les guste vestirse de esta manera

Mantis: probablemente valla vestida con la ropa de siempre

Grulla: hablando de ella, hay que avisarle que ya nos vamos

Víbora: yo le avisare (toca la puerta de la habitación de tigresa) tigresa ya es hora ya nos vamos

Tigresa: espérenme un momento ya salgo

Víbora: esta bien

Mantis: quizás toda vía se esta cambiando, por que no nos adelantamos

Víbora: (enojada ¬¬ ) no, tenemos que irnos todos juntos

Mantis: pero

Grulla: víbora tiene razón mantis

Mantis: esta bien

Mono: tranquilo mantis además no creo que tarde (de pronto se escucha como se desliza la puerta de tigresa) ves te lo dije

En ese momento todos voltearon su mirada a la puerta de la habitación de tigresa, en ese momento se sorprendieron, se quedaron sin habla no estaban preparado para lo que estaban viendo, tigresa había salido de la habitación, traía puesto el hermosísimo quimono rojo con detalles de flores de cerezo que maya le había regalado, tigresa se veía bellísima, se podía notar que tigresa no se había de vendado el pecho, ya que el kimono enmarcaba un poco y dejaba lucir su bella figura (mas en l parte del pecho) los chicos no lo notaron por que estaban con la boca abierta (como si por fin se dieran cuenta que tigresa era mujer) a excepción de víbora que solo estaba completamente sorprendida

Víbora: tigresa

Grulla: (con la boca abierta) ho, ho, hola

Mono: (con la boca abierta) ti, ti, ti, tigresa

Mantis: (seguía congelado de la impresión)

Tigresa: (ve que todos la veían pensando: rayos me hubiera vendado el pecho de nuevo, por que tenían que acabarse las vendas limpias) disculpen escuche que se suele ocupar kimono en este festival pero creo que me veo mal mejor iré a cambiarme de nuevo cuanto antes (suspira)

Víbora: no tigresa espera

Tigresa: que pasa

Víbora: de donde sacaste ese kimono

Tigresa: a este, me lo regalo la madre de po antes de que el se fuera por que

Víbora: es que te ves bellísima

Tigresa: (se sonroja) enserio lo crees

Víbora: si verdad chicos

Mono: (nervioso víbora tenia razón tigresa estaba despampánate) si, si , si

Mantis: (se descongela) si muy bella

Grulla: (nervioso) de hecho muy hermosa (se sonroja al decirlo)

Víbora: (ocupa su cola como látigo y le pega a grulla en una pierna)

Grulla: auch

Víbora: (¬3¬) lo siento, es que vi que tenías un mosquito en la pierna

Grulla: a gracias, creo

Tigresa: gracias chicos, entonces creen que esta bien que me valla así

Víbora: si

Mantis: si te ves bien (se sonroja)

Mono: si, si, si

Grulla: si (ve a víbora y se cuida de cualquier otro mosquito)

Tigresa: gracias (se sonroja)

Víbora: bueno creo que hay que irnos antes que se haga mas tarde

Mantis: tienes razón, es hora de irnos

Mono: si vámonos, espero que haya concursos de vencidas este año

Grulla: recuerden que el maestro, no quiere que regresemos muy tarde

Tigresa: (siguió a sus amigos mientras seguía pensando en como ponerlos al tanto sobre lo que pasaba)

**Con los pensamientos de la maestra acaba este capitulo del tigre y el dragón: la isla de la prosperidad, gracias a lo que leen y comentan, en este momento estoy escribiendo el capitulo 3 que espero publicar lo antes posible ;3 con un saludo cordial se despide su amigo ezcu**


	3. Chapter 3 el festival del cerezo p1

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia **

**Nota 2: por favor comenten, sus comentarios me inspiran para escribir esta buena historia y me ayudan mucho:3**

**Capitulo 3: el festival del cerezo, una noche de diversión con los amigos parte 1**

Los maestros habían salido del palacio de jade, bajaban las escaleras del palacio rumbo al pueblo, el festival del cerezo ya había comenzado, mientras mas se acercaban al pueblo, podían ver los fuegos pirotécnicos y la música del festival, parecía que el ambiente del festival era tan alegre como el de otros años, cuando llegaron al pueblo se emocionaron el festival era más grande que el del año pasado, había oscurecido rápidamente ,habían muchos juegos, competencias y música, todos en el festival parecían estar muy felices

Mono: wao este año se lucieron

Víbora: es cierto es más grande que el del año pasado

Grulla: espero ganarme algo en los juegos

Tigresa: un (veía con asombró el festival y notaba coma las personas la observaban al pasar)

Cerdo: oye esa no es la maestra tigresa

Pato: oye tienes razón es la maestra tigresa

Cerdo: pero se ve diferente se ve bo….

Tigresa: (tigresa no termina de escuchar la conversación uno de sus amigos habla y ella le presta atención)

Mantis: no se ustedes pero lo primero que quiero hacer, es ir a comer fideos al restaurante del

Mono: yo también, ya estoy arto de comer tofu y fruta

Víbora: es buena idea chicos pero (pensando: no le molestara ir a ese lugar, voltea a ver a tigresa)

Tigresa: (se da cuenta) no se preocupen por mi, de todas formas planeaba ir al restaurante de fideos a saludar a los padres de po

Víbora: esta bien

Mantis: entonces esta decidido, iremos al restaurante de fideos del

Mono: siiiiiii

Grulla: entonces vamos

Víbora: si (voltea a ver a tigresa)

Tigresa: (nota que su amiga la ve) tranquila no te preocupes, se que no quieres que me sienta mal, pero te juro que estaré bien

Víbora: (suspira) bueno

Los maestros caminaron por las calles del valle de la paz, mientras lo hacían daban pequeños vistazos a los puestos y juegos del festival. Asta que llegaron al restaurante de fideos del sr. ping que estaba adornado, con lámparas de papel y otros adornos del festival, estaba un poco lleno pero había una mesa aun libre, en la que iban a sentarse los maestros

Sr. ping: (desde la cocina los ve entrar) hola chicos

Los 4 maestros: buenas noches sr. ping (lo dicen al unisonó)

Sr. ping: buenas noches

Tigresa: buena noches

Sr. ping: buena noche tigresa (ve bien a tigresa) te ves bellísima

Tigresa: enserió lo cree (se sonroja)

Sr. ping: si verdad maya

Maya: (recogiendo) el tiene razón (la ve bien) te quedo estupendo el kimono aunque se ve un poco apretado del pecho

Tigresa: bueno vera

Maya: no te preocupes, no tienes que explicarme nada a pasado año y medio desde que te regale ese kimono, es obvio que as crecido (se acerca al oído de tigresa y le dice: veo que ya te estas desarrollando) jijiji

Tigresa: si (avergonzada)

Maya: (se acerca y abrasa a tigresa) pero que bueno que te lo pusiste, verte tan linda con el kimono que te regale, me hace sentir que eres la hija que nunca tuve

Sr. ping: ya somos dos cariños

Tigresa: (sorprendida y se sonroja) enserio

Maya: si además yo te lo dije ayer esta es tu casa puedes venir cuando quieras

Tigresa: muchas gracias

Sr. ping: a vinieron a comer fideos cierto

Mantis: en efecto sr. ping

Sr. ping: entonces siéntense un momento les sirvo, cortesía de la casa

Los 5 maestros: gracias sr. ping (se sientan en la mesa libre)

Sr. ping: e septo los postres

Maya: (ve a ping ¬¬)

Sr. ping: bueno también los postres

Maya: (va a la cocina y abrasa a su esposo) por eso me case contigo, tienes un gran corazón y mucha generosidad (besa el pico del sr. ping)

Sr. ping: espero que esa generosidad no nos deje en la ruina

Maya: tranquilo eso no pasara

Sr. ping: me encanta cuando me consuelas con tus palabras (picando verduras)

Maya: y a mi me encanta hacerlo (vuelve a besar al ganso)

Víbora: (suspira) que bonita pareja hacen ¿no grulla?, te imaginas si nosotros fuéramos así (se sonroja al decirlo, imaginando que grulla estaba en el lugar del y ella en el lugar de maya)

Grulla: (no responde)

Víbora: ¿grulla? (voltea la mirada al no escuchar la respuesta de grulla)

Grulla: (no respondía, por que al igual que la mayoría de las personas del restaurantes seguía embobado por como se veía tigresa)

Tigresa: (se sentía nerviosa por que todos se le quedaban viendo)

Víbora: (¬3¬, vuelve a ocupar su cola como látigo y le pega en una pierna a grulla)

Grulla: auch

Víbora: (voltea la mirada con indignación) lo siento había otro mosquito

Grulla: gracias de nuevo creo

Mono: (empieza a ver a todos lados)

Mantis: que te pasa mono

Mono: ando vigilando que los mosquitos no se me acerquen, para evitarles las molestias a víbora

Mantis: tienes razón mejor también vigilo

Después de un rato el señor ping sirvió lo cinco platos fideos para los maestros y con ayuda de maya llevaron los platos a la mesa, los maestros comieron sus fideos mientras disfrutaban del ambiente del festival, todos e septo tigresa que aun seguía pensativa mientras comía su plato de fideos, maya fue la única que noto a tigresa de esa manera

Maya: tigresa te pasa algo

Tigresa: (se sorprende) no, no me pasa nada por que (nerviosa)

Maya: es que te noto un poco rara, enserio no te pasa nada, cualquier cosa sabes que puedes decirme (espíritu maternal activado)

Tigresa: muchas gracias pero estoy bien, no se preocupe

Maya: bueno (preocupada) desean que les sirva algo mas

Víbora: yo ya no estoy llena (se había terminado sus fideos)

Mantis: yo igual (el plato quedo a la mitad)

Mono: yo también ya no me cabe mas (se pone la mano en el estomago, había terminado sus fideos antes que todos)

Grulla: muchas gracias estuvo delicioso (se había comido sus fideos)

Maya: y tu tigresa no quieres un postre

Tigresa: no, muchas gracias así estoy bien

Maya: este bien (recoge los platos)

Víbora: chicos creo que es hora de seguir disfrutando del festival

Grulla: si tienes razón (se levanta de su asiento)

Mono: esta, bien necesito caminar para bajar un poco la comida (se levanta de su asiento y estira los brazos)

Mantis: (salta de su asiento al suelo) ya somos dos

Tigresa: (se levanta de su asiento, seguía pensando) um

Los 4 furiosos: muchas gracias y sra. maya

: de nada regresen cuando gusten

Maya: si y disfruten del festival

Víbora: lo aremos

Grulla: adiós igualmente

Mono: volveré después por el postre (se ríe)

Mantis: (¬¬) yo ya no

Tigresa: adiós cuídense

Maya: igual tu

Los maestros salieron del restaurante de fideos, caminaban lentamente por las calles del valle de la paz mientras bajaban un poco los alimentos, el festival estaba en su apogeo de pronto mono vio algo que le intereso

Mono: chicos miren (señala con la mano un puesto de juego, de los mas tradicionales, se trataba de atrapar un pequeño pes dorado, con una alambre en forma de cuchara que tenia una pequeña rede de papel) vamos

Víbora: bueno

Grulla: esta bien

Mantis: vamos

Tigresa: (le daba igual) si….

Los 5 furioso: (los maestros se fueron acercando al puesto)

Cabra: (encargado del puesto) pasan, pasen y gánense un premio (ve a los maestros acercarse) solo una moneda el intento, pasen y prueben su suerte

Mono: creo que lo intentare

Víbora: estas seguro

Mono: si no creo que sea tan difícil

Grulla: se ve un poco complicado

Mantis: mejor ya déjenlo que lo intente

Tigresa: (no les prestaba mucha atención a sus amigo, veía el variado surtido de peluches y cosas que tenia como premio el encargado del negocio)

Cabra: bueno creo que ya saben las reglas nos

Mono: si ya antes había visto este juego

Cabra: bueno veras este no es como el juego tradicional

Tigresa: (se interesa un poco en la conversación)

Víbora: a que se refiere

Cabra: miren el estanque

Los 5 furiosos: (ven el estanque artificial que había en la pecera y se sorprenden, en el estanque no solo habían peces dorados pequeños, habían unos peces azules 4 veces mas grandes que los peces dorados y también unos peces rojos del doble del tamaño de los azules y por ultimo unos peces verdes del doble del tamaño de los rojos)

Mantis: (impresionado) muy bien viejo que esta pasando aquí, porque hay tantos peces

Mono: (impresionado) si díganos ya

Cabra: bueno verán es que esta es una nueva forma de juego, dependiendo el pez que saquen será el valor de su premio, si sacan un pes dorado les daré un premio de la repisa de color amarillo (señala la repisa, dentro de su puesto donde habían pequeños peluches y algunas otras baratijas) si sacan uno de color azul les daré un premio de esta repisa de color azul (señala la repisa, dentro de su puesto donde habían peleches mas grandes, algunos libros y algunas piezas de cerámica como vajillas o juegos de te) si sacan un pez rojo (susurra: que lo dudo) les daré un premio de la repisa de color roja (habían peluches mas grandes, algunas armas, objetos antiguos, libros mas grandes y otras cosas de valor como collares de oro y etc)

Víbora: y si sacamos un pez verde que nos dara

Cabra: (intenta ajuntarse la risa) ajaj bueno eso es un premio especial y sorpresa, que le daré al que saque un pes verde

Mono: ummmm, esta bien lo intentare (le da una moneda a la cabra)

Cabra: (le da la pequeña rede de papel)

Mono: oyga pero si quiero atrapar a uno de los peces grandes, con esto no voy a poder

Cabra: lo siento no hay devoluciones

Mono: (¬¬) mmm (pensando: entonces intentare sacar uno de los peces dorados)

Bueno (con la vista empieza a casar uno de los peces dorados, cuando ve que uno se queda quito mete la red muy rápido y lo intenta sacar del agua, pero la red se rompe) o no se rompió (O_O)

Grulla: hay mono deja que te enseñe como se hace, me da una red por favor (le da una moneda a la cabra)

Cabra: (se ríe discretamente y le da una red a grulla)

Tigresa: (se da cuenta que la cabra se reia)

Grulla: (empieza a casar un pez dorado con la mirada, cuando ve que uno se detiene lentamente mete la red en el agua e intenta sacarlo, pero la rede se rompe se había mojado demasiado) queeeeee (O_O)

Mono: grulla ando esperando a que me enseñes jejeje (burlonamente)

Víbora: eso te paso grulla por ser muy lento, me da una red (le da una moneda a la cabra)

Cabra: (se ríe de nuevo discretamente y le da una red)

Tigresa: (se da cuenta que de nuevo la cabra se ríe)

Víbora: (casa otro pez dorado con la mirada, cuando ve que uno se queda inmóvil mete la rede lentamente pero mas rápido que como grulla lo había hecho, intenta sacar al pez y lo logra)

Grulla: he lo conseguiste

Mono: eres increíble víbora

Mantis: si

Víbora: gracias (pero no le duro el gusto mucho tiempo, de pronto un pez azul vio el pes dorado, en la red de víbora que estaba sobre el agua, de pronto salto del agua, abrió la boca con sus dientes rompió el papel, comiéndose al pes dorado recién capturado que se encontraba en la red de víbora y cayendo de nuevo al agua) queee (Q_Q) oyga que esta sucediendo aquí, había atrapado un pez quiero mi premio

Cabra:(ve la red de víbora) lo siento pero no puedo creerlo tu red esta rota y no ve ningún pez

Grulla: oiga que no vio que uno de los peces salto, rompió la red y se comió el pez que ella había capturados

Cabra: bueno suele pasar, es que resulta que los peces grandes se comen a los pequeños pero solo cuando los ven fuera del agua, el azul se come a los peces dorados, los rojos a los azulé y los verdes a los rojos, pero si no hay pes en tu rede no te puedo dar ningún premio (se ríe discretamente)

Víbora: eso no es justo devuélvanos nuestro dinero

Cabra: lo siento no hay devoluciones (se ríe de nuevo discretamente)

Tigresa: (vuelve a ver a la cabra reírse discretamente, por fin se dio cuenta la cabra había estafando a sus amigos desde el principio, con razón las repisas estaban tan llenas de premios, seguramente nadie ganaban)

Matiz: hey eso no es justo

Mono: si eso es deshonesto

Cabra: lo siento pero esa son la reglas (se ríe discretamente)

Tigresa: (de nuevo vio a la cabra reírse, se burlaba de sus amigos y eso no le gusto)

Víbora: (suspira) chicos ya déjenlo será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí (¬_¬)

Tigresa: esperen todavía yo no lo e intentado

Víbora: será mejor que ni lo intentes esto es una trampa para estafar a la gente

Tigresa: no te preocupes amiga déjame intentarlo (sonríe y ve a la cabra ¬¬) me da una red (le da una moneda)

Cabra: (le da una red y luego sonríe con malicia)

Tigresa: (después de tomar la red empezó a cazar un pez con la mirada, de pronto vio que uno se detuvo, en ese momento lo pensó bien, recordó los errores de sus amigo y lo que la cabra había dicho) prepárense para sorprenderse (sonríe, levemente ve al pez en el estanque, de pronto suelta un movimiento rápido y velos con la red le pega al agua junto al pes, evitando romper la red no atrapa al pez pero lo asusta por el golpe, el pez asustado salta del agua, un pez de color azul lo ve se impulsa , salta y se come al pez dorado, tigresa aprovecha la oportunidad y le pega al pez azul con la red elevándolo mas evitando romper la red que solo se había humedecido un poco, de pronto un pez rojo ve al pez azul que seguía en el aire, se impulsa y se come al pez azul, de pronto un pez verde que había visto al rojo saltar, se impulsa y salta comiéndose al pez rojo, tigresa sonríe, ese había sido su plan desde el principio , de pronto mueve su brazo rápidamente lo golpea muy fuerte con la red evitando romper el papel de la red que solo se humedecía con el contacto, el pez fue impulsado con el golpe asta el techo, donde se golpeo y quedo noqueado, callo rápidamente y tigresa lo atrapo con la red, poniendo sus mano bajo la red para que no se rompiera o doblara, permitiendo atrapar al pez) bien atrape un pez verde cual es mi premio (sonreía)

Cabra: (con la boca abierta) este…. bueno… pero…como (nervioso)

Grulla: bien tigresa lo lograste

Víbora: si amiga que plan tan inteligente

Mantis: eres increíble

Tigresa: gracias (sonríe, por un segundo olvido sus problemas mientras sus amigo la felicitaban)

Mono: muy bien señor como vio, nuestra amiga tiene un pez en su red, dele su premio (sonríe burlonamente)

Cabra: no esto no es posible ella hiso trampa

Tigresa: eso no es cierto tengo un pez en mi red (quita el pez con su mano) además la red no esta rota (sonríe de nuevo, mostrando la red de papel intacta)

Cabra: bueno…. es que (nervioso, jamás había imaginado que alguien atraparía un pez de color verde y no tenia premio para eso)

Tigresa: (lo nota nervios y supone que no hay premio) me dará mi premio o tendré que llamar a las autoridades, para informarles que este juego es un fraude y una estafa

Mono: oigan si no tengo mal entendido las autoridades que cuidan este festival y el valle de la paz son los 5 furiosos, creo que deberíamos llamarlos (lo dice burlonamente)

Mantis: para que si ya estamos aquí

Mono: ajajaja entonces creo que somos muy rápido (se ríe burlonamente)

Cabra: (asustada) no por favor no haga eso, es que no tengo premio por el pez verde, pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo por favor, no quiero ir a la cárcel

Tigresa: (sonríe) está bien, no lo aremos pero tiene que darnos algo a cambio a cada uno

Cabra: qué?

Tigresa: (sonríe) muy bien chicos escojan algo

Los 4 furiosos: (sonrieron mientras entraban, al negocio de la cabra)

La cabra solo podía ver como los maestros tomaban algunos de los premios que estaban, sobre algunas de las repisas, grulla tomo uno de los libros, que tenía como título, curas naturales para las aves, mono tomo de una de las repisas un par de yacos que le habían gustado mucho desde que los vio, mantis tomo una especia de caja musical con una bailarina quizás para bailar con ella XD, víbora tomo un libro en uno de los estantes que en la portada decía el tigre y el drogón XD que hacia ahí no me pregunten solo escribo y también una especie de alhajero, por ultimo tigresa, tomo una bufanda de color blanco con rayas negras le provocaba algo de nostalgia el color, después tomo una especia de bolsa, en la que todos guardaron su premios y luego salieron del negocio)

Tigresa: muchas gracias (sonríe)

Mono: hasta luego gracias por las cosas (sonreía)

Víbora: adiós y ya deje de hacer cosas malas o vendremos por usted

Grulla: lo que ella dijo a y gracias por el libro

Mantis: se cuides y deje de hacer trampas

Cabra: adiós (se despedía mientras sudaba nerviosamente)

Tigresa: (caminaba, mientras su amigo seguía felicitándola)

Grulla: muy bien tigresa que hayas puesto a ese estafador en su lugar

Víbora: es cierto así aprender a no abusar de las personas

Mano: tigresa gracias, le enseñaste a no meterse con los 5 furioso

Mantis: cierto

Víbora: ahora que hacemos

Tigresa: (sonríe, se le habían olvidado las preocupación y los voltea a ver) que tal si jugamos otra cosa

Los 4 furiosos: (sorprendidos)

Víbora: enserio! Tigresa

Tigresa: si (muy feliz)

Grulla: (sorprendido) entones vayamos a otro puesto, todavía no es tarde para seguir divirtiéndonos

Tigresa: sii (feliz)

Los 4 furiosos: (sorprendidos jamás habían visto a tigresa feliz)

**Con esto termina la primera parte de este capítulo con un final que sorprendió a los 4 furiosos XD gracias a los que leen y cementan subiré lo antes posible la segunda parte de este cap**


	4. Chapter 4 el festival del cerezo p2

**Aclaración: chicos en el capitulo 3 hay una partes donde pongo 4 furiosos, esto lo pongo hacia por que solo cuento a víbora, mono, grulla y mantis. A tigresa el pongo aparte por que reacciona o actúa diferente a los demás**

Nota 2: la siguiente semana se retrasara la producción del capitulo 5 por el motivo que inician los exámenes en mi escuela, por lo cual tendré que matarme estudiando, pero no se preocupen hice un esfuerzo mayor e hice este capítulo que en realidad serian 2, cuando termine mis exámenes empezare a escribir el capitulo 5

**Capitulo 4: el festival del cerezo, una noche de diversión con los amigos parte 2**

Los maestros seguían caminando por las calles del valle de la paz los maestros estaban muy felices, por los premios que tigresa había ganado en ultimo puesto en el que habían estado, tanto ellos como tigresa así que habían decidido jugar en mas puestos para probar su suerte, de pronto pasaron en un negocio, cuando de pronto tigresa vio a una pequeña conejita llorando

Tigresa: (ve a la niña y se acerca) que te sucede pequeña

Conejita: es que no gano nada (QwQ) y ya no tengo dinero

Tigresa: (ve el juego, era el típico juego de derribar botellas con una pelota) cuanto cuesta el intento

Pato: (encargado del negocio) 2 monedas por intento

Tigresa: (le da 2 monedas al pato)

Pato: (le da la pelota a tigresa)

Tigresa: (toma la pelota, ve las botellas, apunta y lanza la bola con fuerza, la bola salido disparada y derivó todas las botellas)

Pato: muy bien, buen tiro (toma un peluche de oso y se lo da ala maestra)

Tigresa: (toma el muñeco y se acerca a la niña) ten

Conejita: (sorprendida por el regalo de tigresa) enserio

Tigresa: (sonríe) si es para ti

Conejita: (agarra al peluche y lo abraza) hay esta hermoso (voltea a ver a la maestra, salta y la abraza) muchas gracias

Tigresa: (sorprendida, no esperaba el abrazo) de nada (sonrojada levemente)

Conejita: (suelta a la maestra y se va corriendo con el peluche, muy feliz)

Tigresa: (ve a la niña irse y sonríe muy feliz)

Víbora: amiga que buena fuiste con la conejita

Tigresa: bueno es que no me gusto verla llorar (recordando sus tristezas)

Víbora: pero gracias a ti ahora es muy feliz (sonríe)

Tigresa: (sonríe) si, oye pero donde están los demás (ve a víbora sola)

Víbora: mientras jugabas, paso un sujeto con volantes del concurso de vencida y ya sabrás (¬¬) se fueron, dijeron que los alcanzáramos cuando terminaras de jugar

Tigresa: un…..hay que ir a alcanzarlos antes que se metan en problemas

Víbora: (suspira) siiii (pensando: yo que quería ver los puestos)

Tigresa: o que tal si vemos algunos puestos y compramos cosas para nosotras, después los podemos alcanzar (sonríe)

Víbora: (sonríe) esa idea me gusta

Tigresa: entonces sigamos

Ambas maestras caminaron por algunos puestos viendo las cosas y productos que en estos se exhibían, de pronto pasaron por un negocio, de productos naturistas, que era atendido por un joven búho, veían algunos productos, cuando víbora vio algo en una repisa

Víbora: mira tigresa deberías comprarte esto (viendo un champú)

Tigresa: que es

Víbora: un champo para el pelo, hecho de hiervas y esencia de cereza (leyendo la etiqueta) aquí dice que deja el cabello suave y brilloso

Tigresa: (toma el champú y lo lee) un pues no se (tigresa no acostumbraba comprara artículos de belleza)

Víbora: anímate, además te dejara el pelo muy bonito

Tigresa: un…..(Ve al búho que atendía el negocio) cuanto cuesta

Búho: (ve a tigresa y se sonroja, se veía bellísima) 10 monedas de oro (lo dice rápido, estaba sonrojado)

Tigresa: un…..no víbora es muy caro para que lo compre (pone el champo en la repisa)

Búho: (sonrojado) no espere, me equivoqué

Tigresa: (voltea la mirada) por que te equivocaste

Búho: es que pensé que era uno de los champuses, que están mas arriba

Tigresa: (con la mirada mira una repisa arriba de donde estaba el champo, donde habían más champús) entonces cuanto cuesta este

Búho: (sonrojado) vale 5 monedas de oro

Tigresa: aun así creo que es muy caro

Búho: (sonrojado) bueno le puedo hacer un pequeño descuento, se lo dejo en 3 monedas de oro

Tigresa: (lo piensa) un….Esta bien (toma el champú de la repisa y lo pone en el mostrador) muchas gracias (sonríe)

Búho: (queda embobado con la sonrisa de tigresa)

Tigresa: (le da las 3 monedas de oro)

Búho: (recibe el dinero, cuando de pronto ve que la parte del pecho del quimono de tigresa estaba abultado y parecía estar un poco apretado en ese momento se sonroja mas)

Víbora: (se da cuenta) un muchas gracias tigresas se acordara de ti cuando se bañe y ocupe el champú

Búho: (al escuchar lo que dijo víbora, tubo un pensamiento pervertido de 5 segundo donde imaginaba a tigresa dándose un baño y luego se puso rojo como tomate)

Tigresa: (confundida) por que dices eso víbora

Víbora: jijiji por nada amiga (veía al búho completamente rojo)

Tigresa: bueno, que tal si vemos otros puesto

Víbora: si

Ambas maestras salieron del puesto, dejando al búho completamente rojo mientras se iban no notaron que en el anaquel donde habían tomado el champú, tenia una etiqueta que decía, champú de cereza 15 monedas de oro, tal parase que el búho le había dado mas descuento del que aparentaba. Las maestras siguieron su incursión por otros pequeños puestos, donde compraron otras cosas, como medicinas que eran muy difíciles de conseguir en el valle de la paz, unos pequeños amuletos que vendían para la buena suerte y por ultimo unas galletas las cuales iban comiendo, mientras se dirigían al lugar donde seria la competencia de vencidas, cuando llegaron vieron que habían muchas personas presentes al frente de ellos había un escenario, que estaba cubierto por cortinas rojas y tenia una cuerda de color dorado colgando en medio de este, pasaron lentamente a la multitud, asta que quedaron al frente, de pronto una garza de plumaje blanco y algunas plumas de color rozadas apareció era la presentadora

Garza: (grita para animar al publico) buenas noches están listos para ver la competencia

Aldeanos: (gritan) siiiiiii (emocionados)

Garza: bueno este año solo hay 16 participantes pero la competencias estará reñida (gritando) todo para ganar el título del más fuerte además de 100 monedas de oro, quieren conocerlos (animando al publico)

Aldeanos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (gritan emocionado)

Garza: entonces aquí están (tiro de la cuerda de color dorado que se encontraba en medio del escenario, al hacerlo las cortinas rojas se corrieron, dejando ver a los 10 participantes, entre los que estaban grulla y mono)

Víbora: (los ve) mira ahí están los chicos, pero donde esta mantis

Tigresa: no lo veo (de pronto escucha una voz)

Mantis: estoy aquí

Tigresa: (baja la mirada y ve a mantis en el suelo) mantis que hace aquí, no ibas a participar en la competencia de vencidas

Mantis: lo intente, pero no me dejaron, según los organizadores del torneo no tengo el tamaño necesario para participar (¬_¬)

Víbora: probable mente no querían, que te hicieran daño los demás participantes

Mantis: ujum (¬_¬)

Garza: (grita) empecemos la primer ronda, desde el sur el participante cuang-lun (un jabalí) y un competidor del valle de la paz de último minuto el maestro mono (ambos se sentaron en una mesa especial para vencidas)

Víbora: mira ahí esta mono, tú crees que gane

Tigresa: probablemente, recuerda que aunque no lo parezca tiene mucha fuerza en los brazos

Mantis: con el entrenamiento de los brazos de mono no lo dudo

Garza: (grita) concursantes preparados, ahora

Inicia la primera competencia, el jabalí arremete con toda su fuerza sobre el brazo de mono, pero mono muestra gran resistencia deteniéndolo, el jabalí se sorprende, aumenta más la fuerza pero mono resiste más y empieza aplicar fuerza con su brazo, lentamente el brazo del jabalí empieza a bajar hasta que pierde

Garza: (grita al publico) ya tenemos a nuestro primer ganador, el maestro del valle de la paz mono

Aldeanos: heeeeee (gritando emocionado)

Mono: he soy el mejor (saludando al publico)

Víbora: gano

Tigres: se los dije tiene bastante fuerza en los brazos

Mantis: yo hubiera hecho

Víbora: lástima que no lo podremos ver mantis

Mantis: (¬_¬)

Garza: (grita al publico) señores prepárense para las segunda ronda, con otro maestro del valle de la paz el maestro grulla y del este el participante kuent (un toro)

Grulla: (se sienta en la mesa, estaba sonrojado desde que había iniciado la competencia, no había podido dejar de ver a la presentadora que le parecía muy bonita, de pronto vio al otro participante sentarse, un toro de 1.80 enorme) un creo que esto no fue tan buena idea (preocupado)

Víbora: pobre grulla

Tigresa: esta vez no puedo asegurar quién valla a ganar

Garza: (ve a grulla preocupado, se acerca a él y le susurra al oído) si ganas la competencia, quizás deje que veas mis plumas rozas más de cerca (se ríe coquetamente)

Grulla: (se sonroja y se pone serio, levanta la el ala y la pone en la mesa)

Mantis: vieron lo que paso, después que la presentadora le hablara al oído a grulla, que le abra dicho

Víbora: (se da cuenta que la garza le pestañaba coquetamente a grulla) quién sabe (¬3¬) solo se una cosa

Mantis: ¿cuál?

Víbora: vamos kuent (apoyando al contrario)

Tigresa y Mantis: (se sorprenden y observan a su amiga)

Víbora: (ve que la observan) digo vamos grulla (gritando)

Garza: competidores listos, ahora

La segunda ronda comenzó, el toro empezó con toda su fuerza asiendo que el ala de grulla casi tocara la mesa, grulla podía sentir todo la fuerza del toro que comprimía su ala, debía hacer algo, lentamente empezó a sentir que la fuerza del toro disminuyo, quizás pensó que no necesitaría tanta fuerza contra el maestro, grulla aprovechó y con fuerza empezó a levantar su brazo, el toro se dio cuenta, pero era muy tarde, aumento grulla mas la fuerza, provocando que el brazo del toro se doblara, este aumento la fuerza pero grulla hiso lo mismo , en un lapso de dos segundos grulla aplico todo su fuerza y gano

Garza:(grita al publico) ya tenemos a nuestro segundo ganador el maestro grulla (se acerca a grulla y le habla al oído) si sigues así quizás no solo deje, que veas mis plumas

Grulla: susurra a que te refieres

Garza: (le susurra al oído) te vi desde que te inscribiste y pienso que eres muy apuesto (se ríe coquetamente) que tal si después que termine esto nos conocemos mejor

Grulla: (susurra sonrojado) enserio

Garza: si (deja de susurra y grita al publico) listos para la siguiente ronda

Aldeanos: siiiii (gritando)

Mantis: chicos ya vieron parece que grulla tiene una admiradora

Víbora: (¬_¬) si gracias por decirlo mantis, nadie se había dado cuenta

Mantis: que dije algo malo

Víbora: nooo (¬_¬, le da con la cola un latigazo)

Mantis: auch por que fue eso, que viste una mosca

Víbora: no solo era para des estresarme (¬3¬)

Garza: (grita al público) preparado para la siguiente ronda

Así las rondas siguieron más participantes ganaron y otros perdieron, en la siguiente ronda participaron los que ganaron las primeras rondas, mono y grulla ganaron de nuevo, fueron a los semifinal final donde ambos ganaron y por fin llego el momento más esperado la final, ambos maestros se batirían en un duelo de vencidas

Mantis: pues llegaron a la final

Tigresa: si creo que veremos algo excepcional

Víbora: (suspira) si

Garza: pues llegamos al momento más esperado de la noches, la final en donde participaran dos de los más grandes maestros de kunfu de toda china el maestro grulla y el maestro mono

Aldeanos: heeeee (gritaban con gran emoción)

Grulla: (sentado en la mesa de vencidas) que gane el mejor

Mono: ajajaja así será (se ríe burlonamente)

Grulla: eso lo veremos (seriamente)

Garza: competidores listos, ahora

Así empezó la batalla de fuerza de los maestros, cada uno empezó con mucha fuerza intentando empujar el brazo del contrario, se podía notar la intensa pelea a cada segundo del duelo parecía que cualquiera podría ganar, de pronto lentamente mono aprovechó su ventaja de tener pulgares, para mejorar su agarre mientras aumentaba la fuerza del empuje de su brazo, grulla aumento también la fuerza pero sin un agarre fuerte la mano de mono se escurriría entre sus alas, aun así debía intentarlo, lentamente el ala de grulla empezó a mover el brazo de mono ya iba mas de la mitad del lado de mono, parecía que grulla ganaría, en ese momento mono empezó a ocupar toda su fuerza y se intercambiaron los lugares, parecía que grulla perdería, los aldeanos estaban emocionado y sus amigos sorprendidos, de pronto mono hiso el movimiento final con mucha fuerza movió su brazo, provocando que el ala de grulla golpeara la mesa

Aldeanos: (depuse de ves eso se silenciaron uno segundo)

Garza: (ve el final y grita) por fin tenemos un ganador

Aldeanos: heeee (gritando de felicidad)

Mantis: gano mono

Tigresa: era de esperarse, se podía ver que desde el principio había tenido mejor agarre que grulla

Mantis: si pobre grulla, tu que piensas víbora

Víbora: yo nada (sonríe levemente ¬¬)

Garza: (se acerca a mono y levanta su brazo) nuestro nuevo campeón del valle de la paz, el maestro mono

Mono: (gritando de felicidad) si gane

Grulla: (bajo la mirada)

Garza: (le entrega una medalla de oro a mono que tenia un brazo dibujado y una bolsa con 100 monedas de oro) le hago entrega del premio maestro mono

Mono: muchas gracias (se pone la medalla)

Grulla: (estaba triste)

Garza: (se acerca y le habla al oído) no te preocupes, no importa que hallas perdido sigo pensando que eres muy apuesto, la oferta que te hice sigue en pie por si quieres que nos veamos después

Grulla: (alza la mirada y susurra) me encantaría

Garza: a mi también, solo deja que termine (deja de susurra y le grita al publico) bueno con esto concluye la competencia de vencidas de este año

Voz: (de pronto a lo lejos se escucha una vos) un momento yo no he participado

Todos: (voltearon la mirada, al lugar iba llegando un cocodrilo, de como de 2.00 metros de alto musculoso y con cara de pocos amigos)

Cocodrilo: como pueden decidir que el es el campeón si yo no he participado

Garza: (ve al cocodrilo y intenta calmarlo) lo siento señor pero su participación ya no es posible

Cocodrilo: (camina hacia el escenario muy enojado, mientras lo hacia, los aldeanos le cedían el paso con mucho miedo) por que ya no es posible

Garza: (con un poco de miedo) porque la competencia ya ha a cavado llegó muy tarde

Cocodrilo: pues no me importa (con la mano empuja a la garza)

Garza: haa (es empujada y cae al suelo)

Grulla: (se levanta enojado) oye no tienes derecho de hacer eso (se acerca a la garza y le ayuda a levantarse)

Cocodrilo: y dime tu que vas a hacer al respecto

Grulla: voy a hacer que pagues

Mono: y yo también (apoya a su amigo)

Cocodrilo: no me hagan reír (suelta un golpe)

Mono: (intenta esquivarlo, pero no le da tiempo, se cubre pero estaba demasiado débil y sale disparado contra una pared)

Grulla: mono (grita asustada) tú (lo ataca)

Cocodrilo: (le da un coletazo)

Grulla: (se cubre, pero su ala esta muy débil y reciente parte del golpe) hag

Tigresa: (se da cuenta, que sus amigos toda vía no habían recuperado sus fuerzas)

Mantis: hay que ayudarlos

Víbora: si

Tigresa: vamos (los tres saltaron al escenario)

Víbora: ya déjalos

Tigresa: metete con alguien de tu tamaño

Mantis: si

Cocodrilo: y si no quiero que díganme que van a hacer, una lombriz (víbora), una cucaracha (mantis) y una camarera con kimono feo (tigresa)

Tigresa: (al escuchar eso, se enojo mucho)

Mantis: maldito no soy una cucaracha, te voy a

Tigresa: (enojada) espera yo me encargo

Víbora: tigresa, te volviste loca vamos a acabarlo juntos

Tigresa: (le ve muy enojada)

Víbora: (se congela, al ver la cara de su amiga)

Cocodrilo: valla, valla y que vas a hacer camarera

Tigresa: viniste a un duelo de vencidas no? (se remanga la manga del quimono y alza el brazo)

Cocodrilo: que me estas retando no me hagas reír ajaja yo no compito con chicas, mejor ve a servir una mesa camarera

Tigresa: lo sabia tienes miedo pero que se iba a esperar de un cobarde

Cocodrilo: tu maldita esta bien (se sienta en la mesa de vencidas) muéstrame lo que tienes (pone su enorme brazo en la meza)

Tigresa: eso are

Víbora: tigresa no lo hagas es muy fuerte (preocupada)

Tigresa: tranquila amiga puedo contra el

Mono: tigresa hazle caso a víbora es muy fuerte

Grulla: es cierto lo que dicen no lo hagas (con el ala lastimada)

Mantis: si además entre dos podemos vencerlo (posición de batalla)

Cocodrilo: que pasa le aras caso a ellos y te echaras para atrás

Tigresa: no, (se dirige a sus amigos) amigos si después de todos estos años que nos hemos conocido duden de que valla a ganar, entonces no confían de la misma manera que yo confió en ustedes

Los 4 furioso: (mono, grulla, matiz y víbora lo pensaron un momento) vamos tigresa (cambiaron de parecer y apoyaron a su amiga)

Tigresa: (sonrió levemente, gracias al apoyo de sus compañeros)

Cocodrilo: apúrate camarera te estás tardando mucho no te daré propina

Tigresa: (se sienta y pone su brazo sobre la mesa y sujeta el del cocodrilo) oye necesito que alguien anime esto (le dice a la garza)

Garza: está bien (grita al publico) preparado para un competencia más de vencidas

Aldeanos: (se emocionan un poco) siiiiiiiiiiii

Garza: entonces los competidores son

Cocodrilo: los nombres no importan, esto acabara muy rápido

Tigresa: lo mismo digo

Garza: (confundida) bien (grita) competidores, prepárense listos ahora

La batalla de fuerza comenzó, el cocodrilo muy confiado solo aplico su peso a su brazo, tigresa lo noto y aplico fuerza, el brazo del cocodrilo se movió lentamente al otro lado

Cocodrilo: (sorprendido) eres más fuerte de lo que pareces

Tigresa: jum

Cocodrilo: aun así no he empezado

El cocodrilo empezó a aplicar parte de su fuerza a su brazo, asiendo que el brazo de tigresa bajara, pero tigresa también aumento la fuerza quedando ambos en un punto medio, cada uno aumentaba la fuerza pero ninguno cedía, era una lucha de poder

Cocodrilo: valla sí que eres fuerte para ser una camarera

Tigres: y tu para ser un hablador

Cocodrilo: lástima que hasta aquí llegaste

El cocodrilo ocupo toda su fuerza y de golpe movió el brazo de tigresa, esta reacciono a tiempo y pudo detener su brazo unos milímetros antes de tocar la mesa y perder

Tigresa: hag (gimió de dolor el cocodrilo era muy fuerte)

Víbora: dios le va a romper el brazo

Mantis: tenemos que detenerlos

Cocodrilo: ajajaja te lo advertí, esto te ganas por meterte con migo, mejor te vieras quedado en tu casa con tu padres

Al escuchar la palabra padres la mente de tigresa divagó unos segundos y pensó en el maestro shifu, recordó todo que por su culpa po se había ido, también recordó que ahora por su culpa ella tendría que irse del valle de la paz y tal ves jamás podría ver de nuevo, en ese momento un gran odio invadió a la maestras, que poco a poco se fue acumulando

Cocodrilo: es hora del gran final (hiso un ultimo esfuerzo para ganarle a tigresa, pero algo paso por mas que lo intentaba el brazo de tigresa no se movía los pocos milímetros que faltaban)

Tigresa: (tenia cara de enojo)

De pronto tigresa empezó a obtener fuerza de la furia que en ese momento sentía, lentamente empezó a mover el brazo del cocodrilo

Cocodrilo: (asustado) que pasa (ocupando toda su fuerza y aun así tigresa movía su brazo)

En ese momento tigresa dejo salir toda su fuerza que había contenido por mucho tiempo y que en ese momento la ira le permitió usar, en un movimiento fuerte y rápido, movió el brazo del cocodrilo con tanta fuerza que lo rompió asiendo que este perdiera

Cocodrilo: ha mi brazo, tu maldita quien demonios eres (bajo su brazo roto de la mesa)

Tigresa: mi nombre es tigresa y soy las maestras más fuertes de los 5 furiosos

Cocodrilo: (al escuchar el nombre de la maestra, savia que tenia las de perder, así que salió huyendo del lugar)

Grulla: no dejen que escape

Tigresa: no (detiene a sus compañero) déjenlo creo que aprendió su lección no volverá al valle de la paz en mucho tiempo

Garza: (se queda congelada impactada por el final de la contienda y reacciona) y la ganadora es la maestra tigresa

Aldeanos: (congelados, por la impresión, racionan) heeeeeeeeeeee (el publico esta sorprendida)

Mono: (con el brazo aun lastimado se acerca a la maestra) tigresa ten (se quita la medalla del cuello) tu te la mereces, eres la mas fuerte (sonríe y le pone la medalla a su amiga)

Tigresa: gracias amigo (sonríe muy feliz)

Mono: no gracias a ti por mostrarle una lección a ese grandulón (se sujeta el brazo lastimado)

Víbora: (sube al escenario) mono estas bien (preocupada)

Mono: no, me duele mucho el brazo (tenia el brazo muy lastimado)

Víbora: (ve el brazo de su amigo) santo cielo, esta muy mal tenemos que regresar al palacio para que te lo pueda vendar

Mono: no pero si lo hacemos no podremos ver los fuegos artificiales que suceden al final del festival

Víbora: (¬¬) mono eso no importa lo que importa es tu salud (preocupada)

Mono: pero…..

Tigresa: (lo piensa un segundo, con su mano toma una de las mangas de su kimono y la arranca)

Víbora: tigresa que haces (sorprendida por el comportamiento de su amiga)

Tigresa: ten venda el brazo de mono con esto, así no tendremos que irnos aun y podremos estar un rato más en el festival (sonríe muy feliz)

Víbora: pero tigresa es el kimono que te regalo malla

Tigresa: no te preocupes (sonríe) además me queda un poco apretadito (el pecho) a hora apúrate y véndale el brazo

Víbora: (sorprendida, después de un momento ocupando algunos conocimientos médicos, vendo el brazo de su amigo) ya esta

Mono: gracias víbora y tigresa

Mantis: tigresa valla fuerza la que tienes, por un segundo pareció que perderías

Víbora: mantis no digas eso, hoye tigresa y tu estas bien (ve su brazo, preocupada)

Tigresa: si no te preocupes

Víbora: bueno (suspira)

Mantis: oygan chicos y donde esta grulla

Mono: es cierto, lo perdí de vista después de que el cocodrilo huyo

Grulla: aquí estoy (camina así ellos, tenia su ala vendada, pero junto a el estaba la garza) me fui un momento por que tenia el ala un poco lastimada y ella se ofreció curarme

Garza: era lo menos que podía hacer, ya que por intentar defenderme te lastimaste el ala

Víbora: (¬3¬) umm

Grulla: a todo esto no me as dicho tu nombre (ve a la garza)

Garza: a yo me llamo lin

Grulla: lin que vello nombre

Víbora: (e_e)

Garza: gracias

Grulla: oye ya que acabo la competencia, me gustaría saber si la propuesta sigue en pie

Lin: (se sonroja) si, siga en pie le sonríe a grulla

Víbora: (se enoja muchísimo y le da un latigazo con la cola a grulla)

Grulla: auch

Víbora: lo siento otro mosquito (¬_¬)

Lin: oye estas bien

Grulla: si descuida, seguiremos disfrutando del festival te gustaría acompañarnos

Víbora: um (enojada)

Lin: si (ve a víbora) pero espero no ser una molestia para ustedes

Grulla: no, no es molestia verdad chicos

Mono: por mi esta bien

Mantis: por mi igual

Tigresa: a mi no me molesta

Víbora: (se quedo callada)

Grulla: ves

Lin: está bien

Víbora: (¬¬ en este momento desearía a ver nacido con colmillos venenosos)

Pues los maestros siguieron disfrutando el resto del festival, en compañía de una nueva amiga y posible mente enemiga declarada de víbora, jugaron algunos juegos y compraron otras cosas así asta que el festival llegaba a su fin

Mono: bien falta un rato más para que veamos los fuegos artificiales (ya mejor de su brazo)

Grulla: (con su ala buena, abrasaba a lin) si pero deberíamos buscar un buen lugar para sentarnos y poder disfrutarlos bien

Lin: tienes razón (feliz y sonrojada)

Víbora: a mi me da igual (enojada)

Mantis: miren ahí hay un lugar (señala una banca)

Tigresa: (voltea a ver la banca la reconoce, es la banca en la que ella y po se habían sentado, las veces en las que habían bajado al pueblo a hacer las compras)

Grulla: genial ese lugar es excelente

Lin: además así podremos sentarnos juntos (sonrojada)

Mono: si además esta en buen lugar podremos ver los fuegos artificiales

Víbora: (suspira) si buen lugar mantis

Tigresa: si (suspira con un poco de nostalgia)

Todos se sentaron en la banca un poco apretados pero muy cómodos, el plan de los maestros había funcionado, por un momento habían logrado que la maestra tigresa se olvidaras de sus angustias y sus tristezas, la noche de diversión ya estaba por acabar pronto tendrían que regresar al palacio de jade, de pronto los maestros vieron una luz que voló al cielo y explotó en una centella de muchos colores, eran los fuegos artificiales, después vieron mas luces que salían volando hacia el cielo y que explotaban, en variados y diferentes colores

Mono: gua es increíble

Mantis: cierto

Grulla: miren cuantos colores

Víbora: (intrigada por las luces) son tan hermosas

Lin: (abrasando a grulla y le susurra al oído) gracias por invitarme (le dio un pequeño beso en el pico)

Grulla: (se sonrojo)

Lin: (se rio levemente al verlo sonrojado)

Víbora: un (¬¬)

Tigresa: (no decía nada, los fuegos artificiales la tenían embobada)

Mientras tigresa veía como los fuegos artificiales explotaban en centellas de colores, se pregunto tal ves esta se la primera y única ves que venga al festival de cerezo, me hubiera gustado que po estuviera aquí, de pronto empezó a ver su vida frente a sus ojos, recordando desde el primer momento en el que llego al valle de la paz, sus horas de entrenamiento para demostrarle a shifu que era la mejor, recordó también la llegada y el orden en el que conoció a su compañeros, se sentía extraña al tener esa visiones del pasado, después recordó la elección del guerrero dragón, la llegada de po al plació de jade, los momentos divertidos que pasaron todos juntos como amigos, después recordó la batalla contra sheng, cuando pensó que po estaba muerto y sintió gran alivio cuando descubrió que no, después de eso recordó (toda la historia del tigre y el dragón asta ese momento) y también recordó lo del ultimo año y lo que había pasado en el festival del cerezo ese día, lo feliz que se había sentido, solo recordaba los buenos momentos que había pasado en el valle de la paz, en ese momento víbora la volteo a ver

Víbora: (sorprendida O_O) tigresa estas llorando

Tigresa: (al escuchar eso, como si fuera reflejo toco con su mano sus ojos, para descubrir que en efecto había estado llorando sin darse cuenta) este

Grulla: tigresa enserio estas llorando

Mono: te pasa algo amiga

Mantis: si te sientes mal por algo

Tigresa: (en ese momento se tapo la cara, por mas que lo intentaba no podía dejar de llorar, sus amigos estaban preocupados por ella, en ese momento lo pudo entender, recordaba y lloraba por que no quería irse del valle de la paz ya que en los recuerdo estaban sus amigos con los que había pasado tanto tiempo y los consideraba su familia, desde que había llegado al palacio de jade, el valle de la paz se había vuelto su único hogar, por eso su corazón estaba muy triste )

Víbora: tigresa, enserio me estas asustado que te pasa

Tigresa: (llorando) chicos tengo algo que decirle

Víbora: que pasa te sientes mal (preocupada)

Mono: que es somos tus amigos dinos

Mantis: de hecho más que amigos, hemos pasado muchommtiempo juntos somos casi familia

Víbora: si es cierto lo que dice mantis

Tigresa: (llorando) por esa razón debó decírselos

Víbora: tigresa ya dinos que tienes, nos tienes muy preocupados

Grulla: si por favor dinos

Mono: tigresa (preocupado)

Mantis: amiga

Tigresa: (no aguanto mas, seguía llorando y lo salto) en 4 días tendré que irme del valle de la paz

Los 4 furiosos: (mantis, grulla, víbora, mono) queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Con este final inesperado termina este capitulo de el tigres y el dragón la isla de la prosperidad, gracia a los que comentan, leen y siguen la historia como puse al inicio la siguientes semana no habrá capitulo, espero que comprendan y sean pacientes.


	5. Chapter 5 día que parresia tranquilo

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Nota 2: por favor comenten, sus comentarios me inspiran para escribir esta buena historia y me ayudan mucho :3

**Capitulo 5: un día tranquilo **

**(El consejo de una amiga, tiende a regresarse)**

Lentamente amanecía en el valle de la paz en lo que parecía una completa calma, en las calles se podían ver restos de donde habían puestos y alguna basura votada en el suelo, había carteles en algunas de las paredes de la ciudad como los del concurso de vencidas que demostraban que el festival del ceroso del la noche anterior había sido todo un éxito total. La noche anterior acabo para los maestros del palacio de jade con gran sorpresa, en el momento en el que la maestra tigresa con lágrimas en los ojos les dio la triste noticia acerca de su partida.

El sol empezaba a iluminar el palacio de jade conforme pasaba la mañana, mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones que se encontraba en la casa de los maestros la maestra tigresa despertaba, lentamente abría sus ojos en su rostro se notaba que no había dormido placenteramente esa noche quizás algo no la dejo dormir bien, mientras se levantaba se quitaba de encima la sabana que la cubría, dejando ver que había dormido con la ropa del día anterior puesta, toda vía llevaba puesto aquel quimono rojo con el que había ido al festival al cual le faltaba un manga ya que tigresa se la arranco para que víbora la ocupara como vendaje para su amigo mono. Mientras se levanta suspiro con un poco de tristeza, vio a su alrededor su habitación era un desastre no había limpiado nada desde el día anterior podía ver algunas cosas en el suelo, como ropa y también el bolso con las cosas que le había ganado a la cabra estafadora, fue hacia la bolsa, la abrió solo quedaba su bufanda y su champú (ya le había dado su cosas a los maestros) tomo el champú de la bolsa y lo coloco en una mesita, después empezó a recoger las cosas de su cuarto, cuando acabo, busco en su armario algo de ropa, tomo una toalla y el champú, decidió que tomaría un baño.

Salió de su habitación, dio un pequeño vistazo al parecer nadie había despertado aun, decidió seguir con su camino llevando consigo, la toalla, el champú, la ropa, una vendas y una especie de jícara de madera (cubeta pequeña), salió de la casa de los maestros, camino lentamente por un rato asta llegar al estanque de lagrimas sagradas, dio un vistazo para asegurarse que nadie estuviera cerca al darse cuenta que estaba completamente sola, lentamente se empezó a quitar el quimono mientras lo hacia le sexy figura y pelaje de de la maestra quedaba al descubierto, el cual era bañado por los rayos de la luz del sol, con un leve tirón termino de quitarse el quimono descubriendo sus hermosos pechos y dejando su cuerpo completamente descubierto, no espero mucho y rápidamente se metió al agua, la cual estaba muy fresca, lo que fue de mucho agrado para la maestra aun así su rostro se veía muy serio y muy triste, mientras nadaba en su mente recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior, después de contarle a los maestros acerca de su partida

**Flashback de la noche anterior**

Tigresa: (no aguanto mas, seguía llorando y lo salto) en 4 días tendré que irme del valle de la paz

Los 4 furiosos: (mantis, grulla, víbora, mono) queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Víbora: pero ¿como? y ¿por que?

Tigresa: (se seca las lagrimas) el maestro shifu a notado mis arranques de fuerza que e tenido en los anteriores meses y piensa que para que pueda controlarla mejor debó ir a la escuela del maestro león, al otro lado de china (mientras se secaba mas las lagrimas)

Grulla: pero esto no puede ser cierto, tú sabes controlar tu fuerza

Tigresa: lo se pero el maestro shifu piensa lo contrario

Víbora: pero que pasara con po

Tigresa: (llorando) no lo se víbora, yo lo extraño mucho, quiero volver a verlo, pero el maestro shifu dice que tengo que irme en 4 días y dice que no importa mi opinión que ya esta decidido (baja la cabeza)

Víbora: pero no puede hacer eso debes hacer algo tigresa

Tigresa: lo se pero que puedo hacer, si huyera tendría que irme lejos del valle de la paz, donde el maestro shifu no me encontrara y de todas formas no podría ver a po, pero si me quedara al único lugar a donde puedo ir es a la casa de los padres de po pero no me gustaría ocasionarles molestias ,en 4 días vendrán por mi el maestro buey y cocodrilo para llevarme, lo único que puedo hacer asta ese entonces es ser paciente y esperar que po regrese antes de esa fecha (se seca las lagrimas)

Grulla: (intentando consolar a su amiga) no te preocupes tigres po seguro volverá antes de la fecha

Mono: (con las misma intenciones) si grulla tiene razón, hay que mantener la esperanza que el volverá

Mantis: (con la misma intención) conociendo a po, llegara en el ultimo minuto para salvar el día

Víbora: si ellos tienen razón, tranquilízate amiga

Tigresa: (secándose las lagrimas) gracias amigos

Víbora: (con su cola, le quita una lágrima de la mejilla a tigresa) además podríamos convencer al maestro shifu para que cambien de opinión

Tigresa: no creo que lo haga (recordando cuando po intento que shifu cambiara de opinión y termino desterrado)

Grulla: no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos

Mono: eso es cierto

Mantis: o nos puede pasar lo mismo que a….

Todos: (¬_¬)

Mantis: digo si hay que intentarlo

Tigresa: (suspira) está bien (de pronto en el cielo se ve el ultimo fuego artificial que ilumino el valle de la paz completamente por unos segundos)

Grulla: (dando el tema por terminado) bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos

Lin: (triste) ¿qué? ya tienen que irse

Víbora: si ya es muy tarde, el maestro shifu de enfadara si regresamos muy tarde (pensando: que bueno)

Lin: (se pone triste)

Grulla: pero si gustas podríamos vernos mañana

Víbora: (pensando: que?) um

Lin: enserio

Grulla: si, solo si tu quieres

Lin: me encantaría

Víbora: (¬3¬, le da un latigazo a grulla, en la pierna)

Grulla: y eso por que fue si no hay mosquitos (un poco enojado)

Víbora: para llamar tu atención (¬3¬) mañana tenemos que entrenar

Lian: (suspira con tristeza)

Grulla: es cierto pero mañana me toca hacer las compras de los víveres de esta semana, así que si podre bajar al pueblo

Lin: (sonríe felizmente) entonces esta decidido mañana nos veremos aquí temprano

Víbora: um (¬_¬)

Grulla: esta bien (sonríe)

Garza: (se acerca y besa el pico de grulla) entonces buena noches (se ríe coquetamente y se va)

Grulla: (O/-/O)

Víbora: (¬/w/¬)

Mantis: grulla que suerte as tenido, dinos cual es tu secreto para conquistar a las chicas

Mono: es cierto

Víbora: (enojada) ya vámonos, es tarde (-_-)

Terminaron de hablar y caminaron todos de regreso al palacio de jade

**Fin del flashback**

Tigres había salido del agua y lentamente se aplicaba el champú de coco en todo el cuerpo, tallándolo bien en cada parte desde la cabeza asta los pies, se podía ver como la espuma bajando lentamente por su cuello y hombres, después sus pechos, su cintura sus piernas y por ultimo su cola y sus pies. Tomo la jícara (pequeña cubeta) la lleno con agua del estanque y después se la bacía enzima, para enjuagarse, poco a poco la espuma empezó a escurrirse por el cuerpo de la maestras, mientras esta recogía mas agua del estanque la cual también se rego encima para terminar de enjuagarse, la escena se veía increíble mientras el agua mojaba el cuerpo de la maestra sol la iluminaba asiéndola ver muy hermosa, cuando termino, tomo su toalla la cual ocupo para secarse completamente, cuando noto que su pelaje estuvo seco tomo las vendas para vendarse el pecho ,al terminar tomo su ropa, se puso el pantalón y por ultimo la camisa, recogió todo e inicio el camino de regreso a su habitación.

Seguía aun pensativa y mortificada por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero estaba un poco mas tranquila, ya que les había dicho la verdad a sus amigos y eso le había permitido quitarse un gran peso de encima, caminaba por los jardines del palacio en camino a la casa de los maestros, cuando de pronto vio a grulla quien venia de esa dirección.

Grulla: (ve a tigresa y se asusta) buenos días tigresa (nervioso) pensé que todos estabas dormidos

Tigresa: (lo nota nervioso) buenos días grullas, yo también pensé los mismo adonde vas

Grulla: (nervioso, ve la jícara y el champú de la maestra) tigresa tomaste un baño? (cambiando la conversación)

Tigresa: si tenían un poco de calor, pero respóndeme a donde vas

Grulla: (nervioso) voy al pueblo a hacer las compras, de los víveres de estas semana

Tigresa: bueno me saludas a lin por cierto es muy linda, nos vemos después

Grulla: (se sonroja) si (lo descubrió)

Tigresa: (siguió caminando, hacia la casa de los maestros)

Grulla: (también siguió su camino, hacia las puertas del palacio)

Tigresa: (cuando tigresa llego a la casa, entro en su habitación guardo sus cosas y luego salió de su cuarto con dirección ala sala de entrenamientos, al salir pudo ver a víbora la cual salía de su habitación)

Víbora: (ve a tigresa) buenos días tigresa

Tigresa: buenos días víbora

Víbora: vas a la sala de entrenamientos

Tigresa: si y tu

Víbora: en un momento, solo voy a despertar a mono a mantis y a grulla

Tigresa: a grulla no vas a tener que despertarlo

Víbora: (confundida) ¿Por qué?

Tigresa: por que ya esta despierto, lo vi hace un rato

Víbora: donde lo viste

Tigresa: en los jardines iba camino al pueblo a comprar los víveres al pueblo

Víbora: ¿Qué ya se fue? (sorprendida)

Tigresa: si ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

Víbora: es que siempre que hace las compras yo lo acompaño (¬3¬)

Tigresa: con razón se veía tan nervioso

Víbora: seguramente no me dijo nada y se fue tan temprano, para verse con es garza (¬3¬)

Tigresa: hablas de Lin

Víbora: si de esa (lo dice muy enojada)

Tigresa: oye víbora

Víbora: que?

Tigresa: necesito hablar contigo pero no aquí ven vamos (se va caminando)

Víbora: (la sigue)

Ambas caminaron en silencio durante un rato por los jardines del palacio de jade hasta llegar a la sala de entrenamientos, cuando llegaron tigresa se cercioro que no hubiera nadie, antes de hablar algunos asuntos con su amiga

Víbora: por que me pediste que viniéramos aquí, ¿quieres empezar a entrenar ya?

Tigresa: no como te dije quiero hablar contigo de algo que considero que es privado (da un ultimo vistazo al no ver nadie prosigue) toda vía es temprano, mono y mantis no vendrán por aquí toda vía

Víbora: (confundida) tigresa porque tanto misterio de que quieres hablar

Tigresa: (suspira) víbora quiero preguntarte algo

Víbora: que quieres preguntarme

Tigresa: (lo suelta rápido) te gusta grulla

Víbora: (se sonroja al escuchar la pregunta) este… no

Tigresa: (suspira) víbora no me mientas, vi como te ponías celosa cuando grulla estaba con lin

Víbora: (suspira) tienes razón tigresa me gusta grulla y mucho

Tigresa: por eso es que te molesta tanto que grulla este con lin

Víbora: (suspira) si

Tigresa: entonces esa es la razón por la que te enojas cuando ves a grulla con lin

Víbora: (suspira) si

Tigresa: pienso que no deberías enojarte con ellos

Víbora: ¿Qué?

Tigresa: (recuerda la experiencia que había tenido con los celos) bueno solo digo que no deberías enojarte con grulla el no conoce tus sentimientos ni sabe que lo que hace te hace daño (recuerda el enojo que tenia con maya, antes de saber que era la madre de po) ni tampoco con lin

Víbora: tienes razón, pero aun así has visto como se le insinúa a grulla y a él le gusta, no sé qué hacer

Tigresa: lo que tienes que hacer es acercarte más a el decirle lo que sientes

Víbora: pero que pasa si se lo digo, pero prefiere a lin ella es casi de su misma especie (suspira con tristeza)

Tigresa: tu una vez me diste un consejo una noche sobre los techos del palacio de jade (capitulo 2 de la parte1) el amor es más fuerte que la diferencia de razas a demás no lo sabrás si no lo intentas

Víbora: jum rayos me atrapaste (recordó esa noche)

Tigresa: jum tu me aconsejaste esa noche que le dijera mis sentimientos a po lo recuerdas

Víbora: si

Tigresa: ahora yo te lo digo a ti dile lo que sientes, pelea por el o lin te lo quitara

Víbora: está bien tienes razón (sonríe) gracias amiga

Tigresa: de nada, tu me apoyaste en ese entonces ahora yo te apoyare a ti (sonríe levemente)

Víbora: gracias

En ese momento mantis y mono llegaban a la sala de entrenamiento estaban platicando acerca de lo divertido que había estado el festival, tanto tigresa como víbora se dieron cuanta y terminaron la conversación

Mono: (ve a tigresa y a víbora) buenos días

Tigresa: buenos días

Víbora: buenos días como esta tu brazo

Mono: ya mejor (muestra el brazo vendado)

Víbora: que bueno (sonríe)

Mantis: donde esta grulla

Víbora: (¬3¬) fue al pueblo a comprar los víveres

Mono: tan temprano

Mantis: seguramente fue a ver a esa chica guapa, se nota que son el uno para el otro

Víbora: (le da un latigazo con la cola a mantis)

Mantis: auch

Víbora: lo siento vi una mosquito (-w-)

Mantis: no se como los puedes ver y nosotros no (tallándose donde le dolía)

Víbora: es cosa de reptiles (-w-)

Tigresa: pues ya es hora de empezar con el entrenamiento e septo tu mono, debes recuperarte antes de poder entrenar

Mono: lo se, pero no te preocupes puedo entrenar con el otro brazo, las piernas y la cola

Tigresa: (-w-) mono

Mono: este bien (se sienta en el rincón u_u)

Después de eso el día transcurrió normal no hubieron ataques de bandidos así que los maestros siguieron sus entrenamientos normales e septo mono que se quedo en el rincón todo el día a medido día terminado la mañana, tomaron un descanso para comer algo, después cada uno entreno por separado un rato mas, cuando acabaron cada quien se fue por su lado, tigresa se fue a caminar, mono fue para su habitación, víbora fue al suyo y mantis fue a la cocina.

Al igual que la mañana la tarde paso muy tranquila para los maestros, tigresa se había acostado bajo la sombra de un árbol, pensaba en lo que pasaría los próximos días con gran tristeza y también pensaba en la situación de su amiga víbora, la cual le recordaba cuando descubrió que sentí algo por po, por su mente pasaron leves recuerdos de su ultima misión, cuando le declaro su amor a po. De pronto vio algo que llamó su atención en el cielo vio pasar a weng volando, aterrizo justo al otro lado del palacio de jade, parecía que tenia mucha prisa, tigresa lo pensó un momento quizás weng podría traeré correspondencia, se levanta y decidió averiguarlo, rápidamente se fue corriendo para alcanzarlo.

Cuando llego al otro lado del palacio pudo alcanzar a ver a weng quien estaba entrando por las puertas del palacio parecía un poco nervios y preocupado, tigresa lo observa por unos segundos de pronto noto que en una de sus alas weng, cargaba una carta lo que le provocó un poco de curiosidad a la maestra, lo siguió sigilosamente para que no la notara quería saber porque estaba tan nervios y que era lo que preocupaba tanto a weng, lo siguió asta la galería de armas cuando de pronto vio a shifu, asustada salto de tras de uno de los pilares, por suerte shifu no la noto, ella guardo silencio y se escondió, mientras escuchaba lo que pasaba

Weng: buenas tardes maestro shifu

Shifu: buenas tardes weng, que traes ahí

Weng: (antes de decirle algo, volteo la mirada para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie en la sala)

Tigresa: (vio por el reflejo de un jarrón a weng que daba un vistazo a la sala)

Weng: (al no ver a nadie empezó a hablar) esta otra carta

Shifu: (asustado) y que esperas, dámela (desesperado)

Weng: (le entrega la carta) tenga maestro shifu

Shifu: (toma la carta y la lee)

Weng: oiga maestro shifu

Shifu: (leyendo) que

Weng: no cree que seria mejor entregarle la carta a la maestra tigresa, digo es de

Tigresa: (pensando: que esa carta es para mí)

Shifu: (interrumpe) que este loco (furioso)

Weng: discúlpeme yo nada mas decía, digo por que durante el último año la maestra a recibida correspondencia

Tigresa: (pensando: como que desde el último año y medio, no puede ser podrían ser de)

Shifu: no y como te lo dije la primer ves cuando trajiste la primera carta, ella no se debe enterar de nada y cuidadito le dices una palabra o te dejare como plumero usado (furioso)

Weng: (asustado) está bien maestro shifu no me haga daño, pero no entiendo por que es tan malo que la maestra tigresa se entere que recibe cartas del maestro po

Tigresa: (pensando: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, po me a mandado cartas desde que se fue y shifu me las a ocultado, en ese momento la maestra tigresa sintió una furia enorme)

Shifu: weng ya cállate, deja de hablar de eso podría venir alguno de los maestros y podría oír esta conversación (sigue leyendo las cartas)

Weng: esta bien maestro shifu, mejor me voy

Tigresa: (aguantaba las ganas de salir y pelear contra shifu por lo que había hecho, ella había estado preocupada por no saber nada acerca de po y el como si nada escondía las cartas)

Shifu: rayos (sorprendido y enojado)

Weng: que paso algo malo maestro shifu

Shifu: no, no paso nada ahora lo importante es que tengo que acelerar los planes (toma un papel y escribe una carta, luego se la da weng) rápido necesito que entreges esta carta al maestro cocodrilo y buey, diles que hubo un cambio de planes y que vengan lo antes posible o antes de la fecha acordad

Weng: (toma la carta) está bien maestro shifu (sale corriendo del palacio y luego se va volando)

Tigresa: (pudo ver a weng irse, pero weng no la vio a ella, se quedo en silencio esperando que shifu se fuera)

Shifu: (camino lentamente, dio un vistazo de un lado al otro, después se acerco a un vasija, saco la carta de su manga y la deposito dentro de la vasija después dio otro vistazo y se fue

Tigresa: (vio todo gracias al reflejo del jarrón que estaba cerca de ella, después de que shifu se fue, se levantó rápidamente y corrió asta la vasija no podía esperar, tomo la carta que estaba dentro la abrió y la leyó

Carta: tigresa se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me fui del valle de la paz, como recordaras durante los últimos meses te he mandado cartas para que supieras lo que había hecho y como e estado, no se por que no me as podido responder las cartas, pero no importa quiero que sepas que te sigo amando y como te le dije en mi ultima carta pronto nos volveremos a ver solo espera 3 días mas por favor, cuídate mucho

Con cariño po.

Al leer esto tigresa sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo era la mejor noticia que le habían dado meses, volvería a ver a po y en tan solo tres días, pero entonces recordó que shifu le había dicho que en la misma fecha tendría que irse, en ese momento dedujo que shifu había leído la carta anterior donde seguramente po también había mencionado que se verían pronto. En ese momento su mente reacciono, la razón por la que shifu le había dicho a weng que le dijera al maestro buey y cocodrilo que había un cambio de planes y que fueran lo mas antes posible, era para que se la llevaran y no pudiera verse de nuevo con po, en ese momento sintió un gran odio, shifu lo había planeado desde un principio, decirle que tenia que ir a la escuela del maestro león para aprender a controlar su fuerza era una simple artimaña, para esconder la verdad pero no lograría su cometido y ella se aseguraría de ello.

**Con esto termina el capitulo 5 del tigre y el dragón: la isla de la prosperidad, gracias a todos los que fueron pacientes ya término la temporada de exámenes, ya podre escribir por un tiempo (feliz). Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y espero pronto publicar el siguiente capitulo**


	6. Capítulo 6 la fuga

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

**Nota 2: por favor comenten, sus comentarios me inspiran para escribir esta buena historia y me ayudan mucho :3**

**nota 3: que opinan de mi nueva imagen de avatar XD **

**Capitulo 6: el escape**

Ya había pasado dos días después de que tigresa había leído la carta que po le había escrito la cual shifu había intentado ocultar de ella, durante esos dos días tigresa había mantenido en secreto su hallazgo, después de colocar la carta en su lugar para que shifu no se diera cuenta, actuó normal ante los demás maestros sin levantar sospechas lo que le costó mucho trabajo ya que el odio que en ese momento sentía hacia shifu era enorme, pero sabía que mientras shifu no supiera que ella sabia la verdad no aria nada para apresurar mas el viaje de la maestras. Tigresa con todo su corazón sabía que tenía que hacer algo no podía permitir que shifu se saliera con la suya y la volviera a separar de po de nuevo, en el momento que leyó la carta lo primero que paso por su mente fue en huir pero después de meditarlo se dio cuenta que si huía en ese momento, les estaría dando mucho tiempo a shifu y a los maestros para encontrarla, después de pensarlo bien decidió que si escaparía lo haría en el último minuto cuando los maestros buey y cocodrilo llegaran al palacio de jade, a si podría esconderse en el pueblo, mientras ellos empezaban a buscarla.

La maestra tigresa como todos los días estaba desde muy temprano entrenando, en su mente daba los últimos detalles a su plan, ya tenía casi todo preparado para su escape durante los anteriores días había preparado una mochila, con todas sus ropas y algunas cosas mas, lo cual no levantó ni una sospecha de shifu o los maestros ya que pensaban que estaba preparando sus cosas para el largo viaje que muy pronto emprendería como tenía planeado shifu, por ultimo consiguió una mantas y unas cuerdas, con los cuales cubrió y ato su espejo el cual era muy importante para ella había sido su primer regalo de po a como diera lugar tenia que llevárselo con ella. Mientras tanto durante esos dos días los demás maestros había esta muy tristes imaginaban que pronto tendrían que despedirse de su amiga y compañera de entrenamiento, como lo habían comentado la noche del festival habían intentado hablar con el maestro para pedirle desistir de su decisión sin nengún buen resultado, el maestro shifu se negaba y tigresa sabia muy bien la razón, por lo cual ella le decía a sus amigos que no se preocuparan, lo que extraño un poco a los maestros cundo se los decía parecía un poco feliz, quizás aunque ella quisiera ocultarlo no podía evitar demostrar la felicidad que sentía al saber que volvería a ver a po.

Tigresa seguía con su entrenamiento al igual que víbora, mantis y grulla, mono a un seguía lesionado tendría que esperar un poco mas para poderse incorporar a los entrenamientos a comparación de grulla que en poco tiempo se había curado, lo que él decía que era el poder del amor y los cuidados de lin, lo que enojaba a víbora (¬3¬) quien le había cambiado los vendajes en los anteriores días, aun así grulla parecía algo lo que notaron sus amigos, después de terminar su entrenamiento charlaron un rato

Mono: (preocupado por su amigo) grulla te pasa algo te noto algo tristes

Grulla: (triste) si

Mantis: (preocupado) que te pase amigo

Grulla: (triste) recuerdan a lin

Mono: si como olvidarla has hablado de ella desde el día del festival

Grulla: (suspira) si, bueno verán (triste)

Mantis: que pasa suéltalo amigo

Grulla: (suspira) estos días que he es estado con lin han sido los más felices de mi vida

Víbora:(¬3¬, preparada para darle un latigazo a grulla)

Grulla: (suspira con mucha tristeza) pero ayer me dijo algo muy tirste, tala parece que su tiempo en el valle de la paz se ha acabado y tendrá que irse

Víbora: (muy feliz) enserioooooooo (*w*)

Grulla: (confundido por la reacción de víbora) si tendrá que irse más tardar hoy en la noche (suspira)

Víbora: (feliz, pensando: bien por fin se irá esa…) que triste grulla (sonriendo muy feliz)

Mono: y que vas a hacer

Grulla: no lo se

Mantis: ummm

Grulla: pero me dijo que quiere que nos veamos hoy en la tarde, antes de que se vaya para que charlemos pero tal vez nunca la vuelva a ver

Tigresa: (sabía que su amiga se enojaría por lo que diría, pero comprendía el dolor de grulla en carne propia) tranquilo no digas eso quien sabe quizás se vuelvan a ver más pronto de lo que crees

Grulla: gracias tigresa (sonríe)

Víbora: (¬_¬) tigresa tienes mucha razón

Grulla: gracias también víbora (sonríe) espero que tengan razón (suspira con tristeza)

Los maestros charlaron un rato más cuando de pronto shifu entro en la sala, todos lo observaba mientras se acercaba a ellos, al verlo tigresa sintió mucho enojo, pero lo oculto para habitar problemas innecesarios aun que le costaba mucho trabajo, quería levantar los brazos y lanzarse en contra del pequeño panda rojo, para dejarlo como una mancha de sangre y pelos en el piso.

Shifu: buenos días

Los 5 furiosos: buenos días maestro (tigresa ¬_¬)

Shifu: vengo a hablar de algo muy importante con ustedes

Víbora: de que se trata maestro

Mantis: si qué es eso tan importante (intrigado)

Tigresa: tiene que ver con mi partida (aprieta el puño ¬_¬)

Shifu: si en efecto tiene que ver con eso, como sabrán el maestro buey y cocodrilo pronto vendrán para guiar a la maestra en su viaje a la escuela del maestro león

Tigresa: si ya me lo había dicho (¬_¬)

Shifu: bueno (mintiendo) ayer me llego una carta de los maestros, al parecer podrían llegar antes de esperado, parece que surgió un imprevisto muy importante para ellos, por esa razón debo avisarles que exactamente después de su llegada tendrán que partir rumbo a la escuela del maestro león

Tigresa: (pensando: maldito ¬_¬)

Víbora: (triste) entonces tigresa se ira pronto

Shifu: si parece que los maestros podrían llegar hoy en la noche o mas tardar mañana temprano, les avisó desde ahora para que tengan tiempo de despedirse de la maestra tigres, para que cuando lleguen los maestros no pierdan el tiempo despidiéndose y atrasen a los maestros en su partida

Grulla: (triste) esta bien maestro lo comprendemos

Mono: (triste) si

Víbora: (triste) gracias por avisarnos

Mantis: (triste) ummmm

Tigresa: (¬3¬) gracias por avisarme maestro, será mejor que prepare mis cosas para el viaje (con el puño serrado)

Shifu: si hazlo (feliz) sería bueno que tuvieras preparado todo desde ahora

Tigresa: opino lo mismo (¬3¬, lentamente se va caminando)

Shifu: (se va después que tigresa abandona la sala de entrenamiento, con felicidad en el rostro)

Víbora: (suspira con tristeza) pobre tigresa

Grulla: que pasa, por qué dices eso, lo dices por su partida

Víbora: si bueno, no sé si lo notaste pero cuando shifu le dijo que se iría antes, no peleo ni dijo nada al contrario lo aceptó, lo que me pone a pensar que tigresa se resigno

Mantis: tienes razón esa no es la tigresa que conocemos

Mono: si será que de verdad se habrá resignado, pero ella no es de las que se dejen ganar sin pelear

Grulla: quizás lo hace para complacer al maestro

Víbora: no lo creo, después que se fue po las cosas cambiaron ya no suele hacer cosas, para complacer a shifu ummm ¿Que tendrá?

Mantis: quizás tienes razón, se resigno a irse del valle de la paz y no volver a vernos o, a po

Víbora: (le da un latigazo con la cola a mantis)

Mantis: auch

Víbora: mantis no digas eso (¬¬)

Mantis: yo solo decía

Víbora: ummm (¬¬)

Después de eso el día transcurrió normal para los maestros del palacio de jade, a excepción de tigresa la cual se encontraba en su habitación con su mochila lista en el suelo y el espejo envuelto recargándose en una de las paredes, esperando el momento idóneo para escapar, estaba sentada en el suelo un poco desesperada por la situación, con su mano lentamente frotaba la piedra de su collar que en cuello colgaba aquel que po le había regalado antes de su partida. Después de un rato en el horizonte el sol empezaba a descender en el valle de la paz, la noche caería dentro de un rato, en ese momento escucho como alguien llamaba a su puerta, lo que la puso alerta

Víbora: (tocando la puerta)

Tigresa: quien es (con mochila en mano)

Víbora: soy yo amiga puedo pasar

Tigresa: (baja su mochila) si pasa

Víbora: (corre la puerta de la habitación) hola

Tigresa: hola víbora que sucede

Víbora: bueno verás recuerdas lo que dijo el maestro esta tarde

Tigresa: si como olvidarlo (¬¬ pensando: como podría olvidarlo, si estuve apunto de lanzarme sobre de el para golpearlo, lo bueno que puede contenerme)

Víbora: bueno con respecto a lo que dijo, decidí que seria mejor despedirme de una vez, no quiero que luego sea tarde y no me allá podido despedir

Tigresa: (suspira) era eso para lo que viniste amiga

Víbora: si a eso e venido (suspira con tristeza)

Tigresa: (pensando: creo que seria bueno también despedirme de ella, de todas formas escapara y será casi lo mismo que irme)

Víbora: (suspira con tristeza) tigresa no sabes cuanto te extrañare cuando te vallas, fuiste mi primera amiga cuando llegue al palacio de jade

Tigresa: (nostálgica) como olvidarlo apenas hacia unos meses que vivía y entrenaba en el palacio de jade cuando llegaste

Víbora: si como olvidarlo ese días

Tigresa: si, en ese entonces tu padre te había traído

Víbora: cierto es que después de pensarlo y considerarlo, había decidido que el haber nacido sin colmillos no seria una limitante para mi, por lo cual decidió que tendría que aprender kunfu como una defensa

Tigresa: quien iba a saber que al final terminaste usándolo mas para el ataque (recordando la peleas libradas junto a su compañera)

Víbora: cierto jeje, aun recuerdo que ese día estaba un poco nerviosa casi nunca salía de mi casa, cuando papa me trajo al palacio de jade me sorprendí mucho jamás había estado en un lugar tan grande, incluso recuerdo que ese día me perdí

Tigresa: ajaja cierto, estaba entrenando cuando llegaste a pedirme direcciones

Víbora: jejeje si, aunque al principio no me dijiste nada

Tigresa: jejeje debo admitir que pensé que si te ignoraba durante un rato te irías y me dejarías entrenar en paz

Víbora: jejeje pero al final me ayudaste

Tigresa: si creo que fue por que el primer día en el palacio me paso lo mismo y me sentí como tu te sentías en ese momento, me alegro mucho que después el maestro shifu me dijo que te quedarías (sonríe)

Víbora: a mi igual, en ese entonces no imaginamos que nos volveríamos tan buenas amigas (se le quiebra la voz y empieza a llorar)

Tigresa: (intenta consolar a su amiga) ya tranquila víbora yo también pienso lo mismo amiga (suelta un lagrima, recordando los buenos momentos con su amiga)

Víbora: se que no debería llorar pero me duele mucho tu partida

Mono: (desliza la puerta) no eres la única víbora

Víbora: mono

Mono: discúlpenme venia a despedirme de tigresa y sin querer escuche todo lo decían

Víbora: (se seca la lagrima con su cola) descuida mono ya estaba terminando de despedirme

Mono: (las ve y sonríe) a pasado tiempo chicas, recuerdo cuando nada mas éramos solo los 3

Víbora: (nostálgica) como olvidar el día en que llegaste al palacio de jade mono

Tigresa: cierto ese día parecía tan que iba ser muy lindo

Mono: (¬¬) ajaja tienes razón, de echo tu fuiste a quien conocí primero en el palacio

Tigresa: si recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer, el maestro ougey te había traído para entrenar en el palacio, pero por alguna razón entre el trayecto de la puerta al salo de entrenamiento desapareciste

Mono: no desaparecí solo quería explorar (:3)

Tigresa: y llegaste a mi habitación (justo en el momento que me cambiaria de ropa)

Mono: si (O/./O) yo no me acuerdo de eso

Tigresa: yo si por suerte me di cuenta y te di una paliza

Mono: eso si lo recuerdo XD

Víbora: mono pervertido yo que te cambie los vendajes en ese entonces sin saber por que (¬3¬)

Mono: pero al final no hicimos grandes amigos

Tigresa: cierto, entrenar juntos nos unió mucho (recordando cuando entrenaban solo los 3) y ayudo a que tomaras las cosas con mas seriedad, bueno un poco

Mono: (¬¬) ajajaja tienes toda la razón

Grulla: (entra por la puerta abierta) si esa amistad permitió que tiempo después nosotros pudiéramos entrar al grupo

Mantis: (entra después de grulla) también que nos aceptaras tal y como somos tigresa

Mono y Víbora: ¡grulla!, ¡mantis¡ que hacen aquí

Grulla: también venia a despedirme

Mantis: yo estaba aburrido

Todos: (¬¬)

Mantis: (suspira con tristeza) bueno también vine a despedirme

Los 4 maestros: (al unisonó) te extrañaremos mucho tigresas

Tigresa: (al escuchar a sus amigos, no pudo habitar soltar una lagrima) yo también los extrañare mucho (abrasa a sus 4 amigos)

Los 4 maestros: (se sorprenden jamás esperaron una reacción así de la maestra, quien no dejaba de abrasarlo y soltar lágrimas)

Después de un rato entre charlas y recuerdos los maestros se despidieron de la maestras con un buenas noches retirándose a sus respectivas habitaciones, tigresa se quedo sola un rato, es seria la noche más larga de su vida no podría dormir tranquila sabiendo que el maestro cocodrilo y buey podrían llegar esa misma noche, aun así debía dormir para reunir fuerzas que sabía que necesitaría, decidió sentarse junto a la puerta, con su mochila a un lado así podría tomarla rápidamente. Lentamente empezó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente, mientras el sueño empieza apoderarse de ella en un abrir y serrar de ojos se durmió. En ese momento abrió los ojos como si el tiempo hubiera pasado en un segundo había amanecido, se sorprendió porque pensó que no había dormido nada, aun así no estaba cansada bostezo levemente, había dormido bien, en sé momento vio su mochila y recordó, la toma rápidamente, deslizo leve su puerta, no vio a nadie, si los maestro había llegado o no, no le importaba, sabía que su tiempo era corto así que debía actuar, tomo su espejo y lo cargos con sus brazo, deslizo lentamente la puerta y salió sigilosamente de su habitación, reviso la de víbora ,deslizando la puerta pero ya no estaba, seguramente estaría con los demás en la sala de entrenamiento, salió de la casa de los maestros a toda velocidad necesitaba salir del palacio de jade a como diera lugar, pero antes decidió solo dar un pequeño vistazo a la sala de entrenamiento para ver a sus amigos una última vez antes de irse.

Corrió rápidamente por los jardines del palacio, ocultándose de tras de rocas y arboles, para evitar que alguien la viera, cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca del la sala de entrenamientos solo dio un pequeño vistazo, para descubrir que el maestro cocodrilo y buey habían llegado, parecía que hacía unos instantes podía verse el cansancio en su caras, estaban hablando con los demás maestros entre ellos shifu, el cual parecía muy contento ,se podía notar en su mirada, tigresa sabía lo que pasaría si se quedaba, así que con todas sus fuerzas tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo, si quería salir del palacio el sigilo no era una opción, pero eso fue un terrible error ya que alerto a las orejas súper sensibles de shifu, que gracias a un entrenamiento especiales eran más sensibles a los ruidos fuertes que las de un panda rojo normal, al escuchar el sonido volteo la mirada, alcanzando a ver una leve sombra de la maestra la cual reconoció rápidamente y corrió detrás de ella dejando a los maestros impresionados por su velocidad.

Tigresa corría a toda velocidad faltaban poco metros para que llegara a las puertas del palacio, tenia que hacer un ultimo esfuerza la salida parecía cada vez mas cerca, cuando llego a la puertas se detuvo de golpe, tenia que abrir las viejas puertas del palacio, sin hacer ruido con su mano sujeto la manija de la puerta mientras la abría, cuando de pronto escucho la voz del maestro shifu que trataba de detenerla.

Shifu: (gritando) tigresa a donde crees que vas (ve la mano de tigresa sujetando la puerta, sorpresivamente salta lanzando un patada contra la puerta y la sierra de golpe) responde adonde crees que ibas (enojado)

Tigresa: (enojada, no podía aguantar mas su enojo hacia shifu, que había aumentado ya que trataba de detenerla y respondió) me iba a ir

Shifu: (enojado) adonde, si los maestros buey y cocodrilo están en la sala de entrenamiento

Tigresa: (enojada) quien dijo que me iré con ellos

Shifu: entonces por qué traes tú equipaje en las manos (ve el espejo envuelto)

Tigresa: por que planeo irme pero no con ellos (enojada)

Shifu: jum y adonde de iras

Tigresa: lejos de usted (enojada)

Shifu: (al escuchar eso se enojo mucho) tigresa que es lo que pretendes

Tigresa: (furiosa) no…..Que es lo que pretende usted

Shifu: (confundido) ¿qué? yo no pretendo nada

Tigresa: (furiosa) entonces dígame por que a ocultado todas las cartas que po me a enviado

Shifu: (sorprendido) ¿Qué? Pero ¿Quién te dijo? (asustado)

Tigresa: (enojada) nadie me lo dijo yo sola lo descubrí, hace unos días cuando wang llego al palacio, lo seguí y pude escuchar todo lo que decían

Shifu: (traga saliva) ¿qué? dime que escuchaste

Tigresa: todo se la verdad que aun sabiendo que po volvería organizo mi viaje a la escuela del maestro león, para poder separarnos de nuevo

Shifu: eso no es cierto, la razón por la que organice tu viaje fue por los arranques de fuerza que has tenido en los anteriores meses (nervioso por que su pared de mentiras se estaba derrumbando)

Tigresa: (furiosa) ya deje de mentir también se que ocupa mis arranques de fuerza, como una escusa para este viaje

Shifu: no es cierto yo solo pienso en lo mejor para ti por que soy tu pa….(no puede terminar de hablar estaba demasiado distraído, para notar el rápido puño de tigresa que golpeo su cuerpo alejándolo uno solos metros)

Tigresa: (furiosa) no se le ocurra decirlo, usted no tiene derecho para decirlo

Shifu: (confundido por lo que decía tigresa se levanto)

Tigresa: (enojada y seria) sabe durante mucho tiempo yo lo vi como un padre, desde el día en que me adopto del orfanato creí que seria un padre para mi, pero no fue así nunca fue un padre solo fue un maestro, jamás me demostró amor o cariño como el que le demuestra a los hijos, mi infancia siempre era entrenar y competir en competiciones, siempre era frio con migo jamás lo veía sonreír ni siquiera cuando ganaba los combates me daba palabras de aliento, creo que el error mas grande de mi vida fue creer que si me esforzaba mucho mas que los demás lograría que me tratara mejor y me viera como una hija. Al final jamás sucedió por mas que lo intente, incluso pensé que si ganaba el rollo del dragón las cosas cambiarían, pero e llegado a pensar que aunque la hubiera ganado y vencido a taig lung, nada hubiera cambiado. Pero todo cambio cuando llegó po al principio estaba furiosa y confundida había echo lo mejor para ganar el rollo del dragón, pero al final cuando derroto a taig lung me alegre un poco y la batalla contra shen, aun que no lo sabia descubrí que sentía algo por el, con el tiempo ese amor fue creciendo mas y mas, asta que nuestra ultima misión cuando le declare mi sentimientos de amor hacia el y descubrí que el sentía lo mismo, creo que ese fue el día mas feliz de mi vida por primera vez era amada y querida por alguien, olvide todas las tristeza de mi pasado e incluso la obsesión que alguna vez había tenido en obtener su aprobación, (enojada) pero usted tenia que arruinarlo, no sabe como lo odie cuando desterró a po alejándolo de mi e incluso no sabe como aumento mi odio cuando supe lo de las cartas ,sabe que es una ironía, usted dice que todo lo que a decidido en mi vida es por mi bien pero jamás me he sentido feliz con sus decisiones, los padres pinzan el bienestar y felicidad de sus hijo, ahora le digo usted podrá ser mi tutor, podrá ser mi maestro pero jamás, pero jamás podrá ser mi padre

Shifu: (sintió como si mil dagas atravesaran su pecho, al escuchar la ultima frase de tigresa, a diferencia de los golpes y heridas de las batallas libradas en el pasado las palabras de tigresa le dolían mucho, más que cuando taig lung se volvió malo, podía sentir como las palabras retumbaban en su corazón y su cabeza, en ese momento por azares del destino los demás maestros llegaron al lugar)

Los maestros: (viendo la escena)

Tigresa: (ve a los maestros y pone la mano en la manija de la puerta) maestros buey y cocodrilo intenten detenerme si lo desean, pero de una vez le aviso que no me pienso quedar, peleare asta el final y asta las ultimas consecuencias (ve a sus amigos) adiós chicos cuídense mucho

Víbora: tigresa!

Shifu: (quería detener a tigresa, pero aun podía sentir el dolor ocasionado por las palabras de tigresa)

Tigresa: (lentamente abre la puerta del palacio, mientras los maestros la veían, cuando de pronto escucho una voz que provenía del otro lado de la puerta)

Voz: buenos días, se encuentra la maestra tigresa

Tigresa: (abrió la puerta completa y rápidamente al escuchar la voz) si soy yo

Los maestros: (al abrir la puerta todos los maestros se sorprendieron, la voz pertenecía a una pequeña libre de piel color almendrada, acompañada de un gorila,)

**Con esta escena termina el capitulo 6 de el tigre y el dragón la isla de la prosperidad, gracias a los que leen y comentan, ustedes hacen posible esta historia**


	7. Chapter 7 inicia el viaje en busca de po

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Nota 2: por favor comenten, sus comentarios me inspiran para escribir esta buena historia y me ayudan mucho :3

**Capitulo 7: inicia el viaje en busca de po**

Tigresa estaba confundía a las puertas del palacio de jade habían llegado unos desconocidos, se trataban de una pequeña libre y un gorila los cuales habían preguntado por ella, lo que era extraño jamás en su vida los había visto así pensó que posiblemente eran viajeros en busca de ayuda de la maestra

Tigresa: soy yo (respondió a los desconocidos)

Lía: (¬_¬ pensando: m….. con que es ella) hola mi nombre es lía este….

Tigresa: disculpen en este momento no puedo ayudarlo pero si tienen problemas pueden decírselo a alguno de los demás maestros, seguro les ayudaran (pensando: tengo que apurarme)

Lía: (¬¬) lo siento pero estas muy equivocada no hemos venido a pedir ayuda

Tigresa: (confundida) entonces para que han venido?

Lía: (¬_¬) bueno este…

Gorila: (al ver que lia no se animaba a decirle nada, rompió su silencio) hemos venido a buscarla en representación de nuestro señor el cual no pudo venir debido a unos pequeños inconvenientes

Lía: (¬_¬) eje si eso, eso

Tigresa:(confundida) ¿quien es su señor? y ¿por que me mando buscando?

Gorila: nuestro señor usted lo conoce bien es el guerrero dragón y la razón por cual la mando a buscar es para que se puedan ver en la isla de tigre y el dragón

Tigresa:(se sorprende al escuchar el titulo del guerrero dragón) ¡po¡ dime la verdad el los envió (sorprendida)

Gorila: así es maestra tigresa el señor po no envió

Tigresa: pero esto no puede ser posible en su carta decía que el vendría (preocupada)

Gorila: disculpe maestra de eso no se nada, pero el sr. po me pidió que le diera esta carta cuando la encontráramos (le da una carta)

Tigresa: (tigresa rápidamente toma la carta la abre y lo le que esta decía)

Carta: hola tigresa se que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi ultima carta y también se que te preguntas la razón por la que no fui en persona, la verdad es que han surgido algunos inconvenientes en la isla del tigre y el dragón los cuales no me dejan salir por el momento, yo en verdad quería verte pero como te lo he mencionado en las anteriores cartas los deberes de gobernador de una isla la cual prospera avece del turismo nunca acaba. Aun así quiero verte amor mío te extraño, me gustaría que vinieras a la isla para que puedas ver con tus propios ojos el hermoso hogar que he construido para nosotros, le he pedido a unos muy buenos amigos que fueran a buscarte en mi lugar espero que no te moleste, ellos son muy buenos de hecho ambos se ofrecieron, acompáñalos por favor ellos te llevaran a un puerto que se encuentra al este del valle de la paz en el cual un barco estará esperándolos con destino a esta isla, te estaré esperándote con cariño po.

Tigresa: (termino de leer la carta, con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos el solo hecho de pensar que volvería a ver a po la ponía muy feliz)

Víbora: (no sabia lo que pasaba pero ve a su amiga llorando) tigresa que te pasa por que estas llorando y quienes son ellos

Tigresa: tranquila amiga no son lagrimas de tristeza son de felicidad, ellos son amigos de po han venido a buscarme para que nos podamos ver, tal parece que ahora es gobernador de una isla

Víbora: (sorprendida) ¿gobernador? Po

Mantis: (confundido) víbora que fue lo que tigresa dijo

Víbora: dijo que po es gobernador de una isla y la mando a buscarla (todos escucharon)

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeee?

Shifu: (estaba congelado mientras sus mentiras caían frente a sus ojos)

Mantis: que po es gobernador? (sorprendido)

Víbora: si ya lo dije mantis (¬¬)

Grulla: eso es increíble de seguro debió a ver trabajado mucho para lograrlo

Mono: cierto me pregunto como estará

Lía: a cierto po me pidió que extendiera la invitación a los demás maestros por si deseaban venir

Mono: enserio (ve a la libre y se queda embobado, lia era muy bonita en ese momento mono pudo sentir como su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente)

Grulla: muchas gracias pero no creo que podamos ir (voltea a ver al maestro)

Shifu: (seguía congelado ante la situación, no decía nada)

Mantis: lastima ya necesitábamos unas vacaciones hemos trabajado mucho este año

Todos: (¬¬)

Tigresa: (ve a shifu)

Shifu: (voltea la mirada para no verla a los ojos, se sentía muy mal)

Tigresa: (no lo piensa dos veces) estoy decidida iré con ustedes quiero ver a po

Gorila: esta bien maestra tigresa, prepare su equipaje nos iremos lo mas pronto posible también tenemos pasar que buscar a otros personas

Tigresa: no se preocupen mi equipaje ya estaba listo de hecho planea irme hoy (muestra su mochila y recoge su espejo) pero una pregunta a las persona a las que buscan son los padres de po

Gorila: (sorprendido) si sabe donde viven

Tigresa: si los conozco, los puedo llevar si gustan

Lía: (suspira) entonces vámonos

Tigresa: solo podrían darme uno minutos me gustaría despedirme de mis amigos antes de irme (voltea a ver a sus amigos)

Víbora: no te preocupes amigas ya nos despedimos ayer recuerda (sonríe) ahora ve po debe estarte esperando no debes perder mas tiempo

Tigresa: como te voy extrañar amiga

Víbora: pienso igual amiga, como me gustaría que también nosotros pudiéramos ir (suspira)

M. cocodrilo: y por que no van

Grulla: no podríamos maestro cocodrilo nuestro deber protegiendo el valle de la paz no, nos lo permite

M. buey: ha por eso no se preocupen yo y el maestro cocodrilo podemos cuidar el valle de la paz hasta su regreso, para que así puedan ver a su antiguo compañero el guerrero dragón

Víbora: enserio?

M. buey: no creo que al maestro shifu le moleste (voltea la mirada al lugar donde estaba el maestro shifu, el cual por alguna razón había desaparecido)

Grulla: pero están seguros

M. buey y cocodrilo: (sonríen) si

Tigresa: (pensando: son muy buenos los maestros, creo que ellos no sabían nada del plan del maestro shifu) tal parece que si podrá ir (sonríe)

Grulla: genial podremos ver a po de nuevo

Mono: (seguía embobado viendo a lia)

Mantis: muy bien pero debemos preparar nuestro equipaje también (tigresa y mono eran los únicos que ocupaban ropa)

Víbora: mantis desde cuando tienes equipaje (¬¬)

Mantis: (ve una hoja en el suelo y con origami se hace un sombrero) ya listo podemos irnos (sonríe :3)

Víbora: pero tienes razón vamos a preparar nuestro equipare por si acaso

Mantis: (¬¬)

Tigresa: esta bien que tal si nos alcanzan en el restaurante del señor ping

Grulla: es buena idea

Mono: (embobado)

Lía: (se preocupa por qué mono la veía extrañamente) el está bien

Grulla: si quien sabe lo que le pasa (se había dado cuenta) pero no te preocupes cuando los alcancemos estará bien

Lía: eso espero (O_O)

Tigresa: entonces vámonos alcáncenos allá

Víbora: si

Tigresa salió del palacio de jade cargando su espejo acompañada de la liebre y el gorilita volteo la mirada para darle un ultimo vistazo al que fuera su hogar durante muchos años, recordó cada momento desde que llegó al palacio las aventuras vividas mientras bajaba cada uno de los escalone junto a la liebre y el gorila. Caminaron hasta el restaurante de fideos del señor ping, cuando llegaron el sr. ping y maya los recibieron después de un rato tigresa los puso al tanto acerca de lo que sucedía, al principio el sr ping no aceptaba el hecho de tener que cerrar la tienda para ir a ver a su hijo perdería muchos clientes fue lo primero que pensó, pero después de que maya ocupara algo de su encanto femeninos el serró la tienda en menos de un minuto quizás había sido porque lía había comentó acerca de las hermosas playas en la isla o tal vez porque maya le había susurrado al oído que si iban se compraría uno de eso bikinis de los cuales también había hablado lía XD ,después de un rato ambos ya tenían listos sus respectivos equipajes y estaban listos para partir solo tendrían que esperar ya que tigresa les había dicho que los demás maestros los acompañarían.

Esperaron unos minutos a la llegada de los demás maestros, la cual no tardo mucho minutos a lo lejos podían ver a los maestros, cuando los maestros llegaron saludaron a los padres de po los cuales estaban ya muy emocionados por la noticia de que volverían a ver a su hijo

Tigresa: pues muy bien si ya todo esta listo creo que ya es hora de irnos (muy feliz)

Lía: (¬¬, pensando: quien se cree esta para decirnos que hacer) ummm

Gorila: me parece perfecto maestra tigresa, es un largo camino así que hay debemos irnos ahora

Víbora: es muy lejos el lugar a donde vamos

Lía: un poco, pero no se preocupen solo iremos a un muelle que se encuentra al este a las afueras del valle de la paz

Víbora: ummm okey

Mantis: (grita feliz) que bueno por fin tendremos unas vacaciones bien merecidas

Grulla: lástima que lin se fue si no la invitaría al viaje (suspira con tristeza)

Víbora: (pensando: y que yo estoy pintada,¬_¬)

Mantis: (intenta consolar a si amigo) no te preocupes amigo quizás conozcas a alguien mejor en el viaje que te haga olvidarla

Víbora: (pensando: a no eso no ninguna resbalosa me va a quitar a grulla) um (pensando: lo juro desde este momento que antes de que regresemos, le hare saber a grulla acerca de mis sentimientos)

Grulla: (suspira) gracias amigo pero creo que nadie me pueda hacer olvidar a lin

Víbora: (pensando: eso lo veremos, ¬3¬)

Mono: chicos seguiremos charlando o nos iremos ya jejeje (ve a lia G.G)

Lia: (asustada) enserio díganme la verdad el esta bien, se ve algo raro

Grulla: a si no te preocupes así es el (jala a su amigo del brazo) vamos monos

Mono: (se incorpora) así, si este vamos

Lía: (pensando: que mono más raro)

Maya: (pensando: tal parece que el amor esta en el aire, nota a víbora la cual parecía furiosa cuando grulla hablaba de lin y a mono que parecía babear por lia) jejeje

Ping: que pasa maya de que te ríes

Maya: de nada amor solo recordé algo que me pareció muy gracioso

Ping: aaaa

Después de terminar de hablar comenzaron a caminar con dirección al este el viaje había comenzado, entre bromas, celos y conversaciones caminaron hasta que salieron del valle de la paz. Siguieron caminado por dos horas a través de un bosque los maestros jamás habían viajado en esa dirección antes por eso no conocía muy bien es bosque, lo que les hiso dudar si era buena idea viajar con extraños que no conocían lo que les preocupaba así que estaban preparados para lo que pudiera pasar.

Al fin después de caminar otros 20 minutos salieron del bosque pudieron sentir como la brisa de aire marino golpeo sus caras, frente a ellos podían ver una bella pradera que dirigía a un pequeño pueblo (la misma que por vio en el capitulo 28 de la primer parte) lia y el gorila siguieron caminando con dirección del pequeño pueblo, como ninguno de los maestros ni los padres de po sabían exactamente a donde iban optaron por seguirlos, lentamente se iban acercando al pueblo mientras sentí como la brisa fresca golpeaba sus caras. A diferencia de cuando po había estado ahí el pueblo se veía muy cambiado es mas se veía mejor, muchos animales caminaban por las calles, habían muchos nuevos puestos con productos con la marca que decían la isla del tigre y el dragón

Víbora: (sorprendida) que lugar tan bonito

Lía: jum y eso que no lo viste cuando era un basurero, si no fuera por la isla del tigre y el dragón, este pueblo hubiera perecido en poco tiempo

Tigresa: (sorprendida) enserio

Lía: (¬¬) sip, gracias a los productos que se producen en la isla como ropa, miel, productos de belleza naturista y algunas cosillas mas que solo que consiguen en la isla lo que los hacia muy inaccesible, entonces a por se le ocurrió la idea que podíamos vender esos productos aquí, con el tiempo se corrió la voz y desde ese entonces este lugar a crecido mucho económicamente

Ping: o tal parece que mi hijo se ha vuelto un empresario (orgulloso)

Maya: cierto aunque no estaría mal ver que es lo que venden por aquí (pensando: creo que veré los productos de belleza)

Ping: (pensando: por alguna razón pienso que me va a doler mi monedero)

Tigresa: te acompaño (baja su espejo)

Maya: gracias

Lía: (¬¬ pensando: me lleva mucha ventaja ya se gano a la suegra) lo siento pero no podemos perder más tiempo, tenemos que zarpar lo antes posible

Maya: (suspira) esta bien, es una lastima pero lo entiendo

Tigresa: tranquila estoy segura que si venden esto aquí, de seguro deben haber mas tiendas en la isla a la que vamos cierto (ve a lia)

Lía: (¬¬) en efecto tienes razón

Tigresa: (le susurra al oído a maya: cuando lleguemos nos escaparemos a comprar a las tienda)

Maya: (*w*) tigresa por eso quiero que seas mi nuera, tu si me entiendes (abraza a tigresa)

Lia: (O_O, pensando: maldición que le dijo al oído) ummmm

Maya: entonces hay que apurarnos para llegar a la isla lo más pronto posible (sonríe felizmente)

Tigresa: (recoge su espejo de nuevo)

Gorila: valla que animo entonces sígannos el barco está muy cerca (sigue caminando)

Lía: (¬3¬) si lo que él dijo (sigue caminado)

Todos: (los siguen)

Siguieron a lía y al gorila hasta que llegaron al muelle, en ese momento todos se sorprendieron era increíble en el muelle había un barco enorme (era 3 veces el tamaño del barco el dragón que le pertenecía al viejo yung) era imponente, con el casco de madera pintado de color rojo. Podían ver a muchos animales marineros que subían y bajaban de el barco al parecer estaban cargando provisiones para el viaje, cuando de pronto un mandril los vio

Mandril: miren volvió la capitana lía

Marineros: (felices al unisonó) he volvió la capitana

Lía: ya estamos listos para partir

Mandril: (salta del barco) aun no capitana estamos terminado de cargar las provisiones

Lía: bueno abisales a los demás que se apuren tenemos que salir lo más pronto posible

Mandril: si capitana se los are saber a los demás (observa a los maestros) capitana ellos son

Lía: si ellos son los amigos y la familia de po

Mandril: (emocionado) que bien el señor po se pondrá muy contento (sonríe)

Lía: (enojada) y tú porque te emocionas ahora ve y abisele a los demás lo que te dije

Víbora: (pensando: hay que ruda)

Gorila: muy bien mientras nos preparamos para zarpar les mostraremos sus camarotes

Víbora: tenernos camarotes?

Gorila: si el señor po nos pidió que les preparamos camarotes especial para ustedes de preferencia separados chicos y chicas, excepto sus padres que tendrán un camarote compartido

Grulla: tal parece que po pensó en todo

Mantis: cierto y yo que pensaba que no era listo

Tigresa y Lía: (le tiran una mirada a matar a mantis ¬¬)

Mantis: (traga saliva) este…

Gorila: bueno síganme por aquí les mostrare los camarotes

Lía: oye que tal si yo les muestro su camarote a las chicas, para ahorrarte el trabajo

Gorila: (desconfiado) lia ¿Qué estas tramando?

Lia: nada (¬¬) solo quería ayudarte

Gorila: bueno esta bien, de todas formas es tu barco tu lo conoces mejor que yo

Lia: eso es lo que digo (¬¬)

Gorila: entonces los demás síganme le mostrare sus respectivos camarotes (grulla, mantis, mono y los padres de po, siguieron al gorila el cual subió al barco por una rampa de madera)

Lia: vamos chicas les mostrare sus camarotes (sonríe)

Víbora: camarotes, no era uno para las dos

Tigresa: cierto

Lia: (risa malvada) eso es lo que po le hizo creer a el (ve al gorila) pero pido en especial un camarote para cada una, pero también me pidió que fuera un secreto entre nostras esta bien (¬¬, pensando: no se por que)

Tigresa: (pensando: que habrá planeado po, mientras cargaba su espejo)

Lia: (¬3¬) vamos síganme por aquí

Las maestras siguen a lia la cual subió al barco por una rampa de madera, cuando estuvieron arriba lia se dirigió a la galera en la parte trasera del barco la cual tenia tres puertas, lia se detuvo un instante

Lia: este barco me pertenece pero quiero que sepan que fue construido con algunas especificaciones de por, en la puerta de la derecha esta la habitaciones de los hombres y en la de la izquierda la de los padres de por, en la puerta de en medio esta el camarote del capitán, mejor dicho mi camarote

Víbora: y que paso con los nuestros

Lia:(¬3¬) a eso voy vengan (abre la puerta y entra)

Tigresa y Víbora: (la siguen)

Se confundieron un poco a diferencia de las demás partes del barco el camarote del lia era muy pequeño, podían ver un escritorio en el que habían mapas y cosas de navegación, en el camarote había una pequeña cama, unos libreros y un globo terráqueo, pero lo pensaron bien la liebre era muy pequeña por lo que ocupaba poco espacio. Lia camino asta en medio de su camarote en el suelo había un gran tapete el cual levanto dejando al descubierto una escotilla

Víbora: que es escotilla

Lia: la puerta a sus habitaciones (levanta la escotilla podían verse unas escaleras que dirigirán a la parte baja dela barco, lia entro y empezó a bajar las escaleras) síganme por favor

Tigresa y Víbora: (Bajaron los pocos escalones de la escalera, tigresa lo hacia con mucho cuidado para no romper su espejos asta que llegaron aun pequeño pasillo, el cual conducía a dos puertas)

Lia: estas son sus habitaciones (¬3¬) la de la izquierda es el de la maestra víbora y el de la derecha de la maestra tigresa, ambas cuartos cuentan con baños por si desean asearse

Víbora: muchas gracias pero no nos mostraras nuestra habitaciones

Lia: no tengo que hacer algunos devores de capitán (¬3¬, sube unos escalones) a y una ultima cosa po fue quien decoro sus habitaciones, por cualquier queja (¬3¬ pensando: y por alguna razón no me dejo verlas) adiós (sube la escalera)

Tigresa: (estaba algo confundida no podía entender por que la liebre tenia esa actitud)

Víbora: pues que tal si vemos nuestros camarotes

Tigresa: esta bien, que tal si vemos el tuyo primero

Víbora: bueno, lia dijo que po la había decorado a ver que hiso (ve la perilla de la puerta) tigresa me arias los honores (pensando: por que no tengo manos, ¬_¬)

Tigresa: jejeje si tranquila para eso estamos las amigas (gira la perilla de la puerta)

Al girar la perilla tigresa abrió la puerta dejando ala vista la hermosa habitación que las impresiono a ambas, era muy bonito el camarote el cual había sido decorado con muchas plantas con hermosas flores, las cuales le gustaban a la maestra víbora, además el suelo estaba lleno de arena como de playa lo que le gusto mucho a la maestra ya que cuando se desplazaba dentro de la habitación podía sentir como la arena masajeaba sus escamas, había en medio de la habitación una cama individual, con sabanas que tenían diseños de flores por ultimo en un lado de la habitación había una puerta la cual dirigía a un pequeño baño y junto ala puerta había una ventana la cual permitía el paso del sol

Víbora: (impresionado) wao debo reconocerlo por sabe decorar muy bien

Tigresa: jejeje ¿te gusta?

Víbora: no me gusta

Tigresa: (-.-) ummm

Víbora: me encanta deberé agradecérselo, cuando lo vea

Tigresa: (feliz) je

Víbora: que tal si vemos tu habitación

Tigresa: esta bien haber que fue lo que po preparo para mi (lo dice muy feliz)

Ambas se dirigieron a la otra puerta, tigresa estaba un poco nerviosa después de ver el camarote de víbora no sabia que esperar del zullo, lentamente giro la perilla de la puerta mientras empujaba levemente, dieron un pequeño vistazo y quedaron muy sorprendida. El camarote era increíble digno de una reina decorado con cortinas naranjas y rojas en la entrada, con su mano tigresa lentamente corrió las cortinas mientras daba unos pequeños paso mientras entraba en la habitación, al entrar pudo sentir el hermosos tapete que estaba bajo sus pies y cubrían el suelo del camarote, dio un pequeño vistazo a la habitación la cual era un poco mas grande que la de su amiga además en el centro de la habitación había una enorme cama tipo matrimonial con barandales y cortinas, la cual también tenia sabanas rojas, con detalles de flores, no solo eso en la pared izquierda de la habitación había ocho espejos adheridos a la pared con diseños muy bonitos pero era algo raro ya que habían cuatro espejos juntos luego habia espacio libre en la pared que los separaba de los otros cuatro espejos, al igual que en el cuarto de víbora había una ventana y una puerta que seguramente dirigía a un baño

Víbora: valla parece que po se lucio en tu habitación es muy hermosa, seguramente la hiso pensando en ti jejejeje

Tigresa: (se sonroja) tienes razón

Víbora: pero es extraño

Tigresa: que?

Víbora: los espejos

Tigresa: también lo notaste

Víbora: como no notarlo hay un espacio muy grande entre ellos

Tigresa: um….. Por que po lo habrá dejado así

Víbora: quien sabe um…. Tigresa

Tigresa: que pasa

Víbora: voy a ir a ver como están los chicos

Tigresa: mejor dicho a grulla cierto

Vibora: (se sonroja) cierto

Tigresa: jejeje que tengas suerte

Víbora: gracias amiga (sale del camarote)

Tigresa: (pensó durante un rato cual seria la razón por la que po había dejado ese espacio libre en la pared, hasta que se lo ocurrió un idea, fue por su espejo lo desato, le quito la manta que lo cubría lo levanto y se dirigió a la pared bacía, donde había un clavo en el cual tigresa colgó su espejo fácilmente, lo que le hiso deducir que po sabia que ella llevaría su espejo, sonrió felizmente al ver su reflejo y luego al ver la hermosa habitación que po había decorado para ella, en su mente solo pensar que la hacia muy feliz era el hecho que volvería a ver a su amado panda.

La mañana transcurrió muy rápido para los maestros en el barco a medio día el barco zarpó del muelle con rumbo a la isla del tigre y el dragón, todos los maestros estaban muy felices por la partida, a acepción de mono que seguía embobado viendo a lia. Tigresa se quedo en su habitación la mayor parte del día, seguía pensando en algunas cosas, cuando atardeció se decidió subir a cubierta, cuando lo hiso pudo ver a todos sus amigos los cuales se divertían contado historias de cuando po vivía en el palacio de jade.

Tigresa como en el horizonte el sol empezaba a meterse lentamente, de pronto metió su mano a su camisa y el collar que le había regalado po, para tocarlo durante un rato, divagaba en su mente recordando a su amado y recordaba los tristes momentos provocados por shifu

Tigresa: no debó olvidar las tristeza ahora lo que importa es que lo veré de nuevo desde mañana mi vida vuelve a empezar, es hora de tirar mi pasado y pensar en mi futuro junto a po (desidida)

**Con esto termina el capitulo 7 del tigre y el dragón: la isla de la prosperidad. Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan ustedes hacen esta historia posible**


	8. Chapter 8 arribando a la isla

**Mensaje urgente a todos mis lectores**

**A la mi nombre es Alejandro Ochoa Ortega (ezcu) el escrito de el tigre ye dragón: la isla de la prosperidad, como muchas sabrán publico un capitulo todos los viernes de cada semana a excepción de cuando tengo exámenes cada principio de mes, lamentablemente a llegado ese tiempo tendré exámenes los cuales limitaran mucho mi tiempo de escritura la razón por la cual no habrá capituló la siguiente semana, de antemano gracias por su comprensión.**

**Pero no se desanimen cuando terminen los exámenes escribiré los más rápido que pueda el capitulo y para aprovechar el tiempo mándenme sus ideas puede que las agregue al fic XD**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia **

**Nota 2: por favor comenten, sus comentarios me inspiran para escribir esta buena historia y me ayudan mucho :3**

**Capitulo 8: arribando a la isla**

Lentamente el sol se levantaba en el horizonte dejando ver el hermoso amanecer del tercer día de viaje en el barco, parecía que los anteriores días habían pasado volando para los maestros del palacio de jade los cuales ya se habían acostumbrado un poco a la vida en alta mar, excepto grulla que la había pasado mal pues por alguna razón se mareaba mucho gracias al contoneo del barco lo cual aprovecho víbora para acercarse a él ofreciéndole cuidarlo, lo que le pareció a grulla muy atento y tierno de su parte. Después de un rato casi todos los maestros estaban despiertos a excepción de tigresa que aun seguía dormida en su habitación, por otro lado mono era el que estaba más despierto pues se había hecho a la idea de impresionar a lia trabajando mucho en el barco lo que lo había tenido atareado los anteriores días, limpiado la cubierta, ayudando con las velas y una que otra tarea de reparación, pero no sirvió de nada lia nunca lo notaba siempre estaba pensando en algo a haciendo sus deberes de capitana.

En ese momento en el camarote de tigresa la luz del sol lentamente entraba por la ventana iluminando la habitación, la maestra dormía sobre la cómoda cama de sabanas rojas abrasando algunos de los suaves cojines y mientras habían otros tirados en el suelo probable mente se habían caído de la cama durante la noche. Como era costumbre de la maestra dormía sin nada de ropa, mientras la luz iluminaba más la habitación el pelaje de la maestra brillaba con un poco de intensidad dejando ver perfectamente su buen formado y sexy cuerpo de la maestra como siempre su pecho denotaba más que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo. Lentamente era despertada por la cálida luz que la iluminaba con un leve bostezó abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras se levantaba de la cómoda coma la cual parecía tener un hechizó que la hacía querer dormir más tiempo y decir cinco minutitos mas o quizás era porque era tan suave que parecía dormir en una nube. Fuera lo que fuera no la detuvo y se paró de la cama, camino hasta el muro de los espejo y se observó durante unos momentos como lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado se enamoro por unos momentos de su reflejo, pensaba en cómo había cambiado su reflejo en el espejo que po le había regalado hasta ese momento, lo que le hacía pensar que no había cambiado mucho bueno casi no había cambiado mucho, lo pensaba mientras veía sus desarrollados pechos en ese momento se preguntaba si solo había sido ella la que había cambiado o quizás también en todo ese tiempo su amado panda había cambiado un poco al igual que ella lo que provoco que su mente divagara un poco. La maestra trataba de pensar si po habría cambiado en algo o como se vería o también como reaccionaria cuando lo viera a ella bueno mejor dicho a sus cambios, le agradarían o le disgustaría que pensara el de ella, pensó tanto en eso que le empezó a doler un cabeza, pero luego de un rato pensó que nada de eso debía importarle lo único que importaba en ese momento era que de nuevo estarían juntos.

Dejo de verse en los espejos y camino hasta donde se encontraba su mochila la abrió para tomar un pantalón de color negro el cual rápidamente se puso, después busco en uno de los bolsillos algunos rollos de venda y después saco de la mochila una camisa sin mangas color roja como las que suele usar cuando entrena, tomo las vendas y con sumo cuidado se vendo el pecho para después ponerse la camisa. Estaba lista después de recoger las almohadas del suelo y acomodar la cama fue a la puerta para salir de la habitación, reviso la habitación de víbora para darle los buenos días pero ella no se encontraba por lo que dedujo que estaba en la cubierta, camino hacia las escaleras y subió por ella, la escotilla del techo estaba serrada pero solo basto con un leve empujón para abrirla después siguió subiendo hasta llegar al camarote de lia serró la escotilla fue a la puerta y salió a cubierta.

Al salir a cubierta pudo ver a sus amigos los cuales se estaban repartidos por lo largo de la cubierta pero decidió saludar a los que estaban más cerca que eran víbora y grulla que estaban al borde izquierdo del barco.

Tigresa: buenos días

Víbora: buenos días tigresa

Grulla: buenos…..(tenía la cara azul por el mareo y no termina la oración, pone la cara en la borda del barco intentando vomitar)

Tigresa: (O_O) toda vía sigue mal

Víbora: si pero ya está mejor que antes

Tigresa: (O_O) enserio

Víbora: si antes se mareaba asta para dormir, hablando de eso como dormiste

Tigresa: bien aunque aún tengo un poco de sueño (bosteza) se duerme bien en esa cama

Grulla: y eso que anoche hubo….(pone la cara azul por el mareo y no termina la oración, pone la cara en la borda del barco intentando vomitar)

Tigresa: que quiso decir

Víbora: trataba de decir que anoche hubo tormenta, es extraño no te despertó porque a la mayoría si lo hiso (señala a unos marinero los cuales bostezaban)

Tigresa: no (O_O) enserio, no la sentí

Víbora: pues tienes el sueño pesado, porque la tormenta zarandeo muy feo el barco

Tigresa: (¬3¬) pues quien sabe porque yo no lo note

Mantis: yo tampoco (sale con su gorrito de hoja pero color amarillo, la hoja ya se había secado)

Mono: ajaja eso dices tú, pero tú eras el que gritaba que el barco se hundiría por la tormenta

Víbora: ajajajajja cierto

Grulla: ajajajaja…(pone cara azul por el mareo pone la cara en la borda del barco intentando vomitar)

Mantis: (¬_¬) um….

Lía: (llega caminando) aun así lo que hiso nos salvo la vida a todos, gracias a que sus gritos levantaron casi toda la tripulación además de mi para poder evitar quel barco se hundiere y así pudimos salvarnos (le pone la mano en la cabeza a mantis)

Mantis: (pensando: por fin alguien que me aprecia)

Mono: (pensando: maldición por qué no fui yo el que grito)

Tigresa: buenos días capitana

Lía: buenos días maestra

Grulla: buenos….(pone la cara azul por el mareo y no termina la oración, pone la cara en la borda del barco intentando vomitar)

Lía: veo que la sigue pasando mal

Víbora: si pero ya le di medicina para el mareo

Lía: lastima por que pronto ya no la va necesitar

Tigresa: (sorprendida) te refieres a que…..

Lía: (pensando: que esta le la mente o que ¬3¬) sip pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino más tardara al medio día

Maya: (llega caminando, traía puesto un kimono gris) que bueno porque ya me estaba aburriendo

Tigresa: buenos días (sonríe)

Maya: (responde con otra sonrisa) buenos días

Lia: (¬3¬)

Tigresa: como durmió usted

Maya: bien pero háblame de tu, me haces pensar que soy vieja si me dices usted (XD) aunque la tormenta nos despertó a media noches

Tigresa: (pensando: rayos fui la única que no se despertó por la tormenta) um y el señor ping

Maya: está preparando el desayuno para todo en la cocina del barco

Mantis: que bueno comeré los fideos del señor ping gratis otra vez (XD)

Todos: (¬¬)

Mantis: mejor me quedo callado

Lía: bueno los veo después

Mono: adónde vas

Lía: con lo de la tormenta de anoche no pude descansar bien con lo de la tormenta así que me recostare un rato en mi camarote

Mono: pero no vas a desayunar

Lía: después de que haya dormido un rato

Mono:(levemente sonrojado) si gustas te puedo llevar un tazón de fideos cuando estén listos

Maya: (ve la situación, pensando: muy bien jugado mono aprovecha la situación)

Lía: um…. No muchas gracias (se van caminando hasta la puerta de su camarote y después entra)

Mono: (suspira con tristeza) umm

Maya: tranquilos no te des animes mono

Mono: (asustado) a que, de que habla adiós (se va corriendo avergonzado)

Maya: pobre chico

Tigresa: y que lo digas

Maya: también te diste cuanta cierto

Tigresa: desde el primer momento que mono la vio

Maya: jeje si

Víbora y grulla: (confundidos) de que están hablando (grulla fingía ya sabía la verdad)

Tigresa y maya: de nada jijiji

Como siempre el día trascurrió normal después de desayunar y para no aburrirse los maestros tomó turnos para entrenar en amplio espacio que quedaba libre en la cubierta, primero entreno tigresa, luego víbora, le siguió mono, luego mantis, grulla lo intento pero se mareo y por ultimo entreno de nuevo tigresa para no perder la rutina. Cuando la maestra acabo de entrenar empezaba a atardecer el pronóstico de lía había sido errado parecía que tardarían un poco más en llegar a un así la maestra no se desanimo sabía que su espera valdría la pena. Después de un rato lia salió de su camarote, tigresa la observo pero la liebre volteo la mirada quizás un poco avergonzada por su error

Tigresa: (se acerca) hola

Lía: (pensando: lo que me faltaba viene a reclamarme ¬3¬) hola (saca un mapa de las estrellas)

Tigresa: que haces

Lía:(pensando: que no ve ¬3¬) reviso la ruta por medio de las estrella parece que la tormenta nos retraso más de lo que esperaba

Tigresa: lo note

Lía: umm ha venido a reprocharme que me equivoque cierto (¬3¬)

Tigresa: (sorprendida) no, solo estaba aburrida y se me ocurrió que sería bueno charlar contigo para pasar el rato

Lía: (O_O) enserio?

Tigresa: si pues que pensabas

Lía: no nada (pensando: rayos porque le dije eso)

Tigresa: oye pero ya que metiste el tema falta mucho para llegar

Lía: um…. (Ve su mapa y luego el cielo, después sonríe y feliz) tal parece que no

Tigresa: enserió

Lía: si (grita) rápido mi catalejo

Mandril: aquí esta capitana (se lo arroja)

Lía: (lo atrapa, se lo coloca en un ojo y busca algo en dirección al este) ¡aja!

Tigresa: que sucede

Lía: mira (le da el catalejo y señala con la mano)

Tigresa: (se pone el catalejo en el ojo y ve hacia el lugar donde señalaba lía, en ese momento pudo ver la isla) no puede ser esa es?

Lía: en efecto es la isla del tigre y el dragón

Tigresa: (al escuchar eso el corazón de tigresa se lleno de felicidad) bien podre ver de nuevo a po

Lía: (pensando: bien se ve feliz, he espera un segundo que estoy haciendo se supone que no me agrada y ahora le dije que llegamos rayos, ya no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo, ¬3¬ pero la pelea no acaba aquí maestra tigresa)

Mandril: capitán alguna orden

Lía: (¬3¬) a toda marcha vamos a la isla

Tripulación: (al unisonó) si capitana (rápidamente la tripulación se colocó en sus posiciones)

En menos de media hora el barco llego a la isla mientras se acercaban los maestros eran impresionados por las luces que iluminaban la enorme ciudad, con edificios enorme estilo oriental, casas, tiendas, vendedores ambulantes, múltiples lugares de recreación y desenas de animales de diferentes especies

Víbora: waooooo

Mantis: esta es

Grulla: es increíble

Mono: colosal

Tigresa: (sus ojos se maravillaban ante la imponente ciudad)

Ping: valla esto es lo que ha estado haciendo po y yo creía que era un vago por no volver a casa

Maya: cariño (tono enojada ¬¬)

Ping: no, este lo que dije es que es increíble

Maya: tienes razón nuestro hijo no perdió el tiempo

Lía: si bienvenidos a villa t

Víbora: ¿y por que la t?

Lía: es que es villa tigre buen es que esta isla se dividió en dos, está el lado sur en el que estamos ahora llamado villa tigre que fue construida con mano de obra traída desde fuera en esta se encuentra la gran parte del comerció como gollería, ropa, también hay hoteles , restaurantes y lugares de relajación. Pero también está la parte norte, que se llama villa dragón que fue la villa original que fue construida con la ayuda la mano de obra del señor po, ese lugar también tiene comercio pero es más rustico por sus construcciones de madera apegado a lo antiguo, ahí se venden la mayor parte te los productos naturista, artesanías y además que cuenta con un hermosa playa la cual atrae mucho a los turistas

Tigresa: y en donde podemos encontrar a po

Lía: (¬3¬) no sabría decirte es el gobernado así que anda de un lado para otro

Tigresa: un

Maya: tranquila seguramente veras a mi hijo más pronto d lo que crees

Tigresa: si tienes razón de todas formas ya estamos aquí

Maya: si (*W*) ahora vámonos de compras (le toma el brazo a tigresa y la jala)

Tigresa: hey espera

Víbora: si vamos (*w* sujeta el otro brazo de tigresa)

Tigresa: (O_O) oigan esperen

Maya y Víbora jalaban los brazos de tigresa para ir de compras pero en ese momento algo sucedió lo cual retrasaría los planes de maya y víbora para ir de compras. En ese momento apareció una pandilla de llenas ladronas las cuales empezaron a atacar y robar algunas de las tiendas que ahí se encontraban

Jefe llena: (adentro de un negocio de joyería, amansando aun cerdito) dame todo o acabare contigo (saca una pequeña daga y la pone el cuello del cerdito)

Cerdito: llévense todo lo que quieran pero no me hagan daño

Jefe llena: eso es lo que quería oír jajajaja (se ríe como llena) muy bien tomen todo de la tienda

Llena 1: si jefe jajajaja (saca un costal y lo empieza a llenar con gemas)

Llena 2: (empieza a sacarle dinero de la caja y lo mete en un costal)

Ping: (asustado) son unos bandidos

Maya: (enojada) y muy viles no solo se roban las joyas también se llevan dinero

Los 5 furiosos: (ven la escena y se enfurecen)

Tigresa: (furiosa) chicos tenemos que hacer algo (pensando: no dejare que esas llenas arruinen el trabajo de po contrayendo este bello lugar)

Grulla: estoy contigo (se pone en posición de ataque)

Víbora: igual yo (se pone en posición de ataque)

Mono: cuenta con migo (se pone en posición de ataque)

Mantis: estamos de vacaciones, pero sería bueno hacer algo de ejercicio (se pone en posición de ataque)

Tigresa: a la cuenta de 3

Todos: si

Tigres: 3, 2…..

Lia: (interrumpen) esperen que están haciendo

Tigresa: (confundida) detendremos a los ladrones

Lia: (¬¬) si ya me di cuenta pero esperen un poco

Tigresa: para que el pobre cerdito se quede sin nada

Lia: no para que ellos lleguen

Tigresa: de que hablas no te entiendo

Lia: hablo de que no quiero que piensen que esta isla es tan indefensa como parece

Grulla: a que te refieres

Víbora: si ya dinos

Lia: solo esperen un poco y lo verán

Tigresa: (confundida por lo que decía lia no sabía que hacer, pero veía que la liebre estaba tranquila así que por un momento le hiso caso. En menos de cinco minutos las llenas habían dejado sin nada tres tienda tigresa estaba furiosa, veía como los ladrones se reían lo que la hiso enojar mucho) a ya me arte si no harán nada ustedes yo lo haré (ve a los maestros los cuales seguían quietos

Lia: (de pronto una de las orejas de lia reacciona por el sonido) no será necesario ya están aquí

Jefe llena: muy bien es hora de irnos, fue buena idea robar en esta isla tendremos que venir más seguido ajajaja

Llena 1: tiene razón jefe ajajaja

Llena 2: ajajajaja (en ese momento se escucho una voz)

Voz: alto ahí

Todos: (todos los presentes incluyendo a los maestros voltearon la mirada al lugar de donde provenía, la cual provenía de una joven zorra de pelaje blanco que vestía un traje de entrenamiento parecido al de tigresa pero la camisa era en amarillo y con mangas largas, la cual era acompañada de un halcón, un joven gorila y por ultimo un canguro (que rayos hace un canguro ahí si los canguros son australianos luego sabrán porque XD)

Cabra: (que caminaba por ahí se sorprende) miren son los dragones

Tigresa: que (confundida) quienes son ellos

Lia: jejeje ahora espera y lo sabrás

Jefe llenas: niña no sé quién eres te metas en nuestro camino o saldrás lastimada

Zorra: mi nombre es dian y en nombre de la isla del tigre y el dragón te ordeno que devuelvas todo lo que robaste o lo pasaras muy mal

Jefe llena: ajaja y si no lo hago que aras niña ajajaja

Llena 1: si niñita ajajajaj

Dian: (enojada) está bien tu lo quisiste así (habla a sus compañero) dragones ataquen

Los animales se ponen en posiciones de kunfu y corren a atacar a las llenas, lo que sorprendió mucho a los maestros los cuales solo veían la escena, la zorra de pelaje blanco fue la primer en atacar ella corrí hasta las llenas salto y le dio una patada en la cara al jefe de las llenas, el cual retrocedió pero después le dio unos puñetazo y lo derribo con otra pada. Una de las llenas voltea la mirada al ver a su líder en el suelo pero en eso momento recibe una patada doble del canguro la cual lo manda a volar hasta que se impacto con una pared. La ultima llena intento huir pero en ese momento recibió un golpe del gorila el cual lo elevo en el aire, en ese momento fue atacado por el halcón quien le dio un golpe con una de sus alas mandándolo a estrellarse directamente al suelo. En pocos segundo habían acabado con los bandidos mientras las personas de la villa celebraban y se regocijaban por lo que había sucedido, mientras los maestros del palacio de jade se veían felices por el espectáculo visto, al igual que a los jóvenes maestros los cuales hacían reverencias a las personas de la villa.

Pero en el momento en el que los jovenetes maestros hacían reverencia sucedió lo menos pensado, escondido en un callejón escondido otro de los bandidos el cual había visto como sus amigos habían sido golpeados por el grupo de animales, así que enojado tomo saco una daga de su ropa y cuando los anímales estaba distraídos haciendo reverencia corrió a atacar a la zorra del pelaje blanco. Ninguno de los animales lo vio venir cuando la llena salió del callejón y salto para atacar a dian con la daga, en ese momento tigresa pudo ver claramente el ataque de la llena y corría a toda velocidad para salvarla, la llena estaba apunto de clavarle el cuchillo a dian que se dio cuenta, pero racionó muy lento y no pudo esquivar el ataque, en ese momento la llena se sentía triunfantes asta que pudo sentir un golpe muy fuerte en la mejilla y salió volando impactándose a un puesto de panecillos ambulante.

La zorra de pelaje blanco se sorprendió volteo rápidamente la mirada para ver a su salvado la cual muy seria le dijo

Tigresa: (seria) nunca bajes la guardia sin importar si estas peleando o no

Dian: (O_O) está bien, muchas gracias

Tigresa: de nada, (sonríe un poco) tienen buenos movimientos

Dian: (gracias) tu también y eres muy fuerte (ve a la llena estrellada en el carrito de panecillos)

Tigresa: gracias son muchos años de entrenamiento (se va caminando)

Dian: oye pero no me dijiste tu nombre

Tigresa: me llamo tigresa

Dian: (sorprendida) no puede ser lo sabia es usted la maestra tigresa mis ojos no me podían estar engañando, usted es la maestra tigresa líder de los cuatro furiosos (al escuchar eso todos los animales se acercan y asen una reverencia con mucho respeto hacia la maestra)

Tigresa: (seria) valla creo que mi fama me precede

Dian: si y también nuestro maestro nos ha contado mucho de usted

Tigresa: (confundida) quien es su maestro

Dian: nuestro maestro el gurrero dragón, maestra tigresa

Tigresa: (se sorprende) po los entreno

Halcón: a todos y cada uno maestro, nos dicen los dragones en honor a nuestro maestro

Tigresa: (al escuchar eso, se sintió muy orgullosa después de todo lo que paso po seguía practicando el kunfu y ahora tenía alumnos)

Dian: mi nombre es dian

Halcón: mi nombre es kiem

Joven gorila: mi nombre es gum

Canguro: (con asentó australiano) mi nombre es kemyi

Tigresa: gusto en conocerlos ahora les presento a mis compañero (llegan los demás maestros) la maestra víbora y a los maestros mono, grulla y mantis

Víbora: mucho gusto

Jove gorila: no puede ser son los 5 furiosos que bárbaro

Tigresa: (sonríe seria) je se nota que eres alumno de por

Dian: pero si todos ustedes están aquí quiere decir qué?

Lia: hola día

Dian: lia volviste tu trajiste a los 5 furiosos

Lia: si como me lo encargo po y hablando de eso donde está el

Maya y Ping: si donde esta nuestro hijo

Dragones: (sorprendido) ustedes son los padres del maestro por

Lia: si ellos son

Kiem: entonces usted el señor ping su hijo nos conto mucho de usted

Ping: enserio

Joven gorila: si dice que usted cocina los mejores fideos del mundo

Ping: jejejeje no lo digan me sonrojan

Maya: jijiji es cierto XD

Lia: bueno volviendo a la pregunta donde esta po

Kiem: el señor po no está en la isla

Tigresa: queeeee (se desanima) se supone que nos veríamos

Dian: bueno de hecho no fue su intención tuvo que salir de improviso fue a buscar a una niña de una isla cercana la cual parece que cuenta con habilidades para el kunfu

Tigresa: ummmm

Dian: pero también nos aviso que usted y sus padres vendría, pero no nos imaginamos que también los otros maestros vendrían

Tigresa: enserio? Nos esperaba

Dian: de hecho les tenemos una bienvenida lista (levanta las manos y grita) ya llegaron los amigos y familiares del señor por

En ese momento todos los dueños de puestos y restaurantes salieron a darles la bienvenida, fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo, mientras aldeanos levantaban una pancarta que decía bienvenidos. Era increíble los dueños de tiendas los llenaban de regalos mientras los saludaban, los maestros no lo podían creer al igual que tigresa estaban muy sorprendidos por la cálida bienvenida

Mantis: wao

Cabra: por favor vengan a cenar a mi restaurante es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de lo que hiso el señor po, por mí y mi familia

Antílope: no vengan a mi restaurante es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por lo que hizo el señor por mi

Cerdito: eso no importa mejor vengan a mi joyería maestra tigresa y víbora podrán tomar todo lo que deseen, calor después de que lo saque de los costales de la llena, es lo menos que puedo hacer por los amigos del señor po

Maya: (¬3¬) y a la madre del gurrero dragón no hay nada (en ese momento una decena de comerciantes la rodeo ofreciéndole cosas)

Dian: (grita enojada) hey esperen tranquílense todos

Todos: (se congelan)

Dian: antes que todo ellos nos acompañaran a la posada de aguas calientes de mama lili, para que descanse de su viaja y para que nosotros podamos agradecerles lo que hizo el señor po por nosotros

Todos: (suspiran con tristeza)

Dian: pero no se preocupen mañana pasaran por sus tiendas a dar unos vistazos

Todos: heee (muy felices)

Tigresa: (pensando: vaya que habrá hecho por toda esta gente)

Lentamente los aledaños y comerciante empezaron a dispersarse volviendo a sus respectivos lugares, mientras los maestros seguían sorprendidos por lo que había pasado

Tigresa: oye dian?

Dian: que pasa

Tigresa: que fue lo que exactamente hiso po por todos ustedes

Dian: jejeje te lo diré cuando estemos en la posada de aguas calientes de mama lili

Tigresa: (confundida) ¿Por qué?

Dian: porque es un secreto ahora vamos jijiji (la toma del brazo)

Kiem : hey esperen yo también voy

Mono: yo también, no sé que es pero seguramente será divertido

Mantis: yo igual

Maya: se escucha interesante tendremos que ir o no cariño

Ping: claro que iremos

Dian: lia iras?

Lia: si (¬3¬) creo que me merezco un descanso después de tanto trabajo

Dian: entonces está decidido vamos (jalo a tigresa del brazo mientras los demás maestros y los padres de po los seguían)

Mientras tanto en el valle de la paz justo en el palacio de jade el maestro shifu estaba pensativo, acerca de sus acciones aunque no se arrepentía de nada, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta del palacio, lo que los desconcentro

Shifu: quién podrá ser (¬¬ abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver una cara que le pareció conocida) maestros (se inclina ante una vieja tortuga)

Tortuga: lo siento maestro shifu, no soy ougey mi nombres es yung y le traigo un mensaje importante

Shifu: de quien

Yung: del guerrero dragón

Con esto escena misteriosa termina el capítulo 8 de la isla de la prosperidad, gracias a los que leen, comentan y siguen la historia, saben que ustedes la hacen posible


	9. Chapter 9 la posada de aguas calientes d

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Nota 2: por favor comenten, sus comentarios me inspiran para escribir esta buena historia y me ayudan mucho :3, perdón por el retraso pero es por que me caí de chiquito XD

**Nota 3: este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito asta ahora disfrutenlo**

**Capitulo 8: la posada de aguas calientes de mama lili (las historias de generosidad de mama lili y po)**

Dian y los dragones habían guiado a los maestros del palacio de jade y a los padres de po por toda villa tigre, les habían dicho que los llevarían a la posada de aguas calientes de mama lili, lo que dejaba una duda en la cabeza de los maestros ¿Quién era mama lili? Tal vez la duda se aclararía cundo llegaran a su destino. Caminaban lentamente por las calles pasando frente algunas tiendas y puestos asta que llegaron a una casa de enormes dimensiones, en ese momento dian y los dragones se detuvieron frente a la gran puerta de la casa

Dian: (camino hacia la puerta de la casa y la abrió) bienvenidos a la posada de mama lili

Los maestros: (al abrirse la puerta entraron a la recepción de la posada que era una habitación enorme con tres pasillo, estaba muy bien decorada con detalles colores dorados que combinaban, tenía algunos muebles, plantas y un mostrador)

Víbora: woao que lugar tan bonito

Grulla: tienes razón esta muy bien decorado

Mantis: cierto aunque le faltan muebles de mi tamaño

Todos: (¬_¬)

Mantis: aun que no quiero sentarme ya que no estoy nada cansado (sonríe)

Maya: (se sienta sobre un mueble) hemos caminado mucho, pero al fin me he podido sentar

Sr. ping: (se sienta a un lado de malla) si, um que mueble tan como

Dian: descanses un rato si lo desean

Lia: (era la que estaba mas cansada se dejo caer sobre un mullido mueble) al fin (-)

Tigresa: te cansaste

Lia: si un poquito (-) y tu

Tigresa: yo estoy bien no me canso tan fácilmente

Lia: (pensando: que….. no dejare que se superior que yo, rápidamente se levanta)

Tigresa: no que estabas cansada

Lia: (¬3¬) no ya estoy bien (sudando)

Kiem: ejeje pero pareces cansada

Lia: cállate kiem además quien te pregunto

Kiem: tranquila yo solo decía

Dian: jejeje….. Será mejor que llame a mama lili antes de que lia acabe con kiem (:3 camino al mostrador donde había un gong colgado sobre el mostrador, tomo un pequeño bastón que había en el mostrador y toco el gong, el cual resonó por bien por la buena acústica de la casa, en ese momento se escuchó una voz la cual provino de uno de los pasillos)

Voz: esperen un momento por favor, ahora voy

Mono: (confundido) quien es

Kiem: es mama lili

Voz: soy yo o me parece escuchar a los pequeños dragones jijiji hace tiempo que no venían por aquí, espero que no se hallan metido en problemas de nuevo

Kemyi: umm (enojado porque la mayor parte del tiempo esta e problemas)

Voz: jejej kemyi no te enojes solo lo decía en broma

De pronto los maestros escucharon unos pasos que provenían del pasillo, asta que de pronto del pasillo salió una zorra de pelaje grisáceo de cuarenta y tantos años aunque solo aparentaba tener menos de los treinta dos años, vestía un kimono con alguna aberturas un poco reveladoras que dejaban denotar parte de su escultural cuerpo, lo que hiso babear levemente a los maestros, mientras movía su cola coquetamente y fumaba una pipa la cual estaba en su mano derecha, se iba acercando a los maestros.

Dian: buenas noches mama lili

Mama lili: buena noche dian, lia también los acompaña

Lia: hola lili cuanto tiempo

Mama lili: van a querer lo de siempre (ve a los cinco furiosos y a los padres de po) veo que trajeron nuevos amigos

Dian: son los amigos y padres de po

Mama lili: (se sorprende al escuchar lo que dijo dian) buenas noches mucho gusto en conocerlos, siéntense están en su casa

Dian: mama lili le quiero presentar a alguien (se acerca a tigresa) ella es la maestra tigresa

Mama lili: (la abraza) mucho gusto en conocerte po habla mucho de ti, siéntate si gustas

Tigresa: no, muchas gracias así estoy bien

Mama lili: a si dian venían a tomar un baño cierto

Dian: si a eso benianos

Mama lili: haberlo dicho antes (de la manga de su kimono saca un pequeña campana)

Toco la pequeña campana, rápidamente ocho zorras de pelaje rojizo aparecieron cada una era muy hermosa y vestían kimonos de diferentes colores, se acercaron a los maestros y a los padres de po para recogerles su equipaje, después les entregaron a todos unas batas de diferentes colores y medidas.

Mama lili: no se preocupen por su equipaje se los guardaremos mientras toman un baño, levándolos a sus respectivas habitaciones es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por los amigos del señor po

Tigresa: (pensando: que habrá hecho po por tantas personas, para que nos den estas atenciones)

Víbora: mama lili disculpe

Mama lili: dime pequeña

Víbora: (un poco avergonzada) la verdad ando muy cansado y soy de sangre fría lo que me gustaría hacer es descansar

Mama lili: a por supuesto no hay problema (le habla a una zorra con kimono verde) llévala a una de las habitaciones para que descanse

Víbora: muchas gracias

Zorra (con kimono verde): alguien más desea descasar en una de las habitaciones (nadie habla) entonces sígame por aquí (le dice a víbora, mientras camina por uno de los pasillos)

Víbora: (la sigue)

Tigresa: nos vemos después amiga descansa

Víbora: igual tu

Mama lili: (sonríe) muy bien entonces tu guiaras a los chicos al baño de hombres (le dice a una zorra con kimono amarillo) y tu a las chicas (le dice a una zorra con kimono color rosa)

Ambas zorras: si mama lili

Zorra (con ropa de amarilla) chicos síganme por aquí (camina por el pasillo de derecha)

Zorra (con ropa de color rosa) : chicas por este lado (camina por el pasillo de izquierda)

Tanto los chicos como las chicas siguieron a la zorra que los llevarían a sus respetivos baños, las chicas caminaban detrás de la zorra del kimono roso por el largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a una puerta, la zorra abrió la puerta y entraron era un pequeño vestidor, en los que habían dos mesas una grande vacía y una pequeña con toallas por ultimo al final de la habitación había otra puerta

Zorra: aquí podrán quitarse sus ropas, le baño está ahí (señala la puerta) y en esa mesa hay toallas

Dian: muchas gracias

Zorra: no tienes que darlas hermana sabes que es un gusto para mi (se va caminando)

Tigresa: ¿es tu hermana?

Dian: si es una larga historia, pero ahora es hora de relajarnos con un buen baño de agua caliente (se empieza a desvestir)

Tigresa: (O/_/O) ¿qué nos bañaremos todas juntas?

Dian: así es tranquila no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte (mientras se quita la camisa dejando denotar sus pechos de pelaje blanco un poco grande y bien formado)

Lia: (¬3¬ al ver los pechos de dian, se desviste rápidamente, toma una toalla y se cubre) mejor me adelanto (abre la puerta del baño entra y la sierra)

Tigresa: (O/O) es que?

Maya: tranquila tigresa, además no creo que tengas algo que nosotras no tengamos jijiji (se empieza a quitar el kimono, mientras lentamente iba revelando su sexy figura)

Tigresa: (suspira) está bien (lentamente empieza quitándose el pantalón primero, para después lentamente quitarse la camisa, al hacerlo tanto dian y maya se sorprendieron al ver que tenía el pecho vendado)

Dian: te vendas el pecho

Tigresa: (un poco avergonzada) bueno si… este

Maya: tranquila tigresa, no hay nada de qué avergonzarte seguramente te lo vendas para que no te estorbe cuando peleas cierto?

Tigresa: (O/O) así es

Maya: puedes quitártelas o necesitas ayuda

Tigresa: (O/O) no yo puedo sola (lentamente se quita las vendas las cuales apresaban sus desarrollados pechos)

Dian: (se sorprendió el pecho de tigres era de mayor tamaño que el suyo) tigres tu pecho es más grande que el mío

Tigresa: (avergonzada) no digas tonterías no es así (¬/-/¬)

Dian: (midió solo con la mirada) no son tonterías es verdad

Maya: tigres es cierto (*/*) veo que has crecido mucho desde que nos conocimos

Tigresa: (sonrojada como tomate)

Maya: jijiji tranquila tigres no es nada para avergonzarse, incluso deberías estar orgullosa estas creciendo como mujer

Tigresa: tú crees

Maya: si (se cubre con una toalla)

Dian: ella tiene razón (se cubre con otra toalla)

Tigresa: (un poco más segura de sí misma) está bien (sonríe y se cubre con una toalla)

Dian: será mejor que alcancemos a lia debes estar esperando a que entremos (se acerca a la puerta del baño)

Tigresa: este bien (busca entre sus ropas su champú)

Maya: ¿Qué es eso?

Tigresa: es un champú, que compre durante festival del cerezo deja el pelo brillante y sedoso, es de coco

Maya: um, se escucha interesante espero que me regales un poco para probar

Tigresa: si

Maya: jeje, cada día me agradas mas tigresa (la abraza)

Dian: jum se llevan muy bien

Maya: si y es por que quiero que tigresa sea mi nuera (3)

Tigresa: (se sonroja)

Dian: o ya veo, pero mejor hay que entrar

Dian abrió la puerta la cual libero un poquito de vapor después entro al baño, seguida por maya y tigresa cuando entraron ambas felinas se sorprendieron por el espacio del baño era enorme, como de ocho metros a los largo y seis a lo ancho delimitado por cuatro paredes de madera que protegían el perímetro de la intimidad de las chicas aun así el baño no tenia techo dejando una tibió muy hermosa vista del cielo nocturno, tigres pensó que quizás era para habitar el sofoca ya que el aire de esa habitación se sentí un poco.

El baño era hermoso al estilo oriental de los conocidos baños termales, el piso parecía rocoso pero estaba completamente liso y suave lo que no lastimaba los pies de las chicas, de un lado de la habitación había unos pequeños bancos, junto con pequeñas cubeta y dos enormes barriles llenos de agua, también había una mesita la cual tenia jabones y champuses. Mientras tanto del otro lado había lo que parecía un piscina de agua natural al ras del suelo, la cual emanaba una minúscula cantidad de vapor tibió, de pronto se dieron cuenta que lia estaba dentro de estas

Lia: (¬3¬) se tardaron mucho

Dian: si, es que estábamos charlando cosas de chicas

Lia: (¬3¬) dime ¿es algo que debería saber?

Dian: no era algo sin importancia jijiji

Lia: (¬3¬) um…..ok

Dian: como está el agua

Lia: tibia

Dian: que bueno (camina hacia la piscina se quita la toalla y se mete en ella) haaa (relajadamente) que esperan entren jijiji

Maya: vamos tigresa (camina hacia la piscina)

Tigresa: si (sigue a malla, O/w/O)

Maya: (se quita la toalla y se meta al agua tibia, lo cual disfruto) hay que rica esta el agua

Lia: (ve los grandes pecho de dian y malla, después los compara con suyos, ¬-¬) um….. (ve a tigresa acercarse a la piscina la cual estaba completamente cubierta con la toalla, pensando: um por po habla mucho de ella pero no creo que tenga nada fuera de lo común)

Tigresa: (se quita la toalla dejando ver su escultural y sexy cuerpo)

Lia: (casi se cae de la impresión O_O, después ve sus pequeños pechos y los compara con los de tigresa QwQ, pensando: maldición no tengo oportunidad)

Tigresa: (entra lentamente al agua, mientras sentía como el agua tibia tocaba su pelaje y la relajaba) haaaaaa (suspira relajada)

Dian: sabía que les encantaría, la posada de mama lili es de mis lugares favoritos (relajada por el agua caliente)

Maya: la verdad es que es muy relajante

Tigresa: reconforta mucho (O3O)

Dian: haa (si) esto es lo mejor

Tigresa: (recuerda lo que quería saber lo que dian le había dicho que era un secreto y que solo se lo diría cuando estuvieran en la posada de aguas calientes de mama lili) oye dian, te puedo hacer una pregunta

Dian: ¿Cuál? maestra tigresa dígame

Tigresa: (un poco seria) ¿que fue lo que po hiso por ti y los demás?

Dian: (suspira y un poco seria) es una larga historia

Tigresa: me gustaría escucharla

Dian: bueno te contare mi historia y la de mama lili , con eso creo que entenderás todo

Tigresa: um, bien escucho

Inicia el flashback narrado po dian

Todo empezó hace un año con cuatro meses creo en un pequeño aldea de zorros en una isla no recuerdo exactamente donde estaba nunca me he ubicado muy bien, mama lili si sabe pero me da mucha pena preguntarle después de lo que sucedió. Era una mañana muy tranquila como todos los días había salido a recolectar agua con un grupo de jóvenes zorras y mama lili que en ese entonces solo era llamada lili habíamos llevado unos cantaros los cuales habíamos llenado con agua en un arroyó cercano de la aldea, entre bromas y platicas emprendimos el regreso sin saber lo que nos esperaba. Mientras regresamos pudimos ver como una nube de humo se levanta de la dirección donde estaba nuestra aldea, en ese momento sujetamos los cantaros y corrimos a toda velocidad para saber que sucedía, tal vez el agua que llevábamos podría ser de ayuda si se trataba de un incendio. Nada nos preparos para lo que verías (suspira y sigue el relato) cuando llegamos lo pudimos ver la horrible escena, cadáveres de nuestra gente por todos lados, casas en llama y zorros en apresados dentro de jaulas de metal, estábamos asustadas al no saber que había sucedido cuando de pronto de la nada callo unas redes sobre nosotras.

Tardamos pocos minutos en comprender lo que había sucedido mientras un grupo de animales nos colocaban a todas dentro de una jaula de metal. Por lo que pudimos escuchar de los animales mientras hablaban descubrimos que eran un grupo de mercenarios los cuales se dedicaban a la trata de esclavos de diferentes razas para venderlos a altos precios, escuchamos como uno de ellos hablaba que con nosotras se harían de mucho oro ya que en los mercados de esclavos las hembras mas hermosas y jóvenes eran compradas por hombre para (suspira y no tubo la fuerza para decirlo, aunque tigres pudo entenderlo).

Después de eso fuimos subidas en uno de los muchos barcos en los que subieron a los de nuestra gente junto a la mercancía recolectada en otras islas (esclavos) no pudimos ver nuestra isla por ultima ves mientras el barco zarpada ya que estábamos en un bodega completamente serrada con excepción de un orifico en el techo para el paso de la luz y el aire. Viajamos por unos dos de días sufríamos de hambre yo que los mercenarios, no nos alimentan ni iban a vernos por surte habíamos podido meter los cantaros con agua dentro de la jaula mientras nos metían en ella, así que teníamos agua la cual compartimos con los demás animales que habían sido apresados.

Habíamos compartido y racionado el agua las cual parecía que podría durarnos un par de días mas aun así el tercer día fue el más difícil de todos, el hambre era intensa nos dolía mucho el estomago a mi y compañera, parecía que no sobreviviríamos en ese momento lili hizo algo increíble por lo cual siempre le estaremos eternamente agradecida.(suspira) por favor no le cuenten a mama lili que les dije esto es un secreto que solo yo y las otras zorras, junto con los que iban en ese barco sabemos, ni siquiera el señor po sabe de esto.

(Maya y tigresa asintieron con la cabeza) Lili tenía ya un mes de haber dado a luz a una pequeña niña de la cual se había separado mientras había ido a recolectar el agua con nosotras, después de ser capturadas lili se preocupo mucho al no saber que seria de su pequeña. Recuerdo que en ese momento estaba débil por el hambre la cual amenazaba con terminar con nuestras vidas, cuando de pronto vi como lili se acercaba a mi me tomo entre sus brazos lentamente levantó mi cuerpo para acercarlo a ella, mientras lo hacia me soltó con una de sus manos y levemente abrió el kimono que tenia en ese momento dejando salir uno de sus pechos los cuales habían aumentado su tamaño por su embarazo.

Dian: (débil por el hambre) ¿Qué hace?

Lili: (le susurra) bebe de mi pecho

Dian: (débil por el hambre) no… te volviste loca?

Lili: (susurra de nuevo) no, estoy mas cuerda que nunca, así que bebe no te dejare morir aquí, lo mismo va para todas

Zorras: (débiles por el hambre, se sorprendieron)

Dian: ¿pero nada?

Lili: pero nada, yo estaba a su cuidad cuando fuimos a recolectar el agua y lo sigo estando por ser la mayor, ahora bebe por favor

Dian: (suspira) está bien

No se si fue por el hambre o por que lili nos veía con la mirada de una madre preocupa pero lo hice bebí de su pecho al igual que mis compañera, lentamente lili nos amamanto a todas con el amor que podría tener una madre con sus hija parecía poco pero lo que había hecho, había salvado nuestras vidas y desde ese entonces la llamamos mama lili (maya, suelta unas pequeñas lagrimas al conectarse con la historia con el sentimiento de una madre) empezamos a llamarla asi en agradecimiento por lo que había hecho, ahora es su apodo pero solo las que estuvimos en ese barco sabemos por que lo es.

Bueno pasaron dos días mas en ese barco el agua empezaba a acabarse al igual que nuestra resistencia y ganas de vivir, mama lili era la que estaba peor durante los anteriores días había estado amamantándonos para que no muriéramos de hambre lo que había provocado que estuviera mas débil y hambrienta que todas aun así no lo demostraba ella estaba sentada y muy tranquila aunque su estomago sonar alguna veces. Quizás por sabía que si se mostraba que rendía las demás y yo lo haríamos también, todo estaba tranquilo en ese momento en la bodega del barco.

En ese momento mama lili se desplomó cayendo al suelo, todos fuimos adonde estaba ella y intentamos ayudarla

Dian: mama lili que te pasa

Mama lili: haaaa chicas lo intente pero ya no puedo más

Dian: no, no digas eso

Mama lili: chicas discúlpenme si les di falsas ilusiones de que saldríamos vivas de esta

Dian: (con lagrimas en los ojos) mama lili no digas

Mama lili: dian discúlpame pero ya no puedo, aun asi quiero que me prometas que cuidaras de las demás

Dian: (confundida, con lagrimas en los ojos) yo….. no diga es mama lili usted es quien nos cuida

Mama lili: lo se pero creo que ya no podre hacerlo (lentamente su voz se va debilitando) si solo ocurriera un milagro

Dian: (con lagrima en los ojos) sucederá mama lili, si lo deseemos con fuerza sucederá

Mama lili: (resignada débilmente) no lo creo dian (pone su mano en el rostro de dian)

Dian: por favor mama lili, solo un intento

Mama lili: (suspira deciblemente) está bien, solo una vez

Zorras: (se sujetaron de las mano, dian sujeto la mano de mama lili y desearon con todas su fuerzas que algo sucediera, pero nada paso)

Mama lili: (muy triste) es una lastima lo dese con todas mis fuerzas pero ahora…

En ese momento el milagro sucedió se escucho un estruendo en la cubierta como si algo pesado callera en ella seguido por voces de lucha

Voz de mercenario: rápido deténganlos

Voz (de po): ha-ya (después se escucho un golpe) inténtenlos si creen que pueden, sentirán el trueno

Voz de mercenario: ataque….. (no termina la oración y se escucha el sonido de que algo callo al agua)

Voz de mercenario: hombre al agua

Voz (de po): no te preocupes por el ahora lo acompañaras, shu-wua (se escucha primero el ruido de un golpe y alguien cayendo al agua)

Voz de mercenario: tú pagara por eso haaaa (se oye un grito y luego paso de alguien que corría por la cubierta)

Voz (de po): ya lo veremos (se escucha el sonido de un golpe fuerte)

De pronto del orifico sobre la bodega vimos caer a uno de los mercenarios el cual callo cerca de nuestra jaula, estábamos sorprendida y confundidas al no saber que era lo que pasaba en la cubierta. En ese momento vi algo que llamo rápidamente mi atención, en el cinturón del mercenario habían unas llaves, corrí hacia el extremo de la jaula cerca del mercenario estire mi mano y con un poco de trabajo tome las llaves, rápidamente me levante corrí a la cerradura de la jaula rogando que fuera la llave, metí la llave en la serradora la gire y para mi sorpresa era llave.

Dian: (salió de la jaula y volteo la mirada a sus compañeras) esperen aquí iré por ayuda, por favor resiste mama lili

Mama lili: lo intentare (dice débilmente)

Dian: (lanza las llaves a una jaula donde habían, mas animales apresados) rápido habrán su jaula y liberen a los demás, tenemos que salir todos de aquí (ve unas escaleras, con dirección a cubierta y rápidamente sube para saber ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? al llegar a ultimo escalón vio una escotilla sobre ella y la empuja con todas su fuerza, la escotilla se abrió y salió)

Siempre recordare ese momento al abrir la escotilla fui levemente segada por las luz del sol la cual no había podido ver durante cinco días, no podía ver bien a mis ojos les costaba acostumbrarse a la luz. En ese momento escuche una voz la cual gritaba, los prisioneros escapan atrápenlos, pude ver una leve imagen borrosa de lo que parecía uno de los mercenarios acordándose a mi con intenciones de atraparme, cuando de pronto vi como una figura de colores blanco y negro le daba un golpe al mercenario mandándolo a volar fuera del barco, para después voltear a verme.

Silueta: estas bien

Dian: (confundida) si

Silueta: necesitas ayuda

Dian: si una amiga esta muy mal, necesita comer algo o….

Silueta: (intenta tranquilizarla) tranquila en unos momentos tú y los demás prisioneros serán libres

Dian: pero mama lili

Silueta: no te preocupes te juro que ayudare a tu amiga

Dian: está bien

Mercenario: acaben con ello

Dian: (se asusta)

Silueta: tranquila yo me encargo de esto, quédate atrás

En ese momento vi como otras siluetas se acercaban a la de blanco con negro, eran los mercenarios los cuales intentaban atacar el desconocido que me había ofrecido su ayuda. Pero no podían vencerlo, podía distinguir como la silueta del desconocido les daba su merecido a los mercenarios. Conforme pasaban los segundos lentamente mi visión se iba aclarando dejándome ver claramente quien era el desconocido, muy grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que la silueta blanca y negra era la de un panda, era el señor po

Estaba sorprendida había escuchado de los pandas pero jamás había visto uno, lo que mas me sorprendió era la forma en la que peleaba y como iba venciendo a cada uno de los mercenarios los cuales no paraban de atacarlo. No tenia palabras para describir mi impresión al ver como el panda peleaba contra el grupo de mercenarios el solo y podía vencerlos sin ayuda, en es momento vi en el suelo a varios de los mercenarios los cuales pensé que estaban muertos, para mis sorpresa estaban inconscientes.

Un sentimiento de rabia y venganza al ver a los mercenarios en el suelo, eran los mismos que había destruido nuestra aldea y nos habían separado apresándonos en jaulas, los mismos que no se habían dignado a ver si estábamos bien o darnos agua y comida. Veía como el panda peleaba con el ultimo mercenario que quedaba en pie, cuando de pronto junto a mi pie sentí algo, bajé la mirada era un cuchillo quizás se le había caído a uno de los mercenarios durante la pelea, un idea paso por mi mente, tome rápidamente el cuchillo iba a vengarme por lo que nos habían hecho.

Levanté el cuchillo del suelo con mi dedo toque la hoja del cuchillo el cual se veía muy filoso, me sentía un poco cansada pero sabia lo que tenia que hacer vi a un jabalí cerca de mi podía recordarlo era uno de los que habían quemado las casas de mi aldea. No lo pensé dos veces y me lancé al ataque con el cuchillo en mano, tenia que acabar con el jabalí aun recuerdo lo que paso en ese instante podía ver como mi mano guiaba el cuchillo hacia el cuello del jabalí el cual seguía inconsciente, de pronto sentí como mi mano se detuvo de golpe cuando el cuchillo estaba a unos centímetros del cuello del jabalí.

Volteé levemente la mirada para ver que había detenido mi mano de pronto vi una mano grande y de pelaje oscuro que sujetaba mi mano. Volteé completamente la mirada para saber quien me había detenido, al hacerlo lo descubrí había sido el panda.

Po: ¿que es lo que intentas hacer?

Dian: suéltame, se lo merece

Po: pero aun así no tienes que hacerlo (preocupado par la decisión de la zorra)

Dian: (suelta lagrima) te equivocas, tengo que hacerlo por que ellos destruyeron mi aldea, por que ellos mataron a mi gente, por que ellos nos privaron de nuestra libertad encerrándonos en jaulas sin darnos alimento o agua y porque ellos planeaban vendernos como esclavos (intenta mover su mano)

Po: (se da cuenta y sigue deteniendo la mano de la zorra) pero si haces eso serás igual o peor que ellos

Dian: no me importa (empuja su mano con mas fuerza)

Po: (sujeta su mano con mas fuerza y la aleja del jabalí) no digas eso

Dian: (enojada) déjame en paz, si viniste a salvarnos no tienes razón para detenerme

Po: precisamente por que vine a salvarte tengo que detenerte, si haces esto no habrá vuelta atrás

Dian: que me dejes en paz (le da un golpe fuerte con el codo en la pansa)

Po: (siente el golpe y suelta a dian)

Dian: (cuando siente que po la suelta, corre a acabar con la vida del jabalí con el cuchillo)

Po: (reacciona y le grita a dian) si haces eso que es lo que pensara de ti tu amiga a la que tanto quieres salvar

Dian: (se detuvo a unos milímetros del cuello del jabalí, por lo que había dicho po)….(lo pensó bien se había hecho por completo a la idea de la venganza que se había olvidado que la verdadera razón por la que había subido a la cubierta que era para poder salvar a su amiga. Además po tenia razón que pensaría mama lili si supiera lo que ella trataba de hacer, conocía muy bien a lili y sabia que ella no era vengativa, ella era muy noble y comprensiva)….. (Suspiro un momento y tiro el cuchillo al suelo)

Po: (suspira) uf…( pensando: gracias al cielo)

Me sentía mal en ese momento había estado apunto de hacer algo de lo cual no me orgullecía, al voltear pude ver la cara de alivio de mi salvador el que no solo nos había salvado de los mercenarios los cuales estaban regados en la cubierta del barco si no que también me había salvado del sentimiento de venganza el cual me había puesto en una mala posición como persona. En ese momento a lo lejos vi como un barco se acercaba al nuestro, serian mas mercenarios me pregunte aunque no pude saberlo en ese momento ya que es todo lo que recuerdo por que me desmaye.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasó pero recuerdo que cuando empecé a despertar pude sentir un olor muy delicioso, de especias y tomates los cuales me hicieron babear a cantaros. Lentamente abrí mis ojos para descubrir el lugar donde estaba, mientras lo hacia podía ver a mis compañeras sentadas junto a mi las cuales se veían mejor que antes, platicaban mientras comían unos platos de fideos los cuales olían deliciosos, en ese momento escuche una voz la cual se me hacia conocida, era la del panda.

Po: por fin despertaste (traía un mandil puesto el cual decía, el cocinero mas sexy)

Dian: (confundida) ¿en qué lugar estoy?

Po: tranquila estas en un lugar seguro, al igual que los demás

Dian: (al escuchar demás, voltio la mirada para ver a los animales que habían sido enjaulados por los mercenarios, se veían mejor que antes mientras comían platos de fideos, estaban en una especie de restaurante echo de ) ¿Qué lugar es este?

Po: es la isla del tigre y el dragón, en este momento te encuentras en villa dragón ahora ten (le da una plato de fideo) debes comer algo, por lo que tus amigas me contaron no has comido en varios días

Dian: si así es

Po: entonces que esperas come

Dian: (vio el plato de fideos el cual emanaba un olor muy rico y no lo pensó dos veces comió rápidamente, estaba delicioso) esto esta buenísimo quien lo preparo

Zorra: (una de sus amigas) fue el (señala al panda)

Dian: (sorprendida) que? tu lo preparaste

Po: si, te gusto por que puedes repetir

Dian: (con lagrimas en los ojos de felicidad) si por favor

Po: (sonríe y le sirve mas)

Dian: muchas gracias (come rápidamente el plato de fideos)

Po: (sonríe, mientras recogía platos sucios)

Dian: (reacciona) y mama lili díganme que paso con ella

Zorras: (bajan la cabeza)

Dian: no puede ser no me digan que

Po: tranquila tu amiga esta bien pero no ha querido comer nada desde que la trajimos lo que esta empezando a preocuparnos

Dian: donde esta puedo necesito verla

Po: (coloca los platos en un lavabo y se quita el mandil) vamos te llevare para la veas (recoge un plato de fideos recién hechos)

Po camino hasta salir del restaurante mientras yo lo seguía, al salir pudo ver en donde estaban era un gran aldea con casa hechas de madera habían pequeñas tiendas en donde se vendían productos naturales. Pero en ese momento eso no importaba quería saber que había pasado con mama lili, caminos por bastante rato asta que llegaron a una enorme casa de madera la cual tenia un anuncio que decía hospital, al entrar vimos a una cabra la cual atendía a un cocodrilo.

Po: como esta la paciente doctora

Dr. Cabra: sigue igual, no prueba bocado ni habla con nadie

Po: podemos verla

Dr. Cabra: si, sabes en que habitación esta

Po: si (camina hacia una puerta, la abre y entra a una pasillo donde habían varias puertas, camino hacia un y entro seguid por dian)

Dian: (se sorprendió al entrar, pudo ver a mama lili acostada sobre una cama) mama lili (corre hacia ella y la abraza)

Mama lili: (no da respuesta)

Dian: (asustada) que te pasa por que no hablas

Mama lili: (no responde)

Po: (ve un plato de fideos fríos en una mesa) no ha comido nada tampoco

Dian: (asustada) mama lili debes comer si no morirás

Mama lili: y para que quiero vivir dian

Dian: (asustada) ¿pero por que dice eso'

Mama lili: porque mientras estábamos en el barco, me di cuenta que salvarlas era la única cosa que me mantenía viva, ahora que toda esta bien ya no tengo razones de vivir, lo importante era que ustedes vivieran (lo dice muy devil)

Dian: se equivoca mama lili tiene razone para vivir, lo dijo en el barco usted esta encargada de nosotras por ser la mayor

Mama lili: te lo dije en el barco, ahora te sedo a ti ese derecho yo ya no puedo más

Dian: (llorando) ¿pero por que ya no diga eso?

Mama lili: (toca la cara de dian) ahora que perdí a mi pequeña hija siento que ya no tengo derecho a vivir dian

Dian: (llorando) mama lili por favor coma algo

Mama lili: no lo are ya no quiero seguir viviendo sabiendo que no podre ver a mi hija de nuevo

Po: (serio) lo que esta diciendo me parece muy egoísta

Ambas: (voltearon su mirada hacia el panda) egoísta? (dicen al unisonó)

Po: si egoísta como sabe que no volverá a ver a su hija, quiero que sepa que yo fui separado de mi madre cuando era un bebe y no hace mucho nos encontramos nada me hiso mas feliz que conocerla (sonríe) si usted muriera y su hija estuviera viva le estaría quitando la oportunidad a su hija de conocer a su madre

Maya: (empieza a llorar mucho en esa parte del relato)

Mama lili: (al escuchar eso quedo en shok, no había pensado en esa posibilidad) y tu madre es una panda

Po: no es una leopardo y mi papa un ganso, son mis padres adoptivos pero para mi ellos son los verdadera

Ambas: (se sorprendieron por lo que dijo po)

Mama lili: (en ese momento comenzó a reirá, le pareció hilarante el comentario de po) creo que tienes mucha razón, ese plato de fideos huele bien es para mi

Po: si lo cocine especialmente para ti para que recuperes tus fuerzas (le da el plato)

Mama lili: jiji que gran honor (come un poco de los fideo) esta muy ricos

Po: gracias, pero los de mi padre en comparación son excepcionales

Mama lili: el debe estar orgullos de ti

Po: un poco ya que quería que heredara su restaurante de fideos pero al final me convertí en un guerrero del kun fu , hay-ya (lanza un golpe en el aire y tumba un florero) ups

Mama lili: jejejeje

Dian: (estaba sorprendida con el cometario de po, mama lili había cambiado sus actitud y parecía haber recuperado las ganas de vivir) jejeje (se ríe de lo que po hiso)

Po: según sus amigas me dijeron no tienen a donde ir?

Mama lili: (suspira) así es nuestra aldea fue destruida además no recuerdo bien donde esta nuestra isla

Po: (sonríe) pues no se preocupen mientras no tengan a donde ir, pueden quedarse aquí

Diana y mama lili: enserio?

Po: (sonríe) bueno villa dragón esta un poco llena, pero conozco un lugar perfecto al otro lado de la isla en donde se les podría construir una muy bonita casa

Ambas: (empezaron a llorar nadie había sido buenas con ellas en mucho tiempo) muchas gracias

Po: (sonríe) de nada

Durante los siguientes días el señor po fue muy bueno con nosotras y nuestras compañeras, nos consiguió ropa muy bonita con una amiga zulla la cual hace la mejor ropa en la isla madam scarlet. Tiempo después nos trajo a este lado de la isla en la que nos mando construir esta casa, pero mientras los trabajadores cavaban un poso para que tuviéramos agua se sorprendieron cuando de la tierra empezó a salir agua caliente. Al principio pareció un inconveniente pero uno de los trabajadores nos conto que durante sus viajes había estado en un baño de aguas calientes.

Lo que nos dio la idea de construir uno, después de contarle al señor po el nos apoyo y trajo mano de obra de tierras lejanas, para poder construirlo y en menos de dos meses estuvo listo, la posada de aguas caliente de mama lili fue abierta el publico, además fue el primer negocio en lo que hoy conocemos como villa tigre. Fue increíble personas de muy lejos venían a la isla solo para disfrutas de nuestros baños de aguas calientes.

Aunque a mi no me gustaba trabajar en la posada como las demás era lo único que podía hacer ya que no sabia ningún oficio. Pero había algo que me enojaba mucho que era que ladrones vinieran a robar a esta isla aunque eran detenidos por el señor po no me parecía justo que el que era tan bueno lo hiciera solo asi que un día fui a hablar con el

Dian: señor po

Po: que pasa dian

Dian: nada solo venía a hablar con usted

Po: cuéntame de que quieres hablar

Dian: señor po escuche que usted es el guerrero dragón eso es cierto

Po: (sorprendido) si

Dian: también se que usted es un maestro del kun fu

Po: aja

Dian: (se pone de rodillas) me gustaría pedirle que me enseñara kun fu por favor

Po: (sorprendido) quieres aprender kun fu

Dian: si

Po: (serio) para que quieres aprender kun fu a caso a un quieres vengarte

Dian: (suspira) no señor po aun que el deseo sigue latente, la razón por la que quiero aprender kun fu es porque quiero proteger a mis amigas y el lugar donde vivimos, no quiero que pase lo mismo que mi aldea y no pueda proteger lo único que me queda mis amigas

Po: esta bien

Dian: (sorprendida) que?... enserio

Po: si tus razones me parecen justas, mientras no se por venganza te enseñare

Tiempo después abandone esta casa con lagrimas en los ojos mama lili me despido ella comprendía que era algo que quería hacer, además partía por que el señor po me habi dicho que si quería protegerlas no me podía quedar aquí ya que los malos buscarían venganza y intentarían dañarlas a ellas, por que yo vivía ahí. Ese día me fui de esta casa para iniciar mi entrenamiento en el dollo del dragón pero antes de irme le dije a mama lili que no se pusiera triste ya que la visitaría cada ves que tuviera tiempo.

Paso el tiempo y me convertí en alumna del señor po.

Fin del flash back

Dian: por eso estamos agradecidas con el señor po no solo por salvarnos si no por que nos tendió la mano, nos impulso a crear un nuevo hogar además de darle a mama lili ánimos para seguir

Tigresa: (lagrimas de felicidad) po siempre a sido muy bueno, que bueno que lo hayan conocido

Maya: (llorando) mi hijo tonto siempre haciendo estas clase de cosas

Dian: y no solo con nosotras, la mayor parte de los dueños de tiendas y negocios alguna vez fueron personas que perdieron su libertad, pero fueron rescatados por el señor po el cual también les ofreció lugares para vivir cuando ellos no tenían nada de que vivir y no les pidió nada a cambio

Tigresa: por eso todos en el pueblo lo quieren tanto (secándose las lagrimas)

Dian: no solo los aldeanos kiem solía ser un pirata antes de conocer al señor po pero después se reivindicó ayudando a rescatarme de un grupo de piratas que me había capturado, gum era un esclavo en una mina lejos de aquí pero el señor po lo convenció de escapar y con su ayuda liberaron a todos los esclavos, por ultimo kemy era uno de los ladrones mas buscados de todo un continente lo llamaban puños de trueno por que nadie le podía ganar en una pela, por asares del retino llego a esta isla en intento robarse muchas cosas pero el señor po lo detuvo y le gano en una pelea, para después convencerlo de que podría hacer algo mejor de su vida que robar y esa son las historias de los demás dragones

Tigresa: (pensando: woao po a hecho muchas cosas buena por tantán personas por eso no regresaba al valle de la paz) ha….

Dian: quiero comentarle algo maestra tigres y espero que no se enoje

Tigresa: que pasa

Dian: yo al igual que todas las mujeres en esta isla hemos intentado ganarnos el corazón del señor po

Tigresa: (al escuchar eso se empezó a enojar)

Dian: pero ninguna lo a logrado, por que su corazón le pertenece a usted ya que cuando habla de usted el se pone muy feliz y los ojos le brilla con una ilusión

Tigresa: (pierde el enojo) y mi corazón le pertenece a el

Dian: lo sospeche (sonríe) me alegro que el señor po haya encontrado el amor en usted (n-n)

Tigresa: igual a mi (n-n)

Maya: y a mi (n-n)

Lia: (¬3¬) aja…

Después de terminar la plática siguieron con el baño, después de un rato tigresa salió del agua fue al lugar donde estaba los banco y se santo para aplicarse algo de champú el cual compartió con maya que se había sentado en otro banco, después tomaron agua de los barriles y se enjuagaron, mientras el agua escurría por sus sensuales cuerpo (O¬O) ambas se secaron bien y salieron del baño con dirección a la recepción para preguntar por sus habitaciones. Dejando a dian y a lia ahí

Dian: se me olvido decirle a la maestra tigres algo

Lia: que?

Dian: que hay una chica que aun no se rinde o no es así lia

Lia: (¬/3/¬) cállate dian, cállate por favor

**Con esta escena termina el capituló de 9 de la isla de la prosperidad perdona por la tardanza pero este capitulo es el mas largo que es escrito. Gracias a los que leen y comentan ustedes hacen posible esta historia**


	10. Chapter 10 rencuentro

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Nota 2: por favor comenten, sus comentarios me inspiran para escribir esta buena historia y me ayudan mucho :3

Nota 3: waa de nuevo día primero, exámenes como los odio ¬3¬ como saben tengo que dejar de escribir hasta que acaben pero regresar muy pronto con el nuevo capitulo

**Capitulo 10: rencuentro**

Lentamente el sol se asomaba por el horizonte de la isla del tigre y el dragón, mientras tanto los maestros del palacio de jade y los padres de po descansaban profundamente en diferentes habitaciones de la posada de mama lili, no era para menos la noche anterior habían disfrutado mucho de los relajantes baños de agua caliente de la posada, el cual los había relajado tanto que cuando fueron a sus habitaciones se quedaron profundamente dormido cuando se sentaron por unos momentos sobre las cómodas camas que les hicieron olvidar sus preocupaciones sumiéndolos en sueños.

**Flashback de las habitaciones:**

En la habitación de los padres de po: maya descansaba tranquila se encontraba semidesnuda sobre la cama abrazando a su adorado esposo como si fuera una almohada, mientras tanto el señor ping habla dormido sobre menú de fideos con una extraña expresión de felicidad quizás sería el presentimiento de que su cara descansaba sobre el pecho de su esposa, en el suelo se podía ver ambas batas de baño que habían usado después de salir de los baños?

En la habitación de mono y gum (tuvieron que compartir habitación :D mono dormía profundamente parecía que nada lo levantaría, quizás por eso no había notado que se había caído de la cama a mitad de la noche aun así parecía no importarle ya que estaba cobijado con la sabana que se había caído con él. En el otro lado de la habitación se encontraba el joven gorila gum el cual también se había caído en la noche al suelo, estaba cubierto con una sabana y repetidamente decía dormido la palabra bananas

En la habitación de grulla y kiem (también compartieron habitación): en esta habitación no pasaba mucho ambos maestros de las artes marciales aéreas se encontraban dormidos sobre sus camas

En la habitación de kemy (el no compartía habitación o era lo que parecía): en esta habitación de kemy el canguro dormía sobre la cama plácidamente bajo las sabanas y dormido junto a él abrazándolo estaba una de las zorras que atendían la posada, en el suelo se podía ver una botella de vino de cereza casi bacía, además de un kimono verde tirado junto a un bata parecido a la que había usado kemy el día anterior después de salir del baño ¿Qué había pasado aquí?(O-O)

En la habitación de dian (tampoco compartió habitación): la zorra de pelaje blanco descansaba plácidamente sobre una cama aun traía puesta la bata que había usado después de salir del baño, en el suelo se podía ver algunos vestigios de platos de comida y una botella de vino de cereza a la mitad junto a una copa en la que aun quedaban algunas gotas, extrañamente había solo una copa y dos portavasos de madera, quizás había compartido un trago con alguien la noche anterior

En la habitación de mantis y víbora (tuvieron que compartir habitación ya que no quedaron más cuartos): en una cama dormía la maestra víbora aun que ella no había entrado a los baño la noche anterior se había sentido muy cansada por el viaje y se durmió antes que los demás. Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la habitación dormía el maestro mantis sobre una enorme cama o es lo que parecía ya que para mantis todo es enorme la noche anterior había tomado un leve baño de minuto y medio para habitar cocinar en el agua caliente al no haber batas de su tamaño se enojo y después se fue a dormir pero como ya no habían habitaciones lo mandaron a donde estaba víbora.

En la habitación de tigresa (ella no compartió tampoco habitación): la maestra tigresa dormía cómodamente sobre una cama enorme, la noche anterior después del baño mama lili la había llevado en persona a la mejor habitación de la posada en la que ese momento se encontraba. Como era costumbre la maestra dormía ligera de ropa o mejor dicho solo con la bata que había usado después de salir de los baños, se podía ver como una de sus hermosas y torneadas piernas intentaba salir del corte de la bata.

En una mesa de la habitación se podía ver algunas cosas como su mochila, la botella de su champo de coco, la ropa que había ocupado el día anterior y por ultimo una copa en la cual estaba llena de vino de cereza. Ella era la que había estado con dian la noche anterior, al parecer no había bebido nada ya que la copa estaba llena, quizás solo había aceptado la copa para no rechazar la amabilidad de dian. Por último sobre una pared colgaba su espejo el cual había sido llevado la noche anterior por marineros del barco mientras los maestros se bañaban.

**Fin del flashback de las habitaciones:**

La mañana pasaba mientras el sol se levanta un poco más en el horizonte ninguno de los maestros del palacio de jade despertaba toda vía, en el patio de la posada un reloj de sol marcaba las nube de la mañana. En ese momento la maestra tigresa empezó a despertar al igual que todos los demás en sus respectivas habitaciones. Lentamente la maestra tigresa habría los ojos para despertar sobre la mullida y suave cama de la habitación, se acomodo un leve momento quizás para seguir durmiendo un rato mas ya que aun se sentía un poco cansada pero no tuvo éxito.

Al sentir que ya no podría dormir se levanto estirando sus brazos y con un leve bosteza despertó, en ese momento con un movimiento involuntario la bata que había estaba serrada por un cinturón de tela que tenia incorporada se abrió dejando ver levemente los atributos de la maestra. Al darse cuenta la maestra tomo el cinturón de tela y serró la bata, después se levanto de la cama para caminar unos pasos hacia su espejo, bostezó nueva mente mientras se veía en el espejo, espero unos segundos y después se desato la bata para dejarla caer.

Se observo un momento frente al espejo como todos los días, se sorprendió mucho al ver como su pelaje estaba más brillante que antes seguramente por uso del champo de coco además de sentirlo más suave. Después de observarse y tocar su cuerpo un rato la maestra dejo el espejo, camino hacia su mochila y tomo un pantalán negro, una camisa blanca con bordados en color negro y un par de vendas para cambiarse de ropa.

Tardo como quince minutos vendándose el pecho y colocándose la ropa, cuando estuvo lista guardo la ropa del día anterior en su mochila, después acomodo un poco la cama y por ultimo salió de la habitación. Al salir de la habitación vio un gran pasillo donde había varias puertas de madera, de pronto una de estas puertas se abrió mientras salía una zorra con un kimono ver un poco mal acomodado

Zorra: (ve a la maestra, se asusta pero disimula) buenos días maestra tigresa (se acomoda el kimono un poco)

Tigresa: buenos días (un poco confundida)

Zorra: cuando guste puede ir al comedor el desayuno ya debe estar servido

Tigresa: (confundida) está bien, muchas gracias

Zorra: (se va caminando con un poco de dificultad, parecía que le costaba mucho mantenerse en pie)

Tigresa: (confundía, no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió caminando)

Camino por el largo pasillo hasta que sintió un olor delicioso el cual siguió el asta llegar al comedor. Al llegar pudo ver a sus amigos, a los padres de po y a los dragones los cuales estaban sentados en una enorme mesa en la que había muchos platillos estilo bufet había langosta, pescado, camarones, papas al vapor, pastelillos de carne, arroz, tofu, una enorme ensalada muy variada, además de algunos postres como pastel y gelatina de naranja (escritor: ya se me antojo *3*) en ese momento maya la saludo

Maya: buenos días tigresa (traía puesto un kimono rosa, con detalles de mariposas)

Tigresa: buenos días

Mono y grulla: buenos días tigresa

Tigresa: buenos días chicos

Víbora: (bosteza) buenos días amiga como descansaste

Tigresa: muy bien y tu

Víbora: bien anqué alguien roncaba (¬¬ ve a mantis)

Mantis: (comiendo un pedazo de ensalada ¬¬) um…..

Mono: ejeje hasta que alguien más se dio cuenta que mantis ronca

Grulla: y tu como lo sabías mono

Mono: porque mi habitación en el palacio esta junto a la zulla, ayer después de mucho tiempo por fin pude dormir sin usar tapones en los oídos

Mantis: (¬_¬, pensando: me levantaría de la mesa si la comida no fuer gratis, sigue comiendo)

Maya: oye tigresa que vello conjunto traes hoy, los colores de mi hijo

Tigresa: gracias de hecho me los puso pensando en el

Dian: (con resaca) tigres no es necesario que lo digas tan fuerte, hay,ya,yai

Tigresa: a perdón, estas bien

Dian: no tan bien como quisiera y tú no te levantaste con un poco de resaca

Tigresa: lo siento dian pero ayer me dormir y se me olvido tomar la copa que me habías invitado de vino de cereza quizás por eso no estoy como tu

Dian: (resaca) está bien pero baja un poco más el tono si?

Tigresa: (susurra) si

Kemy: dian ya te lo dije eres muy joven para beber vino de cereza (acostumbrado a beber de vez en cuando)

Dian: (¬3¬) tenemos casi la misma edad sabes

Kemy: (¬3¬) soy dos días mayor que tú respeta a tus mayores

Kiem: de nuevo la pelea de siempre, por favor no les presten atención esto pasa casi todos los días

Tigresa: no te preocupes con nosotros nos pasa los mismo alguna veces

Mantis: (¬3¬) ya perdí el apetito

Mama lili: huy que malo yo que planea venir acompañarlos a desayunar

Dian: (sorprendida) mama lili buenos días

Mama lili: ya no te esfuerces dian se que tienes resaca, eres la única que pierde la razón con media compita de vino de cerezas, me imagino que desviste haber tomado más de la mitad

Dian: (sorprendida) si pero como lo supo

Mama lili: lo sospeche cuando misteriosamente desaparecieron dos botella de vino de cereza de la bodega, lo más extraño es que solo hay dos personas que tiene la llave de la bodega, una soy yo y la otra es (ve a la zorra de kimono verde que iba entrando a la habitación)

Zorra: (ve que mama lili la observaba) sucede algo mama lili (nerviosa)

Mama lili: sip, dime sabes algo acerca de dos botellas de vino de cereza que desaparecieron de la bodega

Zorra: (nerviosa) este…..

Mama lili: dime la verdad (¬¬)… creo saber ya sé donde están ambas así que dime la verdad

Zorra: bueno vera (suspira) si las tome yo, pero para regalarle un poco a nuestros invitados pero de pronto apareció dian y me quito una

Dian: es cierto perdóneme mama lili

Mama lili: ya que paso con la otra botella

Zorra: (pensando: lo siento kemy pero toda vía mama lili no puede saber de lo nuestro) me la robo kemy

Kemy: (O_O, pensando: rayos ya que) si yo se la quite, perdóneme mama lili por abusar de su hospitalidad

Mama lili: (suspira) pues lo hecho, hecho estas mejor desayunemos y olvidémonos del asuntó

Kemy: enserio

Mama lili: si ahora desayunemos antes que cambie de opinión (¬3¬)

Dian: a es cierto hay algo que necesito decirle maestros

Tigresa: que sucede dian

Dian: después del desayuno deberán recoger su equipaje

Víbora: (sorprendía) adonde iremos

Grulla: si adonde

Dian: Los llevaremos al doyo del dragón donde se hospedara el resto del tiempo que permanezcan en esta isla

Mantis: yo que creí que nos quedaríamos aquí el resto de nuestra estadía (suspira)

Dian: es que no se puede, ayer fue una ocasión especial, hoy mama lili y las chicas tienen que trabajar y necesitaran las habitaciones libres para los turistas que vienen a la isla

: como negociante lo entiendo, no llegue al lugar dónde estoy regalando platos de fideos

Maya: es cierto el deber de los negociantes es cuidar su negocio para que prospere

Mama lili: así es y perdón que se los pidamos de esta manera

Tigresa: no tiene que pedirnos perdón han sido muy amables con nosotros dejándonos quedarnos y bañarnos anoche, además también entendemos que deben cuidar de su negocio por subsisten

Mama lili: gracias por entender (sonríe felizmente)

Los 5 furiosos: no gracias a usted por abrirnos las puertas de su casa (al unisonó)

Mama lili: era lo mínimo que podía hacer por los amigos y familiares del señor po (sonríe) ahora sigan desayunando

Todos: muchas gracias

Los maestros siguieron desayunando mientras la maestra tigresa tomaba un plato donde se serviría algunas de las delicias que estaban en los platos de la mesa. La maestra no acostumbraba el comer mucho como su amado panda pero todo olía tan delicioso que no pudo aguantar y se sirvió de todo un poco (escritor: rayos que hambre) después se sentó en una silla y empezó a comer, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

Tigresa: (comiendo un camarón) y lia

Dian: se fue anoche después del baño (empieza a servirse comida en un plato)

Tigresa: y eso

Dian: dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes, hablando de eso antes de ir al dollo pasaremos por la butic de madame escarlet

Vibora: madam escarlet? ¿Quién es ella?

Dian: solo la mejor modista y diseñadora de modas de toda la isla

Maya: (*w*) enserio, es muy buena modista

Dian: si, de hecho muchas personas en la mayoría mujeres vienen de todas partes del mundo solo para comprar alguna de las prendas que ella ha confeccionado

Vibora: wao entonces debe ser muy famosa

Dian: lo es

Mantis: (pensando: seguramente no tendrá nada de mi talla, U-U)

Maya: (*w*) ojala tenga kimonos para comprar algunos verdad tigresa

Tigresa: un….. si pero lo que más me interesa es poder ver a po (suspira)

Dian: no se desanime maestra tigresa, quizás cuando lleguemos al dollo el ya haiga regresado de su viaje y este ahí

Tigresa: (se emocionada) enserio lo crees

Dian: (sonríe) sip conociéndolo es al primer lugar que ira

Tigresa: un… (Pensando) entonces hay que apurarnos (emocionada)

Después de terminar la conversación los maestros siguieron comiendo cuando terminaron de desayunar se levantaron de la mesa y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones donde cada uno tomo su equipaje preparándose para irse. Despues de que tuvieron todo listo todos se dirigieron a la puerta de la posada donde se despidieron y le agradecieron mama lili y las otras zorras que atendían en la posada, para después salir siguiendo a los dragones con dirección a la butic de madame scarlet.

Caminaron veinte minutos por las calles de villa tigre, la maestra tigresa con un poco de dificultad ya que llevaba su espejo con ella, hasta que llegaron a una calle donde había muchas tiendas, pudieron ver a muchos animales caminando por la calles y otros comprando cosas a precios muy altos. La razón principal era porque en esa parte de la ciudad se vendían artículos caros, como vestidos, joyería y algunos difíciles de conseguir como medicinas, antigüedades y libros de temas extravagantes.

La maestra dian guio a los maestros hasta que llegaron a una tienda que había en esa calle de hecho era más grande que las demás que habían en esa calle. Afuera de la tienda se podía ver los exhibidores de cristal con vestidos muy hermosos y un letrero que decía butic madame escarlet.

Dian: hemos llegado

Maya: (ve los vestidos) que hermosos vestidos

Dian: y eso que no ha entrado, cuando entre quedara fascinada

Maya: enserio (emocionada)

: (pensando: con los precios en esta calle sospecho que me dolerá la cartera cuando salgamos de esta tienda, traga saliva QwQ)

Maya: (sujeta el brazo de su esposo emocionada) vamos hay que entrar rápido (jalando al pobre ganso)

Víbora: jijiji (le pareció cómica la escena, mientras veía a grulla el cual no parecía estar muy interesado en lo que sucedía)

Grulla: (ido)

Víbora: te sucede algo grullo

Grulla: (se incorpora) a no nada, solo estaba pensando

Víbora: en que pensabas

Grulla: (suspira) en lin

Víbora: (se enoja y le dé una latigazo con la cola en la pierna)

Grulla: auch

Víbora: un mosquito (¬3¬) pero por qué pensabas en lin (interesa un poco)

Grulla: solo me preguntaba como estaría ella en este momento (suspira con tristeza)

Víbora: (pensando: se que no debo ayudar a mi rival pero no me gustar ver a grulla triste) seguramente debe estar bien (sonríe)

Grulla: gracias víbora eres muy dulce

Víbora: (al escuchar eso se sonrojo) bueno yo nada mas digo lo que pienso

Grulla: (sonríe) aun así gracias

Víbora: (O/O)

Tigresa: (pensando: bien jugado amiga)

Dian: bueno será mejor que entremos ya madame escarlet debes estar esperándonos

Mono: que acaso es adivina (finge estar asustado)

Dian: no pero ya debió enterarse de su llegada por los demás comerciantes de la villa

Kyem: aunque lo de la adivina sonó muy gracioso (se ríe levemente)

Todos: (¬3¬)

Dian: ya dejen se de bromas que vamos a entrar (abre la puerta de la tienda mientras los demás la seguían)

Cuando entraron quedaron impresionados la tienda estaba completamente llena de ropa espectáculos hecha de seda y otros materiales, cada vestido y prenda era diferente a la anterior no solo en color y diseño, lo más interesante es que cada prenda en alguna parte tenía un bordado con la forma de una pequeña araña se podría decir que era el sello de autenticidad. Mientras daban pasos al interior de la tienda vieron a algunas señoritas comprando ropa y un gran mostrador donde estaba una joven cabra atendiendo.

Dian: (se acerca al mostrador) buenos días venimos a ver a madame scarlet

Cabra: (¬¬) lo siento madame no recibirá visitas ahora a menos que tengan una cita

Dian: lo siento pero no tenemos cita

Cabra: (¬¬) entonces váyanse

Dian: (se enfurece) irnos que no sabes con quien estás hablando

Cabra: (¬¬) no ni me interesa

Dian: um… que paso con la otra chica que atendía en el mostrador

Cabra: renuncio para poder irse de viaje (¬3¬) y yo soy su suplente

Dian: (golpea el mostrador, muy fuerte) entonces hazme el favor de decirle a madame que la modelo para la que tanto tiempo invierte haciendole un vestido esta aquí

Los 5 furiosos y los padres de po: (confundidos)

Cabra: un….. (Camina hacia atrás del mostrador donde había una puerta entro y los pocos segundos se escucho un grito)

Grito: que rayos por qué no los haces pasar

Cabra: (sale de la puerta muy asustada) madame los recibirá (sale de un lado del mostrador) pases por aquí (Q.Q, temblando de miedo)

Todos menos dian: (asustados)

Dian: ya ves lo que hubieras habitado de haberle dicho que estábamos aquí

Cabra: si (U-U)

Todos entraron por la puerta atrás del mostrador a un lugar enorme, más grande que la parte delantera de la tienda parecía un pequeño taller donde había muchos maniquís con vestidos muy bellos. Mientras iban entrados tigresa coloco su espejo en el suelo contra una pared, mientras mas se iban adentrando podían ver algunos de estos maniquís para diferentes tipos de animales desde conejos asta osos, con diferentes atuendo, de pronto en mesa de diseño vieron a una araña la cual se encontraba dibujando un diseño de un nuevo vestido.

Dian: buenos días trabajando

M. Scarlet: a dian eras tú, ella viene contigo

Tigresa, víbora y maya: (confundidas)

Dian: si

M. Scarlet: (voltea y ve a tigresa) es ella si (grita emocionada y salta sobre la maestra)

Todos: (confundidos)

Tigresa: (se asusta al sentir a la araña caminando sobre ella) a que es lo que hace

M. Scarlet: (midiendo con un hilo) lo siento solo estoy tomando medidas para su vestid

Tigresa: (confundida) pero si yo no he pedido ninguno

M. Scarlet: lo sé pero hace mucho tiempo le prometí a po que le aria a usted un vestido muy hermoso en agradecimiento, ahora quieta necesito medir bien

Tigresa: (se queda quita, mientras la araña media) le prometiste a po acaso el hiso algo por ti

M. Scarlet: digamos que si no fuera por el aun seguiría en malos mañas (midiendo cintura de tigresa) listo (salta de tigresa a la mesa de diseño y empieza a dibujar) ya está en unos días lo tendré sonríe, mi nombre es scarlet aun que mucho me dicen madame scarlet

Tigresa: mi nombre es tigresa

M. Scarlet: lo sé po habla tanto de ti, cada vez que viene y no es para menos tienes muy buena figura (anotando las medidas en un papel)

Tigresa: (se sonroja levemente) jejeje años de entrenamientos

M. Scarlet: a es cierto eres maestra de kunfu

Tigresa: si

M. Scarlet: entonces tendrá que usar una tela flexible para que no te reste movilidad (dibujando vestido)

Maya: (viendo el dibujo) que vestido tan bonito

M. Scarlet: muchas gracias, de hecho el diseño ya lo tenía solo me faltaban las medidas de la maestra tigresa

Dian: jum…. Y no le piensa en reglarle algo a los amigos del señor po madame (interesada)

M. scarlte: (volte la mirada y se da cuenta que estaban los demás maestros) así discúlpenme si ven algo en la tienda que les guste solo tómenlo (sonríe)

Maya: (casi le da un infarto) enserio

M. Scarlet: si, usted es la madre de po cierto

Maya: si (sonríe)

M. Scarlet: entonces tome todo lo que guste cortesía de la casa

Maya: (desapareció con un sonrisa en el rostro, mientras jalaba al pobre señor ping del brazo)

Grulla: jum veré si me gusta algo antes que la madre de po tome todo lo de la tienda

Víbora: te acompaño (sonríe)

Mono: los acompaño veré si hay algo de mi talla

Mantis: (al escuchar eso se enojo ¬¬)

M. Scarlet: (se da cuenta de la actitud de mantis) te pasa algo

Mantis: no nada (¬¬)

M. Scarlet: no te pasa algo me doy cuenta

Mantis: (suspira) tienes razón, me pasa algo

M. Scarlet: que tienes

Mantis: estoy enojado porque todos encuentran ropa de su talla menos yo (suspira)

M. Scarlet: un pero eso tiene arreglo (toma un hilo de seda verde y empieza a tejer)

Mantis: (confundido) que haces

M. Scarlet: (termina de tejer) esto (le da una chaleco de su talla) no es mucho pero por lo menos no estarlas desnudó (O/O)

Mantis: (se le ilumino la mirada al ver la prenda) gracias muchas gracias (se coloca el chaleco) me queda perfecto gracias

M. Scarlet: de nada (sonríe)

Mantis: (al ver la sonrisa de escarlet se sonrojo levemente)

M. Scarlet: (noto el sonrojo y se sonrojo ella) este…

Mantis: a sí creo que iré a acompañar a los demás (O/_/O)

M. Scarlet: este….ha sí y yo tengo que seguir trabajando (O/O, sube a la mesa de diseño)

Mantis: espero poder verte después

M. Scarlet: igualmente

Los maestros dieron un vistazo por la tienda buscando alguna prenda que agradara, mono consiguió algunos nuevos chores de entrenamiento, mientras que grulla opto por una masca color morada, víbora y tigresa no escogieron nada, mientras el señor ping cargaba una montaña de ropa que cada vez se iba haciendo más grande cada vez que su esposa pasaba por alguna parte de la tienda. Después de casi dejar bacía la tienda se despidieron de madame scarlet al siguiente lugar al que irían sería el dollo del dragón.

Salieron de la butic tigresa era la que estaba más emocionada en llegar ya que posiblemente en ese lugar podría encontrarse con su amado panda. Siguieron a los dragones hasta salir de villa tigre al parecer el dollo no estaba en ninguna de las dos villas, tuvieron que caminar atreves del bosque en dirección al sur de la isla hasta que llegaron a un claro, a lo lejos pudieron ver una casa enorme aunque era la primera vez que lo veían los maestros lo supieron a simple vista era el dollo del dragón.

Caminaron en dirección a la enorme casa hecha de madera, cuando llegaron ahí los dragones abrieron las puerta y les permitieron entrar al dollo. Cuando entraron los maestros se sorprendieron el patio era enorme suficientemente grande para entrenar, mono no aguanto las ganas y salto en el patio haciendo alguna serie de complicados movimientos, al igual que grulla, víbora mantis y por ultimo tigresa. Los dragones se sorprendieron al ver las habilidades de los 5 furiosos.

Después de mostrara un despliegue de habilidades increíbles los maestros observaron todo a su alrededor el dollo era muy detallado, les recordaba un poco al palacio de jade quizás por obra de po. Dian hablo con los maestros y les conto como había sido su estadía en el dollo, como habia sido su entrenamiento con po y también cuanto habían mejorado desde que llegaron a ese lugar. Los maestros escuchaban atentamente las historias pero de pronto algo llamo la atención de tigresa.

Tigresa: (escucho un leve sonido, proveniente de una parte del dollo) oye dian

Dian: si, maestra tigresa

Tigresa: (señala con el dedo) que hay por ahí

Dian: por ahí un….. a si por ahí está la sala de entrenamientos

Tigresa: te importaría si hecho un vistazo

Dian: no con toda confianza puede ir

Tigresa: gracias, (le habla a los maestros) chicos podrían esperarnos aquí

Los 4 furiosos: (confundidos) está bien (O_O)

Vibora: no quieres que te acompañe

Tigresa: gracias pero, no (se va caminado en dirección a donde había escuchado el ruido)

La maestra tigresa camino por el dollo cuando de pronto escucho de nuevo el ruido pero esta vez era más fuerte, siguió avanzado rápidamente pudo distinguir el sonido muchas veces lo había escuchado en el pasado se trataba del sonido que se generaba cuando alguien golpeaba un costala de entrenamiento. La maestra tigresa se detuvo ante una enorme puerta de la que provenía el ruido, lentamente deslizo la puerta y dio un pequeño vistazo, el lugar era enorme era una sala de entrenamiento muy parecida a la del palacio de jade pero un poco más compleja.

Dio unos pequeños pasos dentro de la habitación para ver mejor el enorme lugar cuando de pronto escucho el ruido de nuevo, volteo la mirada para ver en uno de los extremos de la sala a una pequeña chita de pelaje amarillo y manchado, dándole patadas a un enorme costal. Tigresa se sorprendió la pequeña felina parecía como de nueve años y pateaba con mucha fuerza el costal.

Tigresa: hola (saludando a la niña)

Chita: (la ve pero no saluda, sigue golpeando el costal muy seria)

Tigresa: un….. (al ver a la pequeña chita tan seria, le recordó como era ella en el pasado, así que su puso un poco será y se acerco)

Chita: (la ver pero no le presta mucha atención)

Tigresa: (llego hasta donde estaba ella) lo estás haciendo mal

Chica: (se sorprende por el comentario de tigresa) porque lo dice, le estoy dando con mucha fuerza

Tigresa: lo sé pero debes dar la patada en peinando los dedos del pie o te los fracturas, mira (mueve a la chita, se acomoda y da una patada perfecta) así se hace ahora inténtalo tu (se mueve)

Chita: (no muy segura se coloca en posición y le da una patada en peinando los dedos con mucha fuerza, en ese momento el costal se desprende del suelo y sale volando) wao

Tigresa: eres muy fuerte para ser tan pequeña

Chita: gracias es la segunda persona que elogia mi fuerza en vez de asustarse por ella

Tigresa: (en ese momento tuvo una leve visión del pasado cundo shifu la adopto en el orfanato, en ese momento ajito la cabeza y se incorporo) quién fue la primera

Chita: mi maestro

Tigresa: jum… entonces eres igual que yo la primera persona que elogio mi fuerza fue mi maestro

Chita: debió ser alguien genial

Tigresa: al principió pensé que lo era pero luego después…..

Chita: (confundida por el comentario)

Tigresa: no perdón olvida lo que dije

Chita: un…..

Tigresa: a si mi nombre es tigres cómo te llamas

Chita: lo siento pero no se lo puedo decir ya que aun no tengo nombre

Tigresa: no tienes nombre?

Chita: no…..

Tigresa: y tienes padres

Chita: tampoco

Tigresa: eres huérfana

Chita: (suspira) si

Tigresa: (le da una abraso a la pequeña chita) tranquila comprendo cómo te sientes (pensando: cuando fui pequeña jamás tuve nadie que me abrazara y comprendiera, quizás no se mucho pero esto la hará sentir mejor)

Chita: (O/O) gracias

Tigresa: sonríe de nada, quieres que te siga ayudando con tu entrenamiento

Chita: (sonríe) sip

Voz: pero préstale mucha atención es la mejor maestra que conozco jejeje

Tigresa: (al escuchar la voz la reconoció y rápidamente voltea la mirada para ver a po)

PO: hola tigresa (se veía ligeramente un poco mas esbelto, pero seguía siendo su gran panda de felpa XD) cuanto tiempo (sonríe)

Tigresa: (al verlo corre hacia el) po

PO: tigresa

Tigresa: (al acercarse lo suficiente le da un puñetazo en la mejilla)

Chita: (O_O)

PO: (siente el golpe y retrocede) auch

Tigresa: eso es por hacer que me preocupara tonto (¬3¬)

PO: perdón sabia que te enojarías no fue mi intención tardarme tanto tiempo veras yo…..

Tigresa: (se acerca y le da un beso apasionado)

PO: (O/O)

Tigresa: no tienes que decir nada ya lo sé todo (sonríe) solo que quería que entendieras que si me vuelves a dejar me enojare mucho

PO: (sonríe) lo recordaré (tallándose la mejilla)

Tigresa: (le pone la mano en la mejilla) no te lastime mucho

PO: (sonríe) no solo que había olvidado lo fuerte que eras

Tigresa: (sonríe) tonto (lo vuelve a besar)

Chita: (sonrojada al no saber si debía irse o quedarse)

PO: tigresa te prometo que ahora en adelante no me volveré a alejar de ti

Tigresa: (levanta el puño) más te vale

PO: jejeje nunca cambias

Tigresa: ejeje pero tu si (observa el leve cambio en el cuerpo de po)

PO: es que he estado entrenado mucho, como me veo

Tigresa: (sonríe) muy bien, me gusta

PO: jejeje… vinieron los demás contigo

Tigresa: si y también tus padres

PO: que bárbaro

Tigresa: jejeje había extrañado mucho que dijeras eso

PO: jeje

**Con esta escena termina el capítulo 10 de la isla de la prosperidad gracias a los que leen y comentan por fin el rencuentro siiiii espero que no se hayan quedado con ganas de mas y prepárense porque esto esta apenas empezando jejejeje **


	11. Chapter 11 ¿de verdad podrán tener un

Convocatoria a todos mis lectores para que comente porque primer podrán decidir qué es lo que quieren leer en el próximo capitulo

Una escena romántica de po y tigresa

Una escenas (M) para adultos de po y tigresa como en la primer parte de la historia. Que posiblemente se precursor de un embarazo XD

Los cometarios solo serán validos hasta el 19 de julio del 2013 apresúrense y comenten

Segunda convocatoria para mis lectores quien quiere ser el padrino de la pequeña chita, con tantos nombres que es escrito se me ha secado el seso y no sé qué nombre ponerle, asi que el nombre se lo puede poner tu. Solo mándame un mensaje con el nombre que le darías a la pequeña chita el mejor nombre será usado a lo largo del fic.

Los cometarios solo serán validos igual solo hasta el 19 de julio del 2013 apresúrense y comenten

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

**Capitulo 11: ¿de verdad podrán tener un hogar?**

Después de mucho tiempo el momento del recuentro había llegado, la maestra tigresa estaba muy feliz mientras abrazaba y besaba a su amado panda parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían estado juntos ambos sentía que era su primer beso, tigresa pudo sentir como los brazo de po la atrapaba en abrazo confortante y muy cálido, lo que la hiso sentir my feliz por fin podrían estar juntos pensaba en su mente, mientras que el panda la abrasaba muy feliz a la maestra, también la había extrañado mucho.

La pequeña chita veía la escena algo avergonzada no savia como reaccionar ante esa situación, al principio solo se había sorprendido mucho al ver como la maestra tigresa le había dado un puñetazo muy fuerte en la mejilla a su maestro pero después ya no supo cómo reaccionar al ver como la maestra sujetaba y besaba apasionadamente a su maestro mientras su maestro lo disfrutaba, quería irse pero si su maestros se enojaba por dejar su entrenamiento o si se quedaba y su maestro se enojaba por haberse quedado, no sabía qué hacer a sí que solo se quedo ahí.

Los maestros terminaron de besarse y empezaron a hablar sobre algunas cosas, mientras se veían a los ojos fijamente

Po: bárbaro

Tigresa: jejeje había extrañado mucho que dijeras eso

Po: jejeje y yo había entrañado tus golpes (se talla la mejilla aun le dolía un poco)

Tigresa: (besa la mejilla de po) crees que eso pueda arreglarlo

Po: jejeje si pero por si a caso podrías repetir el tratamiento

Tigresa: con gusto (vuelve a besar la mejilla de po)

Po: (reacciona) oye pero como llegaste aquí?

Tigresa: tus alumnos nos trajeron

Po: ha ya veo

Chita: (avergonzado por la amorosa pareja) maestro…..

Po: (reacciona) a si….jejeje ya se me había olvidado que estabas aquí perdón, ya puedes irte después seguiremos con tu entrenamiento

Chita: (O/./O) está bien (hace una reverencia con respeto y se va)

Po: a si se me olvida me dijiste que tenías hambre a sí que te prepare algo de comer

Chita: enserio (*-*)

Po: si ve a la cocina te deje un plato de fideos deliciosos

Chita: muchas gracias maestro (se va corriendo con dirección a la concina del doyo)

Tigresa: oye po

Po: dime

Tigresa: quien es ella, es muy fuerte

Po: esa es una larga historia

Tigresa: (confundida y interesada) podrías contármela

Po: si…. Pero salgamos primero de aquí

Tigresa: está bien

Po: (camina a la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento y después sale de ella)

Tigresa: (lo sigue)

Po: (camino hacia los jardines del doyo donde había una banca de piedra, llega a la banca y se sienta) ven siéntate (sonríe)

Tigresa: (camina hacia la banca y se sienta junto a su amado)

Po: bueno por donde empiezo

Tigresa: por el principió jejejeje

Po: ajajaja si tienes razón, bueno mejor te contare como la conocí

Tigresa: me parece bien

Po: bueno hace unos días me encontraba en este lugar precisamente entrenando con los chicos (los dragones) habían pasado apenas dos días desde que lia había partido en su barco con destino al valle de la paz para buscarte y traerte a la isla, cuando de pronto recibí un mensaje urgente de una isla vecina al sur pidiendo mi ayuda al parecer tenían muchos problemas con una pequeña niña

Tigresa: era ella (refiriéndose a la chita)

Po: en efecto era ella, al recibir el mensaje me sorprendí, rápidamente aliste mis cosas y fui al puerto tenía que saber que era lo que estaba pasando por que una niña representaba tanto problema, tomo prestado un bote de vela de tamaño mediano (un velero estilo chino) y zarpé con dirección a esa isla

Tigresa: (sorprendida) espera un momento sabes navegar (O_O)

Po: jejeje si me enseño un amigo (viejo yung) te sorprendería las muchas cosas que he aprendido bueno continúo, navegue con la embarcación en dirección al sur ya que la isla no estaba muy lejos solo tarde medio día en llegar, después de atracar en un muelle bajé de la embarcación para ser recibido por el jefe de la isla el cual me puso al tanto de la situación

Tigresa: y que era lo que pasaba

Po: al parecer desde hace algún tiempo tenían problema con una niña la cual robaba comida y otras cosas, al principio habían tratado de detenerla pero por más que lo intentaron no pudieron ya que la pequeña niña era muy fuerte, las personas estaban muy asustadas no sabían qué hacer y no sabían qué pasaría si la situación seguía así, por eso me mandaron habían mandado el mensaje de ayuda

Tigresa: y que fue lo que hiciste

Po: la verdad estaba un poco sorprendido por el relato me contaron que la niña solía del bosque para ir a su aldea a robar cosas madera, cuerdas o comida y después que tenia lo que quería regresaba al bosque para desaparecer sin dejar rastro, pero después de pensarlo hice lo único inteligente que se me ocurrió en ese momento

Tigresa: (interesada) ¿qué?

Po: me puse a cocinar fideos a mitad del bosque de la isla

Tigresa: (sorprendida) ¿Qué? te pusiste a cocinar fideos a mitad del bosque

Po: si

Tigresa: (confundida) pero por que lo hiciste

Po: pensé que si la niña se tomaba tantas molestias de ir a la aldea de esas persona a robarles comida era porque tenía hambre y después de escuchar las otras cosas que había robado sospeche que tenía un refugió en el bosque, quizás podría atraerla para poder hablar con ella. Después de terminar de cocinar los fideos pude sentir como si alguien me observaba a lo lejos actué de manera normal sin levantar sospechas como si nada pasara, serví un plato de fideos y lo coloque en una roca cerca de ahí

Tigresa: y funciono

Po: funciono, camine de regreso hacia la olla de fideos que se calentaba en la fogata me detuve voltee la mirada lentamente y el plato de fideos había desaparecido ella estaba ahí, tome la cuchara de la olla y revolví los fideo en ese momento escuché un leve murmullo como de alguien comiendo fideos, voltea la mirada pero no vi a nadie de pronto escuche un ruido y voltee de nuevo la mirada para ver en el suelo el plata que había servido el cual estaba completamente vacio

Tigresa: un…..

Po: serví otro plato y después dije, aquí hay mas comida si quieres venir aquí lo pongo (coloco el plato sobre otra roca) no tengas miedo no te are daño (de pronto vi como de los arbustos salía una pequeña chita de pelaje un poco sucio y con ropa harapienta)

Chita: (se acerco lentamente al plato de fideos recién servido y lo levanto, para después comerlo)

Po: cómo te llamas

Chita: no lo sé (comiendo)

Po: y tus padres donde están

Chita: (comiendo) no tengo

Po: un….oye tu eres la niña que ha estado robando en la aldea que está cerca de aquí

Chita: (deja de comer lista para salir huyendo)

Po: tranquila solo quiero saber

Chita: (baja el plato y suspira) si soy yo

Po: pero ¿Por qué lo haces?

Chita: un…. por que cuando fui la primera vez les pedí comida ellos no me dieron nada

Po: eso no me lo dijeron

Chita: si salieron huyendo y se escondieron en sus casas, por alguna vez cada vez que voy a la aldea se esconden (suspira con tristeza) creo que me tienen miedo, así que cada vez que voy a la aldea como no haya nadie tomo lo que encuentro y me lo llevo

Po: (comprende lo que sucede) un también me dijeron que eres muy fuerte

Chita: eso es cierto (se acerca a una enorme roca, la levanta sin esfuerzo y después la arroja)

Po: pero por lo que veo no sabes medir bien tu fuerza

Chita: un….. Creo que tienes razón pero es extraño eres la primer persona que ve mi fuerza y no sale huyendo

Po: jeje es que me recuerdas a alguien que conozco (sonríe)

Chita: recuerdo que una vez fui al pueblo y como no había nadie golpe una puerta para pedir algo de comida y por error la derribe (ewe)

Po: un….. debió ser bárbaro (sonríe)

Chita: (sonríe)

Po: oye pero te gusta vivir así por lo que veo tu ropa está un poco vieja

Chita: (ve su ropa) si esta vieja pero es la única que tengo

Po: un…

Chita: oye

Po: dime

Chita: podrías darme mas (levanta el plato vacio)

Po: (sonríe) si (le sirve más fideos)

Chita: (come) ¿qué es esto? esta delicioso nunca lo había probado

Po: se llamas fideos enserio nunca lo habías comido

Chita: no por lo regular solo como pan y agua que encuentro en el pueblo

Po: (O_O) si quieres mas solo dime hice una olla entera (pensando: no puedo creer que solo como pan y agua eso no es comida)

Chita: enserio (*¬*, comiendo rápido)

Po: si…. No puedo creer que la gente de la aldea pueda tener miedo de una niña tan linda como tu

Chita: (deja de comer) eso es fácil es porque soy un monstruo o eso es lo que he oído decir a la gente de la aldea

Po: (confundido) no digas eso no eres un monstruo

Tigresa: (al escuchar esa parte de la historia recordó parte de su triste infancia en el orfanato en el que se crio, cuando no podía controlar su fuerza y todos le tenían miedo)

Chita: un a beses pienso que si ya que soy demasiado fuerte, si no por que las personas de la aldea huyen de mí

Po: eso es porque no te conoces, mírame a mi ya te conozco y no te tengo miedo (sonríe)

Chita: (sonríe) eres muy bueno conmigo

Po: si así soy yo, un oye

Chita: si…..

Po: la verdad e venido por poco tiempo mi plan no es quedarme en esta isla

Chita: (suspira con tristeza) haaaa

Po: tengo que volver a casa, pero antes de irme quiero preguntarte ¿te gustaría venir con migo?

Chita: (sorprendida) quieres que valla contigo

Po: si vivo en una isla al no muy lejos de aquí

Chita: pero no asustare a las personas de esa isla digo soy un monstruo

Po: (¬3¬) no digas eso no eres un monstruo solo no sabes controlar tu fuerza, una ves conoce a alguien quien estuvo en tu misma situación y sabes cómo lo soluciono

Chita: no como

Po: atreves del kun fu

Chita: que es el kun fu

Po: (sorprendido) que no conoces el kun fu

Chita: no? Que es

Po: el kun fu son arte marciales algo así, ha-ya (salta, lanza un patada, da varios puñetazo y cae asiendo un esplit)

Chita: wao y que paso con esa persona de la que me hablas

Po: ahora ella es una de las más grandes y queridas maestras de kunfu de toda china, con algo de entrenamiento tú podrías llegar a ser como ella

Chita: (emocionada) enserio

Po: si (sonríe) yo te puedo enseñar si gustas

Chita: (mas emocionada) si, si

Po: que bien, por cierto no estarás sola ya que también entreno a otras cuatro personas que también son muy fuerte y barbaros

Chita: (se pone tristes) seguramente se asustaran cuando me vean

Po: no digas eso ellos son muy bueno al igual que seguramente les agradaras y se harán buenos amigo, anda que dices bienes con migo

Chita: yo…. este….um

Po: (no la ve muy decidida) si bienes podrás comer fideos las veces que quieras (sonríe)

Chita: está bien

Tigresa: (en ese momento recordó su adopción y lo feliz que se sintió en ese momento)

Po: (termina la historia) después de eso terminajo de comer recogí las cosas y nos fuimos de ese lugar, cuando fuimos a la aldea para avisarle al jefe de la aldea que ella se iría con migo no había nadie y las casas estaban serrada como ella había dicho ellos le tenían miedo, decidí mejor ya no preocuparnos más por eso subimos al barco y iniciamos el viaje de regreso, llegamos hoy en la mañana (bosteza)

Tigresa: (observaba a po)

Po: que sucede algo

Tigresa: (sonríe) nada solo que me doy cuenta que tienes un corazón muy grande po

Po: jejeje ya sabes como soy me gusta ayudar, además tenía que hacerlo esa niña me recuerda un poco a ti

Tigresa: (se sonroja) tonto (¬/3/¬) ahora que vas a hacer con ella, no tiene nombre

Po: pues estaba pensando ponerle uno pero no se me ocurre nada

Tigresa: no puedes hacer eso po no eres su padre y aun que no los tenga no te la puedes quedar así sencillamente te puedes meter en muchos problemas

Po: rayos….. tienes razón no lo había pensado (después de pensarlo sonríe picaronamente)

Tigresa: po porque sonríe de esa manera que se te ocurrió

Po: (sonríe) tigresa tengo una idea que tal si nosotros la adoptamos

Tigresa: (sorprendida) que…..?

Po: si además si nosotros la adoptamos no nos meteremos en problemas hay un orfanato aquí cerca ellos nos pueden ayudar, le podremos dar un nombre, criarla y enseñarle kun fu

Tigresa: espera po no puedes estar hablando enserio solo piénsalo un segundo

Po: estoy hablando enserio lo pensé y funcionara (sonríe)

Tigresa: es que po, cuidar a una niña es un gran responsabilidad

Po: de la cual podemos encargarnos, recuerda ambos somos adoptados

Tigresa: (al escuchar adoptados sintió que un puñal atravesaba su pecho) po… yo (pensando: no po, no puedo sencillamente no, recuerda su infancia con shifu) po no quiero, no quiero adoptar una niña por que sufra lo mismo que yo sufrí con shifu (llorando) entiéndelo

Po: (impactado) tigresa…

Tigresa: (llorando)

Po: tigresa no tiene que ser así, no tienes que ser como el puedes incluso mejor que él y yo lo sé porque te conozco

Tigresa: po…. (Sorprendida se seca las lagrima)

Po: tu jamás arias sufrir a esa niña y lo sé porque te vi cuando le dabas consejos de cómo mejorar sus patadas mientras ella escuchaba atentamente, además también vi como la abrazaste tu jamás le aras daño a diferencia de shifu tu muestras emocione pocas pero las demuestras jejejeje

Tigresa: po…. (Sorprendida por el comentario, recordó lo que le enseño a la pequeña chita y la charla que ambas tuvieron, también recordó el abraso y un cálido sentimiento que sintió mientras se lo daba)

Po: tigresa tú jamás serás como shifu por que a ti no te da miedo demostrar amor, si te das la oportunidad tigresa seguramente será una buena madre

Tigresa: po…. (al escuchar eso sintió un cálido sentimiento en su corazón que curo el dolor que había sentido al principio) no te rendirás asta que diga que si cierto

Po: nop…. (Sonríe)

Tigresa: tienes suerte de que te ame demasiado y sepas que cosas decir en el momento indicado

Po: lo se

Tigresa: (¬/-/¬) tonto…. Está bien si es lo que tú quieres adoptémosla

Po: enserio

Tigresa: sip (¬/-/¬)

Po: hee (feliz por su triunfo)

Tigresa: pero yo le pondré el nombre entendido, como su madre tengo el derecho absoluto y no intentes detenerme

Po: rayos…. Está bien (sonríe)

Tigresa: (sonríe) tonto (lo abraza)

Po: a si donde están los demás me gustaría hablar con los chicos y con mis padres

Tigresa: (¬/-/¬) se quedaron en el patio de la entrada

Po: bien, entonces vamos (sonríe y se levanta)

Tigresa: (se levanta)

Po: vamos hay tantas cosas que quiero contarles a todos (se va corriendo)

Tigresa:( se pone a pensar lo que po había dicho, pensando: po espero que tengan razón)

Po: ajaja después de tanto tiempo te volviste lenta a que no me alcanzas (se ríe)

Tigresa: hey (¬3¬, corre detrás del) po vas a ver cuando te alcance

Po: nunca (se ríe, mientras corría)

Ambos maestros estaban muy felices mientras corrían no solo por haberse rencontrado después de mucho tiempo, sino que también les provocaba algo de felicidad la idea de adoptar a la pequeña chita. Los maestros seguían su carrera por el doyo sin saber que algo malo pronto iba a suceder, muy lejos de ahí en una cueva de una isla desierta al oeste un grupo de despiadados piratas y mercenarios se reunía algo que era extraño ya que no suelen llevarse bien con la competencia.

Pero esta vez era diferente por primera vez los piratas y los mercenarios tenían un enemigo común que era el guerrero dragón, la razón de la reunión era porque durante mucho tiempo esas aguas habían sido dominadas por los piratas y mercenarios, hasta la llegada del guerrero dragón que con los ideales de justicia se había entrometido en sus negocios y acabado con muchos de ellos. Algo que no les gustaba a los malvados por lo que decidieron que la única alternativa era acabar con la vida del guerrero dragón

Los piratas y mercenarios se encontraban sentados en una enorme mesa de madera, podían verse en la mesa a los diferentes tipos de animales de diferentes especies que no parecían muy amigables, estaban discutiendo acerca de cuál sería la mejor forma de desasearse del guerrero dragón, para lograr que ambas partes se entendieran se designaron dos miembros de los piratas y mercenarios como representantes, mientras el resto escuchaba la discucion

Búfalo: tenemos que acabar con el guerrero dragón

Búho: si pero es muy fuerte, además no está solo sus alumno lo ayudan

Leopardo: aun así tenemos que hacer algo esto no puede seguir así, por su culpa hace un mes perdía un cargamento de esclavos que estaban listos para ser vendidos

Búfalo: te comprendo, por su culpa perdí un barco y a la mitad de mi tripulación cuando intentábamos asaltar un barco mercante

León: entonces que haremos

Búfalo: hay que acabar con el

Leopardo: se dice fácil, pero yo pelee mano a mano con él y es muy fuerte

León: dímelo a mí muchas veces intente cortar su cuello con el filo de mi espada pero no pude

Búho: yo le dispare con un cañón y aun sigue vivo

Búfalo: un enserio (impresionado)

Búho: si, el maldito también hundió mi barco por suerte puede escapar volando

Leopardo: entonces que aremos

Búfalo: no se preocupen creo que he encontrado un solución para nuestro problema

León: y cuál es?

Búfalo: más bien quién es?

Cuando termina de hablar el búfalo de la oscuridad de la cueva salió un enorme cocodrilo muy fuerte, aunque por alguna razón tenía el brazo derecho enyesado quizás por una pelea aun así no dejaba de ser impresionante, lentamente se acerco a la mesa mientras todos guardaban silencio sorprendidos al ver al enorme cocodrilo, cuando estuvo frente a la mesa el silencio fue roto por el león el cual con duda pregunto

León: quién es él?

Búfalo: parte de la solución a nuestros problemas

Leopardo: pues no creo que sea muy buena la solución por lo que veo tiene un brazo roto

Cocodrilo: que dijiste (furioso golpe la mesa con el brazo sano y la rompe)

Leopardo: nada (asustado)

Búfalo: espera tranquilo (trata de calmar al cocodrilo)

Cocodrilo: un…. (Furioso)

León: bueno vallamos al grano él en que puede ayudarnos, es fuerte se nota (mira la mesa rota) pero el guerrero dragón y sus alumnos también los son

Búfalo: y quien dijo que él era el que nos iba a ayudar

León, búho y leopardo: qué? Tú dijiste

Búfalo: no yo dije que alguien, el que el allá salido de las sombras no significaba que fuera el (¬¬)

Búho: entonces quien es la persona que nos ayudara

Cocodrilo: mi ama

León: tu ama?

Búfalo: si su ama nos ayudara

Leopardo: y quien es tu ama

Cocodrilo: lo siento pero aun no puedo no tengo permitido decirlo, lo que puedo decir es de quien es alumna

León: y de quien es alumna

Cocodrilo: de lord sheng

Al escuchar ese nombre todo quedo en silencio tanto los piratas como los mercenarios conocían a quien pertenecía ese nombre y también lo respetaban, se trataban del despiadado lord sheng quien había estado muy cerca de conquistar china con sus poderosos cañones que lanzaban bolas de juego hasta que fue detenido por el guerrero dragón y los cinco furiosos, todos conocían la historia de principio a fin, pero nadie sabía que tenía una alumna.

Leopardo: y ¿Por qué tu maestra dese ayudarnos?

Cocodrilo: (enojado) no mal interpreten las cosas ella no quiere ayudarlo, ella lo único que quiere es vengarse del guerrero dragón por lo que le hiso a su maestro

Búho: y ¿cómo podría ayudarnos?

Cocodrilo: como lo dije ella es alumna de lord sheng, cuando el murió ella siguió con su trabajo e investigación y mejoro los cañones inventados por él, ahora son un poco más pequeño y cuentan con mas alcance

León: y cuál es el plan entonces

Cocodrilo: (saca un mapa y lo arroja a lo que queda de la mesa) en cinco días irán al lugar marcado en ese mapa, ahí varios de esos cañones serán instalados en sus barcos para después navegar a cierta isla donde tengo entendido gobierna el guerrero dragón

Búho: espera según lo que tengo entendido el guerrero dragón pudo contra los cañones de lord sheng en el pasado él solo, cuál será la diferencia cuando lo ataquemos con los nuevos

Cocodrilo: de eso no se preocupen mi ama ya tiene todo calculado y eso nos sucederá

León: pero como puede saberlo

Cocodrilo: muy fácil porque ella encontró la debilidad del guerrero dragón

Todos: qué?

Cocodrilo: no tengo permitido decirles más, si desean saber lo demás vallan en cinco días al lugar marcado en el mapa yo y mi ama los estaremos esperando, ahora tengo que irme debó prepara algunas cosas antes de esa fecha (se va de el lugar pero antes de irse les dice una últimas palabras) les recomendaría que acepten la propuesta de mi ama ya que no se les presentara otra oportunidad así y tampoco creo que puedan vencer al guerrero dragón (se va)

El cocodrilo salido de la cueva dejando en silencio e intriga a los piratas y mercenarios los cuales no sabían si confiar o no en las palabras del cocodrilo, también se preguntaban si en verdad existía una alumna de lord sheg o había sido invento del reptil de lo único que estaban seguros era que en cinco días sabrían la verdad. Mientras tanto lejos de ahí en la isla del tigre y el dragón, la maestra tigresa y po estaban a punto terminar su carreara por el doyo mientras llegaban al lugar donde estaban sus amigos.

Cuando por fin llegaron al patio de la entrada ambos se detuvieron para ver a sus amigos del palacio de jade los cuales estaban practicando algo de kun fu y dándoles algunos conejos a los dragones, mientras los padres de po descansaban sentados sobre una banca de piedra bajo la sombra de un. Po se sorprendió mucho ya que alado de sus padres habían unas enormes bolsas las cuales parecían tener mucha ropa, mientras veía como su madre revisaba algunas de estas cerciorándose que no le faltara nada.

Lentamente po caminaba hacia sus padres los cuales no se habían dado cuenta que su hijo estaba acercándose a ellos en compañía de tigresa, mientras ambos maestros se acercaban podían escuchar como maya le comentaba al señor ping que deberían ir después a la playa para que se probara uno de los nuevos bikinis que había conseguido en la tienda de scarlet a lo que su esposo respondió que si mientras asentaba con la cabeza. Cuando po y tigresa estuvieron lo suficiente mente cerca tigresa hablo, delatando sus presencia que no había sido notada por la pareja

Tigresa: miren a quién me encontré

Maya: (voltea la mirada) a quien?

Po: hola mama, hola papa (sonríe)

Maya: hijo (se levanta de la banca y corre para abrasar a su hijo)

Ping: hijo (ve a su hijo y se levantad de la banca también para abrasarlos) hijo nos tenias preocupados, porque no escribiste

Po: perdón no fue mi intención preocuparlos, pero la verdad quería sorprenderlo

Ping: de hecho estoy sorprendido (no el leve cambio de su hijo) no has estado comiendo bien, dime donde está la cocina te preparare un plato de fideos

Po: gracias papa pero acabo de coomer hace un rato y no tengo mucha hambre

Maya: eso si me sorprende (conoce la glotonería de su hijo)

Tigresa: y a mi (conocía el apetito de su amado)

Po: (¬¬) jejeje e cambiado un poco pero no se asusten la verdad me comí tres platos de fideos y por eso ahora no tengo hambre

Ping: menos mal por un momento pensé que hacías dieta o pero que comías tofu

Ping y Po: tofu eso no es comida (lo dicen al unisonó)

Tigresa: (¬¬, en su dieta diaria solio consumir el tofu)

Maya: de tal palo tal astilla jejejeje

Po: (ve las bolsas de ropa con el dibujo de la araña) por lo que veo pasaron por la butic de scarlet

Maya: (*w*) si y ella es muy amable nos regalo ropa

Po: (sorprendido) enserio?

Maya: si dijo que tomáramos todo lo que nos gustara

Ping: y tu madre vacio casi toda la tienda, si no fuera porque los maniquís estaban pegados en el suelo se los hubiera llevado también

Maya: (¬_¬, enojada) amor que dijiste

Ping: (asustado) no, nada no dije nada

Maya: (¬_¬) eso pensé

Po: (pensando: seguro tigresa y yo seremos así jejeje) y tu tigresa no hubo nada que te gustara en la butic

Tigresa: la verdad no había nada de mi estilo y por eso no tome nada

Maya: pero no te preocupes conseguí varios kimonos de su medida para que se los pruebe

Tigresa: (sorprendida y avergonzada, O/O)

Po: que bien mama

Maya: verdad que soy muy inteligente

Po: aunque por ahora solo me gustaría verla con ese bonito conjunto que trae

Tigresa: (se sonroja) lo notaste

Po: desde el primer momento, me gustan mucho los colores jejeje

Tigresa: jejej a mi igual por eso me lo puse

Maya: veo que el tiempo no ha debilitado ese amor

Po: (se sonroja) ¡mama!

Maya: jejeje

Mono: (practicaba con gum cuando escucho una voz conocida volteo la mirada hacia donde estaban los padres de po para ver a su viejo amigo) chicos miren es po

Grulla: po ¿dónde?

Mono: por allá (señala con la mano)

Mantis: ¿es él? se ve más delgado que antes ¿no?

Víbora: tienes razón está un poco más delgado debió entrenar mucho

Dian: (ve a po) genial el maestro volvió (se ríe coquetamente)

Gum: bien hasta que volvió el maestro podre comer de nuevo sus fideos

Kiem: genial yo podre enseñarles mis nuevos movimientos que aprendí con el maestro grulla

Kemy: y yo podre mostrarle los colmillos de dragón que le compre aun vendedor ambulante ayer y que me juro que no eran falsos

Todos corrieron rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba po para saludarlo y hablar con él sobre lo que había sucedido, el encuentro de los dragones con los maestros del palacio de jada, la noche en la posada de aguas calientes y por ultimo algunas cosas que sucedieron en la butic de scarlet. Po estaba muy feliz al ver como sus amigos y sus alumnos habían entablado una buena relación, cuando de pronto vio algo que llamo su atención de tras de un árbol estaba escondida la pequeña chita que parecía algo temerosa de salir.

Po: tigresa

Tigresa: dime

Po: mira (señala al árbol)

Maya: (se da cuenta y se intenta ocultar)

Tigresa: es ella pero que hace ahí

Po: debe estar asustada

Tigresa: asustada?

Po: si es que no suele ver a muchas personas y cuando ve a alguien nuevo lo ignora o se asusta ya que solía vivir sola, quizás vio a los chicos practicando kun fu y se asusto

Víbora: po de que hablas

Dian: si de que hablan maestro

Grulla: si porque tanto misterio

Jum: que es lo que sucede maestro

Mantis: cierto dígannos también queremos saber

Po: a…...si chicos quiero que conozcan a alguien (camina al árbol) anda sal de ahí todos quieren conocerte

Chita: (temerosa sale detrás del árbol)

Maya: (sale corriendo al ver a la pequeña chita y la abraza) hay que niña tan linda (la abrasa contras su pecho)

Chita: (O/_/O)

Dian: es cierto de donde la saco maestro esta súper linda (corre y también abrasa a la chita con maya)

Chita: (O/_/O, pensando: auxilio)

Víbora: tigres tu sabias de ella

Tigresa: si ya la había conocido (preocupada por que abrasaban tanto a la niña)

Kemy: quien es ella maestro ya díganos

Kiem: si díganos

Chita: (X/_/X, pensando: sálvenme)

Po: mama, dian ya suéltenla se está poniendo azul

Maya: hay perdón es que se ve tan linda que dan ganas de abrazarla muy fuerte

Dian: si

Chita: (X/_/X)

Tigresa: (se acerca a la niña) hey estas bien

Chita: (se empieza a recuperar) maestra tigresa es usted

Tigresa: uf ya me había preocupado mi peque…..

Todos: (observaban a tigresa O_O)

Tigresa: (se sonroja al ver que todos la veían) pequeña estas bien

Chita: si ya me siento mejor

Tigresa: bien (se aleja de la niña)

Po: (pensando: lo sabia) bueno chicos les tengo una noticia desde hoy esta pequeña niña residirá en el doyo para aprender kun fu

Dian: (sorprendida) maestro ella también será un dragón

Chita: (se oculta atrás de po aun temerosa)

Po: no lo se dian solo el tiempo y el entrenamiento lo dira

Jum: y como se llama

Mono: es cierto cual es su nombre

Po: aun no pero cuando yo y tigresa la adoptemos (hablo de mas)

Tigresa: (O_O, pensando: hablo de más)

Todos: (impresionados gritan) queeeeeeeeee…?

Chita: qué?

Maya: espera déjame entenderlo adoptaran a esta pequeña niña

Po: (avergonzado por hablar de mas) bueno este si…..

Maya: (salta ya abraza a la niña) que bien ya soy abuela

Chita: (X/_/X)

Mantis: (impresionada) tigresa y tu quieres adoptarla

Tigresa: bueno este….si

Grulla: no te escuchas muy segura quizás no sea tan buena idea

Tigresa: (recuerda las palabras de po: puedes ser mejor que shifu) te equivocas es una buena idea y si quiero adoptarla quiero que se mi hija (lo dice muy enojada)

Todos: (se asustan y se impresionan tigresa nunca había actuado de esa manera)

Chita: (O/-/O) maestra tigresa es enserio

Tigresa: (un poco avergonzada) este…..si

Chita: un…. (lo piensa un segundo y después corre hacia la maestra)

Tigresa: (confundida mientras ve como la chita se acercaba)

Chita: (salta y abraza a tigresa) está bien

Tigresa: (sorprendida) enserio

Chita: si….. usted me agrada mucho, es muy bonita y además es muy fuerte no podría pedir una mama mejor que usted

Mantis: eso es porque no la ha visto enojada le decía a mono

Tigresa: (escucha eso y le tire una mirada asesina a mantis)

Mantis: (O.O) creo que me escucho

Chita: además también quiero que el maestro po sea mi padre

Todos: (sorprendidos) y eso?

Po: (¬¬) que no piensan que sería buen padre

Chita: bueno el maestro po porque es muy bueno, también por que cocina muy ricos y también porque es bárbaro

Dian: jeje tan poco tiempo y ya dice bárbaro

Po: entonces decidido te adoptaremos

Chita: (sonríe parecía muy feliz con la noticia)

Víbora: pero si dices que no tiene nombre como la llamaran

Po: (¬3¬) no me preguntes tigresa dijo que ella le pondría el nombre

Todos: y cual será (al unisonó)

Tigresa: aun no lo estoy pensando, pero estoy algo se me ocurrirá

Maya: pues eso ahora no importa lo que importa es que esta niña será mi nieta (jala las mejilla de la niña)

Chita: (Q_Q)

Ping: tienes razón creo que preparare una olla de fideos para celebrar

Chita: (se libera de maya y abraza al ganso) abuelo (*w*)

Maya: (¬3¬)

Po: jejejeje

Tigresa: jijiji

Con la noticia de la adopción de la pequeña chita el día transcurrió normalmente para todos los maestros en el doyo, tanto los maestros del palacio de jade como los padres de po se instalaron en algunas de las habitaciones del doyo, después po se encargó de darle una habitación a la pequeña chita. Al anochecer comieron una cena preparada por el señor pin y malla, entre pláticas y chistes pasaban el rato divirtiéndose al acabar de cenar po se levanto rápido de la mesa al parecer tenía algo importante que hacer.

Po: tigresa podrías acompañarme

Tigresa: (sorprendida) a donde quieres que te acompañe

Po: es una sorpresa

Maya: ajaja sorpresa romántica picaron (*w*) eso no lo sacaste de tu padre

Ping: (¬_¬)

Po: (se sonroja) este

Tigresa: (sonrojada)

Víbora: (se aserca al odio de tigres y le susurra: que estas esperando ve)

Tigresa: (se levanta rápidamente de la mesa)

Po: (sonríe) vamos jeje (se va caminando)

Tigresa: (lo sigue)

Po empezó a camina mientras tigresa lo seguía un poco curiosa preguntándose cuál era la sorpresa que el panda tenía preparada, ambos caminaron hasta salir del doyo para después emprendieron camino hacia el este del doyo en el cual había un bosque, ambos caminaron por el inmenso bosque oscuro iluminado por la luz dela la luna durante un buen rato, ninguno hablaba ni decía nada lo que hacía más misteriosa el momento, caminaron unos metros hasta que el bosque termino y llegaron a una pradera

Po: (se detiene)

Tigresa: (lo ve detenerse y se detiene) que pasa po

Po: hemos llegado

Tigresa: a donde

Po: al hogar que construí para nosotros con mis propias manos durante este año y medio (señala con el dedo hacia el frente)

Tigresa: que (volte la mirada hacia donde señalaba po y quedo sorprendida, frente a sus ojos podía ver que al final de la pradera había una hermosa casa estilo tradicional de madera, roca y otros materiales, era enorme) po eso es…

Po: nuestro nuevo hogar (sonríe)

**Con esta escena termina el capítulo 11 de la isla de la prosperidad ojala muchos participen en mis convocatorias XD decidan como será el siguiente capítulo y sean los padrinos de la pequeña chita. Gracias a lo que leen y comentan ustedes hacen posible esta historia **


	12. Chapter 12 noche apasionada

Convocatoria 1: chicos y chicas después de contar los votos el (M) para adultos gano pervertidos XD ajajaja, espero que el capitulo les guste.

Convocatoria 2: que felicidad muchos participaron en las convocatorias de hecho me mandaron muchos nombres y algunos repetidos por lo que me ha costado decidir cual ponerles así que dejare que ustedes elijan entre los nombres que mas me gustaron cual será el indicado para la chita y los nombre son

Kumiko: niña de eterna belleza.

Jin: Oro

Akemi: Brillante y Hermosa

Jun : Que habla con la verdad

Shui : Agua

Chia: (nombre propuesto por una chicas que descubrió que mi identidad secreta es ezcu y no deja de acosarme en la escuela ¬3¬ si es un mensaje para ti que lo está leyendo y como se que lo estás leyendo fácil dijiste que te gustaba tanto mi historia al grado que me diste a entender que te casarías con migo si le ponía el nombre que me pediste a la pequeña chita, pero no vamos a ser democráticos y es mi última palabra ¬¬)

El límite de esta convocatoria será hasta el 26 de julio del 2013 boten por su nombre favorito y cuando gane se nombrar la cuenta o nombre de su padrino o padrinos en uno de los capítulos de la isla de la prosperidad

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

**Capitulo 12: noche apasionada **

Tigresa estaba sorprendida e impresionada al final de la hermosa pradera podía ver una casa de gran tamaño y muy hermosa hecha al estilo tradicional con materiales como roca, madera, bambú y otros más que no se notaban a simple vista. Lo que más la sorprendía era que po le había dicho que era el hogar que había construido el con sus propias manos, ya que recordaba que su amado no era muy hábil en las manualidades como la construcción, por lo regular po era mejor destruyendo casas que haciéndolas.

Tigresa: po… tú la construiste?

Po: jeje sabía que te sorprendería

Tigresa: mas que sorprendida estoy impresionada

Po: lo sé, creo que recuerdas que no era muy bueno contrayendo cosas cierto?

Tigresa: si

Po: pues la verdad al principio me costó construir los simientes de la casa, por alguna razón cada vez que empezaba a construir los simientes por alguna o otra cosa terminaba destruyendo todo y tenía que empezar de nuevo desde cero

Tigresa: o… debió ser muy difícil entonces (preocupada: por lo que po tuvo que pasar para construir esa casa) po y nadie te quiso ayudar a construirla (pensando: esos mal agradecidos po ha hecho tanto por ellos y no lo ayudaron)

Po: muchos me ofrecieron su ayuda, pero yo no acepte

Tigresa: (sorprendida) no aceptaste ayuda, pero ¿Por qué?

Po: es que yo quería construirla con mi propio esfuerzo y sin ayuda

Tigresa: y ¿Por qué querías hacerlo así?

Po: porque así demostraría que podía ofrecerte un hogar que yo había construido para ambos

Tigresa: (se sonroja) po no tenias que demostrar nada

Po: lo sé pero aun así quería hacerlo

Tigresa: um….

Po: un día trabajando descubrí porque siempre que empezaba la construcción terminaba en demolición jejeje…

Tigresa: porque era? (confundida)

Po: mi problema era que siempre construía usaba planos para la casa y me guiaba por recuerdo acerca de otras casas como la de mi padre o la casa de los maestros en el palacio de jade

Tigresa: (confundida) y ¿por qué ese era un problema?

Po: porque soy un panda…

Tigresa: (confundía) haber explícame no te entiendo

Po: mira tigresa, mientras construía recordé que en la casa de mi padre la mayor parte del tiempo me pega con el techo y en el palacio de jade mi habitación era muy pequeña eso era porque fueron construida con especificación de anímeles de tamaño mediano y seguramente habían sido construida por animales del mismo tamaño, tamaño que yo no tengo (¬¬) después de revisar los planos descubrí que igual mente la casa que trataba de construir era para animales de ese tamaño por eso siempre chocaba con los simientes y destruía todo, ya que el espacio en que trabajaba era muy chico para mi cuerpo

Tigresa: o y entonces que insiste

Po: tire los planos y empecé a construir la casa solamente ocupando mi instinto

Tigresa: y funciono

Po: si funciono, primero marque una área grande en el suelo para después empezar a construir los cimientos, las vigas y el cuerpo de la casa ocupando materiales que tenia a mi disposición, gracias a que no tenia los planos hice que la construcción fuera un poco más grande que las anteriores veces dándome suficiente espacio para moverme, sin derribar nada por eso la casa es tan grande

Tigresa: o….(sorprendida)

Po: después le pedí a lia que fuera a un puerto mercante cercano a conseguir madera y otros materiales que use a lo largo de la construcción, tarde mucho pero hace tres meses

Tigresa: woao (sorprendida por el relato)

Po: te gustaría verla por dentro

Tigresa: si me gustaría

Po: entonces vamos seguro te va a encantar ya hasta esta amueblado (sonríe y camina con dirección a la casa)

Tigresa: (sigue a po)

Caminaron por un rato con dirección a la casa, cuando estuvieron un poco más cerca tigresa noto un pequeño arrollo que pasaba justo a un lado de la casa y que no había notado por la oscuridad de la noche pero ahora que estaban cerca podía escucharlo. Entre más se acercaban a la casa tigresa podía ver mejor lo detalles de su construcción e incluso le parecía más grande, cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta de la casa po tomo una pequeña lámpara de papel colgada junto a la puerta después con un fosforo enciendo una vela que había dentro de la lámpara y después la colgó iluminando la entrada de la casa.

Tigresa se impresiono mucho cuando la lámpara iluminó la entrada pudo ver que la puerta de la casa era enorme, bueno más bien un poco más grande que la de una casa normal, más bien parecía una puerta como para el tamaño de po, la puerta era de madera pintada de color rojo, tenía una perrilla echa de acero galvanizado que pareciera muy resistente, al igual que la cerradura y con dos grande bisagras de metal que la sostenían al enorme marco de la puerta enserio la puerta era algo grande.

Po: muy bien hemos llegado ahora hay que entrar (saca una llave de su bolsillo, la coloca dentro de la cerradura y le da vuelta)

Tigresa: (escucha el sonido de la cerradura abriéndose)

Po: tigresa te guastaría hacer los honores de abrir la puerta de tu nuestra nueva casa jejejej (sonríe y se mueve dejando libre la puerta)

Tigresa: (sonríe al escuchar lo que dijo po) está bien veamos que hay detrás de la puerta je.. (coloca su mano frente a la puerta aplica algo de fuerza y la puerta empezó a abrirse rápidamente, al parecer era más ligera de lo que parecía) la puerta está abierta

Po: je que bien pensé que tendría que dormir afuera de nuevo (bromeando, aunque por su expresión parecía que era verdad)

Tigresa: jijiji no sería mala idea

Po: ¿qué? (asustado)

Tigresa: es broma jejeje

Po: uf…., hace un poco de frio aquí afuera mejor entremos

Tigresa: si

Ambos enamorados entraron a la casa la cual estaba completamente a oscura, tigresa lo intentaba ver pero no podía ver nada la oscuridad lo cubría todo, de pronto escucho un ruido fuerte que la puso algo alerta, pero después se tranquilizó al escuchar seguido del ruido la vos de po diciendo ouch al parecer había chocado con algo. En ese momento vio como la luz de un pequeño fosforo se encendía seguida por la luz de una vela la cual ilumino casi toda la habitación, dejándole ver a po que colocaba la vela dentro de otra lámpara de papel que colgó rápidamente en una pared.

Al iluminarse la habitación tigresa se sorprendió mucho estaban en una gran habitación que parecía ser la sala, era muy bonita y estaba bien decorada tenía mucho muéblese de madera como un sillón, un sofá, una mesa de centro, una especie de cata de vinos y muchas cosas más. Tigresa sorprendida dio unos pasos en la habitación cuando sintió como su pie tocaba algo blando y muy suave, bajo la mirada para poder ver un gran tapete de color rojo muy suave que estaba bajo sus pies y bajo el tapete se encontraba el piso hecho de finos tablones hechos de madera clara.

Mientras tigresa seguía observando el resto de la sala po encendió otras dos lámparas más que después colgó en paredes distintas de la habitación para poder iluminar bien la casa. Mientras se iluminaba más la casa tigresa pudo ver al otro lado de la habitación un comedor grande de madera con seis sillas de madera, al lado del comedor había pared de madera que tenía una ventana y una barra incorporada como la del restaurante del padre de po que daba vista a la cocina, por ultimo en la misma pared a lado izquierdo de la barra había un marco de madera que permitía el acceso a la cocina.

Tigresa: wao si que te luciste

Po: jeje gracias, hice todo esto pensando en una gran familia

Tigresa: (se sonroja) po….

Po: (hablo demás y se sonroja) este a….si ahí están las habitaciones (señala a la derecha)

Tigresa: (voltea la mirada y ve en una de las paredes de la habitación tres puertas) son tres habitaciones

Po: si son dos habitaciones medianas y una habitación matrimonial

Tigresa: (al escuchar la palabra matrimonial, se sonroja) matrimonial…..

Po: (se da cuenta) este….. (se sonroja)

Tigresa: (sonrojada) es cierto tu y yo ya hemos dormido en la misma habitación

Po: (sonrojado) si….

Tigresa: como en nuestra última misión cuando estuvimos en ese lugar juntos, recuerdas fue junto a un rio (lo dice coquetamente aunque un poco avergonzada)

Po: (recuerda esa vez que estuvo con tigresa y su primera vez junto) si lo recuerdo (se sonroja levemente)

Tigresa: oye po que es eso (señala la pequeña cata de vinos que estaba seca de los muebles de madera)

Po: a eso fue un regalo que me hiso uno de los comerciantes del pueblo, insistió tanto que tuve que aceptarlo es una cata de vinos (camina a la cata y la abre dejando al descubierto la única botella que había dentro de la cata)

Tigresa: eso es vino?

Po: así cuando mama lili se entero que tenía una cata se le ocurrió la idea de regalarme una botella de vino de cerosa para poder estrenar la cata y después me dijo que la botella era algo cara así que me recomendó que la guardara para una ocasión especial, la verdad no sé porque nunca he probado el vino así que no se por qué necesita la cata (¬¬)

Tigresa: igual yo tampoco he probado el vino de hecho anoche dian me invito exactamente una copa de vino de cereza pero como estaba tan cansada me dormí sin siquiera probar una gota

Po: (*w*, se le prende el foco) tigresa espérame un momento (va a la cocina)

Tigresa: (confundida) po que vas a hacer?

Po: (en la cocina) espera un momento (busca en una alacena dos vasos de madera y después regresa al lugar donde estaba tigresa)

Tigresa: (confundida) y esos vasos de madera

Po: es que mama lili me había dicho que guardara este vino para una ocasión especial y yo pienso que esta es una ocasión especial, además ninguno de los dos a probado el vino así podremos probarlo y matar dos pájaros de un tiro que dices

Tigresa: (no muy segura) po…. este ummm

Po: anda di que sii…..(pone carita de panda triste)

Tigresa: (suspira) está bien pero solo medio bazo si no me gusta no me lo tomare (¬3¬)

Po: está bien igual yo también beberé medio vaso y si no me gusta lo dejare

Tigresa: bien pero solo medio vaso heee

Po: si… tranquila (pone los bazos en la mesita de centro, después destapa la botella y sirve un poco de vino de cereza en cada bazo)

Tigresa: (veía como po serbia los brazos)

Nota del autor: (pocos lo saben pero en países de Asia como China y Japón se considera al vino de cereza o vino de ciruela como un potente afrodisiaco cuando es tomado por parejas, aunque es algo caro vale la pena el conseguirlo XD)

Po: (termina de servir el vino en los bazos, luego tapo la botella y la coloca en la mesa, después levanta los bazos) listo ten (la da un vaso a tigresa)

Tigresa: (no muy segura toma el bazo) un…..porque no bebes tu primero

Po: (levanta su vaso y lo acerca a su cara) un….(lo piensa) porque no mejor los dos al mismo tiempo

Tigresa: (acerca un poco su vaso a su nariz y inhala para sentir una aroma algo dulce que la hiso sentir más tranquila) un está bien (más segura)

Po: a la cuesta de tres

Tigresa: si

Po: uno, dos y tres (bebe del bazo)

Tigresa: (bebe de su vaso)

Ambos: (tuvieron una reacción algo inesperada al probar el vino de cereza ya que el vino resulto ser un poco dulce, pero se sorprendieron al sentir como después de tragarlo el sabor se volvió algo picante quizás por el alcohol de la bebida)

Tigresa: un esto sabe raro (sus mejilla se sonrojaban levemente por alguna razón)

Po: si es algo dulce y picante a la vez (ve que su vaso este vacio) quizás debería probar otro poco solo para asegurarme (levanta la botella de vino para servirse un poco más)

Tigresa: (ve su vaso vacio y algo nerviosa dice) po podrías servirme otro poco, igualmente solo para asegurarme

Po: (sonríe) si tu quieres (abre la botella y sirve otro poco de vino en ambos vasos)

Tigresa: gracias…..(levanta el bazo)

Po: de nada, oye creo que deberíamos beberlo lento esta vez la anterior ves lo bebimos rápido y quizás no supo cómo debía

Tigresa: puede que tengas razón

Po: a la cuenta de tres

Tigresa: si

Po: uno, dos

Tigresa: tres (bebe lentamente de su vaso)

Po: (sorprendido bebe de su vaso lentamente)

Ambos: (esta vez la experiencia fue algo diferente a la anterior pudieron sentir como el sabor dulce quedaba más tiempo en la boca pero después de tragar sintieron de nuevo como el sabor se volvía algo picante y les provocaba un poco de cosquillas en la garganta pero por alguna razón se sentían algo placentero)

Po: (termina de beber y ve a tigresa) se sintió un poco diferente

Tigresa: (termina de beber, sus mejillas estaba un poco mas sonrojada por alguna razón que ella no comprendía y volteo la mirada hacia po) tienes razón

Po: (cruza la mirada con tigresa al mismo tiempo y por alguna extraña razón se pierde en los ojos dorados de la felina)

Tigresa: (con las mejilla sonrojadas, nota que po la observaba) po que pasa por que me ves de esa manera (estaba levemente ebria y avergonzada)

Po: lo siento pero es que nunca había notado que tus ojos eran tan hermosos

Tigresa: (se sonroja) enserio lo crees (un poco ebria pero sabía lo que decía y hacia)

Po: si es que el color de tus ojos es muy bonito (un poco sonrojado al decirlo)

Tigresa: es raro que diga esto po pero a mí también me gusta el color de tus ojos (mientras lo veía fijamente) el color verde de ellos me recuerda un poco el jade (sonrojada)

Po: (seguía viendo fijamente a tigresa mientras ella hacía lo mismo, lentamente sintió como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse mientras veía los ojos dorados de la maestra)

Tigresa: (seguía viendo a po cuando de pronto sintió como su corazón empezaba a aceleres mientras veía los ojo verdes cual esmeraldas o jade)

Po: (en ese momento sintió como un impulso incontrolable, quizás su instinto lo guiaba mientras se acercaba al rosto de tigresa)

Tigresa: (observo como po se hacercaba a su rostro)

Po: (cuando po estuvo cerca levanto su mano y rápidamente la coloco bajo la barbilla de la maestra, para después hacerle cosquillas bajo la barbilla)

Tigresa: (ronroneando) rrrrrrrr….. po que haces….rrrrrr (sonrojada)

Po: nada jeje solo que recordé que te gustaba que te hiciera cosquillas bajo la barbilla

Tigresa: (ronroneando) rrrrrrrrrrrrrr (el ronroneo era muy placentero, pero también una de las debilidades de la maestra y solo mente la conocía po) rrrrrrrrrrrr…..po detente….rrrrrrrrrr

Po: ¡nunca! me encanta verte a si

Tigresa: a si….rrrr pus yo recuerdo que a ti te gustaban las cosquilla (con la mano libre empieza a hacerle cosquillas a po)

Po: tigresa no espera, ajajajaj (riéndose por las cosquillas) jajajaja para por favor

Tigresa: ¡nunca! me encanta verte a si ajajajaja

Po: ajajaja….por favor….ajajaja me voy a ser pipi

Tigresa: ajajaja

Po: (se libera y de nuevo le hace cosquillas bajo la barbilla)

Tigresa: rrrrrrrrrrrr….po no..rrrrrr

Po: ajajaja ahora quine tiene el control (XD) oye sabes cual es una de las cosas que ma recuerdo que te gustan

Tigresa: rrrrrr….cual

Po: esto (sorpresivamente besa a tigresa)

Tigresa: (con las mejillas aun sonrojada por la ligera ebriedad) po….. (en ese momento sintió el impulso incontrolable de regresarle el beso a po quizás también eran sus instintos)… (Repentinamente soltó el bazo y se abalanzó sobre el panda para besarlo apasionadamente)

Po: (sintió como tigresa se lanzo sobre él para besarlo, pero después sintió como perdía el equilibrio mientras caía de espalda sobre la alfombra con tigresa aun enzima de, el) tigresa!... (O/./O)

Tigresa: (O/3/O) shi (se pone el dedito en la boca) no hables solo disfruta(besa a po en los labios mientras el panda no sabía qué hacer ante la situación, la maestra pudo notara por la expresión de po que aun no reaccionaba bien ante la situación, así que ella tendría que tomar la iniciativa solo un poco mientras po racionaba, lentamente la maestra metió la lengua dentro de la boca de po mientras lo besaba apasionadamente)

Po: (pude sentir como la lengua de tigresa entraba en su boca y también como se movía dentro de ella, lo que lo empezó a excitar un poco haciéndolo responder de la misma manera, metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de tigresa y moviéndola lentamente)

Tigresa: (pudo sentir como la legua de po entraba en su boca y se movía al mismo tiempo con la de ella, el movimientos de ambas lenguas tocándose como dos serpientes en apareo combinado con la sensación de la saliva, provocó que lentamente la maestra empezará a excitarse, hasta que sintió que se ahogaba y tuvo que separarse de po) ac, ac (tosió)

Po: (preocupado) ¡tigresa! estas bien?

Tigresa: ac, ac (tosiendo) eso creo (se siente mejor y deja de toser) un….po

Po: dime

Tigresa: (sonrojada y avergonzada) lo que estábamos haciendo hace un momento…. quiere segar (lo dice algo avergonzada)

Po: (un poco sonrojado) si quiero seguir

Tigresa: (enserio, sobre el panda que aun seguía en el suelo)

Po: si pero creo que deberíamos empezar algo lento esta vez no crees (en el suelo)

Tigresa: (algo avergonzada al darse cuenta de lo que hiso sin pensar) si tienes razón (O/O)

Po: además no creo que este sea el lugar indicado pura esto para eso está la habitación (lo dice coquetamente)

Tigresa: (sonríe coquetamente) también en eso tienes razón (se levanta y ayuda a po a levantarse)

Po: (se levanta con ayuda de tigresa) bueno que tal si continuemos en lo que estábamos (besa a tigresa)

Tigresa: (mientras es besada por po lo abraza)

Po: (empieza a caminar lentamente hacia la habitación, sin dejar de besar a tigresa y abrazándola)

Poco a poco ambos llegaron abrazándose y besándose hasta la puerta de la habitación, de pronto po soltó a tigresa con una de su mano para después abrir con ella la puerta de la habitación. Luego estiro su mano libre y tomo una lámpara encendida que colgaba sobre la pared para después entrar junto con tigresa a la habitación, aun después de hacer todo esto ambo seguían sin soltarse, ni tampoco dejaban de besarse y darse muestras de cariño, mientras intentaban no chocar con nada dentro de la habitación que empezaba a iluminarse por la luz de la linterna.

La habitación era muy bonita, el suelo estaba hecho de temblones de fina madera color café y sobre él había un tapete parecido al de la sala pero un poco más grande pero del mismo color rojo, lo que era excelente ya que combinaba con las sabanas de la enorme cama matrimonial que se encontraba en la habitación la cual tenía dos almohadas y un edredón de color rojo que la cubría. Aparte de eso había un tocador de madera, una mesita de madera y alado de este una puerta de madera, además de unas mesitas de noche junto a la cama.

Pero los enamorados no le prestaban mucha atención a la habitación ya que estaban algo ocupados besándose, mientras se acercaban a la cama po coloco la lámpara sobre la mesita de madera para después poner su mano de nuevo sobre el cuerpo de su amada tigresa. Cuando estuvieron al pie de la cama tigresa soltó a po y con un ligero empujo lo lanzo sobre la cama para después abalanzarse sobre de él, como si una cazadora atrapara a su presa (escritor: esto se va a poner bueno *¬*, comiendo palomitas)

Tigresa estaba sobre el estomago de po quien parecía impresionado de que la cama fuera tan resistente y no se hubiera roto por haber caído sobre ella, de pronto al ver el rostro de po la maestra sintió in impulso incontrolable y empezó a besar al panda igual que al principio metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca al hacerlo po reaccionó rápidamente e hiso lo mismo, la excitación empezó a crecer en ambos enamorados mientras sentían una extraña y placentera sensación mientras sus lenguas bailaban tocándose la una a la otra.

La sensación en ese momento era indescriptible para la maestra mientras su excitación crecía y sus intentos naturales empezaban a dominarla pensaba que no podría detenerse o eso era lo que creía cuando de pronto sintió como algo duro y grande golpeaba su pierna, dejo de besar a po y bajo su mirada para descubrir que era lo que golpeaba su pierna, se sorprendió un poco para después sonreír coquetamente al ver que lo que golpeaba su pierna era el miembro de po el cual se había he rectado dentro de su pantalón, parecía que la entrepierna del pantalón se rompería en cualquier segundo.

Tigresa: valla, valla que tenemos aquí

Po: (O/O) este

Tigresa: tranquilo deja de ayudo con eso (baja por el estomago de po hacia su pantalón, pero luego opto mejor por bajarse de la cama para quedar enfrente del pantalón del panda el cual estaba muy abultado por el miembro tan he rectado) un….(puso una cara coqueta)

Po: (O/O) tigresa yo este…(avergonzado)

Tigresa: tranquilo veamos cual es el problema (levanta uno de sus dedos extendiendo una de sus garras, después con la garra empieza a cortar un lado de la pierna del pantalón para después sujetar el pantalón con una de sus manos y arrancarlo con un tirón)

Po: ¡tigresa! (avergonzado)

Tigresa: (la maestra se sorprendió al ver el enorme miembro de po el cual parecía más grande que la última vez que lo había visto) po…..(de pronto sintió como sus instintos la dominaban cada vez más y estiro una de sus manos para sujetarlo)

Po: (al sentir como la mano de tigresa sujetaba su miembro sintió una excitación muy grande provocando que su miembro creciera un poco más en la mano de tigresa)

Tigresa: (pudo sentir como el miembro de po crecía en su mano y se sorprendió, mientras se dejaba llevar por sus instintos sujetando fuerte el miembro de po y empezando a moverlo de manera horizontal mientras lo empezaba a sujetar con la otra mano)

Po: (sintió gran excitación mientras tigresa movía su miembro) tigresa…haaa (excitado)

Tigresa: (nota la excitación de po y empieza a mover su miembro más rápido, lo que le provocaba a ella mucha excitación de pronto como un impulso acercó su rostro al miembro de po para después lamerlo lentamente)

Po: (al sentir la legua de tigresa tocando su miembro se sonrojo mucho a la vez que se excitaba cada vez más)

Tigresa: (por alguna razón el tener el miembro de po en sus manos y lamerlo con su lengua la calentaba cada vez más)

Po: ha….tigresa…siiii

Tigresa: (al escuchar eso tigresa empezó a acelerar el movimiento de sus manos)

Po: (sintió como si su miembro fuera a explotar cuando tigresa acelero la velocidad del movimiento) tigres espera por favor

Tigresa: (al principio no pudo detenerse, pero algo en el tono de po le hiso olvidar por un segundo sus instintos salvajes y se detuvo) po que sucede

Po: (sonrojado y un poco más tranquilo) este… (no sabía que decir) podríamos cambiar de lugar

Tigresa: (se sorprende y se sonroja) esta, está bien (algo nerviosa)

Tigresa se separo un segundo de po mientras este se paraba de la cama, para después arrojarse la felina sobre la cama. Esta vez po tomaría la iniciativa mientras se acercaba a la felina completamente desnudo y la empezaba a besar, pocos segundos n para que los besos fueran seguidos por caricias lo que provocó que la maestra volviera a excitarse de nuevo al contrario de po que se dio cuenta que tigresa tenia puesta a un su ropa lo que provocó que se detuviera por un momento

Tigresa: (nota que po se detienes) sucede algo po

Po: tigresa (nerviosa al decirlo) podrías quitarte la ropa

Tigresa: (al escuchar lo que dijo po sintió como su corazón se acelero mientras su cara se ponía roja como tomate) po (pensó que si le respondía que no a po, quizás este se enojaría con ella ya que ella rompió su pantalón y tampoco sabía cómo iría a reaccionar po cuando viera los nuevos cambios que había sufrido su cuerpo)

Po: (nota algo preocupada a tigresa) tigresa

Tigresa: a si, este po….(nerviosa)

Po: (suspira) está bien tigresa si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo

Tigresa: (pensando: que estoy asiendo es la primera noche que paso junto a po después de mucho tiempo y me niego a su única petición…..po me ama y segura no le importara que allá cambiado) po (coloca su mano sobre la mejilla derecha del panda) lo haré (sonríe coquetamente) pero ayúdame un poco

Po: (sonrojado) está bien

Tigresa: (levanta los brazos)

Po: (al ver que tigresa levanta los brazos tira de la camisa por la parte de arriba quitándole la camisa a tigresa, para sorprenderse y confundirse al ver el pecho de tigres que esta vendado) ¡tigresa! Que te sucedió ¿tuviste algún accidente? (preocupado)

Tigresa: (suspira) no po, no tuve ningún accidente solo que durante el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos, al igual que tu tuve algunos ligeros cambios

Po: (confundido) cambios?

Tigresa: si en unos segundos lo entenderás (empieza a quitarse las vendas lentamente) solo un poco mas

Po: (un poco curioso por saber de que hablaba tigresa)

Tigresa: (tigresa le dio la última vuelta a la venda, liberando sus grandes pechos que saltaron a la vista y que llamaron mucho la atención de po inmediatamente)

Po: ti, ti, tigresa (sorprendido al ver los grandes pechos de la maestra)

Tigresa: perdón por no haberte dicho pero no había tenido tiempo

Po: (*¬*) tigresa…(observa los grandes pechos de tigresa)

Tigresa: po ya no los observes tanto se que son grandes y eso pero a veces me molestan cuando practico kunfu por eso tengo que vendarlo

Po: (*¬*) um…(seguía observa los grandes pechos de tigresa)

Tigresa: ya po no me veas así (avergonzada, cuando de pronto noto como el miembro de po se he recataba mientras veía sus pechos) po…(sorprendida al ver como el miembro de po se he rectaba cada vez mas)

Po: (seguía hipnotizado viendo lo pechos de la felina)

Tigresa: um…..(sonríe coquetamente de nuevo) si quieres puedes tocarlos

Po: (al escuchar eso se incorporó muy sorprendido) puedo

Tigresa: (sonríe y toma la mano de po) claro que puedes tontito (coloca la mano de po sobre su pecho)

Po: (al sentir el sube pelaje y el pecho de tigresa empesgo a excitarse mientras lentamente despertaban sus instintos animales sintió el impulso de apretar ligeramente uno de los pechos de tigresa) tigresa (O/O) discúlpame

Tigresa: (O/O) no te disculpes (toma la otra mano de po y la coloca sobre su otro pecho) dime te gusta (lo dice un poco avergonzada)

Po: si (nerviosa) no me mal interpretes me gustan al igual que me gusta todo de ti

Tigresa: (se sonroja) yo que pensaba que no te gustaría

Po: cómo pudiste pensar eso a mí me gustas sin importar como luzcas

Tigresa: me alegra oír eso (sonríe) pero ahora qué tal si seguimos donde nos quedamos (empieza a quitarse el pantalón) pero esta vez no hay que parar por nada del mundo

Po: (al ver a tigresa completamente desnuda empieza a evitarse de nuevo y se deja llevar por sus intentos salvajes, empezando a besar a tigresa salvajemente mientras con una de sus manos tocaba unos de los pechos de la felina)

Tigresa: (se excita al sentir como po jugaba con uno de sus pechos al mismo tiempo que la besaba)

Po: (de pronto instintivamente soltó su mano del pecho de la maestra y lentamente empezó a bajarla recorriendo el cuerpo de la maestra hasta llegar a su entrepierna)

Tigresa: (besaba a po cuando de pronto sintió como la mano de po se posaba en su entrepierna) po, ¿Qué haces?

Po: (besa a la maestra para silenciarla mientras lentamente sumergía dos de sus dedos en la parte especial de la maestra)

Tigresa: haaaa (se éxito al sentir los dedos regordetos de po entrar en su cuerpo)

Po: tranquila (en ese momento empezó a mover rápidamente sus dos dedos al interior de la maestra)

Tigresa: (al sentir los dedos de po moviéndose en su interior empezó a excitarse y calentarse cada vez mas) a,aaa,aaaa así, eso más rápido si, si, si, (muy excitada) ungggg (gime de excitación)

Po: (al escuchar esas palabras acelero la intensidad de del movimiento de sus dedos mientras besaba a tigresa)

Tigresa: (besaba a po al mismo tiempo que este seguía moviendo mas sus dedos dentro de ella, la sensación era increíble y mu placentera) a,aaa,aaaaaaaaaa (orgasmo)

Po: (de pronto sintió sus dedos mojados y se detuvo, levanto su mano para ver sus dedos los cuales estaban mojados)

Tigresa: (respiraba con algo de cansancio por el orgasmo)

Po: (bajo la mirada rápidamente a la entrepierna de tigresa para descubrió que tigresa no había aguantado la excitación y se había venido entre sus dedos, podía ver como de la entrepierna de tigresa salía un liquido trasparente y pegajoso parecido al que estaba en sus dedos el cual desprendía un especial olor que lo hacía enloquecer y excitarse, sabía que tenía que hacer ahora)

Tigresa: (estaba algo avergonzada al ver como po observaba el fluido translucido y pegajoso en sus dedos el cual provenía de ella)

Po: (seco sus dedos en la sabana de la cama para después acercarse a tigresa besarla y luego decirle al oído coquetamente) esta noche seremos uno

Tigresa: (se avergonzó y ala ves se éxito al escuchar lo que po había dicho el panda)

Po: tranquila intentare ser cuidadoso y no muy rudo (mientras se acomodaba)

Tigresa: (al escuchar eso reacciona abraso al panda y le dijo al oído) po tu no lo entiende, lo que quiero es que seas rudo déjate llevar por tus instintos salvajes este noche quiero que seas un animal! Y no te preocupes por mí que haré lo mismo (mientras lo abrasaba baja una de sus manos para tocar el trasero de po y luego apretar uno de sus glúteos)

Po: (impresionado) tigresa….(sentía como tigres sujetaba con su mano uno de su glúteos)

Tigresa: (sonríe coquetamente, suelta al panda y se arroja sobre la cama de nuevo mientras abría las piernas) vamos no te esperare toda la noche (ríe coquetamente, mientras movía su cola de manera muy sensual, intentando despertar el lívido e impulsos sexuales del panda)

Po: (sentía como sus impulsos empezaban a dominarlo mientras veía a la maestra sobre la cama completamente desnuda y con las piernas abiertas, mientras movía su cola con movimientos sensuales que parecían hipnotizar al panda cada vez que se movía en un sic sac caliente, pero lo que más lo provocaba era que desde es ángulo podía ver perfectamente la entrepierna de tigresa donde aun podía ver parte del liquido pegajoso y trasparente salir lentamente del interior de ella)

Tigresa: si no te apurar me aburriré y me dormiré heeeee (lo dice advirtiendo e incitando al panda)

Po: (al escuchar esa advertencia e incitación, empezó acercarse a la maestra que estaba sobre la cama, al estar suficiente mente cerca la beso dulce mente)

Tigresa: valla, valla te habías tardado je (sonríe coquetamente)

Po: pues te equivocaste (la besa de nuevo mientras se acomoda mejor sobre la cama, tardo solo unos segundos en acomodarse perfectamente a uno centímetros alejado de tigresa, después con una de sus manos sujeto su miembro y lentamente se acerco un poco más a la maestra)

Tigresa: (estaba sorprendida y excitada al ver como el enorme miembro de po se acercaba a ella)

Po: (cundo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de tigresa, con su mano dirigió su miembro hacia la entrepierna de la felina donde coloco la punta en la entrada del lugar especial de tigresa, lentamente froto la punta de su miembro en la entrepierna de tigresa)

Tigresa: (al sentir como el miembro de po se frotaba en la entrada de su lugar especial se éxito mucho y empezó a babear un poco, *¬*)

Po: (coloca bien su miembro) lista

Tigresa: si (sonrojada)

Po: (al escuchar la respuesta impulsa su cadera hacia enfrente y lentamente empieza a meter la punta de su enorme miembro en el interior de tigresa)

Tigresa: haa (gime con un poco de dolor pero era placentero)

Po: (lentamente sigue moviendo su cadera hacia el frente mientras su gran miembro seguía entrando al interior de la maestra)

Tigresa: haaa (gime con dolor y placer)

Po: (da un último movimiento de cadera y termina de meter su miembro den tigresa)

Tigresa: hummmm (gime de dolor al sentir el miembro completo de po dentro de ella, sentía que se iba a partir pero el placer que sentía en ese momento era mayor)…

Po: (inclino un poco su cuerpo y quedos sobre tigresa para después besarla, mientras lentamente hacia su cadera hacia atrás para después como un látigo regresar la cadera hacia enfrente con un golpe)

Tigresa: haaaaa….(siente el golpe de la cadera de poco contra su entrepierna y siente el impulso de morder ligeramente el labio de po mientras este la besaba)

Po: (siente la mordidita de tigresa en su labio y de nuevo hiso retroceder levemente su cadera para de nuevo empujarla hacia el frente y golpear la entrepierna de tigresa, lentamente repetidas beses

Tigresa: (siente el movimiento del miembro de po el cual salía y entraba a su cuerpo en repetidas ocasiones, lo que la hiso aumentar sus sentimientos de placer) ummm….(gimiendo de placer)

Po: (al escucha el gemido siente un impulso salvaje rápidamente con su mano toma uno de los pechos de tigresa y lo aprieta suavemente)

Tigresa: (siente a po sujetando su pecho mientras segi intrucienso su miembro dentro de ella) si haaaaaa (gime de placer)

Po: (al escuchar ese gemido, siente como empiezan a despertar sus impulsos salvajes que se apoderan de él y empieza a mover la cadera te atrás hacia adelante más rápido)

Tigresa: (siente como po empieza acelerar) si así mas rápido, si, si, si (muy excitada) más rápido, mas, mas ummm (gimiendo)

Po: (reacciona al escuchar la voz de tigresa salvajemente empieza a acelerar cada vez más la velocidad de sus movimientos y a golpear su cadera con más fuerza contra la entrepierna de la maestra)

Tigresa: (siente como po aumenta más la fuerza y la velocidad, mientras su dolor e excitación crecía cada vez más coloco su mano sobre las sabanas para después apretarlas mientras sentía el enorme miembro de po entrando y saliendo de su interior)

Po: (cada vez más rápido movía sus cadera sentía que su miembro iba a explotar mientras sentía placer cada vez que su miembro entraba por el estrecho cuerpo de tigresa) tigresa ummm (gimiendo de placer) ya no puedo mas ha,haaa (jadeando de placer)

Tigresa: po, aa,aaa um (gimiendo de placer)

La excitación de los maestros crecía más y más mientras ambos empezaban a llegar al clímax, el cansancio se empesgaba a notar en ambos maestros, mientras el sudor se hacía presente sobre el pelaje de ambos y el aroma del lívido flotaba sobre el aire de la habitación excitándolos más y más. En ese momento po acelero el movimiento de sus caderas mas para después alcanzar el clímax rápidamente al mismo tipo que tigresa se daba cuenta y con sus piernas apresaba las caderas de po mientras llegaba al clímax, apretó sus piernas jalonado a po de golpe contras su cuerpo haciendo que sus entrepiernas chocaran al mismo tiempo.

Po sintió como sus cadera era jalado por las piernas de tigres que lo apresaban y adentraban su miembro hasta el fondo del de la maestra, la maestra pudo sentir como el enorme miembro de po entraba hasta el fondo de su vientre golpeando las paredes de su útero, lo que le provocó gran placer y instantáneamente apretó sus piernas deteniendo el movimiento de po. En ese momento po no pudo soportar más la excitación y de pronto su miembro disparo líquido seminal caliente el cual entro rápidamente el vientre de tigresa.

Tigresa: ummmm (gemía, mientras sentía como el líquido entraba y llenaba su vientre)

Po: haa (gimiendo mientras empezaba a detener el movimiento de sus caderas para después jadear por el cansando)

Tigresa: (jadeando del cansancio, mientras sentía como el liquido tibio seguía en su vientre y soltaba las piernas de las caderas de po liberándolo)

Po: (en ese momento beso de nuevo a tigresa) ya, u, u, que cansado (sudando)

Tigresa: ha, ha (jadeando de cansancio no podía responder)

Po: (lentamente se alejaba de tigresa mientras sacaba su miembro del interior de la felina a su paso salía una combinación del liquido seminal y el liquido trasparente del cuerpo de la maestra)

Tigresa: (aun seguía excitada y se dejo llevar por sus intentos) espero que aun puedas jugar un rato mas (con pierna temblorosas se da vuelta y se pone en cuatro patas sobre la cama, mientras movía su cola sensualmente)

Po: (se sentía cansado pero al ver a tigresa colocarse de esa forma tomo su segundo aire para después tomar su miembro de nuevo, acercarse a la maestra y introducirlo nuevamente en el cuerpo de la maestra)

Tigresa: (siente el miembro de po entrar de golpe en su cuerpo) haaaa (gime con mucho dolor y placer)

Po: (esta vez empezó un poco acelerado moviendo rápidamente sus caderas de atrás adelante, introduciendo y retirando su miembro del cuerpo de la maestra)

Tigresa: ha, haa, haaaaa (grita de excitación) mas, mas rápido po (mientras su cola se movía salvajemente tocando el estomago de po)

Po: (al sentir la cola de tigresa bajo la mirada para ver la cola de la maestra que le daba caricias en el estomago, cuando lo hacía pudo ver bien el trasero de la maestra y no pudo evitar las ganas de darle algunas palmadas fuertes sobre lo glúteos de la felina)

Tigresa: (editada siente como po la golpeaba lo que le provocaba un ligero dolor que rápidamente se transformaba en mas excitación, de pronto con amabas manos apretó la sabana mientras sentía como po empezaba a acelerar sus movimientos)

Po: (aceleraba sus movimiento y empezaba a golpear mas fuerte sus caderas contra el trasero de la maestra)

Los maestros estaban cansados pero ninguno cedía po golpeaba cada vez con más fuerza sus caderas al cuerpo de la maestra, mientras el cuerpo y los pechos de la maestra se movían por cada uno de los golpes de las caderas de po. Rápidamente po empezó a acelerar la velocidad y la fuerza, lo que provocaba que tigres se excitara y gimiera por el placer para después jadear por el cansancio, aun así po no se detenía seguía acelerando mas la velocidad guiado por sus impulsos salvajes.

El sudor y el olor excitaban más a ambos mientras tigresa empezaba allegar al clímax nuevamente mientras sentía como el enorme miembro de po entraba y salía de su cuerpo acompañado de líquido seminal de po combinado con el liquido transparente de la maestra. Tigresa ya estaba muy sudada mientras sacaba la lengua por el cansancio, mientras que po también sudaba mientras rápidamente movía la cadera, de pronto po dio un último golpe muy fuerte adentrado su miembro completamente dentro de la maestra.

En ese momento tigresa sintió el golpe y rugió muy fuerte de placer mientras el miembro de po disparaba una segunda carga de líquido seminal que terminaba de llenar mas el útero y vientre de la felina, mientras ambos llegaban al estaxis y placer carnal que solo pueden llegar lo enamorados en momentos afines como este, tigresa sentía mucho placer mientras sentía como el liquido seminal llenaba y calentaba mas su vientre , lentamente po saco su miembro del interior de tigresa seguido por más fluido que brotaban de la maestra.

Po: (jadeando por el cansancio)

Tigresa: (jadeando por el cansancio)

Segundo después po callo del cansancio en la cama seguido por tigresa que al igual que él estaba muy cansada por la agotadora actividad, ambos sudados y muy cansado había quedado sobre la cama

Po: (cansado)

Tigresa: (aunque muy cansado y con la piernas algo adolorida se hacerco lo mas que pudo a po)

Po: (al ver a tigresa acercarse sonríe)

Tigresa: (ve a po sonreír y lo besa) po te amo mucho

Po: (cansado) yo también te amo tigresa

Tigresa: estas cansado

Po: si un poco

Tigresa: entonces descansa te lo mereces (se acerca más al panda)

Po: gracias (soñoliento)

Tigresa: shi,shi,shi duerme (se acurruca al lado del panda) un tengo algo de frio (intentando tomar la sabana)

Po: (cansado) yo lo arregló (coloca su brazo sobre tigresa)

Tigresa: (al sentir el brazo de po siente como el cálido pelaje del panda empieza aquietarle el frio)

Po: (bosteza) descansa mi gatita (empieza a serrar los ojos)

Tigresa: (bosteza) descansa mi gran oso de felpa (empieza a serrar los ojos)

Lentamente ambos empezaron a caer por el cansancio en un profundo sueño muy reconfortante mientras la noche avanzaba y a su paso las lámparas de papel se apagaban, al igual que el aroma de lívido se disipaba de la habitación mientras los enamorados descansaban sobre la cómoda y suave cama, abrazados en una cálido sentimiento de amor, algo dentro del cuerpo de la maestra pasaba

**Con esta escena termina el capítulo 12 de la isla de la prosperidad con contenido (M) para adultos espero que les haya gustado me esforcé mucho, ajaja yo de súper pervertido XD ajajaja**


	13. Chapter 13 propuesta de matrimonio

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Convocatoria 2: chicos después de contar los votos de los nombre he decidido que nombre será el indicado para la pequeña chita, lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo espérenlo

**Capitulo 13: propuesta de matrimonio**

Era de madrugada en la isla del tigre y el dragón, la tranquilidad se hacían presentes en las calles de villa tigre las cuales se encontraban en completo silencio, ni un alma caminaba por las calles de la ciudad que durante el día siempre se encontraban ajetreada por el comercio. Lentamente el sol empezaba a asomarse por el horizonte, a su paso la oscuridad de la madrugada empezaba a desvanecerse, conforme pasaba la mañana el silencio iba desapareciendo mientras animales despertaban y salían de sus casas para recibir un nuevo día de prosperidad.

Conforme trascurría más la mañana otros animales despertaban en sus hogares para después abrir sus negocios y empezar su jornada laboral, la tranquilidad empezaba a desaparecer mientras el comercio de la ciudad empezaba a despertar. Como todos los días normales en villa tigre la mayor parte de la personas empezaban la mañana desayunando y leyendo las noticias más sobresalientes en el periódico "el tigre de jade" que se publicaba todos los días en esa ciudad, aunque en su mayoría era comprado por los turistas que querían saber lo que sucedía en la isla.

Mientras tanto en el do-yo del dragón los maestros comenzaban a despertar, en una habitación del do-yo víbora se encontraba descansando plácidamente sobre una cama muy cómoda que la atrapada en un mundo de sueños muy hermoso del cual no quería escapar. La noche anterior después de que tigresa y po se fueron, víbora termino de cenar para después ser guiada por diana a esa habitación donde se acostó a dormir enseguida ya que seguía un poco cansada por el viaje y no se acostumbraba al horario de la isla, sentía que anochecía muy temprano

Lentamente los primero rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación iluminando completamente la piel escamosa de la maestra víbora, permitiendo que su sangre fría se empezara calentar y poco a poco empezó a despertar. Lentamente empezaba a abrir los ojos había tenido un sueño muy hermoso, había soñado que corría por la playa en compañía de grulla con música de fondo y todo la cosa. Bostezo levemente mientras bajaba de la cómoda cama para después ir a la puerta de la habitación y salir.

Al salir de la habitación no pudo ver a nadie atreves del corredor donde habían mas puertas parecidas a la de su habitación. Pensó que aun podían estar dormidos y decido ir a entrenar para no molestarlos. La maestra se arrastro por el suelo hasta que llego al patio trasero del do-yo donde para su sorpresa se encontraba grulla entrenando. Al verlo se sorprendió no pensaba que estuviera despierto tan temprano, pero eso era perfecto ya que no había nadie más alrededor y podrían estar solos un momento, ilusionada con la idea lo saludo.

Víbora: buenos días

Grulla: (entrenando) buenos días víbora

Víbora: eres el único que está despierto

Grulla: no… mantis y mono ya están despiertos

Víbora: (pensando: rayos)

Grulla: pero se fueron con dian y kiem a la sala de entrenamientos

Víbora: ¿hay una sala de entrenamientos aquí? (O_O, sorprendida)

Grulla: si yo también me sorprendí cuando la vi, esta increíble debes darte una vuelta por ahí

Víbora: pero y los demás

Grulla: pues jum y kemy están entrenando en el patio de enfrente, los padres de po están en lo cocina preparando el desayuno parece que se despertaron de buenas hoy, mientras que la pequeña chita aun sigue dormida

Víbora: pero que paso con po y tigresa

Grulla: no lo sé, ya no volvieron anoche además el equipaje de tigresa desapareció

Víbora: (O_O) desapareció

Grulla: si

Víbora: y no hiciste nada

Grulla: si se lo comente a dian y a los dragones, pero me dijeron que no me preocupara ya que vendrían hoy

Víbora: ok….. Un (pensando: a donde habrán ido, quizás tigresa y el, O/O, no que estoy pensando eso es imposible, pero ellos no regresaron en toda la noche que habrán hecho en donde estarán ahora)

Grulla: ¿dormiste bien?

Víbora: (O/_/O) si muy bien (recordando su sueño. *¬*)

Grulla: que bueno, ¿quieres practicar un rato? (haciendo ataque de alas en el aire)

Víbora: este (e/_/e, suspira) bien (pensando: me gustaría que el supiera lo que siento al igual que po sabe lo que tigresa siente por el)

Grulla: (nota algo extraña a su compañera) te sucede algo víbora?

Víbora: no….es que (-_-, tu y yo no pasamos tiempo junto, cuando estabas con lin asta te escabas para ir junto a ella pero con migo es diferentes)

Grulla: ya dime qué te pasa

Víbora: (esto no se puede quedar así, ¬3¬, tengo que hacer algo para que podamos pasar el tiempo junto hasta que nos vallamos de la isla) es que pensé que aprovecharíamos estos días como vacaciones, siempre estamos entrenando en el palacio de jade y nunca tenemos tiempo para descansar un poco

Grulla: (lo piensa) creo que tienes razón

Víbora: (sorprendida) enserio?

Grulla: si es que la mayor parte del tiempo nos la pasamos entrenando y nunca tenemos tiempo para disfrutar nada, más que un día al año que es durante el festival del cerezo, debemos aprovechar este tiempo libre que tenemos

Víbora: verdad que si

Grulla: si pero aun así tenemos que seguir entrenando un poco para no perder la fuerza y flexibilidad

Víbora: un (se le ilumina la mente) tengo una idea porque no entrenamos todos los días hasta el desayuno y lo que quede del día lo ocupamos para divertirnos en el pueblo o explorando (pensando: asi podremos estar juntos sin que nadie nos moleste)

Grulla: es una excelente idea hay que desrielo a los demás seguro también querrán descansar y aprovechar las vacaciones

Víbora: (pensando: maldición, QwQ)

Grulla: (caminando) vamos víbora

Víbora: (suspira) dios lo amo tanto pero creo que a beses no comprende las indirectas

Grulla: vas a venir

Víbora: (-_-) si voy (lo sigue)

Eso era lo que sucedía en el do-yo del dragón, mientras tanto no muy lejos en una gran casa de madera en una pradera tigresa y po seguían descansando plácidamente. Después que po le mostrará a tigresa la casa que había construido con sus manos y le relatara la historia de cómo la construyo, entraron a la casa para luego celebrar el momento especial del rencuentro bebiendo algunos vasos de vino de cereza, al final la noche de los maestros culmino cuando ambos entraron a una habitación donde tuvieron relaciones sexuales por segunda vez.

Al terminar sus actos amorosos ambos maestros terminaron tan cansados que cayeron rendidos por el cansancio para después quedarse profundamente dormidos. Ya había amanecido y tigresa lentamente despertaba, mientras habría sus ojos podía ver como un brazo de pelaje negro con blanco la cubría, volteo levemente la mirada para ver la cara de sus amado panda que dormía muy tranquilo y por alguna razón sin nada de ropa, entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y sonrió coquetamente para después besar la mejilla del panda

Poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos po al sentir el beso de tigresa sobre su mejilla, mientras lo hacía podía notar a su amada tigresa que besaba su mejilla y por alguna razón estaba desnuda, al verla así recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y de pronto se sonrojo como un tomate. Tigresa lo noto y sonrió coquetamente mientras se acercaba mas al panda para poder besar sus labios dulcemente, el panda se sonrojo un poco para después temblorosamente decirle a la maestra

Po: bu,bu,bu, buenos días

Tigresa: buenos días (sonríe coquetamente)

Po: tigresa yo ayer este…

Tigresa: (lo vuelve a besar) ya tranquilo, no tienes que decir nada ni preocuparte aunque estábamos un poco ebrios lo que hicimos ayer fue decisión de los dos

Po: (al escuchar eso más tranquilo) un… (Levemente se le quita el sonrojo) está bien (besa a tigresa)

Tigresa: (besando a po)

Po: (termina el beso) ¿cómo dormiste?

Tigresa: (sonríe con el brazo de po aun encima de ella) muy bien esta suave almohada me mantuvo calientita toda la noche

Po: jejeje cuando la necesites solo avísame

Tigresa: lo are jijiji

Po: (recuerda algo) rayos…..

Tigresa: (confundida) pasa algo

Po: (nervioso) no nada

Tigresa: (¬3¬) no me mientas

Po: no, no te miento (más nervioso)

Tigresa: (aprieta las mejillas del panda) no me mientas (¬3¬, estirando las mejillas)

Po: está bien te digo (le dolían las mejillas)

Tigresa: (sueltas sus mejillas)

Po: es que ayer tenía que hacer algo importante pero como empezamos a besarnos se me olvido

Tigresa: (interesada) y ¿qué era lo que tenias que hacer?

Po: bueno este…..(nervioso)

Tigresa: (¬¬) no dejare que te levantes hasta que me digas y no me importara si te da hambre

Po: (Q-Q) está bien…. pero era algo que quería pedirte anoche cuando empezamos a beber

Tigresa: ya dime que es

Po: (O-O) bueno más bien la respuesta está en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, pero donde quedo (le quita el brazo de encima a tigresa)

Tigresa: (se levanta) bueno donde lo arroje anoche (de pronto divisa el pantalón de lona de po en un rincón) ahí esta (se levanta de la cama, completamente desnuda mientras camino hacia el rincón mientras movía sexymente su cola)

Po: (veía la hermosa figura de la maestra, caminar hasta el rincón O/./O)

Tigresa: (llego hasta el rincón y recogió lo que quedaba del pantalón desgarrado, al verlo se sintió un poco apenada, ya que la noche anterior lo había desgarrado con una de sus garras para poder arrancárselo a po) este….aquí esta (ve a po) ahora que

Po: (O/-/O, suspira) revisa en el bolsillo derecho

Tigresa: (revisa el bolsillo del pantalón y siente algo duro como el metal, de pronto lo toma y lo saca del bolsillo, era un anillo pero no cualquier anillo era el anillo que le habían regalado a po sus padres) que es esto

Po: (se levanta de la cama, después camina hacia tigresa y le quita el anillo) es un anillo y era para esto (se inca frente a tigresa) tigres te casarías con migo

Tigresa: (al escuchar esas palabras sintió como el corazón le dio un brinco, mientras su cara se ponía roja al grado que parecía un tomate) po…..

Po: si, sé que no es muy romántico pedírtelo de esta manera pero toma en cuenta que mi plan original era que te lo diría ayer cuando llegamos a la casa pero empezamos a beber y una cosa llevo a la otra (ve la cama desacomodada) se que ahora esa algo tarde ya y no tiene el mismo impacto, pero dime que respondes

Tigresa: (O/_/O) po yo no sé qué decir (nerviosa) yo este…

Po: un

Tigresa: (estaba muy impresionada por la proposición de po y se desmayo muy nerviosa al no saber que decir)

Po: ¡tigresa! (asustado se acerca a tigresa y le levanta entre sus brazos)

Tigresa: (desmayada)

Po: (con su mano golpea levemente la mejilla de tigresa para que despertara) tigresa despierta (golpea levemente de nuevo la mejilla de tigresa) tigresa

Tigresa: (siente los leves golpes en su mejilla y empieza a despertar) un qué sucede (confundida)

Po: te desmayaste y me asustaste mucho

Tigresa: (reacciona al ver a po y se sonroja nuevamente) po…. (O/-/O)

Po: (la nota muy nerviosa) tigresa…. (la besa apasionadamente)

Tigresa: (O/3/O, siente como el beso de po la reconforta y tranquiliza un poco)

Po: tigresa

Tigresa: (aun un poco nerviosa) dime (O/w/O)

Po: se que no soy el más fuerte, ni tampoco soy el más listo, ni tampoco el más hábil, pero si aceptas casarte con migo te prometo que jamás nos volveremos a separados ni te volverás a sentir sola, también te prometo que te cuidara y te querré por el resto de mi vida, también me asegurare de jamás decepcionarte o acerté entristecer

Tigresa: (escuchaba las palabras de po y cada vez se sentía menos nerviosa) po….(en ese momento empezó a recordar toda su vida, desde que vivió en el orfanato cuando la consideraban un monstruo, después cuando fue adoptada por shifu y empezó a aprender el kun fu para que su padre estuviera orgulloso, por último la llegada de los maestros al palacio de jade, pensando: la verdad creo que nunca he sido feliz en realidad o eso pensaba hasta que llego él, empieza a recordar la ceremonia para elegir el guerrero dragón, la llegada de po al plació de jade ,cuando ella aun odiaba a po, la pelea con taig lung, la convivencia y las tonterías de po que hacía en el palacio, los entrenamientos que eran amenizados con las bromas y juegos de po, para después terminar con los recuerdos de la última misión)

Po: (va a tigresa pensativa)…

Tigresa: (pensando: desde que lo conocí mi vida cambio, pocas veces sonreía y ahora lo hago con más frecuencia, jamás había entendido la palabra felicidad hasta la primera vez que él me abrazo y jamás había entendido la palabra amor hasta que el me beso, el me dio la fuerza para desear y pelear por mi felicidad, recuerda cuando se fue del palacio y lo dijo lo que pensaba a shifu, no solo eso cuando esta cerca el saca lo mejor de mí, aun así…..(dudando)

Po: (suspira)….. si quieres pensarlo no hay problemas la verdad no esperaba que me respondieras enseguida

Tigresa: (pensando: que estoy haciendo porque lo dudo, con po seré muy feliz sin importar que tan duras se pongan las cosas nunca me retractare de esta decisión yo lo amo y él me ama solo a mí, quiero estar junto a él cuando despierte ver su cara todas las mañanas, no me importa que desayunemos solo fideos yo quiero estar con él y de lo único que estoy segura es que con la única persona con la que podría pasar el resto de mi vida sería solo él) po acepto

Po: no te preocupes luego me puedes responder…..(reacciona) que?

Tigresa: que aceptó quiero casarme contigo (besa a po mientras este seguía cargándola entre sus brazos)

Po: (se congela por unos segundos)

Tigresa: po estas bien

Po: si pero… eso fue bárbaro (grita) dijo que si, ella aceptó siiiiiiii (muy emocionado)

Tigresa: jijiji (pensando: se emociono mucho por que acepte) pero no crees que falta algo jijiji (levanta la mano)

Po: (reacciona) así el anillo (toma el anillo y lo coloca en el dedo de tigresa)

Tigresa: (tigresa siente como el anillo entra a la perfección en su dedo) un….(ve el anillo en su dedo)

Po: quedo perfecto

Tigresa: (sonríe) si perfecto (besa a po dulcemente)

Po: (feliz)

Tigresa: te noto muy feliz

Po: ¿no debería estarlo? Ya que la chica más linda del mundo ha aceptado casarse conmigo

Tigresa: (se sonroja al escuchar el comentario)

Po: además quiero saber cómo se pondrán mis padres cuando se enteren de la noticia

Tigresa: yo pienso que antes de decirles deberías ponerte algo de ropa

Po: (recuerda que está desnudo y se sonroja) pero no soy el único (O/-/O)

Tigresa: un cierto (se sonroja levemente)

Po: también creo que necesitamos darnos un baño antes de decirles (olían un poco a sudor)

Tigresa: (huele su pelaje) tienes razón

Po: jejeje ya que estrenamos la habitación sería bueno también estrenar el baño (con tigresa aun en brazos, camina hasta la puerta que se encontraba al lado del tocador)

Tigresa: jejeje quieres que nos bañemos juntos (O/-/O)

Po: si por qué no?

Tigresa: bueno está bien (O/-/O)

Po: (al escuchar esa respuesta po abrió la puerta)

El baño era hermoso hecho al estilo tradicional como en la posada de aguas calientes de mama lili, tenía cuatro paredes de madera, un piso hecho de roca un poco pulido por lo que no lastimaba los pies, al fondo del baño se podía ver una enorme tina de madera la cual estaba bacía no tenía ni una gota de agua y una de las esquinas de la tina había una bomba de agua manual. Mientras po caminaba con tigresa en brazos, la maestra pudo notar colgada en una de las paredes dos basta una pequeña como de su tamaño y mas grande como del tamaño de po.

Po seguía caminando con dirección a la bañera, mientras la maestra seguía observando más detalladamente el baño para descubrir que en otro lado de la pares habían unas toalla, además de una mesa con jabones, champús y algunas lociones. Cuando po llego a la bañera depósito suavemente a la maestra en esta para después entrar en la bañera, mientras po entraba en la bañera tigresa pudo ver ligeramente su trasero y no aguanto las ganas de darle una ligera palmada, lo que provocó que el panda se sonrojara levemente, a lo que tigresa respondió con una sonrisa coqueta de "eres mío" y luego levanto la mano con el anillo

Po: (al ver la mano de tigresa con el anillo sonrió)

Tigresa: (respondió con otra sonrisa coqueta, aun así no podía ocultar parte de sus sorpresa ya que la tina era enorme y lo podía asegurar ya que po había entrado con facilidad) esta tina es enorme

Po: je, lo notaste

Tigresa: como no hacerlo, pero falta el agua no?

Po: tranquila yo me encargo (se dirige a la bomba manual, para después poner su mano sobre su manivela y con fuerza empezar a moverla de arriba abajo, bombeando agua que de pronto empezó a salir de la boca de la bomba empezando a llenar la bañera)

Tigresa: (sorprendida) pensaste en todo

Po: si (bombeando)

Tigresa: pero podrías dejar que yo lo intente (sonríe, mientras se acercaba a po y la bomba)

Po: está bien, pero esta algo dura no se moverá con facilidad (suelta la manivela)

Tigresa: tranquilo seguro que puedo (pone la mano en la manivela y con mucha facilidad empieza a bombear con más fuerza y el doble de rápido que po, por lo que la bañera se lleno del liquido rápidamente)

Po: (sorprendido) woao (ve la bañera que se lleno con el agua rápidamente) eres increíble había olvidado lo fuerte que eras

Tigresa: si soy muy fuerte (lo dice un poco orgullosa ya que su amado la elogiaba)

Po: entonces creo que hay que seguir con el baño (sonríe)

Tigresa: (responde con otra sonrisa)

Ambos maestros empezaron a bañarse en la bañera, po tomo un jabón de la mesa de madera para después cuidadosamente lavar el pelaje de la maestra con este a lo que agradeció la maestra tomando el jabón de manos de po y lavando cuidadosamente el pelaje de su amado. Al terminar de enjabonarse ambos se enjuagaron el jabón sumergiéndose en el agua, después la maestra tigresa estiro su mano tomo un champú de la mesa de madera que para su sorpresa era el mismo que ella solía usar solo que esta botella aun estaba llena.

Tigresa: esto que hace aquí

Po: a eso es un champú que se produce y se vende en villa dragón es un poco caro pero dicen que huele a coco

Tigresa: si, se que huele a coco yo tengo uno

Po: enserio, lo compraste en villa dragón

Tigresa: (confundida) no…lo compre en el valle de paz, fue el día del festival del cerezo en uno de los puesto que habían ese día

Po: fuiste al festival del cerezo? (sorprendido, recordó solía quedarse a entrenar en el palacio durante el día del festival)

Tigresa: si, es que los chicos insistieron tanto que tuve que ir

Po: y dime ¿te gusto el festival?

Tigresa: si fue un poco divertido gane algunos juegos (recordando el juego de los peces) y gane un concurso de vencidas (recordando cuando le rompió el brazo al cocodrilo)

Po: que bárbaro enserio ganaste el cuncuno de vencida, yo jamás llegaba ni a las finales aunque por lo regular me retiraba de la competencia cuando me daba hambre

Tigresa: jejeje aun que volviendo al tema inicial, la verdad no sabía que este champo lo hacían en esta isla, además como fue que llego a dar al valle de la paz durante el festival

Po: eso es fácil, por lo regular entre los muchos turistas que vienen a la isla cada año hay docenas de comerciantes los cuales vienen solo para poder comprar muchos de los productos muy buenos que solo se pueden conseguir este lugar, como los productos naturistas de villa dragón, los compran a precios bajos para luego poder venderlos en otros lugares a precios más altos y duplicar su capital

Tigresa: enserio? (sorprendida de que po supiera de comercio)

Po: si seguramente el que te lo vendió, lo compro en esta isla

Tigresa: (sorprendida) po como es que sabes tanto de comercio (O_O)

Po: soy el gobernador de esta isla son cosas básicas que debo de saber, al igual que debo estar informado, sobre el clima, contratación, pesca, precio de joyería y otras cosas más, para poder tener más o menos una idea del dinero que entra y sale de la isla

Tigresa: (sorprendida, su amado estaba un poco cambiado con las finanzas y pensar que alguna vez gasto todo su dinero en colmillos de dragón que resultaron ser falsos) po….

Po: aunque luego me duele un poco la cabeza

Tigresa: jum…(sonríe, pensando: sigue siendo el mismo panda tontito que quiero)

Po: tigresa

Tigresa: si

Po: si quieres yo te puedo poner el champú (nota que la maestra no soltaba la botella)

Tigresa: (O/O, sintió un poco de vergüenza había olvido por completo para que la había tomado la botella) este si (pensando: debe pensar que soy una tonta, O/O)

Po: (toma la botella de las manos de tigresa, le quita la tapa y bacía un poco del champo en la palma de su mano, para después colocar la botella sobre la mesa, luego junto ambas palmas de sus manos moviéndolas para hacer una espuma, después paso lentamente su mano sobre el cuerpo desnudo de la maestra mientras aplicaba el champo sobre el pelaje anaranjado con rayas negras de tigres) haber data la vuelta

Tigresa: (O/O) po…. Bueno (se da la vuelta)

Po: (lentamente po paso su manos sobre la hermosa espalda de la maestra aplicando el champú, poco a poco sus manos bajaban desde los hombros de tigresa hasta su espalda y de la espalda hacia el trasero de la maestra, al cual no pudo habitar darle una pequeña palmada)

Tigresa: (sintió la palmada y voltio a ver a po)

Po: (vio como la maestra volteo para observarlo)

Tigresa: (sonrió coquetamente y voltio de nuevo la mirada, quedando de espaldas nuevamente, de pronto movió la cola rápidamente y esta golpea suavemente la nariz de po) apresurarte por favor jeje y no olvides la cola

Po: jeje tranquila no la he olvidadp (lentamente aplico el champú sobre la cola de la maestra)

Tigresa: hoye te falto una parte (se da la vuelta)

Po: (confundido) donde

Tigresa: (toma las manos de po y las coloca sobre sus pechos) aquí

Po: (O/O) a si tienes razón (mientras con sus manos seguía aplicando el champú sobre el pecho de la maestra, aprovechando la oportunidad de tocarlo firmemente)

Tigresa: (lo noto y sonrió pervertida mente con mucho agrado)

Po: (respondió con otra sonrisa, mientras sentía como los pezones de la maestra se ponían duros mientras frotaba el champú)

Mientras po seguía frotando sus manos llenas de champú sobre el pecho de la maestra de pronto se empezaron a escuchar algunos golpes provenientes de la puerta de la casa al parecer alguien tocaba en la entrada, por la mente de tigresa paso la pregunta, ¿Quién viene a molestar tan temprano?. Durante unos segundos se escucharon mas golpes en la puerta que po no pudo ignorar y con todo el desanimo del mundo quito sus manos del cuerpo de la maestra para después salir de la tina, secarse con una tolla para después ponerse la enorme bata que colgaba en la pared y por ultimo decir

Po: iré a ver quien está en la puerta, termina de bañarte quizás tarde un poco

Tigresa: (suspira, un poco decepcionada) está bien

Po: (nota a tigresa un poco triste y se hacerla de nuevo a la tina, para después retirar su mano y ponerla sobre una de las mejillas de la maestra) tranquila luego tendremos mas tiempo para nosotros

Tigresa: (sujeta la mano de po) está bien lo entiendo eres el gobernador de la isla quizás es algo importante

Po: (sonríe y baja la mano, para después salir caminando del baño)

Tigresa: (ve salir a po y suspira, pensando: um…. el tiene razón seguramente después podremos estar más tiempo juntos, segundos después se sumergió en el agua para enjuagar su pelaje, al salir del agua noto que su pelaje estaba limpio así que salió de la bañera tomo una tolla y se seco, por último se coloco la bata que quedaba sobre la pared y salió del baño, refrescada y limpia para un nuevo día) haa (se sentía increíble era el mejor baño que había tomado en mucho tiempo)

Po: (de pronto po entro por la otra puerta que había en la habitación la cual conectaba con la sala, traía en las manos unas maletas que se le hacían familiares a la maestra, era su equipaje)

Tigresa: ese no es

Po: tu equipaje?

Tigresa: ¡sí!

Po: si, si lo es

Tigresa: ¿pero como llego hasta aquí? (sorprendida)

Po: lo trajeron gum y kiem

Tigresa: y eso

Po: es que se los pedí anoche

Tigresa: o….

Po: pero es bueno no? Ahora podrás cambiarte de ropa (sonríe)

Tigresa: tienes razón, pero yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti (ve el pantalón roto de po en el suelo)

Po: jejeje….cierto pero no te preocupes yo tengo ropa aquí (baja el equipaje, va al armario, lo abre dejando al descubierto una cajonera, abre uno de los cajones y saca un pantalón) ves no hay problemas

Tigresa: um… y yo que me había ilusionado con verte todo el día justo como me gusta

Po: (confundido) ¿Cómo?

Tigresa: desnudo (lo dice coquetamente)

Po: (O/-/O)

Tigresa: (le sonrió al panda para luego ir a donde estaban su mochila)

Po: (ve alejarse a la maestra y aprovecha para ponerse su pantalón)

Tigresa: (abrió la mochila, tomo una pantalón negro y una camisa roja, pero cuando sacaba la ropa vio algo que llamo su atención, entre las ropas estaba su collar el cual le había regalado po el que parecía una gota de agua oscura con una gota blanca en el centro, lo tomo rápidamente y se lo puso)

Po: (ve a tigresa ponerse el collar) también guardaste el tuyo

Tigresa: si y donde está el tuyo

Po: me lo quite antes de salir hace tres días, no quería perderlo (va a la cajonera del armario, abre un cajón, saca el collar que parecía una gota de agua pero con una gota oscura en el centro y se lo pone) pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo traigo puesto

Tigresa: igual yo lo guarde cuando fui a la posada de mama lili, es que casi se me cae en el agua así que cuando fui a mi habitación esa noche lo metí en mi mochila para que no se perdiera y creo que se olvido sacarlo (sonríe)

Po: pero qué bueno que lo conserves y lo cuides

Tigresa: como no cuidarlo, fue el ultimo regalo que me hiciste antes de irte del palacio (se pone algo triste y nostálgica)

Po: que pasa sucede algo

Tigresa: nada solo que recordé el día en que te fuiste del palacio de jade por culpa de shifu

Po: ha (un poco nostálgico suspira)

Tigresa: recuerdo que esa mañana tú y yo intercambiamos los collares

Po: si, recuerdo que tú me pediste que hiciéramos el cambio

Tigresa: si porque así podría sentir que estabas cerca de mí, sabes cuando me sentía muy sola en el palacio solía salir en las noches a mirar las estrella, veía la constelación de tigre mientras sujetaba este collar y me preguntaba si en el lugar donde estabas podías ver el mismo cielo

Po: yo hacía casi lo mismo cuando me sentía solo

Tigresa: deberá

Po: si, solía todas las días ver el atardece, mientras sujetaba la piedra del collas y me preguntaba si tu podía ver el mismo atardecer desde el palacio de jade

Tigresa: (se acerca y dulcemente besa a po, mientras lo hacía por alguna razón las gotas dentro de los collares se iluminaron por unos segundo) siempre lo veía

Po: que bueno

Tigresa: (después del beso tigresa se separo de po, para después vestirse con el pantalón y la camisa) oye po

Po: si

Tigresa: podemos ir al do-yo quiero ver a los chicos y la pequeña chita

Po: y eso?

Tigresa: es que anoche justo después de lo que hicimos (un poco sonrojada) se me ocurrió un nombre para ella

Po: (muy feliz) enserio

Tigresa: si

Po: y cual es

Tigresa: es un se-cre-to

Po: (¬¬) y cuando me lo dirás

Tigresa: tranquilo solo debes esperar un poco mas

Po: (suspira) está bien, pero si se te ocurrió un nombre debe ser bárbaro

Tigresa: lo es (sonríe)

Po: vamos al do-yo, así espera un momento (sale de la habitación)

Tigresa: que sucede

Po: (entra de nuevo a la habitación, pero traía entre los brazos el espejo de la maestra) los chicos también trajeron esto, pienso que antes de irnos debería colgarlo en una de las paredes

Tigresa: tienes razón, pero donde

Po: no te preocupes ya tenía un lugar preparado (coloca la pared en una de las paredes de la habitación donde había un clavo)

Tigresa: (ve el espejo sobre la pared) quedo perfecto, nos vamos

Po: si vámonos (suena el estomago del panda) este….(un poco avergonzado)

Tigresa: parece que ya tienes hambre

Po: si (O/O)

Tigresa: entonces vámonos para que también puedas desayunar algo

Po: (O/O) jeje sip (empezó a caminar)

Tigresa: (lo siguió)

Po salió de la habitación en compañía de tigresa, al salir tigresa se dio cuenta que la habitación se veía mas grande de día, poco a poco caminaron hacia la puerta y salieron de la casa, al salir po saco su llave y serró la puerta, después camino hacia tigresa para sujetar su mano mientras sonreía a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa, entonces iniciaron a caminar sujetados de la mano con dirección al do-yo. Mientras tanto en el do-yo del dragón los maestros se encantaraban en el comedor de la casa mientras el señor ping y maya servían el desayuno

Maya: ten pequeño (sirviéndole un plato de fideos a mantis)

Mantis: (¬¬) no soy pequeño, soy grande

Maya: lastima ya que eres grande no vas a querer el postre que te ice por ser el pequeño

Mantis: (O-O) no si soy el pequeño quiere mi postre

Maya: (le da una gelatina de limón pequeña) ten

Mantis: (O_O) has jugado bien tus cartas mujer, abras ganado esta pelea pero no has ganado la guerra

Ping: (sirviéndole un plato de fideos a mono) ríndete mantis jamás le ganaras ella es muy lista, crema estoy casado con ella

Víbora: señor ping (sorprendida)

Grulla: los años de experiencia hablan

Ping: (pone un plato de fideos frente a grulla) lo dirás de broma pero es cierto, aun así no me arrepiento de a verme casado (sonríe muy feliz)

Maya: (al escuchar eso se sonroja y abrasa al gansa) te quiero mucho

Ping: yo también te quiero (de pronto ve algo en la puerta del comedor que llamo su atención y volteo la cara, era la pequeña chita que se escondía detrás del marco de la puerta) maya ya viste quien está ahí

Maya: (volteo la cara y ve a la chita, *w*) hola buenos días (suelta a ping y corre a la puerta)

Chita: (se asusta e intenta correr, pero cuando se dio cuenta maya estaba enfrente de ella) ha…

Maya: (nota un poco asustada a la chita) tranquila ayer empezamos con el pie izquierdo, no te asuste mi nombre es maya soy la madre de po y tu futura abuela, se que a beses soy un poco enérgica pero me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien dime quieres desayunar algo

Chita: (un poco sorprendida por la actitud de maya) s, s, si (un poco nerviosa)

Maya: (abrasa a la chita) tranquila pronto seremos familia no debes ponerte nerviosa o tener miedo

Chita: está bien

Maya: bien, te gustan los fideos que prepara mi esposo ciertos (termina el abrazo)

Chita: (*¬*) si me gustan mucho

Maya: entonces siéntate te serviré un plato

Chita: está bien, pero

Maya: sucede algo

Chita: si (salta y abraza a la leopardo) gracias abuela

Maya: de nada

Chita: (termina el abrazo y se sienta en la mesa con los demás maestros)

Jum y kiem: (entran a la habitación)

Dian: (sentada en la mesa) chicos donde estaban

Jum: fuimos a hacer un mandado que nos encargo el maestro

Dian: por eso fue que desapareció el equipaje de la maestra tigresa

Kiem: como siempre eres la mas perspicaz dian

Dian: gracias por el alago

Víbora: entonces ustedes fueron los que se llevaron el equipaje de tigresa

Jum: si

Mantis: pero por que lo hicieron

Kiem: porque el señor po nos pidió que lo lleváramos a su casa

Grulla: po tiene una casa

Dian: si es que el no vive en el doyo, el tiene su propia casa no muy lejos de aquí quizás ahí pasaron la noche

Vibora: (pensando: ajaja conque ahí pasaron la noche, tigresa me tendras que contar todo cuando regreses)

Maya: (pensando: con que se fueron porque querían intimidad) hay que romántico me recuerdo cuando yo y ping éramos jóvenes (pensando: cuando pasábamos las noches juntos, pensamientos pervertidos, *¬*, m… de hecho tiene ya mucho tiempo desde que yo y el, jejeje creo que debemos aprovechar estas vacaciones como una segunda luna de miel) ten pequeña (le sirve un plato de fideos a la pequeña chita)

Chita: gracias

Después de esa pequeña plática todos empezaron a comer mientras hablaban de otras cosas, cuando de pronto grulla hablo sobre la idea de víbora de aprovechar el tiempo que estuvieran en la isla para descansar y vacacionar hasta que volvieran al palacio de jade, lo que le pareció a mono y mantis una excelente idea ya que no solían vacacionar. Mientras platicaban po y tigresa llegaban a las puerta del doyo al cual entraron rápidamente, al no ver a nadie en los patios del frente po intuyo que estarían en el comedor desayunando y empezó a caminar hacia el comedor.

Tigresa aun sujetaba la mano de po mientras este caminaba a través del doyo, guiándola hasta el comedor. Al llegar a la puerta del comedor pudieron ver a los maestros los cuales estaban emocionados con la idea de vacacionar y dejar los entrenamientos por un tiempo para disfrutar de lo que tenía que ofrecer la isla como lugar turístico, mientras dian y los dragones les comentaban acerca de lugares para poder descansar o disfrutar durante su estadía

Po: buenos días

Todos: (al escuchar su voz todos voltearon la mirada)

Maya: tigresa (corre ya abra a la felina)

Tigresa: maya espera me aprietas

Maya: (voltea a ver a po) díganme que hicieron por que traen ropas diferentes

Po: (pensando: rayos nos descubrió)

Víbora: tigresa por que traen ropas diferentes

Mantis: es cierto tiene ropas diferentes

Mono: no me había dado cuenta

Ping: po que hiciste (sorprendido)

Po: este yo

Dian: maestro que hicieron (sonríe coquetamente)

Po: yo este (nervios y sonrojado)

Tigresa: (nota a po muy mal ya que no quería decir lo que hicieron, pensando: debo cambiar el tema de conversación ya, de pronto ve su anillos y levanta la mano gritando) po me propuso matrimonios (enseñando el anillo)

Todos: que….? (sorprendidos se van de espalda con la noticia e septo maya)

Maya: (pensando: lo sabía, cuando los vi entrar vi el anillo en el dedo de tigres, solo mencione lo de la ropa porque quería que sacaran el tema, por fin se me hiso tigresa será mi nuera….jejeje)

**Con esta escena termina el capítulo 13 de la isla de la prosperidad que irá a pasar ahora que todos saben la increíble noticia. Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan ustedes hacen posibles cada unos de los capítulos de esta historia **


	14. Capítulo 14 a veces hay cosas que se

Convocatoria: por fin en este capítulo se dará a conocer el nombre de la pequeña chita pero de antemano nombrare las cuentas de los padrinos ya que muchas personas me mandaron este nombre y los padrinos son

- chulita 99

- PO y Tigresa

- hermano bee

Gracias por participar en la convocatoria enserio me encanto el nombre y un agradecimiento a todos los que participaron jamás pensé que me mandarían tantos nombres eso me alegro mucho ya que por ustedes que leen cada semana hago estos capítulos. De antemano espero que les guste este capítulo y gracias de nuevo por participar

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Nota 2: perdonen el retrasó pero es porque me caí de chiquito ajajaj es broma, no ya enserio el capitulo se retraso más de lo que pense por eso no publique el viernes y lo publique hoy sábado

**Capitulo 14: a veces hay cosas que se deben preguntar y a veces hay cosas que no se deben preguntar O_O**

Todos estaban sorprendidos no sabían cómo reaccionar a ante la increíble noticia bueno a excepción de maya quién parecía muy feliz al saber que su hijo por fine le había propuesto matrimonio a tigresa quien ella deseaba que fuera su nuera. Mientras tanto todos seguían conmocionados la impresión era tan grande que grulla se desmayo al igual que el señor ping, lo que asusto mucho a po y a tigresa lo que los hiso pensar que quizás habría sido mejor esperar un poco para decirles la noticia tranquilamente en vez de habérselas dicho de golpe.

Pasaron pocos segundos de conmoción cuando de pronto las reacciones se hicieron presentes en los rostros de casi todos los maestros los cuales se reincorporaron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y docenas de preguntas saliendo de sus bocas.

Víbora: (sonriendo) ¿se van a casar?

Tigresa: (sonrojada) si

Dian: (sonriendo) ¿cuándo será la boda?

Po: aun no lo decidimos

Maya: cuando nacerá mi segundo nieto jijiji

Po: (se sonroja) ¡mama!

Mono: (sonriendo) quien será quién lleve los pantalones en este matrimonió jejeje

Po: tigresa y si sigues con tus bromas te tirara los dientes (¬¬)

Tigresa: (cierra el puño) y eso no es ninguna broma

Mono: (O_O) okey

Dian: se casaran aquí en la isla

Po: eso creo o tu qué crees tigresa

Tigresa: (sonríe) no importa donde sea en realidad lo único que me interesa es que todos estén presentes

Víbora: (un poco desanimada suspira) amiga no creo que se pueda?

Tigresa: (confundida) pero ¿por qué?

Víbora: que no lo recuerdas e tú eres la única que podrá quedarse nosotros tendremos que volver al valle de la paz en pocos días

Tigresa: (recordó su pelea con shifu)

Po: (confundido) tigresa de que hablaba víbora

Tigresa: (un poco nerviosa, O_O) de nada solo que se me había olvidado ese detalle (pensando: aun no le he dicho a po nada de lo que sucedió)

Víbora: (tigresa)

Tigresa: (lanzó una leve mirada un poco seria pero a la vez angustiada a su amiga)

Víbora: (capto el mensaje y le siguió la corriente) a si es eso

Po: (confundido) haber no entiendo nada explíquenmelo

Tigresa: lo que pasa es que cuando deje el palacio de jade el maestro shifu les permitió acompañarme con la condición de que regresarían en pocos días

Po: y a ti te dio permiso de quedarte

Tigresa: si…(nerviosa) si creo que recapacito su decisión de separarnos, me dijo que podía quedarme si lo deseaba

Po: bárbaro yo lo sabía, sabía que shifu tenía corazón debajo de esa piel de panda rojo

Tigresa: (¬_¬) tienes razón…

Mono: espera eso no…

Víbora: (le da un latigazo con la cola a mono y lo calla antes que diga la verdad, para después tirarle una mirada acecina a mantis)

Mantis: (capta el mensaje algo asustado)

Po: entonces ellos no pueden quedarse mucho tiempo (suspira)

Tigresa: así es (pensando: perdóname po se que está mal decir estas mentiras piadosa pero prometo que te diré la verdad muy pronto)

Po: es muy triste ya que tú querías que ellos estuvieran en nuestra boda

Dian: bueno tal vez allá una solución

Tigresa y po: (sorprendidos y confundidos) enserio?

Dian: si cásense antes que ellos se vallan

Tigresa: ¿qué? (sorprendida)

Po: es una estupenda idea

Tigresa: po no puedes estar hablando enserio no crees que es demasiado apresurado

Po: (suspira) creo que tienes razón no creo que podamos preparar todo antes de que los chicos se valla

Dian: no se preocupe maestro de eso me ocupo yo

Po: ¿cómo? ¿cuál es tu idea?

Dian: (sonríe) que no recuerda que sucederá en 7 días

Po: un…. No realmente

Dian: el primer festival de villa tigre

Po: ha es cierto por la emoción lo había olvidado por completo

Dian: mi idea es que aprovechemos el ambiente del festival y hagamos la boda en la plaza de la ciudad ese dia

Po: es una idea barbará me encanta

Tigresa: (O_O) espera pero aun así se requiere planeación además no tengo el vestido

M. scarlet: (salta del techo) escuche la palabra vestido

Po: escarlet cuanto tiempo llevas ahí

M. scarlet: lo suficiente venía a visitarlos cuando escuche la noticia de tus futuras nupcias así que decidí subir al techo para escuchar mejor y no pude habitar escuchar la idea de dian la cual me parece bien así que no se preocupen si necesitan vestido yo lo are

Po: (sorprendido) que enserio?

M. scarlet: es lo mínimo que puedo hacer como agradecimiento por todo lo que hiciste por mí

Po: scarlet eres la mejor

M. scarlet: lo se

Tigresa: (un poco nerviosa) pero aun así se requiere mucho trabajo y los chicos querían vacacionar un poco

Dian: y podrán hacerlo

Tigresa: (sorprendida al ver que dian no dejaba de sonreír) deberás

Dian: si ustedes relájense y solo déjenmelo a mí yo me encargare de todo, además cuando los aldeanos se enteren al igual que madame escarlet querrán ayudar

Po: que bien así los chicos podrán estar en nuestra boda que te parece la idea tigresa (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ve a tigresa)

Tigresa: (ve a po tan feliz que no puede declinar la oferta de dian) está bien (suspira y después sonríe) no importa que sea tan apresurado el matrimonio siempre y cuando tú seas el novio (*/*)

Po: (se sonroja levemente)

Dian: (sonríe) entonces está decidido la boda cera dentro de 7 días en el primer festival de villa tigre y yo la organizare (emocionada) ya quiero que todos se enteren

Kiem: eso déjamelo a mí (sale volando por la puerta de la cocina)

M. scarlet: un creo que yo también debo irme pero antes (ve a tigresa) maestra tigresa

Tigresa: si..

M. scarlet: primero estoy muy feliz nunca pensé que el vestido que le aria iba a ser de matrimonio

Tigresa: (O/O) yo tampoco lo pensé

M. scarlet: (sonríe) bueno solo quiero decirle que me gustaría que fuera de nuevo a mi tienda si se puede mañana temprano

Tigresa: um…(confundida)

M. scarlet: es solo para revisar algunos diseños para su vestido, digo si a usted le parece

Tigresa: (suspira) está bien

M. scarlet: bueno entonces la veo mañana (sale por la puerta rápidamente)

Señor Ping: (lentamente retomaba el conocimiento) auch que me pasa (se talla la cabeza) tuve un sueño extraño po le había propuesto matrimonio a tigresa

Maya: (ve a su esposo) no era un sueño cariño es real po le propuso matrimonio y se casaran en 7 días antes que regresemos al valle de la paz

Señor Ping: (se desmaya con la noticia)

Maya: (¬¬) amor nosotros no tendremos que pagar ninguno de los gastos de la boda

Señor Ping: (recupera el conocimiento rápidamente) enserio?

Maya: (¬¬) sip

Señor Ping: entonces esto hay que celebrarlo

Po: si (muy feliz, de pronto suena su estomago)

Tigresa y Maya: jijiji parece que tienes hambre

Señor Ping: (sorprendido) po no has desayunado

Po: no papa no he tenido tiempo

Señor Ping: entonces siéntate y tú también tigresa les serviré unos deliciosos fideos (sonríe) mi futura nuera

Tigresa: gracias señor ping (se sonrojo levemente)

El señor ping se dirigió a la cocina en compañía de su amada maya mientras los maestros empezaban a hablar acerca de algunas cosas como la futura boda de sus amigos y acerca de que hacer mientras llegaba la fecha. Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí a cientos de kilómetros de la isla en un puerto alejado del valle de la paz un barco un poco viejo se preparaba para zarpar era el dragón, en ese momento sobre su cubierta se encontraba una vieja tortuga acompañada de un panda rojo que parecía algo preocupado era shifu.

Shifu: (preocupado) señor yung falta mucho tiempo para zarpar

Viejo yung: tranquilo maestro shifu pronto zarparemos

Shifu: (desesperado) como pide que me tranquilice después de recibir esa carta con tales noticias

Viejo yung: si pero desesperarse no hará que el barco salga más rápido

Shifu: lo sé pero me preocupa mucho, jamás pensé que algo así pasaría de haberlo sabido antes hubiera seguido enseguida a mis alumnos

Viejo yung: aun así debe tranquilizarse tardaremos 4 días en llegar a la isla y sería muy malo para su salud

Shifu: (suspira) está bien (pensando: espero que esto no sea tana malo como po piensa si no el futuro y porvenir de china será muy oscuro)

Mono marinero: compitan todo listo, la pequeña ruptura en el casco ha sido reparada y la despensa del barco está llena podremos zarpar cuando usted lo dese

Viejo yung: entonces levante el ancla e icen las velas zarpáremos con destino a la isla del tigre y el dragón

Tripulación: si capitán (al unisonó)

Shifu: por fin una preocupación menos, pero…..(preocupado)

Viejo yung: tranquilo maestro shifu llegaremos más pronto de lo que parece

Shifu: eso no es lo que me preocupa

Viejo yung: lo que me preocupas es

Shifu: lo que me preocupa es si abra un lugar a donde llegar (preocupado)

Viejo yung: (traga saliva) apúrense debemos llegar a la isla a más tardar en 3 días (le grita a los marineros)

Marineros: si capitán (responden al unisonó)

Shifu: (se aleja del viejo yung y postra su mirada hacia el horizonte) espero que lleguemos antes de que suceda algo malo (suspira) ¿Quién será la persona que estará contrayendo esos cañones parecidos a los que una vez lord sheng uso para intentar dominar china

Con esta escena regresamos a la isla del tigre y el dragón, los maestros habían terminado de comer y estaban listos para salir a turistear un rato por villa tigre mientras tanto po le ayudaba a su padre a lavar los platos. Tigresa se encontraba sentada aun en la mesa mientras dian y maya hablaban sobre mas detalles de la boda, de pronto tigresa noto que la pequeña chita parecía un poco triste lo que hiso que la maestra se preocupara un poco en ese momento la pequeña chita se levantó y salió de la habitación

Tigresa: (se levanto y siguió a la pequeña chita)

Chita: (caminaba por el jardín del doyo)

Tigresa: ¡espera!

Chita: (se detiene y voltea la mirada)

Tigresa: (preocupada) ¿adónde vas?

Chita: (suspira un poco triste) a entrenar

Tigresa: (nota la tristeza de la pequeña chita) te sucede algo

Chita: (suspira de nuevo) no, no me pasa nada

Tigresa: (preocupada) entonces por qué estas triste dime que es lo que te pasa,

Chita: bueno….vera

Tigresa: tiene que ver algo con la noticia de mi boda con po

Chita: (suspira) si…..

Tigresa: acaso no te agrada la idea de que po y yo nos casemos para que podamos ser tus padres

Chita: (se asusta) no me encanta la idea pero…..

Tigresa: (preocupada) ya dime qué te pasa o no podre ayudarte

Chita: (suspira) es que he estado pensando

Tigresa: si….(escuchando)

Chita: si usted y el maestro po se casan seguramente tendrán hijos

Tigresa: (se sonrojan) bueno aun no sé si es posible pero probablemente los tengamos

Chita: (suspira con mucha tristeza) lo suponía

Tigresa: um….(confundida por el cometario) ya dime que es lo que sucede

Chita: es que si ustedes tendrán hijos ya no creo que se me buena idea que me adopten

Tigresa: (confundida) ¿por qué lo dices?

Chita: porque ustedes tendrán hijos a los cuales van a querer y también cuidaran con mucho amor, al final yo quedare sobrando y me ignoraran por no ser su verdadera hija (suspira con tristeza)

Tigresa: (se acerca y abraza)

Chita: (se sorprende)

Tigresa: entonces ese era el problema, no seas tontita como puedes pensar que no vamos a quererte, sin importar que tengamos hijos tú siempre serás nuestra primera hija y te querremos mucho jamás lo dudes

Chita: (sorprendida) ¿enserio?

Tigresa: si mi pequeña kumiko

Chita: (sorprendida al escuchar la última palabra de la maestra) ¿qué dijo?

Tigresa: kumiko fue lo que dije recuerda que como tu madre tenía derecho a elegir tu nombre y ese fue el nombre que escogí para ti dime te gusta?

Chita: (sonríe de oreja a oreja) me encanta (abraza fuerte a tigresa con un sentimiento de amor que solo pueden tener los hijos hacia sus madre) por fin tengo un nombre

Tigresa: (pudo sentir el cálido abrazo de la niña y después sonrío algo feliz) ahora dime si yo y po tenemos hijos en verdad crees que dejaremos de quererte

Kumiko: no mama nunca debí dudarlos

Tigresa: (al escuchar la palabra mama por alguna razón se sintió muy feliz) aunque el nombre es un poco largo se me ocurrió que podría decirte kumi de cariño te parece

Kumi: me parece bien mama

Tigresa: (sonríe) que bueno hija

Kumi: (se sintió muy al escuchar la palabra hija salir de los labios de los maestra)

Po: hay lugar para uno más en ese abrazo familiar

Tigresa: (se sorprende) po…. Cuento tiempo llevas ahí O_O

Po: acabo de llegar (se acerca a ellas y las abrazas) como están mis dos amores jejeje

Tigresa: (se sonroja) estamos bien

Kumi: si papa

Po: (se sorprende) me dijiste papa

Kumi: (algo avergonzada) eso creo…..

Po: bárbaro que increíble

Kumi: así por fin mama me dio un nombre

Po: que eso es cierto tigresa

Tigresa: si

Po: y cuál es? (entusiasmado)

Kumi y tigresa: es kumiko (lo dicen al unisonó)

Po: (se queda callado unos segundos)…..

Tigresa: (pensando: que a caso no le gusta el nombre)

Po: (de pronto grita) que bárbaro que nombre tan genial jamás se me hubiera ocurrido a mí

Tigresa: (sonríe) pero como es un nombre un poco largo solo le diremos kumi

Po: genial que buena idea

Tigresa: enserio te gusto el nombre

Po: sip es genial y le queda perfecto

Kumi: enserio

Po: si de hecho nunca había hablado tan enserio como ahora (sonríe)

Tigresa: (sonríe)

Po: a si se me olvidaba víbora me dijo que te avisara que quería hablar contigo dice te esperara en el patio de enfrente cuando te desocupes

Tigresa: (reacciona) es cierto necesito hablar con ella (termina el abrazo familiar)

Po: necesitas que te acompañemos

Tigresa: (reacciona rápido y un poco nerviosa responde) no

Po: estás segura?

Tigresa: si….(nerviosa) cuida a kumi los veo después (se va corriendo)

Po y Kumi: (se quedaron un poco confundidos al notar un poco nerviosa a la maestra, pero decidieron no prestarle mucha importancia y después ambos se fueron con rumbo a la sala de entrenamiento)

Mientras tanto tigresa corría a gran velocidad atreves del do-yo tenía que llegar rápidamente al patio delantero donde su amiga la esperaba, aunque no sabía bien porque razón la había mandado a llamar su amiga pero intuía que posiblemente tenía que ver con la pequeña mentira que le había dicho a po durante el desayuno. Tardo menos de minuto y medio en llegar al otro lado del do-yo en donde se encontraba el patio delantero, al llegar pudo ver a su amiga quien la esperaba algo preocupada.

Tigresa: (termina de correr)

Víbora: (ve llegar a su amiga) tigresa…un (preocupada)

Tigresa: un…dime de qué era lo que querías hablar conmigo

Víbora: (suspira)…aun no lo sabes

Tigresa: (algo confundido) no…...dime que sucede amiga (intuía el asunto)

Víbora: tigresa siéntate vamos a hablar

Tigresa: (se acomoda y se sienta en el suelo, como los gatos da cinco vueltas para después sentarse en el suelo)

Víbora: tigresa…?

Tigresa: si…..

Víbora: (suspira)

Tigresa: lo que vas a decirme tiene que ver con lo sucedido durante el desayuno

Víbora: si, tiene que ver con eso

Tigresa: un…..

Víbora: (se pone seria) amiga por favor dime la verdad…no le has dicho a po nada acerca de lo sucedido en el palacio de jade cuando intentabas huir cierto…..

Tigresa: (suspira)…no amiga, aun no le he dicho nada

Víbora: un…esa fue la razón por la que mentiste durante el desayuno

Tigresa: si esa fue la razón (O_O)

Víbora: un…sabes que eso está mal

Tigresa: lo sé….pero aun así

Víbora: aun así que?

Tigresa: aun así no quiero que po se decepcione de mí al saber lo que hice, le había prometido que no me enojaría con shifu pero al final no pude cumplir es promesa

Víbora: (preocupada) hay amiga….

Tigresa: (suspira) sé que hacer esto está mal pero po se ve tan feliz, que si se entristeciera por mi culpa me sentiría muy mal (U_U)

Víbora: (suspira) creo que lo entiendo yo también me sentiría muy mal si por mi culpa grulla se entristeciera

Tigresa: gracias por entender amiga

Víbora: un pero aun así….dime planeas decírselo?

Tigresa: aun no lo sé amiga, lo he pensado pero solo el hecho de pensar cuál podría ser la reacción de po al saberlo me hace no querer hacerlo

Víbora: pero sabes que tienes que decírselo

Tigresa: (suspira) si lo se

Víbora: tigresa recuerda la verdad siempre se sabe al final

Tigresa: también lo se

Víbora: pero sería mejor que se lo dijeras a po antes de que eso suceda

Tigresa: (suspira) podemos cambiar de tema (algo triste)

Víbora: está bien, además quería preguntarte algo

Tigresa: (confundida) ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

Víbora: (suelta la pregunta de golpe) ¿qué fue lo que tú y po hicieron a noche?

Tigresa: qué?... (O/_/O) ¿pero por qué preguntas eso?

Víbora: muy fácil lo pregunto porque note que cuando llegaron traían ropas diferentes a las de ayer, además olían un poco a jabón lo que me indica que también tomaron un baño pero la razones más importante de esta pregunta es que ninguno volvió anoche y además como fue que po te propuso matrimonio

Tigresa: este…(nerviosa)

Víbora: no intentes mentirme tigresa, porque me daré cuenta ahora dime qué fue lo que paso

Tigresa: (sonrojada) no paso nada… (O/O)

Víbora: (¬¬) me estas mintiendo amiga, dime la verdad soy tu amiga puedes confiar en mi

Tigresa: (nerviosa) no confías en mi

Víbora: nop…y no nos moveremos de este lugar hasta que me digas que fue lo que paso anoche

Tigresa: (se sonroja) enserio quieres saber

Víbora: (¬3¬ sip, pensando: debo saber lo que hiso para que po le propusiera matrimonio para después aplicarlo con grulla, cueste lo que me cueste debo saber) si y no cambiare de opinión

Tigresa: (suspira y declino ante la decisión de su amiga) está bien (se sonroja) te diré (O/_/O, trago saliva, sabía que su amiga sabría si ella mentía así que aunque le avergonzara un poco tendría que contarlo todo)

Lentamente la maestra tigresa empezaba a contarle lo sucedido a su amiga, primero le conto a donde había ido con po después de salir juntos la noche anterior, víbora se sorprendió mucho al escuchar acerca de la casa que po había construido además tigresa la describirá muy bonita. Después le conto acerca de cuando entraron a la casa y describió perfectamente como era cada una de las habitaciones lo que sorprendió mucho mas a víbora de pronto tigresa se silencio mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

En ese momento empezó a contar como po y ella probaron por primera vez el vino de cereza para después besarse apasionadamente a la luz de las lámparas de vela, por alguna razón tigresa lo contaba con todos los detalles posibles lo que hiso que la cara de víbora se ruborizara como un tomate. Después siguió su relato contando cómo después un poco ebria se dejo que sus impulsas carnales y animales la controlaran mientras a los besos se volvían cada vez mas apasionados y se le sumaban las caricias acompañadas de mucho placer.

Víbora estaba completamente sonrojada al oír el tan descriptivo relato de la maestra, tigresa siguió con su relata mientras se sonrojaba mas al contar como ambos se dirigían a una de las habitaciones. De pronto tigresa conto como ambos se recostaron sobre la cama mientras se besaban para después dejándose llevar por sus impulsos animales y sexuales le arranco el pantalón de po de sus piernas, para después sujetar el enorme miembro del panda en su mano y jugando con él lo coloco en su boca mientras el panda se excitaba más.

Víbora estaba congelada no sabía qué hacer quería decirle a su amiga que dejara de contar el relato pero por la impresión y el sonrojo no podía. Mientras tanto la maestra proseguía con la historia lentamente conto la impresión de po al ver el nuevo tamaño de sus pechos conto con sumo detalles como babeaba el panda al ver sus pechos como si hubiera visto dos bolas de arroz gigante y hubiera querido comérselas, aun que no lo hiso ya que solo las toco, apretó y jugó con ellos lo que por alguna razón éxito mucho a la maestra.

El relato prosigo unos segundos, hasta que tigresa llego a la parte más importantes en el momento donde po adentro su enorme miembro en tigresa y por fin los dos fueron unos. En ese momento víbora se petrifico no podía soltar palabra mientras tigres contaba como lentamente como la excitación de ambos subía mientras po hacia movimientos de cadera de atrás hacia adelante más intensamente y rápidamente, ambos sudaban el momento de terminar se aproximaba hasta que de pronto sin advertencia alguna po dejo salir todo su liquido seminal dentro de ella llenando completamente el vientre de la maestra.

En la mente de víbora pasaba la palabra ¿Qué? (wtf en ingles XD) mientras tigresa contaba como ambos se encontraban cansados y sudados por el actos cundo de pronto siguiendo sus impulsos sexuales cambio de posición sobre la cama e incitaba a po a seguir moviendo la cola sexymente a lo que po respondió colocando su miembro de golpe dentro de ella nuevamente, lo que hiso que la maestra gimiera de placer mientras el panda movía sus caderas de manera salvaje y muy rápidamente.

Tigresa describía como la segunda vez había un poco mas tosco pero eso la había excitado mucho y le provocaba mucho placer mientras el panda golpeaba con su entrepierna el trasero de la maestras, mientras aumentaba mas y mas la velocidad, al igual que la primera vez al llegar al climas y sin aviso po dejo salir una segunda carga de liquido seminal que inundo completamente el vientre de la maestra quién sentía placer al sentir como el fluido caliente dentro de ella llenaba rápidamente su interior.

Víbora estaba completamente roja es mas parecía que toda su piel había cambiado de color mientras tigresa contaba que como después de eso ambos cayeron del cansancio sobre la cama en un profundo sueño. Después conto como ambos despertaron en la mañana y como po hablo de más debelando parte de su plan de propuesta de matrimonio, también le conto el momento cuando tigresa encontró el pantalón de po y él le propuso matrimonio lo cual pensó unos segundos para después aceptar gustosamente.

El relato prosigo aunque víbora seguía petrificada por lo antes había contado tigresa, después de aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio ambos tomaron un baño juntos, tigres le conto con detalle como ambos lavaban su pelaje entre sí, mientras ella disfrutaba de la suave sensación del javo y el champo untada sobre su piel por las enorme y suaves manos de su amado panda. Tigres termino el relato contando como ambos se cambiaron de ropa para después emprender el camino de regreso al do-yo

Tigresa: (sonrojada) y eso fue todo lo que sucedió

Víbora: (O/_/O)…..ti, ti, tigresa (petrificada al saber que po y tigresa habían hecho el amor)

Tigresa: que ya te dije lo que paso (¬3¬) ni pienses que lo repetiré

Maya: no tienes que repetirlo lo escuchamos todo

Tigresa: (se sorprende) ¿qué? (voltea la mirada para ver a maya, dian, mama lili y a las seis zorras que estaban muy sonrojas por el relato) que hacen todas aquí

Dian: es que mama lili y las zorras vinieron a visitarnos pensamos que deberíamos avisarles que nos vinieron a invitar a ir a la playa un rato

Tigresa: (O/_/O) y cuanto tiempo llevan ahí

Maya: (muy sonrojada) desde la parte donde contaste como te dejabas llevar por tus impulsos salvajes y entraron en la habitación, picarona

Zorras: jijiji (se sonrojaron)

M. lili: aunque hay que admitirlo es muy buena para contar esta clase de historias (O_O)

Maya: jiji tienes razón, pero jamás imagine que tigresa y po hicieran esas cosas (O/O) o si lo pensé jijiji, por alguna razón me hiso recordar mis tiempos de juventud con mi esposo (se sonroja)

Tigresa: (muy sonroja al ver que todas habían escuchado la historia) yo….este

Dian : tranquila no debes avergonzarte todas somos mujeres y entendemos esto así que no te preocupes nosotras guardaremos este secreto

Tigresa: (O/-/O) gracias

Dian: pero una pregunta

Tigresa: si….

Dian: enserio esta tan grande el del maestro po

Zorras: (se sonrojan al escuchar la pregunta de dian)

Tigresa: (se sonroja mucho al escuchar la pregunta) este….

Maya: dian picarona eso no se pregunta

Dian: jijiji tienes razón, pero si hubiera sabido que el señor por tenia esas habilidades (ríe coquetamente)

Zorras: (ríen coquetamente)

Tigresa: (¬/-/¬) un

Dian: sin ofender maestra tigresa (pensando: y pensar que yo al igual que mis compañera intentamos incitarlo alguna veces, pero él nunca cedió y la razón era porque ya tenía a alguien en su corazón, ve a tigresa)

Tigresa: un….

Víbora: (se reincorpora muy sonrojada) tigresa este

Maya: y tu víbora cuando darás un paso con grulla

Víbora: qué… ¿pero?... (O/_/O)

Maya: como me di cuenta

Vibora: (O/_/O) si…..

Maya: hay pequeña se nota a leguas

M. lili: eso es cierto

Dian: lo note el primer día

Zorras: nosotras también (al unisonó)

Víbora: (O/-/O) un

Dian: yo pienso que deberías apurarte o otra te lo quitara

Víbora: (¬/w/¬)

Maya: jijiji bueno cambiando de tema que dicen quieren ir a la playa los demás ya se apuntaron, aprovecha tigresa quizás puedas estar a solas con po de nuevo

Tigresa: (O/w/O)

Po: (llega caminando) hola

Todas: (se sorprenden y se sonrojan)

Maya: po que haces aquí (OwO)

Po: los chicos me dijeron que estaban aquí, hola mama lili

M. lili: hola po

Po: me avisaron que vinieron a invitarnos a ir la playa

M. lili: en efecto se me ocurrió que tus amigos podrían disfrutar de la hermosa playa en villa dragón

Po: es una estupenda idea

M. lili: además kiem nos puso al pendiente sobre futura boda con la maestra tigresa y decidimos traerle un regalito

Zorra de kimono azul: (se acerca a po y le entrega una caja)

Po: que es esto

M. lili: una caja de vino de cereza para alguna ocasión especial

Zorras: jijiji (se sonrojan)

Po: un… (confundido)

M. lili: a si además queremos avisarle que no deben preocuparse de los gastos del vino y licor en la boda, nosotras nos encargaremos correrá por nuestra cuenta

Po: enserio…?

M. lili: si (sonríe)

Po: que bien escuchaste tigresa

Tigresa: (levemente sonrojada) si… (O/-/O)

Maya: que buen gesto de su parte lili

M. lili: muchas gracias maya (de alguna forma se hicieron intimas amigas)

Po: que ya son amigas

Maya: si nos conocimos el primer día en que llegamos a la isla cuando fuimos a su posada de aguas calientes

Po: genial ya debería ir hace tiempo que no voy de visitas

M. lili: con gusto lo estaremos esperando

Po: bien…pero creo que sería mejor primero aceptar su invitación a la playa, tú qué dices tigres (sonríe)

Tigresa: (O/_/O) si está bien

Po: bien, hay rayos se me olvidaba tengo que ir por mi traje de baño espérenme voy por el ahora regreso

Maya: está bien

M. lili: y hablando de eso maestra tigresa usted ya tiene traje de baño

Tigresa: (O_O) no creo que no tengo

M. lili: (sonríe coquetamente) entonces tenemos mucho que hacer, (grita) muy bien chicas necesitamos conseguir un bikini a la maestra tigresa

Zorras de quimo verde y café: (sujetan los brazos de tigresa y la empiezan a jalar)

Tigresa: hey esperen que asen

M. lili: tranquila maestra tigresa nosotras nos encargamos

Dian: esperen yo también necesito un bikini

Víbora: creen que tendrán algo para mi (sigue a la zorras que jalaban a tigresa, dejando solas a mama lili y maya)

Maya: que dices crees que también puedas conseguirme un bikini

M. lili: claro amiga jejeje apantallaremos a todos los jóvenes que pasen por la playa, aremos que baben XD

Maya: jijiji al único que quiero apantallar es a mi esposo

M. lili: te aseguro que lo aras jijiji

Maya: (abrasa a lili)

M. lili: jejeje será mejor que nos apuremos o nos ganaran los mejores bikinis

Maya: cierto (ambas se fueron corriendo tras las demás chicas)

**Con esta escena de amigas termina el capítulo 14 de la isla de la prosperidad, perdón por hacerlos esperar pero espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan ustedes hacen posible cada uno de los capítulos de esta historia**


	15. Chapter 15 diversión en la playa y apare

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Nota 2: a todas las personas que me manda la idea de incluir en la historia a una chita que sale en el capítulo de las damas de las sombra de la serie kun fu panda la leyenda de po, les aviso que no podre hacerlo ya que esta historia esta basaba más bien en las películas que en la serie además que la mayor parte de la historia ya la tengo en mi mente y sé que aunque no la incluya en la historia lo que tengo preparado les encantara.

De antemano espero su comprensión y que esta nota no los moleste ya que yo vivo de mis lectores por eso no me gustaría hacerlos enojar. Y si esto los hace enojar espero que me perdonen U-U

**Capitulo 15: diversión en la playa y aparece unas viejas amigas**

Después de haber conseguido algunos trajes de baños con ayuda de mama lili con las zorras, las chicas estaban listas incluyendo a la pequeña chita que fue invitada por su abuela para pasar un día de diversión en la playa junto con los todos. Hacía ya un rato que habían salido del do-yo para emprender el viaje con dirección a villa dragón, lo que emocionaba mucho a todos bueno casi todos ya que mantis no encontró un traje de baño de su medida y opto por ir a explorar villa tigre aunque algunos intuían que lo que en verdad lo que quería era dar una vuelta por cierta tienda de ropa perteneciente a un araña.

Habían pasado apenas algunos minutos mientras todos caminaban atreves del bosque tenían que ir al otro lado de la isla y ese era el camino más corto que existía a pie, conforme pasaron los minutos llegaron a una enorme colina donde de pronto po sonrió al igual que los dragones al parecer del otro lado de la colina se encontraba su destino, rápidamente empezaron a correr seguidos por los demás que no entendían por que actuaban con tal locomoción pero suponían que si los seguían descubrirían de que era lo que pasaba.

Aunque un poco cansado el guerrero dragón fue el primero en llegar a la cima de la colina para después pararse a descansar por el esfuerzo, segundos después fue alcanzado por tigresa, dian, mono, jum, kiem, grulla, víbora, kemy, el señor ping muy cansado, mama lili y el grupo de zorras. Al llegar a la cima de la colina los cinco furiosos al igual que los padres de po se sorprendieron del otro lado de la colina podía ver colina abajo un bello y hermosos pueblo, construido a la antigua con casa de madera y otros materiales al igual que algunos pequeños edificaciones.

A diferencia de villa tigre con sus grandes edificios y casas de ladrillos, piedra o otros materiales, villa dragón era más tradicional se podía notar en las contracciones los materiales que se habían usado, como la madera o las tejas de barro rojo en los techos de cada casa, además que los pisos de las calles no estaban pavimentados con pequeños bloques rocas más bien la tierra había sido aplanada para endurecer un poco el suelo y que no lastimara los pies de nadie. Por último pero no menos importante sobre cada una de las calles habían poste de madera roja en los que colgaban lámparas de papel que probablemente eran encendidas al anochecer para iluminar la ciudad.

Villa dragón era increíble se podía notar desde la colina que su tamaño se asemejaba al de villa tigre o incluso podía ser un poco más grande, además se podía ver en sus calles a muchos más animales que en villa tigre y no era para menos la mayoría de esos animales eran comerciante los cuales querían comprar las medicinas (antídotos, vitaminas, infusiones, raíces y plantes medicinales), las artesanías (platos, jarrones, pinturas, figuras artesanales y juguetes), los libros (de medicina, historia, artes marciales y otros mas ), los alimentos naturistas (mermeladas, miel y jalea real) y los productos de belleza (champú, cremas, jabones, mascarillas y perfumes) que solo se podían encontrar en villa tigre.

Víbora: wao cuantas personas

Kumi: (siente miedo al ver tantas personas) hay mucha gente (O_O, se esconde tras tigresa)

Po: je y eso que no has visto nada en verano hay muchas más personas de hecho los negocios están abarrotados

Señor. Ping: ¿qué? (sorprendido)

Tigresa: (O_O) ¿enserio…?

Kumi: (escondida tras tigresa) y si mejor regresamos al do-yo

Tigresa: (abraza a la chita) tranquila no hay nada de que temer

Kumi: (suspira, -_-) bien

Maya: aunque ella tiene mucha razón hay muchas personas

Señor. Ping: (*-*) tienes razón imagínate como seria si tuviéramos un restaurante de fideos en este lugar, nos haríamos millonario (*w*)

Maya: amor estamos de vacaciones como puedes pensar en eso

Señor. Ping: si fuéramos millonarios te compraría todo lo que quisieras

Maya: (*w*) bien pero primero hay que pensar en donde debemos poner el restaurante, debemos encontrar un lugar estratégico

Señor. Ping: (intenta contar a todas las personas que ve en la villa pero las plumas de la mano no le alcanzan) pero como le aremos para atender a tantas personas

Dian: (ve a las personas en la villa) y eso no es nada como dijo el maestro po hay más personas en verano, no pueden imaginarse que tan difícil es para mi poder conseguir mis productos de belleza con todas esas chicas comprando durante el verano

Kiem: es cierto recuerdo las ves que tuvimos que detenerte ya que casi golpeas a una chica para robarle un perfume que te gano

Gum: ajajaj si ya recuerdo

Kemy: ajaja si y tuvimos que sacarla arrastrando porque quería ese perfume

Dian: (¬3¬) un…

Grulla: pero donde está la playa (viendo la ciudad)

Maya: es cierto donde está la playa no la veo (da un vistazo a la ciudad)

M. lili: está al otro lado de la ciudad (señala con el dedo hacia el lugar donde la ciudad acababa)

Po: (se recupera) bien como dijo mama lili aun falta un poco para llegar a la playa, pero si nos apuramos no creo que tardemos más de 20 minutos en llegar

Tigresa: no creo que eso sea posible

Po: (confundido) porque lo dices

Tigresa: porque tu madre esta allá (señala con el dedo la villa)

Po: que (voltea la mirada y ve a su madre que entraba en una tienda acompañada de su esposo) rayos a qué hora se fueron que no los vi

Dian: creo que esto es mi culpa no debí decirle a tu madre que la tienda de productos de belleza tenía una oferta del 50% en todas las compras del dia de hoy, cuando se lo dije tomo la mano del señor ping y salió corriendo a toda velocidad (O-O)

Víbora: 50% (sale corriendo a la tienda)

Kiem: otra que se va

Kemy: lo mas extraño es que mama lili haya escuchado lo de la oferta y no haya salido corriendo como ellas (voltea la mirada para ver a mama lili pero no la encuentra) y ¿mama lili?

Grulla: (señala con la pata la villa) allá esta

Kemy: (voltea la mirada y ve a mama lili junto con las zorras entrando a la misma tienda a la que había entrado maya) creo que hable demasiado rápido

Po: jejeje cierto (voltea a ver a tigresa y para su suerte seguía ahí) no quieres ir con ellas

Tigresa: (O-O) es que no se…no suelo comprar esas cosas

Po: (sonríe) ve…quizás encuentres algo que te guste o algo que le guste a ella (ve a la pequeña chita que aun seguía escondía detrás tigresa)

Tigresa: (sonríe) está bien pero pagaras todo lo que gastemos he (sonríe coquetamente)

Po: jejeje como mi padre diría, creo que me dolerá la cartera jejeje, está bien vallan (sonríe)

Tigresa: (sonríe) vamos hija

Kumi: (un poco asustado) está bien

Tigresa: (voltea la mirada hacia la zorra de pelaje blanco) dian que esperas ven con nosotras po pagara todo

Dian: (*w*) enserio (corre detrás de ellas y las rebasa) que esperan si no se apuran se acabar todo lo bueno

Po: (-_-) ahora sí creo que me dolerá la cartera

Las chicas llegaron a la villa y entraron a la misma tienda donde estaban las demás chicas. En el momento en el que entraron vieron al señor ping quien cargaba varias bolsas con cosas que habían comprado maya, mama lili y a las zorras pobre parecía cansado mientras seguía cargando todas las bolsas con cremas, perfume y otras cosillas. Al verlo tigresa se sorprendió parecía que su pobre suegro perdería el equilibrio y se caería con todas las bolsas en el suelo, quiso habitar esto e intento tomar una bolsa cuando de pronto maya apareció la sujeto de la mano y la jalo abandonando completamente al ganso que cargaba con dificultad las bolsas.

Maya: tigres ven

Tigresa: ha (es jalada)

Kumi: (corre detrás de las dos)

Dian: un…(ve un anaquel con cosas y se distrae)

Maya: mira (señala un anaquel con todo tipo de cosas además de un gran espejo que serbia para poder verse mientras se aplicaban los productos o mascarillas)

M. lili: (ve a tigresa y kumi) a veo que decidieron acompañarnos

Tigresa: (sonríe) si

M. lili: que bueno

Dian: yo también vine

M. lili: (¬¬) chicas escondan guarden bien sus cosas

Dian: por favor mama lili solo porque una vez casi golpe a una chica por un perfume

M. lili: (¬_¬) aun así mantendremos la guardia

Dian: (suspira) bien

Maya: buen mejor sigamos comprando hay muchas cosas muy buenas por aquí (con una bolsa en la mano) vieron donde esta mi esposo necesito que carge esto por mi

Tigresa: (O-O) está en la entrada

Maya: gracias tigresa (corre a la entrada) así chicas vengan con migo para que también les dejen sus bolsas (caminan tras de ella las zorras las cuales cargaban una bolsa cada una)

Tigresa: podre señor ping (siente lastima por el ganso)

Kumi: (viendo interesadamente el espejo)

Tigresa: (nota que kumi veía el espejo)

Kumi: (empieza a posar frente al espejo quizás porque jamás había visto su reflejó antes lo que le provocaba algo de curiosidad)

Tigresa: (la vio para después sonreír recordando la primera vez que ella vio su reflejo en el espejo y se enamoró de su reflejo)

Kumi: (veía sus rostro y sonreía)

Tigresa: (sonrió y volteo la mirada buscando al dueño de la tienda, cuando de pronto la vio era una joven lechuza que estaba detrás de un mostrador, lentamente camino hacia es mostrador para decir) buenos días

Lechuza: buenos días encontró algo que le gustara

Tigresa: si

Lechuza: dígame que es y le diré el precio

Tigresa: (sonríe) es ese espejo que está ahí (señala con el dedo)

Lechuza: (sorprendida) lo siento pero el espejo no está en venta

Tigresa: por favor dígame el precio lo pagare

Lechuza: un…200 monedas de oro

Tigresa: que…es muy caro

Lechuza: el espejo no está en venta pero usted me dijo que le dijera el precio así que ese es

Tigresa: (va a la pequeña chita que seguía feliz viéndose en el espejo) eso no es justo se aprovecha de la situación

Lechuza: un…no se dé que me habla además no quiero aprovecharme de la situación solo que no quiero vender el espejo (-_-)

Tigresa: (ve a la pequeña chita feliz y se siente muy triste al no poder comprar el objeto que le causaba tanta alegría)

Po: 200 monedas de oro nos lo llevamos (tira una enorme bolsa de monedas sobre el mostrador)

Lechuza: que (O_O, sorprendida)

Tigresa: (voltea la mirada y ve a po, para después sonreír muy feliz) po

Po: (ve a la lechuza) con eso será suficiente (sonríe)

Lechuza: señor gobernador

Po: y bien nos lo dará

Lechuza: si claro espere un momento

Tigresa: po…

Po: ella se ve muy feliz (ve a la chita)

Tigresa: lo se

Po: me recuerda cuando te vi en esa tienda en el valle de la paz cuando viste los espejos, recuerdo que no parabas de verte en ellos

Tigresa: si no sabes cuál fue mi felicidad cuando me regalaste el mio

Po: aunque la sorpresa que le agregue dándotelo completamente cubierto le dio un poco de diversión jejeje

Tigresa: jijiji tienes razón

Po: qué tal si hacemos lo mismo

Tigresa: (sorprendida) enserio

Po: si, seguro que a ella le encantara (ve a la pequeña chita)

Tigresa: pero como

Po: déjamelo a mí, (ve a la lechuza) disculpe

Lechuza: no se preocupe señor gobernador en un rato le tendré el espejo

Po: si es respecto a eso, no lo necesito ahora me gustara pedirle que cuando nos vallamos lo envuelva bien y haga que lo lleven al do-yo del dragón ¿se podrá?

Lechuza: si claro, por supuesto muchas gracias

Tigresa: y si puede colóquele un moño de regalo

Lechuza: si lo haré…(-_-)

Po: muchas gracias

Tigresa: hoye po podemos hacer algo bueno por alguien mas

Po: (sorprendido) está bien pero por quien

Tigresa: por tu padre (señala al señor ping que intentaba no perder el equilibrio mientras cargaba una torre de nueve bolsas)

Po: (O_O) creo tienes razón

Después de un rato po consiguió que la dueña de la tienda mandara todo lo que habían comprado las chicas mas el espejo al do-yo del dragón para así ayudar a su padre quien estaba cansado de cargar todo lo que su esposa veía en la tienda. Después de un rato salieron de la tienda para ver a los demás chicos quienes los esperaban afuera un poco aburrido, el sol sobre el cielo delataba que ya era medio día así que decidieron seguir su camino hacia la playa antes de que se hiciera más tarde, mientras caminaban tigres pudo notar que kumiko estaba algo triste quizás tendría que ver con el espejo, tigresa sonrió para luego imaginar la cara de la niña al ver el regalo que ella y po le tenían.

Caminaron como treinta minutos por las calles mientras lentamente sentían como la brisa marina golpeaba sus caras al igual que el suelo duro de tierra oscura empezaba a cambiar a tierra suelta caliente y de un color dorado, la playa ya estaba muy cerca. De pronto vieron como al final de la calle los negocios y casas empezaban a terminarse para después sentí una brisa marina más fresca y de aroma salado, aceleraron un poco el paso y llegaron al final de la calle cuando de pronto vieron algo increíble.

Frente a ello estaba la playa más hermosa playa que allana visto de arenas dorada y blanca, aunque habían muchos animales nadando la playa era muy grande había espacio suficiente para que ellos pudieran nadar sin que nadie los molestara, aunque ya no habían casas se podían ver que a lo ancho de la playa habían algunas grandes casas de madera quizás algunos puesto de comida o de artículos para la playa además de algunas estaciones de salvavidas en caso de emergencias.

Po: hemos llegado

Maya: (impresionada) que palaya tan enorme

M. lili: si amiga en efecto la playa es muy grande

Víbora: no creo que tengas muchos problemas en encontrar un lugar para nadar tranquilamente

M. lili: si, pero aun no hemos llegado completamente a nuestro destino

Los 5 furiosos, kumiko y los padres de po: (O_O) que..?

Po: a es cierto ya se me había olvidado

Tigresa: (confundida) po que es lo que sucede ¿a qué se refiere?

Po: tranquila tigresa ella tiene razón hemos llegado ya a la playa pero este no es nuestro destino

Tigresa: (confundida) entonces cual es nuestro destino

M. lili: tranquila falta poco es (señala con el dedo al lado oeste de la playa)

Todos: (voltean la mirada hacia el lugar que señalaba la zorra para ver que a lo lejos donde la playa terminaba y una parte del bosque empezaba, había una enorme casa al igual que las de villa tigre estaba construida al estilo tradicional pero a diferencia de las demás esta parecía más bien una posada)

Mono: (sorprendido) que es eso…?

Lia: es la nueva posada de verano de mama lili

Todos: (sorprendidos voltean la mirada para ver a lia quien estaba detrás de ello)

Dian: lia..? que haces aquí

Lia: mama lili me invito

M. lili: hay perdón ya chicos no les dije que lia nos acompañaría

Todos: (O_O) no

M. lili: uy… perdóname lia ya se me había olvidado (O-O)

Lia: (suspira) o… si es inoportuna mi presencia me pudo ir (ve a po que sujetaba la mano de tigresa)

Po: no… que estás diciendo lia (suelta la mano de tigresa) de hecho qué bueno que viniste

Lia: (sorprendida) enserio…?

Po: si, tenían tiempo que no nos veíamos desde que zarpaste a buscar a tigresa, a mis padres y a los chicos al valle de la paz, te estaba buscando para agradecerte

Lia: deberás (ilusionada)

Po: si

Mono: (-_-) no quiero quitar la felicidad de este encuentro pero tengo una pregunta

Po y Lia: cual…?

Mono: que es eso de la casa de verano y posada

M. lili: a… eso te lo puedo explicar yo, lo que sucede es que durante el verano como dijo antes el señor po hay muchos más turistas de lo habitual, entonces al no darnos abasto en la posada de villa tigre el señor po mando a construir esta segunda posada, a la que vendré con algunas de las chicas durante el verano a laborar, a la que llegaran algunos de los turistas que no alcanzaron habitaciones en la posada de villa tigre y también llegaran los turistas que vienen a disfrutar las playa de villa dragón

Mono: o…

M. lili: como solo la abriré en el verano la mayor parte del año permanece cerrada y por eso esta será mi posada de verano (sonríe)

Grulla: entonces ahora no hay nadie ahí

M. lili: por el momento no se ha abierto al público aun, pero pensé que podríamos estrenarla mientras estuviéramos aquí

Víbora: pero si solo abrirá durante verano en este momento no estará llena de polvo o de telarañas (-_-, pensando: pobre grulla y sus alergias)

Grulla: (pensando: maldición mis alergias)

M. lili: tranquila pequeña (ve a víbora) antes de invitarlos me asegure que el lugar estuviera limpio y en perfectas condiciones (sonríe)

Víbora: um…(pensando: bien)

Grulla: (pensando: que bien)

Kemy: entonces si todo está listo que hacemos parados aquí (pensando: ya quiero llegar para poder verla en bikini, voltea la mirada para ver a la zorra del kimono verde)

Zorra (de kimono verde): (ve que kemy la observa y se sonroja, O/./O)

Gum: es cierto hay que seguir

Kyem: no se ustedes per me adelantare (se va volando)

Po: sigamos entonces

Maya: (suspira) hay ya quiero llegar para poner mi bikini y nada un buen rato

Dian: lo mismo digo no puedo esperar para quitarme la ropa, ponerme mi bikini y igualmente nadar (acalorada por la caminata se intenta refrescar soplándose con un abanico el cual había comprado en la villa)

Tigresa: (pensando: rayos ya vamos a llegar y tendré que ponerme eso)… (de pronto su cara se puso roja como un tomate)…(/-/)

Po: (caminando) tigresa sucede algo

Tigresa: (/_/) no, no sucede nada

Lia: (¬¬, pensando: no me rendiré aun estoy segura que cuando po me vea en mi traje de baño se olvidara de tigresa y se enamorara de mi)...jijiji…(O/O)

Caminaron durante diez minutos más hasta que llegaron a la enorme puerta de la posada, de pronto de entre sus ropaje mama lili saco una llave para después dirigirse a la cerradura de la puerta y abrir la cerradura de la enorme puerta, para después con ayuda de jum abrir la puerta de la posada. Una vez abierta la puerta, todos entraron a la enorme casa de madera la cual tenía una pequeña recepción con algunos muebles donde se detuvieron a descansar un rato mientras mama lili y las zorras revisaban que todo estuviera en su lugar.

El lugar era increíble sus pisos lizos estaban hechos de tablones de madera clara al estilo tradicional y las paredes de la recepción estaba cubiertas por una especie de papel tapis florado de colores, además de que al igual de la posada de villa tigre tenía tres largos pasillos que iban a diferentes partes de la posada quizás a las habitaciones o a la cocina. Mientras algunos descansaban sentados en algunos de los muebles de la recepción otros platicaban para matar el tiempo mientras veían lo que hacían las zorras preparaban algunas cosas.

M. lili: muy bien todo está listo (saca algunas llaves y se la entrega a los chicos) están son las llaves de algunas de las habitaciones de la posada, ocúpenlas para cambiarse si se pondrán trajes de baño, las habitaciones están por el pasillo de alla (señala el pasillo de la izquierda)

Po: (toma una llave) muchas gracias

M. lili: de nada, ahora chicas síganme para que se cambien y se pongan sus trajes de baños (camina hacia el pasillo de la derecha)

Todas: (la siguen)

Po: bien chicos creo que hay que cambiarnos (camina hacia el pasillo de la izquierda)

Todos: (lo siguen excepto kemy que con una sonrisa malévola camino lentamente y sigilosamente al pasillo de derecha)

Jum: (nota lo que kemy planeaba y regresa para sujetarlo mientras lo llevaba al pasillo de izquierda)

Kemy: hey suéltame (:3)

Jum: si claro (sarcasmo)

Kemy: (-_-) um… malvado

Jum: pervertido (-_-)

Los chicos fueron a lo largo del pasillo mientras po repartía las llaves para que pudieran entrar a diferentes habitaciones de la posado donde se cambiaron y se pusieron trajes de baño para nadar, mientras que las chicas hacían lo mismo en otra parte de la posada cuando por fin los chicos terminaron de ponerse sus trajes de baño salieron de las habitaciones para después caminar a la recepción para después esperar a la chicas las cuales tardaban en cambiarse mientras ellos charlaban de cosas intrascendentales.

Mono: chicos miren mi traje de baño (traía un traje de baño tipo short de color naranja)

Grulla: el mi es mejor (traía un pequeño traje de baño tipo short de color morado)

Kyem: y que opinan del mío (traía un traje de baño tipo short de color café)

Jum: jajaja eso llaman trajes de baño (traía un traje de baño tipo short color gris)

Kemy: ajaja miren el mío (traía un traje de baño tipo calzoncillo de color amarillo)

Todos: (O_O) eso es un traje de baño

Kemy: en Australia lo es (-3-)

Jum: (-_-) no sé cómo deje que me convencieras kemy esto de verdad es un traje de baño (traía un traje de baño tipo calzoncillo de color gris)

Todos: (O_O, sentían pena ajena)

Señor. Ping: (llega caminando) hola chicos que hacen

Grulla: platicando acerca de los trajes de baños, hablando de eso que es lo que se puso usted

Señor. Ping: un traje de baño que me regalo kemy (traía un traje de baño tipo calzoncillo de color azul) dice que es la moda del lugar de donde viene

Todos: (O_O, con pena a ajena) este…

Po: (llega caminando) papa te ves bárbaro

Señor. Ping: enserio lo crees hijo

Po: si, de donde sacaste ese traje de baño

Señor. Ping: me lo regalo kemy

Po: (voltea a ver a kemy) oye kemy tienes otro de eso

Kemy: lo siento maestro po pero el que le di a jum y a su padre eran los únicos que me quedaban

Grulla: (pensando: para tu suerte)

Po: (suspira) ha… es una lástima tendré que quedarme con esto puesto (traía un traje de baño tipo short de color azul marino)

Grulla: pero te ves bien

Po: enserio

Mono: a comparación (ve a jum, kemy y al señor ping)

Po: (confundido) he

Mono: no nada jejeje

Po: un no vienen las chicas

Kyen: no quizás se siguen cambiando

Maya: se equivocan

Chicos: (voltean la mirada para después sorprenderse al ver a las chicas en bikini)

Maya: y bien díganme como me veo (traía puesto un bikini de dos piezas muy sexy de estilo strapless en color azul el cual resaltaba su figura además de sus pechos)

Po: (sorprendido y sonrojado, O/O) ¡mama!

Señor. Ping: maya…(*¬*, se le caía la baba)

Maya: (sonríe coquetamente) y bien no me vas a decir me veo

Señor. Ping: te ves muy hermosa (*¬*)

Maya: (sonríe coquetamente) te gustas

Señor. Ping: (serio) no

Maya: (confundida, O_O)

Señor. Ping: me encanta

Maya: (O/O) tanto por un momento me engañaste

Señor. Ping: pero logre mi objetivo

Maya: (¬/3/¬) y cual era

Señor. Ping: hacer que te confundieras y te sonrojaras como una niña

Maya: (¬/¬) sabes que te golpearía si no te amara

Señor. Ping: lo sé, pero también se que no lo aras

Maya: porque no (¬¬)

Señor. Ping: porque me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti

Maya: (O/O) si es cierto

Señor. Ping: (se acerca y le dice al oído) además si me golpearas no podría compensarte en la noche (lo dice coquetamente)

Maya: (O/O) eso también es un buen punto

Todos: (confundido por el ultimo comentario de la leopardo)

M. lili: muy bien solo la van a ver a ella no piensan decirnos nada a nosotras (traía puesto un bikini de dos piezas muy sexy y más revelador que el de maya de, solo que el sujetado era de triángulos y la parte baja del bikini era colaless todo en color gris)

Todos: (excepto po y el señor ping,*¬*)

Kyem: ¡mama lili! (sorprendido)

Maya: como me veo

Jum: (un poco avergonzado) se ve bien creo (O/-/O)

M. lili: gracias jum eres un amor (sonríe)

Jum: (O/O)

M. lili: ahora díganme como se ven ellas (señala a las zorras que estaban detrás de ella)

Zorras: (cada una traía puesto un bikini estilo strapless muy sexys en diferentes colores pero exactamente los mismos colores de los kimnos que tenían puestos antes)

Kemy: (ve a la sorra del bikini verde, *¬*) se ven bien

Zorra (del bikini verde): (nota que kemy la comía con la mirada y se avergüenza, O/O)

Kyem: (ve a las zorras, O/./O)

Jum: (*¬*) de hecho hermosas

Zorras: (se ríen coquetamente) jijiji

Kyem: este….(O/O)

Dian: te quedaste sin palabras kyem

Kyem : (voltea la mirada para ver a dian)

Dian: entonces qué opinas de mi bikini (sonríe coquetamente, traía puesto un bikini rosa de dos piezas muy sexy el sujetador era de triángulos un poco pequeños lo que resaltaba mucho el busto de la zorra y la parte baja del bikini era colaless estilo tanga, el cual hacia denotar mas sus cintura y trasero)

Kyem: es..es…estas (O/¬/O, nervioso mientras se le caía la baba)

Dian: (sonríe coquetamente) tranquilo no tienes que decir nada, la expresión de tu rostro me dijo todo lo que quería saber

Kyem: yo…este….tu

Dian: jijiji

Po: woao dian (O-O)

Dian: me veo bien

Po: si

Dian: y eso que no ha visto a la maestra tigresa

Po: que enserio tigresa…?

Dian: si

Po: ella donde estas

Dian: está escondida en el pasillo con kumiko

Po: y eso…?

Dian: es que se sienten un poco avergonzadas por los bikinis que les escogimos

Po: (O_O) enserio…?

Dian: si de hecho ahí están (señala con el dedo al pasillo)

Po: (voltea la mirada para ver las cabezas de tigresa y kumy que se asomaban por un lado del pasillo)…(O_O) chicas que hacen ahí

Tigresa: (O/-/O, nerviosas y avergonzada) nada…

Kumy: si nada (avergonzada, O/-/O)

Po: entonces salgan de ahí , me gustaría verlas

Tigresa: no, no hace falta adelántense si quieren

Kumy: si es mas a mi ya se me fueron las ganas de nadar (O/3/O)

Po: (-_-) chicas…?

Tigresa: (avergonzada) un… po no me hagas salir me veo ridícula con esto no quiero que se rían de mi por favor

Dian: (-3-) otra vez con eso, ya te dije que te vez bien

Maya: incluso mejor que nosotras

M. lili: de hecho

Tigresa: aun así no saldré y no pueden obligarme

Kumy: tampoco a mi (-/-)

Po: (suspira) está bien si es lo que quieren no las obligare

Kumy: (O-O) enserio…?

Po: si, aun que me hubiera gustado verlas disfrutando y divertidos juntas en la playa (sonríe forzadamente) aunque será para otra ocasión

Kumy: un…(se siente triste y sale del pasillo) no se rían de mi…(¬.¬)…( la pequeña chita traía puesto un bikini para niñas de una pieza estilo malla o traje de baño entero, en color verde y con detalles floreados además de un pequeño detalle como una espacie de dobladillo estilo falta en la cintura) muy bien como me veo… (-/-)

Po: (sonríe y después coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de la chita) te ves bien

Kumy: (O/-/O) enserio..?

Po: si (sonríe) te ves linda (lo dice con el amor que un padre le puede tener asu hija

Kumy: (responde el comentario con una sonría)

Po: tigresa y tu no cambiara de opinión

Tigresa: (O/O) no..creo

Lia: (llega corriendo) hola chicos, oye po que parece el nuevo bikini que me compre (lo dice intentan impresionar a todos, trajea puesto un bikini pequeño como hecho a su medida era un po revelador estilo strapless el cual resaltaba su figura de muñeca)

Mono: (*¬*) te ves hermosa

Lia: (¬_¬) a ti quién te pregunto

Mono: (Q-Q) nadie

Lia: y bien po contéstame me veo o no me veo bien (w)

Po: si te ves bien

Lia: (pensando: bien, w compre este bikini pensando en el) y que es lo que esperan por qué no vamos a la playa

Po: a es porque tigresa no quiere salir

Grulla: además víbora no ha llegado (de pronto siente un latigazo en su piernas) auch (voltea la mira para ver a víbora con carita de puchero) ¡víbora! (sorprendido) cuanto tiempo llevas ahí

Víbora: (¬3¬) llegue casi al mismo tiempo que maya

Grullas: discúlpame no me di cuenta

Víbora: (¬3¬) ya me di cuenta que solo te diste cuenta que llegaron las que traen bikini (no existe ningún tipo de bikini que le quede)

Grulla: bueno eso es por…(O/O)

Víbora: (le da un latigazo en la pierna)

Grulla: auch y eso porque fue

Víbora: había un mosquito

Grulla: un (-_-) gracias

Víbora: (sonríe) de nada

Lia: bueno ya que todos estamos listos podemos ir a la playa ya (sonríe, pensando: dejemos a tigres si no quiere ir)

Po: aun no estamos todos, tigresa estás segura que no quieres ir (U-U muy triste)

Tigresa: yo…este (ve la cara de tristeza en el rostro de su amado) está bien (sale del pasillo) pero no se burlen (traía puesto un bikini rojo muy sexy de dos piezas, el sujetador era de triángulos un poco pequeños lo que resaltaba mucho el enorme busto de la maestra tigresa y la parte baja del bikini era colaless estilo tanga que hacia denotar su cintura al igual que su trasero parecer todo este conjunto había sido elegido por dian)

Po: (con la boca abierta)

Mono y grulla: (con el ojo cuadrado era la segunda vez en la vida que se daban cuenta que tigresa era mujer)

Jum, kemy y kyem: (*-*, en ese momento sintieron celos de su maestro)

Señor. Ping: (actúa nada impresionado ya que conocía el carácter de su mujer)

Zorra (de bikini verde): (ve como a kemy se le salían los ojos y se enoja, ¬_¬)

Víbora: (ve cómo veía grulla a tigresa y se enoja, para despues darle otro latigazo con la cola a grulla)

Grulla: aunch

Vibora: asu hay muchos mosquitos en esta isla

Zorra (de bikini verde): (se acerca a kemy y le da una cacheta)

Kemy: auch y eso porque fue

Zorra (de bikini verde): discúlpame es que tenía un mosquito en la mejilla (n-n)

Tigresa: y bien (un poco nerviosa y sonrojada) como me veo

Po: te ves increíble (*¬*)

Tigresa: (O/3/O) de verdad

Po: si estas hermosa (*/¬/*)

Tigresa: (un poco nerviosa) te gusta

Po: no

Tigresa: un…? (confundida)

Po: me fascina

Tigresa: (se sonroja como tomate) tonto

Po: jejeje lo sé pero aun así me amas

Tigresa: (sonríe sonrojada) tienes razón

Lia: (¬-¬) un…

Señor. Ping: (pensando: eso lo aprendió de mí)

Maya: (pensando: esas son las malas influencias de su padre)

M. lili: pues bueno ya que todos tenemos nuestros trajes de baño hay que ir a la playa a para nadar y divertirnos (traía una manta y otras cosas en la mano)

Zorras: (traían mantas y otros artículos para la playa)

Todos: siii (gritan al unisonó mientras corrían a la puerta de la posas para salir y poder divertirse en la playa

Salieron todos de la posada emocionado para después salir corriendo con dirección a la palaya la cual estaba a unos 15 metros hacia la izquierda de la posada. Cuando por fin llegaron algunos entraron al agua para nadar mientras otras como las zorras colocaron algunas sombrillas y mantas en el suelo para después de nada descansar o tomar el sol un rato, conforme los minutos pasaban los chicos se divertían nadando y jugando en la playa como mono quien era enterrado en la arena por lia quien después de terminar su obra le puso una cubeta en la cabeza y se fue nada dejándolo olvidado.

Po estaba feliz y no solo porque tigre tuviera es bikini del cual no podía dejar de ver la parte baja de la espalda, si no porque tenía bastante tiempo que no se divertía junto a sus amigos al igual que con sus padres y además era la primer ves que veía a la chita muy feliz jugando en el agua. Mientras tanto fuera del agua se encontraba víbora sobre una manta tomando el sol como era de sangre fría no le gustaba mojarse así que mejor aprovechaba el tiempo para broncearse un poco mientras veía como grulla se divertía jugando en el agua.

En cambio maya nadaba en el agua junto a su esposo el cual disfrutaba mucho observar como el bikini de su esposa no solo hacia resaltar su figura si no que la hacía ver más sexy, algo que maya aprovechaba para incitar a su marido a hacer cosas con ojo de lujuria. Mientras el señor ping intentaba resistir sus impulsos cerca de ahí kemy tenía un leve problema con la zorra de kimono verde, la cual seguía un poco enojada por la reacción que había tenido kemy al ver a la maestra tigresa en traje de baño por lo cual no quería ni tratarlo.

En otra parte de la playa jum al igual que kiem jugaban boliball con mama lili, dian y otras dos zorras, ha por cierto el equipo de mama lili y dian iban ganado la razón era porque kyem se distraía mucho cada vez que dian se movía por que cuando se movía para golpear el valón kyem era misteriosamente hipnotizado por los enorme pechos de dian los cuales saltaban dentro del bikini de la zorra mientras esta se movía y no podía dejar de verlos, lo que explicaba por qué el marcador iba 90-18 a favor de el equipo de dian y mama lili

Kyem solo suspiraba ante su inminente derrota pero eso no le importaba ya que si dian ganaba estaría feliz y con eso se conformaba ya que en secreto el joven halcón tenía sentimientos por la zorra de pelaje blanco pero no se animaba a decirle, dian lo sabía y pensaba que eso era dulce, por eso cuando estaban en el do-yo o en misiones contantemente se le insinuaba y le coqueteaba porque en secreto también sentía algo por kyem pero estaba esperando el momento que kyeme se le declarara para así ella poder responderle con sus sentimientos.

Mitras tanto en otra parte de la playa grulla desenterraba a mono quién se había deshidratado por estar más de dos hora enterrado bajo la arena con una cubeta sobre la cabeza. En otra parte de la playa lia nadaba un poco enojada ya que po se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo jugando con kumiko y disfrutando de la compañía de tigresa quien sonreía mucho al ver a po jugando con su futura hija e imaginaba como hubiera sido su vida si tan solo por una vez shifu la hubiera tratado alguna vez con el amor que po demostraba hacia la pequeña.

El tiempo vuela mientras uno se divierte y así el día paso hasta que se hiso presente el atardecer con un sol de color rojo el cual lentamente se acostaba por el horizonte, mientras tanto las zorras con ayuda de algunos de los maestro recogían las cosas para después poder ir a la posada donde cenarían y pasarían la noche a petición de mama lili quien los invitó a quedarse. Todos estaban muy felices por la invitación solo que decidieron esperar un momento más para disfrutar del maravilloso atardecer de ese dia.

Tigresa: (viendo el atardecer) que hermoso

Po: así es, sabes porque me encanta el atardecer

Tigresa: no, no lo sé ¿Por qué?

Po: porque es de color naranja, mi color favorito

Tigresa: (se sonroja, para después dulcemente besar lo labios del panda)

Maya: (en otra parte de la playa junto a su esposo) que vello atardecer, me recuerda a los que solía ver en mi aldea cuando era muy joven

Señor. Ping: es cierto recuerdo las veces que solíamos escaparnos de tu padre para poder ver los atardeceres juntos

Maya: jejeje aunque sabías que mi padre te aria papilla si se enteraba

Señor. Ping: lo sé pero poder verte feliz no me importaba correr ese riesgo

Maya: ping (lo dice dulcemente para después besar apasionadamente el pico del ganso)

Dian: (en otra parte de la playa con kyem) nunca me cansó de ver el atardecer

Kyem: y eso…?

Dian: es que además de mama lili y mis hermanas el atardecer es lo único que me permite recordar mi hogar (suspira con un poco de tristeza)

Kyem: (se da cuenta que la zorra esta triste y coloca su ala sobre ella para intentar consolarla) tranquila

Dian: (O/-/O) kyem

Kyem: (nervios) di,di, dian

Dian: si (pensando: enserio lo dira)

Kyem: (nervioso) yo, yo, yo te,

Dian: (*/*) siiiiii

Kyem: yo te quería decir que no te preocupes si estas tristes dímelo, para eso estamos los amigos

Dian: (¬/¬) ok (pensando: rayos yo que pensé que se había animado, aun así lo haré pagar por esto)…(abraza a quien) gracias quien siempre te veré como un amigo y solamente como un amigo

Kyem: (-_-, pensando: rayos creo que lo arruine)

Escritor: kyem entro a la friendzone XD

M. lili: que vello ser joven y estar enamorado

Zorra (de bikini amarillo): y que lo diga (viendo a gum)

Kemy: (en otra parte de la playa con la zorra del bikini verde) a un no vas a perdonarme

Zorra (del bikini verde): no sigo enojada (¬¬)

Kemy: (suspira con trastesa para después ver el atardecer) sabes que muchas veces cuando lo primero que pensaba era en volver a casa

Zorra (del bikini verde): (confundida) no jamás me lo había dicho

Kemy: si bueno eso era cuando llegue a esta isla

Zorra (del bikini verde): y ahora que es lo que piensa cada vez que lo ves…

Kemy: pienso en el tiempo que quiero seguir aquí y no apartarme de tu lado

Zorra (del bikini verde): (O/w/O) un… está bien te perdono

Kemy: (feliz) enserio (intenta darle un bezo)

Zorra (del bikini verde): (se da cuenta y lo esquiva)

Kemy: hey que pasa

Zorra (del bikini verde): pasa que mama lili no está viendo, que tratas de hacer que se enoje

Kemy: un…

Zorra (del bikini verde): (suspira) um otra cosas

Kemy: si

Zorra (del bikini verde): no le ponga seguro a la puerta de cuarto quizás te visite en la noche (sonríe coquetamente)

Kemy: (se sonroja) te estaré esperando (sonríe)

Zorra (del bikini verde): (sonríe un poco avergonzada)

Víbora: (en otra parte de la playa caminando con grulla) no te parece hermoso el atardecer

Grulla: lo es (sonriendo)

Víbora: estas feliz

Grulla: si lo estoy

Víbora: y eso

Grulla: es que me divertí mucho jugando con los chicos y también nadando, como no tenemos mucho tiempo para descansar en el valle de la paz por los entrenamientos y las peleas, pasar estos momentos de tranquilidad me hacen sentir feliz

Víbora: (sonríe, pensando: será este el momento) grulla

Grulla: dime

Víbora: yo…este (nerviosa)

Grulla: si…

Voz: grulla eres tú (se escucha un grito)

Grulla: que (reconoce la voz) esa voz (voltea la mirada para ver a una garza de plumas blancas y rozas que caminaba en dirección a el) lin eres tu

Lin: (corría hacia grullas) grulla (muy feliz lo abraza) desde que te vi sabia que eras tu

Víbora: (¬¬, pensando: que hace esta resbalosa aquí)

Grulla: lin (sorprendido) que haces aquí

Lin: viajaba en un barco con destino a una isla lejos de aquí, fuimos atrapados por una tormenta así que el capitán tuvo que desvirase del curso y por error llegamos a esta isla que por suerte estaba habitada

Grulla: (interesado) o…

Lin: en este momento el barco está siendo reparado así que decidí bajar a estirar las piernas en la villa que está al otro lado de la isla, después alguien me conto de la playa una cosa llevo a la otra y aquí estoy

Grulla: genial cuanto timpo te quedaras

Lin: el capitán dijo que hasta que el barco esté listo y cargado de provisiones como en tres días

Grulla: genial podremos pasar todo el tiempo hasta tu partida juntos

Víbora: (pensando: y yo que no cuento, ¬3¬)

Lin: me parece perfecto, pero dime ustedes que hacen en esta isla pensé que estarían en el valle de la paz

Grulla: bueno esa es una larga historia que después te contare, primero ben quiero que conozcas a un viejo amigo quien por cierto es el gobernador de esta isla y quien nos invitó

Lin: enserio quien es

Grulla: uno de mis mejores amigo quien también el guerrero dragón po

Lin: (al escuchar eso se sorprende, O_O) o…un

Grulla: sucede algo

Lin: no, nada vamos preséntamelo

Grulla: bien sígueme

Vibora: (¬3¬, pensando: mi peor pesadilla acaba de comenzar)

**Con esta escena termina el capítulo 15 de la isla de la prosperidad con la pregunta ¿Qué ira a pasar ahora que la rival de víbora volbio?. . Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan ustedes hacen posible cada uno de los capítulos de esta maravillosa historia**


	16. Chapter 16 platica de chicas (QQ)

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

**Capitulo 16: platica de chicas (Q_Q)**

Con la inesperada aparición de lin víbora sentía que su oportunidad de decirle a grulla lo que sentía se desvanecía en el aire, mientras ambas aves caminaban juntos hacia donde estaban los demás, víbora suspiraba con gran tristes al ver como ambos hablaban y sonreían juntos. Lo peor del caso era que grulla se había olvidado completamente de víbora quien se arrastraba en la arena detrás de ellos con una mirada que demostraba tristeza al igual que decepción, cuando llegaron a donde estaban los demás grulla no pudo habitar esconder su emoción mientras les decía a su amigos que había pasado.

Grulla: (emocionado) chicos miren a quien encontré

Mono: a quien (voltea la mirada para ver a la garza de plumas blancas y rozadas) lin eres tu…? (sorprendido)

Lin: jeje hola mono y si anqué no lo crees soy yo (bromeando)

Mono: jeje no eso no fue lo que quise decir

Lin: tranquilo ya lo sé (sonríe)

Tigresa: hola lin

Lin: (hace una reverencia con respeto) hola maestra tigresa, tiempo sin verla

Tigresa: y que lo digas, oye no me lo tomes a mal pero que es lo que haces aquí

Lin: se podría decir que vengo de paso

Tigresa: (confundida) un…y eso?

Grulla: es que el barco en el que ella viajaba sufrió daños por una tormenta y tuvieron que anclar en el muelle de villa tigres para hacerle reparaciones

Lin: si y de hecho tuvimos mucha suerte no quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos encontrado esta isla

Tigresa: un y cuando tiempo estarás aquí

Lin: un… pues el capitán dijo que hasta que el barco esté listo además tienen que cargar algunas provisiones, más o menos como en tres días

Tigresa: un… y cómo fue que se encontraron (interesada)

Lin: a estaba caminando por la playa cuando de pronto vi a grullas y víbora

Víbora: (¬-¬) un….

Lin: no sabes cómo me emocione al ver que el estaba aquí

Tigresa: no pero me imagino (ve a víbora, pensando: pobre víbora cuando había decidido decirle a grulla lo que sentía, su rival aparece de nuevo)

Po: (confundido, le habla al oído a tigres) tigresa ¿quién es ella…?

Tigresa: (reacciona) a es cierto tu no la conoces

Grulla: así creo que debo presentarlos, lin el po, po ella es lin

Po: mucho gusto en conocerte (estira la mano) mi nombre es po

Lin: (sonríe) el gusto es mío (estira el ala y sujeta la mano de po) soy lin, te puedo hacer una preguntas

Po: (confundido)…si dime

Lin: tú eres el guerrero dragón

Po: (sonríe) si ese soy yo

Lin: que extraño

Po: (confundido)….extraño?

Lin: (sonríe) es que había escuchado que el gurrero dragón era fuerte, increíble y heroico

Po: jeje mi fama me precede

Lin: si pero…no es por ofender pero la verdad jamás pensé que el guerrero dragón seria un panda

Mono: no eres la única que lo piensa jejeje

Po: (¬¬) un…

Lin: pero enserio no están jugándome una bromas usted es el guerrero dragón

Po: si yo soy el guerrero dragón (¬¬)

Lin: (O_O, incrédula)

Tigresa: (nota la incredulidad de la garza) lo que te dice es verdad él es el guerrero dragón quien venció a taig lung y a lord sheng, te lo puedo asegurar ya que fui testigo de ello

Lin: (O_O) está bien

Maya: además es el gobernador de la isla y el futuro esposo de tigresa

Tigresa: (O/O)

Po: (O/O) ¡mama!

Maya: que era solo para aclarar (XD)

Lia: que…?

Todos: (O_O, voltean la mirada para ver a la liebre)

Lia: (O-O, sorprendida por la noticia) ¿Qué?... esperen un momento, déjenme entenderlo ustedes dos se van a casar

Tigresa: (avergonzada) si nos vamos a casar (O/3/O)

Po: y la boda será en siete días

Lia: pero como sucedió esto, además cuando se comprometieron

Po: apenas hoy en la mañana

Tigresa: si (le muestra el anillo a la libre)

Lia: (en ese momento se desmaya por la impresión)

Todos: (O_O)

Mono: ¡lia!

Po: lia (asustado por que su amiga se desmayo)

Dian: creo que fue demasiada la impresión

M. lili: si…pobre lia se entero de la boda de la peor manera posible

Lia: (desmayada)

Mono: (sujeta a la liebre entre sus brazos) lia que te pasa despierta (asustado)

M. lili: (se acerca a mono) tranquilo mono solo esta desmayada ahora llévala a la posada para que descanse mientras recupera la conciencia

Mono: está bien (carga a la libre)

Po: (O_O) pobre lia jamás pensé que reaccionaria de esta manera

Tigresa: quizás fue por la emoción (O-O)

Po: yo que pensaba pedirle que fuera nuestra madrina (suspira)

Dian: aun puede pedírselo seguro que aceptar (pensando: jamás le podría decir que no aunque quisiera)

Lin: bueno a todo esto si se comprometieron apenas hoy no creen que es muy apresurado casarse en siete días (sorprendida)

Tigresa: la verdad parece un poco apresurado pero dadas las circunstancias es la mejor opción

Lin: (confundida) y eso porque…?

Grulla: lo que sucede es que tigresa quiere que todos estemos en su boda, pero nosotros tenemos que volver al palacio de jade así que para que podamos estar en la boda tiene que ser antes de que nos vayamos

Lin: pero porque en siete días…?

Dian: es fue idea mía ya que en siete días será el primer festival de villa tigre, se me ocurrió que se podía aprovechar el ambiente del festival para hacer la boda

Lin: o…ya veo es una lastima

Grulla: (confundido) lastimas

Lin: si cariño recuerda que me iré en tres días, así que no creo poder acudir a la boda

Po: enserio es una lastima

Tigresa: si que lastima

Lin: pero bueno así son las cosas a veces uno tiene buena suerte o mala suerte

Grulla: (U-U) un…. me hubiera gustado que pudieras asistir conmigo a la boda

Lin: pero no te pongas así cariño o acaso querías que atapara el ramo

Grulla: este…(O/O)

Víbora: (¬¬)

Lin: jejeje picaron (le habla al oído) sabes si juegas bien tus caras quizás algún día tu y yo nos casemos

Grulla: (O/3/O)

Víbora: (¬¬) si me buscan estaré en la posada (se va muy enojada)

Tigresa: víbora espera

Víbora: (no hace caso y se va rápido hacia la posada)

Tigresa: (suspira, pensando: no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos)

M. lili: bueno creo que es hora de que nosotros también vallamos a la posada, gustas acompañarnos lin

Lin: si muchas gracias

M. lili: entonces vamos a la posada, prepararemos una cena especial para la ocasión

Po: bien (*w*)

Tigresa: jejeje ya tienes hambre

Po: un poco

Tigresa: entonces vamos (voltea la mirada y ve a kumiko jugando cerca del agua) kumi ya regresaremos a la posada bienes

Kumi: si mama (corre hacia donde estaba tigresa)

M. lili: entonces ahora vámonos

Todos caminaron con destino a la posada de verano mientras a lo lejos el sol terminaba de meterse, dándole paso a la oscuridad de la noche la cual cubría completamente todo a la vista. Después de entrar a la posada todos se cambiaron de ropas y las zorras encendieron algunas lámparas de papel las cuales colocaron en algunas partes de la posado para iluminar el lugar, mientras tanto los maestros fueron al vestíbulo donde se sentaron en alguno de los muebles para después empezar charlar con lin y contarle acerca de todo lo que había sucedido desde que la última vez que la habían visto.

Mientras charlaban tigresa le dijo a po que se iría un momento y que no se preocupara que solo ira a ver donde esta víbora (quien por alguna razón no había visto desde que entro a la posada), el panda acepto sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a la felina a lo que ella contesto dándole un beso en los labios, para después irse caminando. Tigresa se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba mama lili, maya y las demás zorras, quizás alguna de ellas sabría acerca del paradero de su amiga.

Entro a la cocina para ver a mama lili, maya y las zorras las cuales cocinaban diferentes tipos de platillos los cuales servirían en la cena, aunque parecía mucho ella sabía que eso no bastaría para saciar el estomagó de su amado, hasta que noto que ninguna de las chicas dejaba de cocinar mientras preparaban cada vez mas platillos lo que le hiso entender que aun no habían terminado de cocinar, de pronto maya vio a tigresa parada en la puerta de la cocina y la saludo.

Maya: hola tigresa

Tigresa: hola, no han visto a víbora por aquí

M. lili: no víbora no ha venido por aquí

Zorra (de kimono amarillo): (cocinando camarones) yo la vi hace un rato

Tigresa: enserio…

Zorra (de kimono amarillo): si me dijo que quería descansar así que le di una llave de una de las habitaciones

Tigresa: sabes dónde está la habitación

Zorra (de kimono amarillo): si es la última habitación en el pasillo de la derecha en el vestíbulo

Tigresa: muchas gracias

Maya: tigresa de lo que vayas a hablar con víbora no te tardes mucho la cena estará lista en un rato

Tigresa: está bien y gracias de nuevo

Zorra (de kimono amarillo): de nada

Tigresa: (sale de la cocina)

Maya: los problemas de amor siempre son los más difíciles

M. lili: y que lo digas, pobre víbora se veía muy triste

Maya: lo peor es que tal parece que grulla no se ha dado cuenta de lo que ella siente

M. lili: un…que tonto si se nota a leguas pero así son los hombres

Maya: dímelo a mí que estoy casada

M. lili: jejeje cierto

Maya: aunque tienes sus ventajas (/3/) no paso frio en la noches jijiji (lo dice coquetamente)

Zorras: (se sonrojan al oír el cometario de la leopardo, O/-/O)

M. lili: que envidia me das

Maya: porque

M. lili: a veces extraño el calor y la compañía de un hombre sobre mi cama, alguien con quien pueda despertar todas las mañanas estando cien por ciento segura de que el estará ahí esperando a que despierte (suspira, U-U)

Maya: es raro, eres muy linda nunca te casaste o tuviste pretendientes

M. lili: (suspira, U-U) jum…en mi juventud tuve muchos pretendientes pero solo hubo uno el cual me atrapo con su manera de ser…y del cual me enamore, para después casarme con el

Maya: (picando pimiento) enserio y que paso con el…?

M. lili: (suspira) murió

Zorras: (o_o, no sabían nada de eso)

Maya: (O_O) lili discúlpame no lo sabia

M. lili: descuida no es para tanto además ya paso un tiempo, ya no recuerdo mucho de él (suspira con tristeza)

Maya: um…(echando ajo y mantequilla en un sartén)

M. lili: maya puedo hacerte una pregunta

Maya: dime

M. lili: tu hijo me menciono algo pero quiero saber si es cierto

Maya: dime qué quieres saber

M. lili: ¿es cierto que fuiste capturada? Y ¿separada de tu familia por muchos años?

Zorras: (O_O)

Maya: (al escuchar esa pregunta suspiro con gran tristeza recordando el pasado, U-U) este…yo

M. lili: discúlpame si te incomodo la pregunta

Maya: (U-U) no está bien la contestare (suspira) si en efecto amiga fui capturada por una banda de lobos, los cuales me hicieron trabajar como esclava por muchos años en los cuales no supe nada de mi esposo ni de mi hijo

M. lili: de nuevo discúlpame si te hiso sentir mal la pregunta

Maya: no te preocupes

M. lili: dime como fue que volviste a ver tu esposo y a tu hijo

Maya: un…podría decirse que fue casualidad o destino, sin saber nada de mi familia mientras pasaba los años, en el valle de la paz el tiempo no se detuvo mi pequeño hijo creció para tiempo después convertirse en el guerrero dragón de lo cual en ese entonces yo no era consciente

M. lili: un…

Maya: el tiempo paso nuevamente mi hijo venció a taig lung y después a lord sheng llenándose de gloria en toda china, luego un día el maestro shifu le encomendó a tigresa y a po una misión, la cual era acabar con una banda de bandidos los cuales atacaban un pequeño pueblo

M. lili: y que fue lo que sucedió

Maya: para acortar el relato te diré que la banda de bandidos era la misma banda de lobos que me había esclavizado

M. lili: um

Maya: después de un enfrentamiento mi hijo fue capturado y encerrado en un calabozo, en ese lugar fue donde nos encontramos después de mucho tiempo aunque al principio no estaba del todo segura que fuera el

M. lili: como te diste cuenta (interesada)

Maya: después de algunas conversaciones el me lo dijo

M. lili: (O_O)

Maya: pienso que lo demás de la historia sale sobrando por el momento, solo te diré que después de que po y tigresa vencieran a la banda de lobos, los tres regresamos al valle de la paz donde por fin después de mucho tiempo pude ver y volver a abrasar a mi esposo (sonríe)

M. lili: un…ojala al igual que tu pueda ver de nuevo a mi familia o lo que queda de ella (suspira pensando en el bebe del cual fue separada)

Maya: tienes familia

M. lili: solo una hija

Maya: que paso con ella

M. lili: (suspira) ahora no quiero hablar de eso (U-U)

Maya: está bien lo entiendo

M. lili: gracias por entenderlo

Maya: um lili

M. lili: si

Maya: al igual que el destino quiso que volviera a ver a mi hijo estoy segura que también te permitirá que vuelvas a ver a tu hija

M. lili: (sonríe) gracias….

Maya: de nada (responde con otra sonrisa)

M. lili: (finalizando el tema) bueno hay que seguir cocinando

Maya: si, jum que extraño empezamos a hablar de lo que sentía víbora por grulla y terminamos hablando cosas de nuestro pasado

M. lili: si

Las chicas siguieron cocinando sin darse cuenta que alguien había escuchado desde el principio toda la conversación que ellas habían tenido, era la garza de plumas blancas y rozas la cual por alguna razón sonreía quizás era por lo que había escuchado. Mientras tanto en otra parte de la posada tigresa seguía caminando por uno de los pasillos de la posada en busca de su amiga víbora, lentamente llego hasta la última habitación del pasillo la cual le había dicho la zorra que se encontraba su amiga, lentamente se acerco a la puerta y la toco

Tigresa: (toca la puerta) víbora estas ahí

Víbora: (triste) tigresa eres tú

Tigresa: (escucha algo triste a su amiga) si, oye dime estas bien te oigo algo triste

Víbora: (triste) no, estoy bien

Tigresa: puedo pasar

Víbora: (O.O) espera un momento

Tigresa: está bien…..

Víbora: (un minuto después) ya puedes pasar

Tigresa: está bien (jira la perilla de la puerta para después entrar a la habitación) hola amiga como estas

Víbora: bien amiga (tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar)

Tigresa: amiga estabas llorando

Víbora: (desvía la mirada) no te equivocas (Q-Q)

Tigresa: (se pone seria) víbora no me mientas y dime la verdad estabas llorando

Víbora: (voltea la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos) si… no puedo mentirte estaba llorando, mis emociones no me dejan (voltea la mirada, QwQ)

Tigresa: ¡víbora! Pero por que estas llorando

Víbora: como que porque no viste quien llego

Tigresa: si llego lin pero eso que tiene que ver

Víbora: como que tiene que ver no viste como grulla no deja de verla ni por un segundo, enseguida que ella apareció grulla se olvido completamente de mi existencia o a caso a preguntado por mi (Q-Q)

Tigresa: no

Víbora: (Q-Q) eso pensé (se pone a llorar) porque, porque tenía que aparecer ella

Tigresa: amiga tranquilla ya no llores

Víbora: cómo no voy a llorar si la persona que amo esta con otra persona (llorando a mares)

Tigresa: (preocupada) ¡víbora!

Víbora: pero lo que más me duele es que tenía que llagar justo en ese momento (Q-Q)

Tigresa: (más preocupada) ¡víbora!

Víbora: yo que pensé que jamás volveríamos a verla despues de que se fue del valle de la paz pero tenía que venir a esta isla (QwQ)

Tigresa: (preocupada y enojada porque su amiga no le hacía caso) ¡víbora!

Víbora: no es justo además que es lo que grulla le ve a esa tipa (Q-Q)

Tigresa: (preocupada y enojada porque su amiga no le hacía caso) ¡víbora! (¬¬)

Víbora: no es justo, no es justo, no es justo, porque, porque, porque….(de pronto siente como su mejilla es golpeada)

Tigresa: (le había dado una bofetada a su amiga para que se calmara) víbora ya vasta (enojada)

Víbora: (O_Q) ti,ti, tigresa (su amiga jamás le había pegado de esa manera)

Tigresa: discúlpame pero no me dejaste más opción

Víbora: (Q-O)….

Tigresa: ya te calmaste

Víbora: eso creo

Tigresa: (suspira) muy bien ahora dime que es lo ¿qué vas a hacer?

Víbora: de que….

Tigresa: (suspira de nuevo) víbora te diré algo que aprendí durante el tiempo que espere que po volviera al valle de la paz

Víbora: (escucha atenta)

Tigresa: los primeros días después de que po se fue del palacio de jade, solía salir del palacio a llorar todas las noches en secreto

Víbora: (O_O)….

Tigresa: cada noche salía con mis sentimientos de tristeza y agonía, durante muchas noches llore pidiendo que po regresara pero nada paso conforme pasaron las noches comprendí que las lagrimas no harían que po regresara o me haría sentir mejor a sí que lo único que me quedaba era tener fe y esperar

Víbora: un…

Tigresa: ahora te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿qué vas a hacer?, llorar ya lo hiciste pero no te llevo a ningún lado

Víbora: no lo se

Tigresa: a caso no amas a grulla

Víbora: no claro que lo amo con todo mi corazón

Tigresa: entonces que vas a hacer, puedes esperar al igual que yo espere el regreso de po, lin se irá en tres días

Víbora: es cierto (sonríe)

Tigresa: (seria) pero si regresa

Vibra: un…(-_-)

Tigresa: ahora dime que harás si ella después regresa, tu ya lo has visto grulla siente algo por ella y como tu dijiste enseguida que la vio se olvido completamente de tu existencias

Víbora: (O-O) no lo se

Tigresa: (seria) entonces dime que cambiara exactamente después de que ella se valla para que cuando ella regresa no pase lo mismo

Víbora: (O-O) no lo se

Tigresa: bueno entonces llorar no te lleva a ninguna parte y esperar solo deja las cosas iguales, entonces te hago de nuevo esta pregunta ¿qué vas a hacer?

Víbora: (muy confundida O-O) no lo sé, tú dímelo

Tigresa: no puedo

Víbora: porque..?

Tigresa: porque tú eres la que está enamorada de grulla y por lo tanto eres la única que puede decidir esta respuesta

**(Escritor: sabes que un consejo es bueno cuando no te da una respuesta concreta)**

Víbora: un…algún otro consejo o ayuda que quieras darme

Tigresa: si de hecho son dos cosas, la primeras es que deja esos celos que tienes los cuales no te llevaran a nada bueno te lo digo por experiencia

Víbora: está bien

Tigresa: y segundo

Víbora: si….

Tigresa: en un momento estará lista la cena

Víbora: (confundida por el comentario)

Tigresa: (sonríe) si grulla se olvido completamente de tu existencias hazle saber que sigues aquí (sale de la habitación)

Víbora: (se queda muy confundida por el comentario pero de pensarlo bien lo entiende un poco)

Tigresa: (afuera de la habitación, pensando: amiga estos consejos es todo lo que puedo hacer para ayudarte, que tu y grulla terminen juntos dependerá de la respuesta que no pudiste darme)…( se va caminando)

Víbora: (suspira mientras pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho su amiga)

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la posada lia descansaba plácidamente sobre una cama grande y mullida en una de las habitaciones la pobre aun no recuperaba la conciencia desde que se había desmayado, junto a ella sentado sobre una silla se encontraba mono el cual parecía muy preocupado por el estado de la liebre la cual aun no despertaba. De pronto por la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entro dian con un tazón de agua y unos paños, lentamente y con mucho cuidado se acerco a una pequeña mesa donde coloco el tazón de agua para después preguntar por el estado de la liebre

Dian: como esta

Mono: igual (U_U)

Dian: (O-O) aun no ha despertado

Mono: (U-U) no aun no ha despertado

Dian: un…(toma un paño, lo sumerge en el agua del tazón, después lo exprime y luego lo coloca sobre la frente de la liebre) pobre lia

Mono: (U-U) un…sigo sin entender que fue lo que paso, ¿Por qué se desmayo?

Dian: quizás fue por el cansancio (pensando: más bien fue la impresión de la noticia que recibió)

Mono: un…(preocupado)

Dian: (nota la preocupación de mono) tranquilo mono ya verás que pronto se podrán bien (pone su brazo sobre la espalda de mono)

Mono: ojala (U-U)

Dian: (le quita el brazo de encima) mono dime algo

Mono: si

Dian: sientes algo por lia

Mono: (se sonroja, O/O) bueno este….(nervioso)

Dian: si es lo que imagine

Mono: (O/-/O)

Dian: de antemano quiero avisarte que ella ya está enamorada de alguien

Mono: (O_o) de quien…?

Dian: por el momento no puedo decirte, solo te diré que es un amor no correspondido

Mono: o…(O-O) porque me dices esto

Dian: porque quizás tú eres lo que ella necesita, en tus ojos de preocupación puedo notar que sin importar lo que pases estarás con ella cierto

Mono: si

Dian: entonces la dejo a tu cuidado

Momo: bien

Dian: ella es una buena chica cuídala bien

Mono: a si lo are

Dian: (sonríe) la cena estará lista en unos minutos espero que pueda acompañarnos

Mono: gracias iré dentro de un rato (viendo a lia sobre la cama)

Dian: entonces me retiro, cuídate

Mono: si y gracias de nuevo

Dian: (sale de la habitación)

Mono: (ve a lia y suspira)… tranquila yo también se lo que se siente amar a una persona y no ser correspondido (se acerca lentamente a lia para después darle un bezo mientras esta dormía) descansa….( toma el paño de la frente de lia, lo sumerge en el agua del tazón, después lo exprime y nuevamente lo coloca sobre la frente de la liebre)…(suspira y después sale de la habitación)

Lia: (aunque estaba profundamente dormida pudo sentir el beso lo que provocó que mientras dormida dijera una palabra) Po…

Los minutos pasaron y la hora de la cena había llegado en el comedor de la posada se había servido un banquete digno de un rey con diferentes platillos muy variados de solo ver tanta comida a todos se le hacía agua la boca. Platillos como langosta y calamar frito saltaban a la vista además de un enorme plato de cangrejos, había también platos con camarones cocinados de diferentes maneras a la plancha, al mojo de ajo, en salsa y a la crema, por si fuera poco en otra parte de la mesa habían otros platillos como tofu frito, papas al vapor y huevos cocidos por ultimo un enorme plato de ensalada decorado con varias verdura adornaba el centro de la mesa.

Todo se veía delicioso nadie quería esperar para probar la deliciosa comida pero tenían que hacerlo mama lili quería que esperan un momento, de pronto las zorras llegaron, con platos, servilletas, palillos y cubiertos los cuales colocaron en la mesa además de un bandeja con varias tazas de té. En ese momento llego víbora justo cuando mama lili hiso un indicación haciendo entender que ya podían comer y que sería una cena estilo bufet

Kumi: (*w*) cuanta comida

Maya: y puedes comer todo lo quieras

Kumi: enserio (*w*)

Maya: así es (sonríe)

Kumy: (toma un plato y lo llena con muchas cosas)

Maya: jijiji se parece a su él (ve a po)

Po: (se santo a la mesa y con los palillos se sirvió algunos camarones además de un pedazo de langosta) un…huele delicioso (prueba un camarón y sabe mejor)

Tigresa: (sentada junto a él sonríe)

Po: (la nota sonriendo) tigresa prueba esto (toma otro camarón con los palitos y lo acerca a la cara de la maestra)

Tigresa: no, po como ahora me sirvo

Po: anda prueba antes de que se enfrié (°w°)

Tigresa: (ve la cara de su amado y no puede decir que no) está bien (abre la boca)

Po: (acerca con los palillos el camarón a la boca de tigresa)

Tigresa: (come el camarón) un tienes razón esto esta delicioso

Po: ahora prueba esto (un pedazo de tofu frito) recuerdo que te gusta el tofu (sonríe)

Tigresa: (abre la boca y se come el pedazo de tofu)

Po: como esta

Tigresa: muy rico, un po…

Po: si

Tigresa: gracias

Po: de nada (sonríe) si quieres algo solo dime y yo te lo dare

Tigresa: (se sonroja y se avergüenza ya que estaba siendo alimentada por su amado) no así estoy bien (O/3/O)

Po: estás segura

Tigresa: si…. (toma un huevo cocido y le echa un poco de sal) ten prueba (acerca el huevo cocido a la boca del panda)

Po: (no lo piensa dos veces y se come el huevo cocido) un delicioso

Tigresa: (se sonroja levemente) enserio…?

Po: si, me das otro (sonríe)

Tigresa: (toma otro huevo cocido lo sazona con sal y lo hacer a la boca del panda)

Po: (se come el huevo cocido) un…

Tigresa: delicioso…?

Po: mas que delicioso (sonríe mientras veía a tigresa a los ojos) ya que tu me los estas dando

Tigresa: (se sonroja mientras veía a los ojos a po)

Po y Tigresa: (sus miradas se encontraron al mismo tiempo mientras se sonrojaban)

Grulla: chicos..

Po y Tigresa: (voltean la mirada para ver como todos los veían)

Todos: (O-O)

Maya: un chicos que coquetos jijiji

Po y Tigresa: (se sonrojan y se avergüenzan al ver que todos veían todo lo que habían hecho)

Po y tigresa siguieron comiendo e intentaron olvidar la vergüenza que habían pasado mientras probaban mas de los ricos platillos, mientras tanto víbora veía como grulla se serbia ensalada y camarones, lin quien se encontraba sentada a su lado comía tofu frito. De pronto lin vio como víbora observaba a grulla y sonrió para después colocar su cabeza sobre el hombro de grulla quién sonrió muy feliz al notar la cercanía de la garza, en ese momento víbora se enojo mucho podía notar una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de la garza quién le coqueteaba a su amado.

Lin: oye cariño

Grulla: dime

Lin: ya es un poco tarde no me gustaría irme sola de regreso al barco, puedo quedarme contigo esta noche

Víbora: (¬_¬)

Grulla: (traga saliva y un poco nervios dice) está bien…pero por qué no mejor le pides a mama llili que te preste una habitación

M. lili: no tienes por qué pedirlo, con gusto le prestare uno de las habitaciones (sonríe)

Lin: no, mejor en tu habitación cariño (coloca una de las plumas de sus alas en el mentón del pico de grulla) no me gustas dormir sola

Grulla: (O/-/O) este…

Lin: (coqueteando) anda di que si no te arrepentirás, además yo no muerdo

Víbora: (al escuchar eso sintió como un calor y furia recorría se cuerpo) … (se va de la mesa)

Grulla: (nota que víbora se va) víbora a dónde vas

Víbora: (enojada) a dormir (¬3¬)

Grulla: pero no has terminado de cenar (ve el plato de víbora que aun tenia comida)

Víbora: ya no importa perdí el apetito

Lin: (sonríe triunfantemente) descansa víbora…. (:3)

Po: que le pasa a víbora

Mono: no lo sé, quizás solo está cansada

Po: tú qué piensas tigresa

Tigresa: que se sintió mal por algo que comió o vio (ve como lin abrasaba grulla)

Po: (le habla al oído a tigresa) y nosotros dormiremos juntos

Tigresa: (O-O) eso no se discute claro que si (sonríe)

Po: sonríe

Señor. Ping: (sirviéndose más ensalada)

Maya: (le habla al oído) será mejor que no comas mucho, recuerda que hoy en la noche nos divertiremos un poco

Señor. Ping: (O/O, le habla al oído) solo si te pones ese bikini para mi

Maya: está bien (sonríe coquetamente)

M. lili: (al ver las escenas amorosas de las parejas no pudo evitar el suspirar con nostalgia)

**Con esta escena termina el capítulo 16 de la isla de la prosperidad con la pregunta ¿Qué ira a pasar?. Gracias a todos lo que leen y comentaran ustedes haces posible cada uno de los capítulos de esta historias**


	17. Chapter 17 noches de parejas

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

**Nota 2: bua (Q-Q) inicia de nuevo la temporada de eximentes, como siempre a principio de mes como sabrán cuando llega el periodo de exámenes mi tiempo de escritura se vuelve limitado y no puedo escribir, así que por medio de este mensaje les aviso que la siguiente semana no habrá capitulo, pero no se preocupen ya que la siguiente semana se repondrá de ante mano gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima **

**Capitulo 17: Noche de parejas**

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos de que la cena había terminado, en el comedor solo habían quedado platos con restos de lo que había sido el suculento y variado banquete. Ni un alma se veía en el comedor después de terminar de cenar todos se habían retirado a sus respectivas habitaciones, bueno a excepción de mono quién se encontraba en la habitación de la liebre porque seguía muy preocupado ya que esta no despertaba, quería hacer algo por ella pero no era de mucha ayuda lo único que sentía que podía hacer era esperar y rezar por que la libre despertara.

Mientras tanto en otras habitaciones algunos de los maestros y los dragones dormían tranquilamente en sus habitaciones individuales, bueno casi todos ya que víbora no podía dormir sabiendo que grulla dormiría cerca de la garza de la plumas rozas y blancas. En cambio a las parejas como po y tigresa, ping y maya, grulla y lin, les habían tocado dormir en habitaciones estilos matrimoniales elegidas por mama lili en donde podrían descansar y pasar la noche juntos sin ningún problema.

**Escena en la habitación de víbora: **la maestra se arrastraba de un lado al otro de la habitación con bastante preocupación

Vibora: (¬¬) está con ella lo sé el está con ella, un maldita la hora en la que ella apareció si tan solo tuviera colmillos como mi padre ya hubiera solucionado esto y seria otra historia (¬_¬) como la odio (imitando a lin) oye cariño ya es un poco tarde no me gustaría irme sola de regreso al barco, puedo quedarme contigo esta noche (¬-¬) y el idita en vez de decirle que no acepto, un (QwQ) a quien engaño que envidia tengo quisiera ser ella en este momento no es justo (Q-Q)

**Escena en la habitación de jum: **el enorme gorila dormía en un futon en el suelo de la habitación plácidamente y sin ninguna preocupación

**Escena en la habitación de kiem: **dormía plácidamente sobre un futon y parecía que todo estaba tranquilo en la habitación pero de pronto la puerta se abrió provocando que el halcón se despertara

Kyem: um….(-_o) quien anda ahí

Dian: buenas noches

Kyem: (reconoce la voz y alza la mirada) dian que haces aquí

Dyan: vine a dormir contigo

Kiem: (O/O) que…?

Dian: si es que me siento muy sola en la habitación que me dio mama, además está oscuro y tengo miedo crees que pueda quedarme contigo esta noche (parecía enserio asustada, Q-Q)

Kyem: (nota algo asustada a su compañero, pero antes de aceptar le quedaba una duda) pero donde dormirás…?

Dian: rayos no traje mi futon y no quiero regresarme por ese pasillos oscuro (ve afuera de la puerta la oscuridad)…(QwQ) no me hagas salir para buscarlo tengo mucho miedo, además esta casa hace ruidos extraños (suena un chirrido) ha que fue eso (Q-Q)

Kyem: (°-°) pero entonces donde dormirás

Dian: tengo una idea y si compartimos tu futon

Kyem: (°/°) este…mi…futon

Dian: si o hay algún problemas (Q_Q)

Kyem: (ve tan asustada a la zorra así que acepta su petición) está bien

Dian: (pensando: bien todo está saliendo justo como lo planie)

Kyem: (saliendo del futon)

Dian: (confundida) que haces

Kyem: saliendo del futon para que lo ocupes y no te preocupes por mi dormiré en el suelo)

Dian: (pensando: a no, no dejare que te me escapes) no, no salgas del futon me arias sentir mal y no podría dormir sabiendo que por mi culpa duermes en el suelo (O_O)

Kyem: un…entonces que hacemos

Dian: como que, ¿que…? pues no es obvio…dormiremos juntos (/3/)

Kyem: que…? (O/-/O)

Dian: o acaso te molesta la idea (O-O)

Kyem: no…bueno…este

Dian: anda di que si…(sonríe)

Kyem: un…(O_O)

Dian: (Q-Q) o vas a dejar que remordimiento de quitarte el futon no me deje dormir

Kyem: (suspira) está bien (-_-)

Dian: gracias kyem eres el mejor (pensando: hoy no te me escapas)

Kyem: aja (-_-)

Dian: (de pronto se empieza a desvestir)

Kyem: dian que estás haciendo (se tapa la cara con las alas)

Dian: discúlpame es que no suelo dormir con ropa puesta (se quita los pantalones y después arroja la camisa)

Kyem: dian no te quites nada (tapándose con las alas)

Dian: muy tarde (se mete en el futon con el halcón)

Kyem: (siente como dian se mete al futon)…(¬/3/¬) dian que estás haciendo (tapándose la cara con las alas)

Dian: que sucede algo, te incomoda que duerma contigo de esta manera

Kyem: (-/_/-) no…bueno…este…yo…mira

Dian: un…(se acerca mas a kyem)

Kyem: (puede sentir ligeramente el pelaje de la zorra)…(O/O) ¡dian! Que haces

Dian: es que tengo un poquito de frio y pensé que podía calentarme contigo (sonríe coquetamente)

Kyem: (-_-) si tienes frio ponte de nuevo la ropa

Dian: kyem que malo eres (QwQ) bua…

Kyem: no dian no llores (se destapa la cara y ve a dian)

Dian: (Q-Q)

Kyem: no llores dian no fue mi intención

Dian: enserio…?

Kyem: si (se da cuenta que dian estaba completamente desnuda frente a, el)…(O/_/O) dian… (muy avergonzado se intenta cubrir de nuevo la cara con las alas)

Dian: (sujeta las alas del halcón habitando que este pueda cubrirse el rostro)

Kyem: dian suéltame

Dian: lo siento no puedo hacer eso

Kyem: porque no

Dian: porque si lo hago, te cubrirás el rostro y no podrirás verme

Kyem: (O/O) ¡dian!

Dian: kyem dime la verdad que piensas de mi

Kyem: (confundido) pensar de ti…?

Dian: si dime (O_O) piensas que soy bonita

Kyem: (-/-) bueno veras yo…

Dian: (O/-/O) lo sabia soy fea…bua (Q/Q)

Kyem: (O_O) no, no es eso eres muy bonito es mas eres hermosa

Dian: (O/-/O) ¿enserio piensas eso…?

Kyem: si (se sonroja como un tomate ya que estaba muy avergonzado)

Dian: dime te gusta mi cuerpo (se quita la sabana para descubrir su escultural cuerpo)

Kyem: (ve el cuerpo de la zorra, °/-/°) dian….yo

Dian: (se cubre de nuevo con las sabanas y sonríe coquetamente) tranquilo no tienes que responderme

Kyem: (aun seguía en shock por lo que acababa de ver)

Dian: (pensando: pobre kyem creo que ahora si me pase, esto había empezado como una venganza por no declarárseme en la playa pero creo que me pase) un…buenas noches (besa una mejilla de kyem y después se acurruca en el futon, pensando: un espero que no se enoje conmigo por lo que hice)…(de pronto kyem la cubre con una de sus alas dentro del futon) un…kyem ¿qué haces? (O/O)

Kyem: me dijiste que tenías frio pensé que esto te calentaría, además quiero contestar tu pregunta

Dian: (O_O) ¿mi pregunta? (confundida)

Kyem: si, quiero decirte que no me gusta tu cuerpo me fascina (pensando: soy un tonto debo aprovechar esta oportunidad)

Dian: kyem…(O/-/O)

Kyem: dian yo…(no puede terminar la oración)

Dian: (interrumpe a kyem) no digas mas ya lo sé kyem y yo también te amo

Kyem: (O/O) enserio…?

Dian: si tontito (se da la vuelta y besa el pico del halcón)

Kyem: (°/-/°) un….(en shock)

Dian: tranquilo…(acaricia la mejilla de kyem) buenas noches un… kyem creo que sería bueno que charláramos acerca de esto mañana temprano

Kyem: (O/O) está bien

Dian: descansa (se acurruca con el ala de kyem y se duerme)

Kyem: (puede sentir como dian coloca su ala contra su pecho)….(O/O) tu también descansa

Dian: gracias…(sonríe coquetamente)

Lentamente empezaron a serrar los ojos muy felices mientras caían en los brazos de morfeo para después quedarse profundamente dormidos uno junto al otro.

**Escena en la habitación de kemy: **el canguro descansaba recostado sobre un futon pero no estaba dormido al parecer espera a alguien, de pronto se abrió la puerta de la habitación y por ella entro la zorra de kimono verde la cual cargaba una bandeja con una botella de vino de cereza y dos vasos

Zorra (de kimono verde): veo que dejaste la puerta abierta

Kemy: como no hacerlo si me dijiste en la playa que estas noche habia la posibilidad de que me visitaras (ve el vino, *¬*)

Zorra (de kimono verde): (aun seguía un poco enojada) y que hubieras hecho si no hubiera venido (¬3¬)

Kemy: me hubiera puesto muy triste (Q-Q)

Zorra (de kimono verde): (suspira) lo dices de corazón

Kemy: si con todo el corazón

Zorra (de kimono verde): entonces no tienes porque ponerte triste ya estoy aquí (sonríe)

Kemy: (sonríe) dime que traes ahí (viendo el vino, *¬*)

Zorra (de kimono verde): ajaja sospecho que lo primero que viste llegar a la habitación fue el vino y no yo (¬¬)

Kemy: te equivocas lo primero que vi entrar fueron tus hermosos ojos

Zorra (de kimono verde): (¬/¬) buena respuesta te mereces un premio (sirve un poco de vino en uno de los vasos y luego un poco en el otro) ten (le da uno de los vasos)

Kemy: (toma el vaso) muchas gracias, que tal si brindamos

Zorra (de kimono verde): porque brindamos

Kemy: porque siempre estemos juntos

Zorra (de kimono verde): (O/O) está bien

Kemy: entonces saludo (choca su vaso con el de la zorra)

Zorra (de kimono verde): salud (bebe lentamente mientras sentía el sabor dulce del vino en su lengua para después justo después de tragarlo sentir como el sabor se volvía algo picante) un…

Kemy: (antes de beber el vino lo olfatea, después observa su color y por ultimo bebió lentamente el vino para sentir su sabor dulce, el cual después cambio por el sabor picante que causaba después de tragarlo) que bueno está este vino que tal si brindamos de nuevo

Zorra (de kimono verde): (ligeramente ebria con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por la ebriedad) está bien pero espero que no intentes embriagarme (¬/-/¬)

Kemy: me ofendes con ese comentario (O/O) yo solo quiero brindar por que tengo la suerte de estar con la mujer más hermosa de toda china

Zorra (de kimono verde): y esa quien es (¬/3/¬)

Kemy: eres tu tontita

Zorra (de kimono verde): (O/3/O)un….(le quita rápidamente el vaso de la mano a kemy, toma la botella y sirve de nuevo vino en cada uno de los vasos) ten…(le da el vaso)

Kemy: gracias (toma el vaso) brindamos entonces

Zorra (de kimono verde): eso no se pregunta (¬/-/¬) será a la cuenta de tres

Kemy: está bien

Zorra (de kimono verde): una, dos y tres

Kemy: salud (choca su vaso con el de la zorra)

Zorra (de kimono verde): (choca su vaso con el de kemy) salud

Kemy: (de nuevo antes de beber el vino lo olfateo, después observa su color y por ultimo bebió lentamente el vino para sentir su sabor dulce, el cual después cambio por el sabor picante que causaba después de tragarlo) un

Zorra (de kimono verde): (observo como kemy bebía el vino y lo imito, primer lo olfateo, después observa su color y por ultimo bebió lentamente el vino para sentir su sabor dulce, el cual después cambio por el sabor picante que causaba después de tragarlo) un…(sentía como el sabor picante le ocasionaba cosquillas en la garganta las cuales resultaban muy placenteras)..un (en ese momento sus mejilla se enrojecieron mucho, ya estaba bastante ebria)

Kemy: brindamos de nuevo (el estaba acostumbrado a beber por eso no se emborracha rápidamente)

Zorra (de kimono verde): no…

Kemy: no…?

Zorra (de kimono verde): porque ya estoy ebria además si seguimos bebiendo me quedare dormida y no podremos divertirnos (algo ebria se acerca y besa apasionadamente al canguro)

Kemy: (sonríe coquetamente) está bien pero debes controlar tu manera de beber

Zorra (de kimono verde): (ebria, ¬_¬) me estas regañando porque si es así me iré

Kemy: no, no es eso (pensando: sigo sin entender porque siempre que se pone ebria se vuelve bipolar)

Zorra (de kimono verde): un…no me has besado que acaso ya no te gusto (Q-Q)

Kemy: no si me gustas

Zorra (de kimono verde): (Q_Q) tonto por qué haces que me preocupes

Kemy: (le da un beso apasionada para callarla) ya estas mejor

Zorra (de kimono verde): (O/3/O) si (le responde el beso apasionado con otro) y ahora mucho mejor (sonríe coquetamente, mientras lentamente empezaba a quitarse el kimono) creo que es hora de jugar un rato

Kemy: (sonríe coquetamente mientras se acostaba sobre el futon) jejeje espero no perder en este juego (./_/.)

Zorra (de kimono verde): (lanza el quimono lejos quedando completamente desnuda) jeje deberías tener más confianza ya que tú siempre ganas

Kemy: jeje es cierto (ve a la zorra completamente desnuda) que hermosa te ves esta noche

Zorra (de kimono verde): (se sonroja por el comentario) gracias (camina lentamente hacia el futon donde se encontraba el canguro mientras movía la cola de manera sexy y coqueta)

Kemy: (*¬*)

Zorra (de kimono verde): jijiji (se recuesta junto a kemy para después empezarlo a besar apasionadamente)

Pronto a los besos se le sumarian caricias, parecía que esta pareja tendría una noche muy apasionada

**Escena en la habitación de kumiko: **en la habitación de la pequeña chita se encontraban po y tigresa quien habían decidido darle las buenas noches a la pequeña niña, la cual estaba muy feliz porque sus futuros padres la querían mucho y se preocupaban por su bienestar cosa que nadie en el pasado había hecho por ella

Po: muy bien ya es hora de irse a la cama

Kumy: está bien (obedece y se acuesta dentro de un pequeño futon de color rosa)

Tigresa: (arropa a la niña) que descanses

Kumy: (sonríe) gracias (de pronto abraza a tigresa)

Tigresa: (sonríe y después besa la frente de la niña) que sueñes con los angelitos

Kumy: (O/O) si (sonríe)

Po: (se acerca a donde estaban ambas felinas y se agacha para besar la frente de la niña) descansa y no dejes que las chinches te piquen

Kumy: (:3) jejeje no las dejare kya (-)

Po: esa es mi hija fuerte como su madre (ve a tigresa)

Tigresa: jijiji espero que no sea dormilona como su padre (ve a po)

Po: ok me declaro culpable del cargo duermo como oso en invierno (XD)

Tigresa: jejeje

Kumy: jejeje

Po: jejeje, bueno será mejor que nos vallamos para que puedas dormir

Kumy: (O_O) esperen aun no se vallan

Po: sucede algo

Kumy: es que (Q-O) no me quiero quedar sola toda vía, no me acostumbro aun a dormir en una de estas cosas (el futon) además me da miedo quedarme sola en un lugar desconocido

Tigresa: (preocupada)…un tranquila si quieres nos podemos quedar hasta que te duermas

Kumy: (sorprendida) enserio

Po: (apoyando a tigresa) por supuesto

Kumy: de verdad (sorprendida)

Tigresa: si nos importas mucho

Kumy: (sonríe con mucha felicidad)…gracias muchas gracias (se levanta del futon y abraza a los dos)

Tigresa: (sonríe y después empieza a cantar de manera muy dulce)

Duerme pequeña, duerme en tu hogar

El sol se metió, tus ojos debes cerrar

El petirrojo a su nido se va

Kumy: (empieza a dormitarse mientras escucha la canción)

Tigresa: (sigue cantando)

Duerme tranquila, duerme en tu hogar

La luz se fue, dejo la oscuridad

Tus ojitos debes cerrar, el petirrojo a su nido se va

Mi corazón, te da mi calor

Kumy: (-o-, bosteza mientras lentamente cierra sus ojos)

Tigresa: (sigue cantando)

Tus sueños, yo cuidare

Con mis arrullos, te dormiré

Descansa en mi pecho, una última vez

Cuando despiertes mañana aquí estaré…(termina de cantar)

Kumy: (se quedo profundamente dormida después de escuchar la canción)

Po: (sorprendido) ¿se quedo dormida…? (sujeta a la niña y la coloca en el futon)

Tigresa: entonces creo mi idea funciono

Po: (O_O) que fue lo que hiciste que canción cantaste (arropa a la pequeña chita la cual dormía plácidamente)

Tigresa: solo cante una vieja canción de cuna

Po: donde la aprendiste

Tigresa: en el orfanato donde me crie, recuerdo que la dueña del orfanato solía cantarla para dormir a los niños pequeños que tenían pesadillas

Po: y así fue como la aprendiste

Tigresa: no, la aprendí porque ella solía cantármela todas las noches ya que de pequeña solía tener muchas pesadillas

Po: un (U-U, se pone triste pensando en la infancia de tigresa)

Tigresa: pero gracias a ella y esta canción mi vida fue un poco feliz en este orfanato

Po: (abraza a tigresa y besa una de sus mejillas)

Tigresa: (se siente reconfortada por el abraso y el beso)

Po: sabes esa era una canción muy bonita

Tigresa: lo es

Po: pero jamás imagine que tuvieras una voz tan melodiosa

Tigresa: (sonríe) hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes de mi

Po: como cuales

Tigresa: (sonríe) cosas que deberos descubrir solo jiji

Po:(._.) ok

Tigresa: jijiji es hora de que nos vallamos a nuestra habitación también debemos descansar

Po: jeje ese cierto

Tigresa: (se da la vuelta y camina hacia la puerta)

Po: (camina detrás de ella y no aguanta la tentación de darle una palmada en el trasero a tigresa)

Tigresa: (O/-/O, voltea la mirada y ve a po)

Po: (pensando: o rayos creo que me pase, O-O)

Tigresa: (sonríe coquetamente) la próxima vez que me des una palmada hazlo con mas fuerte

Po: (O/O) está bien

Tigresa: que bueno porque así lo haré yo (sonríe malévolamente con un poco de coquetería, mientras levantaba la mano con las garras extendidas)

Po: (se coloca las manos en las asentaderas protegiéndose)

Tigresa: jijiji (se da la vuelta y mueve la cola coquetamente) bienes

Po: si…(sonríe y la sigue)

Lentamente la pareja salió de la habitación para dirigirse con destino a la suya, mientras dejaban dormir tranquila ala pequeña chita la cual dormía plácida y profundamente dentro del futon, en su mirada se veía que tenía mucha felicidad habrá sido por el cariño que le demostraban sus futuros padres

**Escena en la habitación de grulla y lin: **en la habitación de la pareja de aves todos estaba tranquilo aunque ninguna se había dormido toda vía, al parecer se sentían algo avergonzado por la idea de dormir un junto al otro, en el piso había un futon de color estilo matrimonial con dos almohada aun así ninguno de ellos se acostaba ya se sentían un poco cansado lo que significaba que pronto ambos cederían en una decisión apoyada por el cansando que lentamente empezaba a dominarlos.

Lin: (cansada) buenas noches grulla

Grulla: (O_O) ya te dormirás

Lin: si es que me siento un poco cansada por el viaje y tu aun no te dormirás

Grulla: si…(ve el futon) pero…

Lin: pero que (se acuesta en el futon) o será a caso que te molestas mi presencia o solo no quieres estar conmigo

Grulla: (O_O) no, no es nada de eso

Lin: entonces ven y acuéstate aquí conmigo, no muerdo (sonríe coquetamente)

Grulla: (O/-/O) un….

Lin: (U-U) está bien si no quieres dormir junto mi lo entiendo y no te obligare a hacerlo (suspira con gran tristeza y después se cubre con el cobertor dl futon)

Grulla: (O-O) no espera

Lin: un (e-e) dime

Grulla: (O-O) buenos la verdad es que. no es que no quiera dormir contigo solo que no estoy acostumbrado a dormir junto a una chica y meno siendo tan linda como tú, el solo hecho de pensar que dormiremos juntos hace que me avergüence

Lin: o…(n-n) ya veo eso es lo que sucede

Grulla: si y me da un poco de vergüenza admitirlo

Lin: (n_n) no tienes por qué avergonzarse aunque sé que dormir junto parece un poco entraño, pero en el caso de las parejas dormir juntos es lo más natural, ahora tranquilízate, respira profundo, acuéstate junto a mí y no dejes que te la vergüenza te afecte

Grulla: (._.) un…okey (se acerca al futon)

Lin: (n.n, levanta el cobertor del futon para que grulla entre) vamos falta poco solo entra aquí

Grulla: (._.) un….(se recuesta dentro del futon)

Lin: (cubre con el cobertor a grullas) dime como te sientes, ¿estás cómodo?

Grulla: (sonrojado, O/_/O) si, mucho

Lin: que bien (n/_/n, se acera y le da un beso a la mejilla de grulla) buenas noches que descanses, jejeje ya te di el beso de la noches

Grulla: (O/O) ya me di cuenta e igualmente descansa

Lin: (cierra los ojos y se acurruca en el futon)

Grulla: (ve que la garza se había quedado dormida y después coloca la punta de su ala sobre su mejilla, tocando el lugar que ella había besado mientras sentía como su corazón latía cien beses por segundo)…(O/O) será que me siento así por el beso que ella me dio o me quiere dar un paro cardiaco (X-X) un… y porque me siento tan feliz un…(aun que al principio le tomo un poco de importancia a los pocos minutos dejo de pensar en ello, mientras cedía por el cansancio y se quedaba profundamente dormido)

Lin: (a los pocos minutos después de que grulla se durmió, ella abrió los ojos y se levanto del suelo al parecer se había hecho la dormida para engañar al maestro)…(lentamente camino hacia la puerta la abrió para observar que nadie estuviera afuera, después de cerciorarse que nadie la estuviera espiando voltea a ver al maestro)…(al principio veía a grulla de una manera muy tierna pero de pronto su mirada cambio a una de malicia)

Grulla: (durmiendo sin sospechar nada de lo que estaba pasando)

Lin: (viendo a grulla malévolamente) tan fácil que fue ganarme tu confianza y pensé que serias un reto pero mira lo fácil que me has permitido entrar a tu habitación, lo divertido es que a diferencia de las beses que he entrado en habitaciones de hombres en el pasado, contigo no he tenido que usar trucos para que me permitieras pasar solo tuve que decirte lo que querías escuchar

Grulla: (durmiendo)

Lin: pobre maestro grulla no sospechas nada de lo que sucede y de todas formas como lo arias estas tan embobado conmigo o mejor dicho con lin que no ves lo que pasa, he actuado perfectamente mi papel tan perfecto que la maestra víbora piensa que en verdad me gustas, pobre ilusa piensa que ambos podrían estar junto, lo que no sabe que al final cuando termine contigo te desechare como un juguete viejo, un…pensándolo bien es bueno que sienta celos, podría serme de mucha ayuda que ustedes dos estén distanciados…solo el tiempo suficiente hasta que lo que quiero suceda

Grulla: (durmiendo)

Lin: obtendré mi venganza ustedes me quitaron lo que más quería en esta vida ahora yo les quitare lo que más quieren en la zulla, empezando con el guerrero drgaon y tú me ayudaras a lograrlos aun que tu aun no lo sepas (ve a grulla, -_-) duerme maestro grulla, debes descansar ya que los días que se aproximan nunca los olvidaras (¬_¬, se recuesta de nuevo en el futon y bosteza)

Grulla: (se gira de lado dormido)

Lin: por ahora debo seguir en mi papel y no levantar sospechas, debo ser la novia de grulla hasta que llega el momento indicado, disfruta cuanto puedas de mi maestro grulla ya que si no me aprovechas te morirás con las ganas de haberlo hecho (lentamente cierra lentamente mientras es atrapada por el sueño)

Que es lo que está tramando la garza y de que venganza hablaba, el cuarto se quedo en completo silencio mientras las dos aves dormían sobre profundamente sobre el futon. Grulla descansaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro sin saber que mantenía una relación con la que posiblemente podría ser una astuta enemiga.

**Escena en la habitación del señor. Ping y maya: **el matrimonio estaba listo para ir a la cama o era lo que parecía, maya se dirigió al baño de la habitación mientras el señor ping se ponía una camisa estilo piyama de manga larga en color azul con botones y un gorrito para dormir del mismo color. Lentamente el ganzo camino hacia un enorme futon color rojo estilo matrimonial para después recostarse sobre él mientras bostezaba, de pronto la puerta del baño se abrió provocando que el señor ping volteara la mirada hacia la puerta del baño de donde salió la felina de pelaje gris y manchado, la cual traía puesto el mismo bikini que había ocupado para nadar en la playa justamente la tarde de ese mismo día.

Maya: (mira al señor. ping) cariño espero que no se te haya olvidado de lo que hablamos durante la cena

Señor. Ping: (lo había olvidado por completo) este…no como crees

Maya: (¬¬, pensando: traí puesta su piyama seguramente se le olvido) entonces por qué traes puesta esa piyama

Señor. Ping:(pensando: piensa rápido ping piensa de tu respuesta dependerá como pasara la noche hoy) para que tú puedas quitármela (O_O)

Maya: (sonríe coquetamente) haberlo dicho antes jijiji (camina hacia el ganso con una cara de malicia y perversión)

Señor. Ping: maya que vas hacer

Maya: tranquilo cariño sabes que no te lastimare (se agacha y se sienta en el futon quedando frente a su marido)

Señor. Ping: (traga saliva al ver a su esposa frente a él no sabía que podría pasar)

Maya: (sonríe con un poco de malicia, para despues levantar un dedo de su mano izquierda del cual saca un garra)

Señor. Ping: maya que estas planeando

Maya: (coquetamente) nada solo que creo que esa piyamas sale sobrando en esta habitación (lentamente ha cerca su dedo con la garra extendida a uno de los botones de la piyama de su esposo, para después rápida y sigilosamente cortarlo de la piyama)

Señor. Ping: (se exalto un poco mientras veía como uno a uno los botones de su piyama eran cortados por su esposa que sonreía de manera coqueta mientras con su garra quitaba el ultimo botón)…(e-e, pensando: la piyama era nueva, ve como su piyama había quedado completamente abierta)

Maya: bien creo que ya todo está mejor ahora

Señor. Ping: ujum…(e_e)

Maya: un casi se me olvidaba (quita el gorrito de la cabeza del ganso y lo arroja a una de las esquinas de la habitación) para lo que aremos no lo necesitaras

Señor. Ping: (O-O) bueno…

Maya: (sonríe y mueve la cola con mucha coquetería intentando atraer la atención de su marido)

Señor. Ping: (es atrapado por los encantos de su esposa)…(*¬*)

Maya: hay que comenzar jiji

Señor. Ping: (sale del trance en el que se encontraba) espera podrías esperar solo un momento mas

Maya: (O_O) si sucede algo

Señor. Ping: no es más bien algo que quiero preguntarte

Maya: (O-O) está bien cariño dime qué quieres saber

Señor. Ping: bueno (o-o) sabes que desde que volvimos a estar junto ya hace más de un años no hemos estado juntos como marido y mujer

Maya: lo sé por eso es tan especial esta noche ya que será como nuestra segunda luna de miel (coloca un dedito sobre la barbilla del ganso)

Señor. Ping: (o-o) pero sabes que alguien podría estar en la habitación de alado y además que podría escuchar todo lo que aremos

Maya: lo sé y no me avergüenza ya que lo único que haré es demostrarte sinceramente mi amor

Señor. Ping: (se sonroja por el comentario)

Maya: esa era tu pregunta

Señor. Ping: no

Maya: entonces ¿cuál es?

Señor. Ping: recuerdas que en pasado antes de po entrara en nuestras vidas tú y yo soñábamos con la idea de tener un hijo

Maya: (suspira con tristeza) si lo recuerdo

Señor. Ping: mi pregunta es ¿aun quieres tenerlo?

Maya: (se exalta mucho por el poco tacto de la pregunta para después suspirar con tristeza) quieres que te diga la verdad amor

Señor. Ping: si por favor

Maya: (suspira con tristeza) la ilusión de tener un hijo con la persona que mas ames es algo con lo que toda mujer sueña y aunque se la realidad de que físicamente imposible que nosotros podamos tener uno, aun sigo teniendo ese anhelo

Señor. Ping: (escuchando atentamente)

Maya: cuando el pequeño po llego a nuestras vidas me sentí muy feliz aun que no era nuestro hijo, ambo lo queríamos como tal, además de que lo protegerías y cuidaríamos como si fuera nuestro, eso me lleno de mucha felicidad mi familia estaba completa tenía una esposo y un hijo a los cuales quería mucho, pero por asares del destino nos separamos

Señor. Ping: (recuerda cuando maya desapareció)

Maya: no sabes cómo me dolió no poder ver a nuestro pequeño hijo crecer

Señor. Ping: (Q-Q)

Maya: pero cuando lo vi después de mucho tiempo me emocione al saber que se había convertido en hombre hecho y derecho el cual habías criado de la mejor manera aunque yo estaba ausente

Señor. Ping: un…

Maya: ahora que estamos juntos estoy muy feliz de saber que nuestro hijo es un hombre de bien y no me importa si podemos tener hijos o no ya que con po fue suficiente, además si no podemos tener hijos aun podemos tener la esperanza de que tendremos nietos a los cuales cuidaremos y les daremos nuestro amor como si fuera nuestros propios hijos

Señor. Ping: (sonríe al terminar de escuchar la respuesta de tu esposa) está bien entonces así será (se acerca y besa la mejilla de maya)

Maya: jiji y eso porque fue

Señor. Ping: porque te quiero mucho y es la única forma que tengo de demostrarte mi amor

Maya: hay otra forma

Señor. Ping: cual…(sonríe porque sabía cuál sería la respuesta de su esposa)

Maya: en un momento te digo solo ayúdame primero a quitarme el sujetador, creo que se encogió por el agua (3, le da la espalda al señor. ping)

Señor. Ping:(ve la sexy silueta de la espalda de su mujer y después levanta el ala para desabrochar el sujetador de su esposa)

Maya: (su esposo desabrocha el sujetador, el cual cayo rápidamente por el peso de los pechos de la felina) haa… me siento libre jijiji (se da la vuelta)

Señor. Ping: (observa los enormes pechos de su mujer, O/¬/O)

Maya: te vas a quedar ahí tirando baba o vas a acercarte

Señor. Ping: (no aguanta sus impulsos y salta sobre maya derribándola mientras la besaba apasionadamente)

Maya: hay si cariño asi...(gime de placer)

Al parecer los padres de po tendrían una noche algo romántica y alocada acompañada de placer carnal (O/¬/O) se que a muchos les gustaría ver que pasara pero tenemos que ver qué sucede con la pareja más importante de este fic.

**Escena en la habitación de po y tigresa: **los maestros apenas habían entrado a la habitación venían de la habitación de la pequeña chita, como habían esperado a que kumi se durmiera había ya se había hecho un poco tarde. Dieron unos pasos dentro de la habitación para después sorprenderse al ver el enorme futon que se encontraba en el suelo, seguramente por obra de mama lili quien sabía que po no entraría en un futon de tamaño normal o matrimonial se podría decir que el futon era extra, extra grande (XD)

Po: (bostezo) haaa que sueño tengo

Tigresa: si es que ya es un poco tarde

Po: un…será mejor que nos acostemos ya a dormir

Tigresa: tienes razón (empieza a quitarse la camisa)

Po: quieres que te ayude

Tigresa: (sonríe) me arias el favor

Po: si, solo alza los brazos

Tigresa: (alza los brazos)

Po: (levanta la camisa de la maestra y se la quita con sumo cuidado, dejando al descubierto la venda que cubría el pecho de la maestra) un necesitas que te quite eso también

Tigresa: (sonríe un poco avergonzada) si quieres

Po: lo haré (sonríe un poco sonrojado)

Tigresa: está bien (se coloca de espaldas)

Po: (lentamente empieza a quitar la venda para descubrir el pecho de pelaje anaranjado de la maestra) lista

Tigresa: si, muchas gracias (sonrojada)

Po: (sonríe un poco sonrojado al ver el cuerpo de la maestra desnuda frente a el)

Tigresa: (se acerca a po y lo besa apasionadamente)

Po: (se sorprende) y eso porque fue

Tigresa: un pequeño agradecimiento

Po: (O/O)

Tigresa: recuéstate en un momento estaré contigo

Po: está bien (lentamente camino hacia el futon, para después quitarse los zapatos y acostarse sobre este)

Tigresa: (lentamente se quito el pantalón para después arrojarlo cerca de la puerta)

Po: (vio el cuerpo de la maestra aunque ya había visto un día atrás el cuerpo de la maestra de pies a cabeza no podía habitar el estar avergonzado)

Tigresa: (camino hacia el futon mientras movía la cola de manera sexy para incitar al panda)

Po: (*¬*)

Tigresa: (al ver la cara de su amado la cual delataba todo lo que sentía, sonrió) valla, valla dime que estás viendo (levemente sonrojada)

Po: lo que veo es un cuerpo el cual parece esculpido por los mismos ángeles

Tigresa: (se sintió alagada y a la vez avergonzada por el comentario) jijiji gracias por los halagos

Po: la chica más hermosa merece eso y más

Tigresa: que mas

Po: acércate y te lo diré al oído

Tigresa: (se recuesta sobre el futon y se acerca a po)

Po: (se acerca al oído de la maestra pero después se desvía para besar de manera sensual su cuellos)

Tigresa: (sintió el beso de po en su cuello lo cual le causaba mucho placer)…(de pronto detuvo al panda para después darle un beso apasionado de lengua)

Po: (se excitaba al sentir como la lengua de tigresa se movía en su boca)

Tigresa: (sintió coma la lengua de po se movía y tocaba la zulla lo que hacía que la maestra se excitara mas y mas, de pronto sin pensarlo metió la mano dentro del pantalón de po)

Po: (O_O, reacciona) tigresa no espera

Tigresa: (confundida) sucede algo

Po: es que no podemos hacer esto aquí

Tigresa: porque no…?

Po: primero, porque creo que alguien está en la habitación de junto y nos podria escuchar

Tigresa: (O-O, se sintió avergonzada con el hecho de pensar que los podrían espiar)

Po: y segundo si lo hacemos aquí ensuciaremos el futon o la habitación, lo que aria que mama lili y las zorras se enteraran de lo que hicimos

Tigresa: (pensando: cierto además por mis descuido saben lo que hicimos ayer) un…entonces

Po: por el momento dejémoslo hasta aquí

Tigresa: un (suspira con un poco de tristeza, pero comprendía que los argumentó de po eran correctos) está bien

Po: (besa a tigresa) no te pongas triste, después te lo compensare lo juro

Tigresa: está bien pero escogeré de que manera me compensaras (n-n)

Po: (besa a tigresa)si, ahora debemos dormir te parece

Tigresa: bien solo que tengo un poco de frio

Po: eso lo puedo arreglar (de pronto toma el cobertor del futon y los cubre a ambos, para después debajo del cobertor poner su enorme brazo sobre de ella mientras la abrazaba) tienes frio

Tigresa: no ahora no (O/3/O) buenas noches po (besa la mejilla del panda)

Po: buenas noches tigresa que descanses (responde el beso con otro)

Lentamente ambos serraron los ojos para después quedarse profundamente dormido, sin sospechar nada hacer de la posible amenaza que cerca de ellos se encontrar literalmente ya que la habitación de grulla y lin estaba junto a la de po y tigresa

**Con esta escena termina el capítulo 17 de la isla del dragón con la pregunta ¿y Perry?, digo ¿y mantis? Y ¿Qué es lo que planea lin? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de la isla de la prosperidad. Gracias a todos los que leen y cementan ustedes hacen posibles cada uno de los capítulos de esta maravillosa historia que escribo, como dije al principio del fic el capítulo de la siguiente semana se pospondrá por mis exámenes de preparatoria pero no se preocupen como también dije se repondrá en la próxima.**


	18. Chapter 18 empezando los preparativos de

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

**Capitulo 18: empezando los preparativos de la boda**

El sol se levanta en la isla del tigre y el dragón llevándose consigo el recuerdo de la noche algo loca entre las parejas que durmieron juntas en la posada, aunque aun era muy temprano la maestra tigresa ya se encontraba en el patio. Al parecer se había levantado muy temprano para poder practicar un poco de kung fu mientras su amado seguía dormido, al salir de la habitación no pudo habitar sentirse algo triste al dejar a po quién dormía plácidamente sobre el futon, quería seguir durmiendo junto a él y sentir su calor, pero sabía que debía entrenar era algo necesario para ella.

Como maestra de kung fu debía mantener sus habilidades en perfecto condiciones por si se presentaba una situación en las que la necesitara, la razón era porque ya habían pasado varios días desde que había dejado el palacio de jade, lo que había provocado que no pudiera entrenar como era debido o más bien al nivel que estaba acostumbrada y podía sentir como eso repercutía en su desempeño físico. Tenía que entrenar pero no lo hacía solo por ella también lo hacía porque quería proteger a po, por su mente paso el recuerdo de su última misión junto a po y como este estuvo a punto de perder la vida a causa de la herida fatal que sufrió durante la pelea contra los lobos.

La maestra tigresa ya llevaba más de dos horas con su arduo entrenamiento, cuando de pronto por una de las puertas de la casa salió dian con dirección al patio donde estaba tigresa quien por la expresión de su rostro parecía estar muy feliz, quizás esto tenía que ver con algunos de los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en la noche anterior cuando había entrado a la habitación de kiem. La zorra de pelaje blanco camino hacia la maestra mientras a su paso irradiaba la felicidad que en ese momento sentía y no era para menos.

Dian: buenos días (feliz)

Tigresa: buenos días

Dian: como durmió maestra tigresa

Tigresa: (sonríe) bien y por lo visto tú también

Dian: si quizás tenga que ver porque por primera vez dormí con una almohada de plumas muy suave (recuerda como despertó junto a kiem)

Tigresa: eso se debe sentir como dormir sobre una almohada hecha de felpa (recuerda como despertó junto a po quién la abrazaba)

Dian: si podría decirse que es algo así jijiji (O/O)

Tigresa: (lanza barios puñetazos al aire seguido, salta, da un serie de patada para después hacer un mortal en el aire y después aterriza sobre sus pies en el suelo)

Dian: guao….increíble

Tigresa: si te empeñas un poco tú también podrían hacerlo

Dian: me encantaría (*-*)

Tigresa: (sonríe, después da más golpes en el aire, dos patadas, una patada alta y termina con un golpe con la palma de la mano abierta lo suficientemente fuerte para crear un mini brisa de aire que derribo dos hojas de un árbol)

Dian: (O_O) barbaro

Tigresa: jejeje…cierto se me olvidaba que eres alumna de po

Dian: maestra tigresa

Tigresa: un…dime

Dian: se que ya es muy pronto para empezar los preparativos de su boda con el maestro po, pero su boda será en seis días y como la organizadora de su boda tengo que decirle que necesitamos ocupar todo el tiempo antes de la fecha para preparar todo

Tigresa: (lo piensa) tienes razón, pero dime que es lo que tienes en mente

Dian: por ahora sería ir a la butic de madame scarlet para revisar cuanto antes del vestido

Tigresa: (de solo imaginarse caminando al altar con un vestido blanco, se ruborizo) un… está bien pero déjame que me dé una baño primero y que me cambie de ropa estas algo sudadas, además tengo que avisarle a po para que no se preocupe al no verme cuando despierte

Dian: está bien, dese un baño y cámbiese, la esperare en el comedor para que desayunemos y después nos vallamos

Tigresa: está bien (camina a un árbol donde había una toalla colgada, para después tomarla y secarse con ella)

Zorra (de kimono verde): (salió de la casa y camino por el patio para tomar algo de aire fresco, cuando de pronto vio a la maestra que platicaban)

Dian: buenos días

Zorra (de kimono verde): buenos días (con un poco de dolor de cabeza por la resaca)

Dian: como dormiste

Zorra (de kimono verde): bien (O/-/O, recuerda como despertó alado de kemy)

Tigresa: (aprovechando que ve a la zorra) oye me podrías decir donde podría darme un baño

Zorra (de kimono verde): este… así ya recuerdo hay un baño dentro de la casa, si gusta la puedo llevar

Tigresa: si por favor

Zorra (de kimono verde): (camina hacia la casa)

Tigresa: te veo después en el comedor

Dian: si

La zorra camino hasta entrar dentro de la posada seguida por la maestra tigresa para después caminar por uno de los pasillos, mientras caminaban tigresa le pidió a la zorra que antes pasaran por su habitación para tomar algo de ropa y una toalla. Después de hacer esa pequeña escala caminaron por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a una puerta de madera de color roja la cual la zorra abrió para que ambas entraran, aunque el baño era pequeño contaba con unos barriles de agua una cubeta, además estante con jabones, champús y toallas

Zorra (de kimono verde): bueno aquí es, le dejo solo para que pueda bañarse

Tigresa: muchas gracias

Zorra (de kimono verde): (sale del baño)

Tigresa: (después de asegurarse que la zorra se fuera, serró la puerta sin darse cuenta que no le puso seguro) ha…(suspiro un poco cansada y lentamente empezó a quitarse la ropa hasta que quedo completamente desnuda, de pronto escucho como la puerta era de nuevo serrada, alguien había entrado al baño, volteo la mirada algo asustada mientras se cubría con la toalla, para de pronto suspirar con alivio al ver al enorme panda que aseguraba la puerta) que haces aquí (O-O)

Po: es que fingía estar dormido cuando entraste a la habitación y pude ver como temabas algo de ropa, por lo que decidí seguirte después de que saliste de la habitación para averiguar que estabas haciendo

Tigresa: (O-O) no crees que hubiera sido más fácil si solo me hubieras preguntado

Po: (-_-) si pero no hubiera sido divertido

Tigresa: jijiji y de esta manera fue divertido el descubrir que tomaría un baño

Po: (n-n) lo fue jejeje

Tigresa: jijiji bueno ahora sal un momento voy a bañarme

Po: está bien (se acerca y le intenta dar un beso en la mejilla a la maestra antes de irse)

Tigresa: (0-0) espera po no me beses

Po: (confundido) pero…porque

Tigresa: (0/0) es que estuve entrenando, por lo que quede muy sudada y sucia

Po: y eso que

Tigresa: me da un poco de vergüenza, pero es que no quiero que me beses mientras estoy sucia (/)

Po: enserio (:3, se acerca y la abraza)

Tigresa: (Q/Q) no po suéltame sude demasiado huelo mal

Po: ya lo veremos (acerca su nariz a la cara de la maestra y intenta olfatear la esencia del pelaje sudoroso de la maestra)

Tigresa: espera no hagas eso po (Q/w/Q)

Po: (de pronto inhala con fuerza el aroma de despedía el pelaje de la maestra tigresa después de haber hecho tanto ejercicio, era una aroma salado de sudor, acompañado de un aroma como de perfume coco cortesía del champú que suele usar tigresa, mas una mescla de hormonas que despedía la maestra de manera natural sin saberlo desde la segunda noche que había estado con po, consecuencia de que ya había iniciado su vida sexual) un…

Tigresa: (Q/-/Q) no puedo creerlo de verdad lo hiciste

Po: tenía que hacerlo, además hueles muy bien (*/*)

Tigresa: (¬/¬) no digas eso, si huelo fatal

Po: eso no es cierto (besa la mejilla de tigresa)

Tigresa: que no me beses estoy sudada (O/O) y además eso porque fue

Po: debe haber una razón para que bese a mi chica

Tigresa: no, pero un…(O-O) de todas formas no me beses como te dije huelo mal y estoy sudada

Po: dime si olieras mal o estuvieras sucia tú crees que te abría besado

Tigresa: (¬/¬) un…

Po: además me encanta mucho tu olor (lo decía por el olor de las hormonas)

Tigresa: (se avergonzó mucho al escuchar lo que decía el panda) kyaa…(/-/) eso no es cierto

Po: es cierto y te lo demostrare (lame la mejilla de la felina)

Tigresa: (siente como la lengua de po acaricia su mejilla y empieza a excitarse) un…(gimiendo de placer) no po, no hagas eso mi pelaje está muy sudado

Po: jejeje sabes rico

Tigresa: (sonrojada al extremo) kya…(/3/) no intentaras comerme verdad

Po: jejeje quién sabe aunque sabes bien siento que falta algo, quizás si riego algo de miel sobre todo tu cuerpo cambie de idea

Tigresa: (de solo imaginar la escena pervertida del panda regando miel sobre su cuerpo, se sonroja mas y su excitación creció mientras jadeaba de placer) un tendríamos que probar jijiji

Po: cierto (termina el abrazo)

Tigresa: (e-e, confundida) que sucede

Po: que ya voy a dejar de molestarte como querías y dejare que bañes

Tigresa: (e-e) está bien (pensando: ya que me estaba gustando)

Po: aunque lo de la miel deberíamos intentarlo

Tigresa: (*/*) claro eso no está a discusión

Po: jejeje (de solo imaginarse la escena pervertida, se sonrojo como un tomate mientras se le caía la baba) bueno creo que ahora me voy (camina hacia la puerta, *¬*)

Tigresa: po espera

Po: dime

Tigresa: este…(aun un poco avergonzada) solo quería avisarte que después de desayunar iré con dian a villa tigre

Po: (sorprendido) enserio…?

Tigresa: si

Po: (intrigado) y para que irán a villa tigre

Tigresa: es que como nuestra boda será en seis días debemos preparar todo

Po: eso es cierto pero a mí ya hasta se me había olvidado

Tigresa: si pero por eso debo ir con dian a la butic de madame scarlet en villa tigre para ver lo del vestido, además quizás veamos algún otro preparativo para la boda

Po: está bien

Tigresa: un…pero tú que aras mientras no estoy aquí

Po: creo que iré a mi oficina, igual en villa dragón

Tigresa: tienes oficina

Po: si…ahí es donde hago todo el papeleo, cosas legales y leyes con respecto a la isla, si quieres cuando terminen de revisar las cosas de la boda le puedes decir a dian que te lleve, ella ya sabe donde es

Tigresa: está bien

Po: bueno te veo después

Tigresa: si

Po: (sale del baño)

Tigresa: (camina hacia la puerta y le pone seguro, para después sonreír recordando lo que había sucedido, después de unos segundos se reincorporó colgó la toalla en un gancho de madera sobre una de las paredes para luego caminar hacia los barriles de agua)

Lentamente se acerco a uno de los barriles cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca, recogió una cubeta que se encontraba en el suelo para llenarla con agua de uno de los barriles, la levantó y después vacío el agua sobre su cuerpo humedeciendo completamente su pelaje. Tomo uno de los jabones que se encontraban en la mesa de madera para después enjabonar y limpiar su pelaje con este, tomo de nuevo la cubeta para llenarla con más agua de uno de los barriles, la levanto y vacio de nuevo el agua sobre su cuerpo para enjugarse.

El agua caí por su pecho y espalda mientras a su paso la espuma del jabón se resbalaba por sus pechos, caderas y piernas, de pronto un pequeño rayo de luz entro por el techo del baño proveniente de un pequeño agujero provocando que el pelaje naranja de la maestra brillara con intensidad. Después de que la maestra estuvo completamente limpia tomo la toalla que se encontraba colgada en la pared para secarse con ella, por ultimo cuando estuvo seca se vendo el pecho para después cambiarse de ropa colocándose un conjunto como los que siempre solía usar, el cual era una camisa roja y un pantalón negro.

Salió del baño con la toalla en mano mientras terminaba de secarse la cabeza, suspiro la maestra muy feliz se sentía limpia y refrescada, camino hasta su habitación para después entrar en ella. Dio un vistazo en la habitación para descubrir que en ese lugar no se encontraba po, en el suelo solo vio una maleta bacía con una nota la cual leyó al parecer era de su amado.

Nota: tigres surgió algo imprevista por lo que tuve que irme, pero antes de irme te deje esta maleta para que puedas guardar ropa sucia, ya que le he dado instrucciones a alguien para que recoja más tarde esa maleta, para que lleve tu ropa a la lavandería y por ultimo al do-yo del dragón así no tendrás que estarla cargando mientras haces tus cosas. Nos vemos después, cuídate con cariño el bárbaro y superó guapo guerrero dragón po

Tigresa: lo de guapo no tenía que escribirlo, eso se nota a leguas jijiji (coloco su ropa dentro de la maleta mientras colocaba la toalla sobre una silla)…un (pensando: creo que enserio po ha cambiado un poco, de cierta manera es más responsable que antes, quizás el trabajo como gobernador lo haya hecho madurar por suerte solo fue un poco y no mucho, aun sigue siendo el po tonto y atolondrado que conocí, pero del cual me enamore)…(camino hacia la puerta de la habitación para después salir de ella)

La maestra camino por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la recepción, para después caminar con rumbo al comedor, al llegar al comedor pudo ver que además de dian en ese lugar se encontraban sus amigos junto al resto de los dragones, los cuales habían despertado apenas hacia unos minutos y estaban esperando que les sirvieran sus desayunos cortesía de mama lili. La felina camino hacia ellos para después sentarse a acompañarlos a la mesa, mientras se sentaba podía notar que había cierta tensión en el aire lo cual se podía notar perfectamente en la mirada asesina que víbora le lanzaba a grulla y a lin los cuales charlaban muy felices de la vida.

Tigresa: buenos días

jum: buenos días maestra

Kemy: buenos días

Dian: jeje buenos días (sentada junto a kyem, de hecho demasiado cerca)

Kyem: buenos días (pensando: es mi imaginación o dian está demasiado cerca, O-O)

Mono: (bosteza) buenos días tigresa (había cuidado a la pequeña liebre toda la noche)

Grulla: buenos días tigresa

Lin: buenos días maestra tigresa

Vibora: (viendo al lin y a grulla, ¬-¬) que tienen de buenos (algo enojada)

Tigresa: (pensando: un creo que esto va mal…) como durmieron

Dian: (sujeta el ala de kyem y después suspira) maravillosamente

Kyem: (avergonzado se libera y se aleja unos centímetros de dian) diría que bien eso creo… (O/_/O)

Dian: (¬3¬) como que eso creo…?

Kyem: digo dormir bien, excelente

Dian: más te vale

Todos: (O_O)

Tigresa: (regresando al tema) y ustedes como durmieron

Jum: bien

Kemy: igual que dian maravillosamente (ve a la zorra del kimono verde, la cual colocaba varios platos en la mesa)

Zorra (del kimono verde): (nota que kemy la observaba con ojos de lujuria y se avergüenza, coloca los platos rápidamente y se va a la cocina)

Kemy: si dormí maravillosamente

Mono: yo no dormí muy bien

Tigresa: y eso…?

Mono: es que me quede despierto casi toda la noche cuidando a lia, esperando a que despertar y no dormí casi nada

Tigresa: un… aun no despierta

Mono: no ya despertó

Dian: ya despertó lia

Mono: si

Dian: y que te dijo, cuál fue su reacción o que paso

Mono: no lo se

Todos: (O_O)

Dian: como que no lo sabes

Mono: es que me dormí junto a su cama y cuando desperté ella ya no estaba

Dian: ¿se fue?

Mono: si, le pregunte a mama lili y me dijo que se fue muy temprano esta mañana al parecer estaba muy alterada por algo

Dian: (pensando: creo saber que es)

Mono: un (parecía triste U-U) yo pienso que quizás se fue por le molesto verme en su habitación

Dian: no digas eso mono, seguro se ha de ver sentido muy feliz de que la hubieras cuidado toda la noche, quizás surgió algo y tuvo que irse por eso

Mono: tú crees

Dian: si no te desanimes

Mono: (suspira) está bien

Tigresa: y ustedes chicos como durmieron (se los dice a grulla, a lin y a víbora para saber acerca de la situación de ese triangulo amoroso)

Grulla: pues bien

Lin: como que bien, yo responderé su pregunta maestra tigresa (observa a víbora con ojos de malicia mientras hablaba) dormimos maravillosamente o no es así cariño

Grulla: bueno si creo que tienes razón

Víbora: (¬w¬, se sentía frustrada y ala ves enojada con esa situación, en su mente quería saltar para golpear el rostro de lin pero no podía en cierto modo sabía que estaba mal pero le enojaba la impotencia que sentía en ese momento, la cual se convertía en ira mientras la garza de plumas rozadas y blancas seguía hablando)

Lin: aunque creo que en cierto modo estuvo bien que ambos durmiéramos juntos, las parejas lo hacen no…? (ve a víbora mientras esperaba la reacción por su comentario)

Víbora: (se puso roja de ira, intentaba aguantar sus impulsos de atacarla)

Lin: (sonríe malévolamente sin que nadie se dé cuenta) si así nos acostumbraremos el uno al otro por si algún día al igual que la maestra tigresa y el maestro po decidimos casarnos

Escritor: (pensando: esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, O_O)

Víbora: hug…(sintió como un calor llenaba su cuerpo al igual que la ira la consumía, en su mente pasaba la sola idea de hacer pagar a quién le ocasionaba tantas molestias)

Tigresa: (pudo notar en los ojos de su amiga que saltaría al ataque) víbora…

Víbora: (furiosa y lista para saltar) un…

Tigresa: recuerdas que fue lo que hablamos anoche

Víbora: un…

Tigresa: no recuerdo muy bien, así que te pregunto tu lo recuerdas

Víbora: (estaba furiosa pero pudo captar el mensaje, para después suspirar y contar hasta diez en su mente) si creo que si pero no estoy muy segura que tal si luego te digo (pensando: en verdad estuve a punto de actuar de esta manera)

Tigresa: está bien (pensando: que suerte la salve de quedar como la mala de la historia)

Lin: (ve con mirada maléfica a víbora sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pensando: valla te salvo tu amiga, pero que hubiera pensado grulla si me hubieras atacado seguramente nada bueno)

Maya: (entro por la puerta del comedor) buenos días (bostezando)

Señor. Ping: (entra detrás de maya parecía un poco cansado, quizás por las actividades nocturnas de la pareja)

Tigresa: buenos días como durmió

Maya: muy bien mejor que nunca

Señor. Ping: (cansado) si igual yo creo…

Maya: ya desayunaron

Grulla: aun no

Maya: entonces creo que los acompañaremos a desayunar, verdad cariño

Señor. Ping: si querida (bosteza un poco cansado)

Maya: (ve a su esposo y le besa la mejilla) te quiero

Señor. Ping: igualmente (sonríe)

Mantis: un….(U-U) y porque nadie me dijo buenos días a mi

Todos: (O_O)

Grulla: mantis desde cuando tiempo llevas aquí

Mantis: toda la mañana (¬3¬) por que no me dijeron que se quedarían aquí, me asuste mucho cuando no regresaron en la noche

Tigresa: mantis lo sentimos pero tampoco sabíamos que nos quedaríamos aquí hasta ayer en la noche

Mantis: (¬3¬) un….

Mono: un…pero como nos encontraste

Mantis: scarlet me dijo que si habían venido a la playa quizás se habían quedado aquí

Dian: ajaja con que estuviste con scarlet

Mantis: yo…este…un…(°/-/°)

Todos: (¬-¬)

Mantis: (muy sonrojado) y que vamos a desayunar

De pronto por la puerta de la cocina salieron algunas de las zorras con platos de comida para los maestros, los dragones y los padres de po, los cuales empezaron a desayunar. Esa era la situación en la isla del tigre y el dragón mientras a muchos kilómetros de la isla justo en el mar el barco el dragón seguia con su travesía la cual parecía que sufriría un pequeño percance mientras unas nubes de tormenta se empezaban a formar sobre el cielo y la brisa marítima arreciaba convirtiéndose en un viento de tormenta como si se tratara de un mal presagio.

En ese momento en el barco el viejo yung daba órdenes a sus marineros mientras el maestro shifu se encontraba en la cubierta del barco, tenían que prepararse al parecer la tormenta no sería nada amigable con el viejo barco. Era como si el principio de la verdadera travesía estuviera frente a sus ojos, no había vuelta atrás tenían que seguir sin importa los daños o el peligro que significaba la tormenta.

Yung: maestro shifu tiene que resguardarse en su camarote una tormenta se aproxima

Shifu: lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso

Yung: porque no

Shifu: por que el viento esta soplando muy fuerte, lo que significa que la tormenta será devastadora y si es así necesitaran toda la ayuda que puedan

Yung: (sonríe) está bien maestro shifu tienes razón, necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos

Shifu: bien (camina hacia la punta del barco mientras el viento aumentaba cada vez mas) esta tormenta no pude detenerme, necesito llegar a como dé lugar

Yung: y así será maestro shifu el dragón puede ser muy viejo pero es muy resistente

Shifu: po y tigresa espero llegar a tiempo antes de que algo malo suceda en el pasado intente separarlos pero por primera vez pienso que en esta situación que estén juntos es lo mejor, espero que esta tormenta no sea un mal presagio de los tiempo difíciles que se avecinan

**Con esta escena termina el capítulo 18 de la isla de la prosperidad con la pregunta ¿que irá a pasar? Y ¿Qué estuvo haciendo mantis? . Gracia a todos los que leen y comentan ustedes hacen posible cada uno de los capítulos de esta maravillosa historia**


	19. Chapter 19 revisando los detalles del ve

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Nota 2: viva el martes 24 de septiembres es mi cumpleaños si… hay que celebrarlo, hee….(:3) denme regalos y pastel o de perdis un comentario XD ajajajaj

**Capitulo 19: revisando los detalles del vestid y conociendo el centro de la ciudad**

Tigresa y dian caminaba por las calles de villa tigre con dirección de la butic de scarlet aunque apenas había pasado una hora desde que habían dejado la posada querían llegar lo más pronto posible. Mientras caminaban por algunos de los negocios los comerciantes no podían habitar el saludar y felicitar a la maestra por sus futuras nupcias con el gobernador po, además de decirle que contaran con ellos para lo que necesitaran de la boda al parecer la noticia ya se había extendido por toda la villa.

Ambas pasaron como pudieron entre la multitud de personas que empezaban a rodearlas preguntándoles cosas acerca de la boda, cuando tuvieron la oportunidad ambas maestras salieron corriendo a toda velocidad del lugar, al parecer las personas villa estaba demasiado emocionada con el asunto de la boda. Y no era para menos veían la noticia de la boda de po y tigresa como un presagio de prosperidad no solo para sus comercios si no para la isla entera, además de que el primer festival de villa prometía atraer muchos turistas.

Dian y tigresa corrieron con todas su fuerzas por las calles de villa tigre hasta que llegaron a la calle donde se encontraba la butic de madame scarlet en donde se detuvieron para poder descansar mientras se aseguraban de haber perdido a la multitud que las había rodeado antes. Después de retomar el aire y la compostura ambas maestras siguieron caminando por la calle hasta que llegaron a la butic la cual pudieron encontrar facilmente, ya que era el negocio más grande de esa calle además de contar con exhibidora de cristal donde se podían ver los hermosos vestidos confeccionados por la araña.

Caminaron hacia la puerta de la butic para después entrar atreves de ella a la tienda, cuando estuvieron dentro de la tienda de ropa tigres se sorprendió al notar que estaba repleta de ropa al parecer ya se habían repuesto todas las prendas de ropa que la madre se po se había llevado el día en que fueron a lo butic por primer vez. Después de dar un vistazo a algunos de los nuevos modelos de vestidos que se encontraban en exhibición ambas caminaron hacia los mostrados, donde vieron a la cabra que los había atendido la última vez la cual parecía algo aburrida.

Dian: (:3) buenos días

Cabra: (la ve y se asusta)...bue…bue…buenos días viene a ver a madame

Tigresa: (confundida) si venimos a verla

Cabra: (asustada)…cu…cu…cual es el motivo de su visita

Tigresa: es que madame scarlet prometió que me aria un vestido, pero antes de hacerlo me dijo que quería tomar de nuevo mis medidas para asegurase de tenerla bien

Cabra: está bien, solo espérenme un momento le avisare a mademe que están aquí (entra por la puerta que se encontraba detrás del mostrador)

Dian: un cambiado de actitud con nosotras desde ese día que vinimos

Tigresa: pobrecita recuerdo que escuchamos como scarlet le gritaba es día (no puede habitar reírse con un poco de pena por la cabra)

Cabra: (sale por la puerta detrás del mostrador) madame dice que esperen un poco, en un momento las atenderá

Dian: está bien

Tigresa: muchas gracias

Cabra: si

Tigresa y Dian: (esperaron por cinco minutos mientras veían cosas de la tienda)

Cabra: (estaba un poco aburrida así que decidió sacarles conversación a la maestras) escucharon las noticias

Dian: cuales…?

Cabra: que el gobernador planea casarse durante el primer festival de villa tigre, todos están hablando de eso

Dian: (sonríe) algo hemos escuchado o no amiga

Tigresa: (O-O) si

Cabra: dicen que su prometida es la maestra del valle de la paz, maestra en estilo del tigre

Tigresa: (finge que no hablan de ella) enserio…?

Cabra: si, eso es lo que es escuchado además dicen que es muy hermosa

Tigresa: dicen que es hermosa (O-O)

Cabra: si dicen que es muy bella…pero no les parece extraño

Dian: extraño….? (confundida)

Cabra: que alguien tan hermosa se case con el gobernador por, no me lo tomen a mal pero el gobernador no es muy guapo que digamos

Tigresa: (se enfurece pero contrala el impulso de golpear a la cabra)

Dian: (asustada nota que tigresa se estaba enfureciendo, en el pasado había escuchado historias contadas por su maestro acerca de que tan temible podría llegar a ser la ira de la maestra tigresa) jejeje a que te refieres con eso, no importa que ella sea guapa y el no acaso no as escuchado la frase "el amor rompe fronteras"

Cabra: si pero lo verdad no es porque me caiga mal la prometida del gobernador, pero para mí que se casa con el por puro interés

Tigresa: (sierra el puño con fuerza y cuenta hasta diez intentando disminuir su furia)

Dian: (viendo como tigresa serraba el puño) no creo que eso se cierto quizás ella solo lo ama y no le importa su dinero

Tigresa: (seguía contando hasta diez)

Cabra: aja mira te diré que no naci ayer he visto esto algunas veces, mujeres hermosas se casan con hombres poco atractivos solo por su dinero y poder seguramente esta no es la excepción

Tigresa: (saca las garras de una de sus manos, mientras intentaba aguantar las ganas de despedazar a la cabra y hacerla barbacoa)

Dian: (O_O, pensando: rayos por qué no se calla a caso quiere que la maten o es que no quiere pasar de este año) no como crees seguramente estas equivocada

Cabra: no tu eres la equivocada, además tengo un buen argumentó

Dian: argumento…(O-O)

Cabra: si escucha esto, según dicen los rumores antes de ser el gobernador de esta isla el señor po desempeñaba el titulo guerrero dragón en el valle de la paz

Tigresa: (escuchaba atentamente)

Dian: aja (O_O) y eso que

Cabra: déjame terminar, se dice que durante el tiempo que fue el guerrero dragón en el valle de la paz, vivió en el palacio de jade donde fue compañero de la maestra tigresa y de los cinco furiosos los cuales vivían en ese lugar

Dian: ujum y eso que…?

Cabra: (enojada) como que y eso que o acaso no se te hace raro que si en verdad eran tan cercanos en el valle de la paz jamás hubo nada entre ellos

Tigresa: (furiosa recordando que por culpa de shifu tubo que esconder su relación con po)

Cabra: y dime no te parece raro que ella apareciera sin más ni más así de la noche a la mañana en la isla

Dian: pues plateándolo así, como que sí parece un poco raro

Cabra: seguramente esa interesada vino lo más rápido que pudo, después de que se entero que el señor po era gobernador

Tigresa: (furiosa por los comentarios)

Cabra: y ahora que se encontraron seguramente lo sedujo y le dijo propuestas de amor al grado que hasta planes de boda hicieron, que conveniente para ella o acaso no lo crees

Dian: no pero este…

Cabra: amigas no, nos ágamos las tontas a leguas se nota que esa es la única verdad, como lo dice el viejo refrán el dinero saca lo más bajo de las personas

Tigresa: (estaba a punto de estallar, pensaba en como esa maldita cabra podría hablar de ella de esa manera, como podía pensar que ella solo estaba interesada en po por su dinero y titulo de gobernador, mientras sus músculos se tensaban listos para al ataque)

M. scarlet: (de pronto se abre la puerta detrás del mostrador y se escucha la voz de la araña) dian, maestra tigresa ya pueden pasar

Cabra: (se sorprende) maestra tigresa (voltea la mirada para ver como la felina le tiraba una mirad acecina nada amigable)

Dian: yo en tu lugar escaparía del pueblo, me cambiaria el nombre, huiría muy lejos y abriría una tienda de panes de frijol

Cabra: (traga saliva muy asustada) tienen que ser a fuerza tienen que ser de frijol

Tigresa: un (furiosa, casi salía fuego de sus ojos)

Cabra: haaa (sale corriendo) madame renuncio mándeme mi liquidación (sale corriendo de la butic para habitar la ira de la felina)

M. scarlet: (confundida) ¿Qué? adónde vas

Cabra: yo… solo me voy lo más alejado que pueda de este lugar

Tigresa: (furiosa) hey adónde vas

Dian: (sujeta a tigresa) maestra tigresa espere recuerde la razón por la que vinimos

Tigresa: (furiosa) suéltame, suéltame cuando acabe con ella nadie podrá reconocerla ni volviéndola armar

Dian: maestra tigresa, tranquilícese que pensara el señor po si usted hiciera eso

Tigresa: (¬3¬) un…(suspira y cuenta hasta diez hasta que se tranquiliza)

M. scarlet: (O-O) un…chicas podrían explicarme porque mi única vendedora y cajera, salió huyendo de este lugar

Dian: (sonríe) es que se dio cuenta que vender ropa no era lo suyo, así que decidió irse muy lejos para cumplir su sueño de abrir una tienda de panes de frijol verdad tigresa

Tigresa: (¬3¬) si así es (todavía enojada)

M. scarlet: pues creo que no importa mucho de todas formas la iba a despedirla

Dian: y eso (O-O)

M. scarlet: era muy floja y trataba mal a los clientes

Tigresa: (¬¬) entonces creo que no perdiste mucho

M. scarlet: no, pero esperaba que terminara el día mientras llegaba la nueva chica que contrate esta mañana

Tigresa: o pues es un lastima

M. scarlet: si…bueno esperen un momento (salta hacia la puerta, le pone llave y después coloca un letrero de cerrado) bueno síganme por aquí (camina hasta llegar a la puerta detrás del mostrador y entra a su estudio, seguida por ambas maestras)

Tigresa: (ve que en el estudia había un maniquí con un hermoso vestido blanco) que hermoso vestido

M. scarlet: te gusta

Tigresa: (emocionada) si…

M. scarlet: que bueno, porque ese vestido es para ti

Tigresa: enserio…?

M. scarlet: bueno aunque aún no está terminado lo hice de un bocetó de las medidas de tu cuerpo…pero

Tigresa: pero…que?

M. scarlet: es que es muy extraño como decírtelos, cuando medí tu pecho la medida era pequeña y cuando te vi en el do-yo parecia que tu pecho había crecido un poco, razón por la que te pedí que vinieras para que pudiera tomarte las medidas nuevamente)

Tigresa: ha…(O-O) por eso querías tomarme las medidas nuevamente

M. scarlet: si…pero antes de tomarte las medidas me gustaría preguntarte algo

Tigresa: dime…

M. scarlet: espero que no te moleste mí pregunta, pero ¿ocupa algún sostén o sujetador?

Tigresa: (confundida) sujetador…?

Dian: ella se refiere a uno de estos (se quita la camisa, mostrando que traía un sujetador o brasear de color rosado bajo la ropa)

Tigresa: (O/O) no yo no ocupo esa clase cosas, además donde se consiguen

Dian: solo se consiguen en esta tienda, son un inventó de madame scarlet (se mueve de izquierda a derecha) esto habitan que los pechos se muevan

Tigresa: o…

M. scarlet: enserio no ocupas nada

Tigresa: bueno, no del todo

Dian: (recuerda) así ya recordé, maestra tigresa usted se venda el pecho

M. scarlet: ¿usted se venda el pecho?

Tigresa: (suspira) si me lo vendo, es que me estorba un poco cuando practico kung fu

M. scarlet: haa entonces ya entiendo porque el tamaño de sus pechos era diferente cuando los media y cuando la vi en el do-yo, quizás en el do-yo no sé vendo el pecho tan apretado como cuando vino a la butic, por eso se veía un poco mas grandes

Tigresa: un…entonces eso fue lo que paso (O-O)

M. scarlet: un…pero maestra tigresa jamás ha pensado en utilizar un sujetador como el que trae dian, seguramente será mas cómodo que traer el pecho vendado y apretado

Tigresa: la verdad no lo había pensado, ni siquiera sabía que esas cosas existían

M. scarlet: entonces creo que le regale algunos, además de esa forma será más fácil medir bien el tamaño de su pecho

Tigresa: (O-O) enserio es necesario que midas el tamaño de mi pecho

M. scarlet: si es muy necesario, así podre tomar las medidas correctas par su vestido para que no le apriete o lo quede muy holgado

Tigresa: está bien (¬/./¬) pero tengo que desvestirme ahora

M. scarlet: sería lo más favorable, además no debe sentir vergüenza estamos entre chicas

Tigresa: (suspira) bueno…solo porque necesitamos el vestido terminado antes de la boda

M. scarlet: si

Tigresa: (se quita la camisa develando ante las chicas las vendas que cubrían sus pechos) haber un…(lentamente empieza a quitar la vendas descubriendo su enormes y bien formados pechos de color naranja, dejando a la vista el collar que le había regalado po el cual no se quitaba ni para darse un baño)

M. scarlet: (no se dio cuenta del collar de tigresa, mas bien solo observaba los enormes pechos de la maestra O-O) valla sus pechos son más grandes que los de dian

Tigresa: (se avergüenza por el comentario)

Dian: (¬-¬) scarlet aun sigo en crecimiento todavía

M. scarlet: ajajaja si discúlpame se me había olvidado ese detalle

Dian: (¬¬) que conveniente

M. scarlet: un pero tienes que reconocer que son más grandes que los tuyos

Dian: (-_-) eso ya lo sé, fui la primera que los vio cuando llegamos a la isla

Tigresa: (O/O) este chicas…

M. scarlet: a si tigresa que pasa

Tigresa: esto ira a tardar mucho es que me siento un poco incomoda (cubriéndose el busto con las manos)

M. scarlet: hay perdón maestra tigresa ya se me había olvidado jejeje

Tigresa: (O/-/O)

M. scarlet: dian hazme un favor

Dian: dime

M. scarlet: podrías ir a la parte de enfrente de la tienda en donde está el exhibidor de los sostenes y sujetadores, necesito que me traigas algunos de copa C y otros de copa D para que se los pruebe la maestra

Tigresa: (O/_/O) para que me los pruebe yo…?

Dian: (camino hacia la puerta y salió un momento de la habitación)

M. scarlet: solo espere un momento más maestra tigresa, después de que se pruebe algunos de los sujetadores le tomare de nuevamente las medidas para su vestido

Tigresa: (O/-/O) está bien un…(cubriéndose aun el busto con las manos) pero esto es necesario digo el vestido que está ahí ya es muy bonito

M. scarlet: es bonito pero alguien tan hermosas como usted se merece algo mejor (sonríe)

Tigresa: (se sonroja levemente por el comentario) hermosa yo…que cosas dices si yo no soy nada atractiva (/-/)

M. scarlet: eso es lo que piensa usted, pero es tan hermosa como la describía el señor po

Tigresa: (/3/) el nada mas dice eso porque me ama pero en verdad no creo ser muy bonita que digamos

M. scarlet: además de hermosa e inteligente, también es muy modesta maestra tigresa

Tigresa: (se sonrojaba mucho además de po ninguna otra persona antes la había elogiado tantas veces) pero en verdad no creo que es necesario que hagas otro vestifo

M. scarlet: se equivoca es necesario que haga otro vestido ahora que he visto gran parte de su cuerpo detalladamente, podres hacer un vestido aun mejor que este y además ahora que se cual es el verdadero tamaño de sus pechos se me está ocurriendo la idea de colocarle un escote un poco revelador al nuevo vestido

Tigresa: un…

M. scarlet: también me gustaría poner algunos detalles para que no se vea tan simple de color blanco, pero aun no se me ocurre nada

Tigresa: un…(pensando)

M. scarlet: pero antes de ponerme a trabajar nuevamente, ya que el vestido será para usted me gustaría conocer su opinión

Tigresa: (O-O) ¿mi opinión? Es que la verdad no se mucho de esto de vestido

M. scarlet: eso no importar, lo único que me preguntaba era si no tiene usted alguna idea o detalle que le gustaría que estuviera en el vestido

Tigresa: un…(pensando) un…(meditando)…(mientras meditaba y buscando una idea, de pronto su mente se ilumino con un recuerdo del pasado, el recuerdo era acerca del palacio de jade justo cuando apenas po había sido desterrado de este, en el recuerdo la maestra se encontraba junto al árbol de cerezo pensando el viaje que po aria, si tendría problemas cuanto tiempo tardaría en volverlo a ver, de pronto muy frustrada le dio un ligero golpe al árbol de hojas rozadas provocando que una se desprendiera y se fuera volando, en ese momento se reincorporo con una magnifica idea) lo tengo que tal detalles de pétalos y flores de cerezo

M. scarlet: pétalos y flores de cerezo que gran idea maestra tigresa, el roza combinara excelente con el color blanco del vestido

Tigresa: (sonríe, aun que sin saberlo en aquella ocasión esa pequeña hoja que se desprendo del arbolo, fue la que guio el viaje de po hasta esa isla)

Dian: (Entra por la puerta cargando algunos sujetadores o sostenes copa C y D) listo ya volví espero no haberlas hecho esperar mucho

M. scarlet: (O-O) la verdad te tardaste un poco

Dian: (-3-) discúlpenme me tarde un poco porque que estaba escogiendo los sujetadores mas lindos

M. scarlet: está bien muéstranos que trajiste

Dian: pues traje esto (coloca los sujetadores en la mesa)

M. scarlet: maestra tigresa pruébese algunos a ver cuál de estos le queda

Tigresa: muchas gracias pero…jamás me he puesto uno de esto y no creo saber cómo ponérmelo

Dian: tranquila maestra tigresa es un poco difícil al principio, pero si gusta puedo ayudarle solo escoja uno y yo le ayudo a ponérselo

Tigresa: (O/./O) está bien muchas gracias (ve entre los sujetadores uno de copa C en color verde, con holanes y tirantes a los lados con botones para abrocharlo) que tal…este

Dian: bien levante los brazos para que se lo coloque

Tigresa: (quita las manos de sus pechos y levanta los brazos)

Dian: mire atenta como lo hago para que después lo haga usted sola

Tigresa: si (O-O)

Dian: (se coloca detrás de la maestra y cubre el pecho de esta con el sujetador, mientras abrochaba los tirantes en la espalda de la maestra) listo dígame como lo siente

Tigresa: (-_-) ciento que me aprieta un poco, pero no tanto como cuando tenía las vendas

M. scarlet: un…si te aprieta entonces eres una talla un poco más grande, ese es talla C así que necesitas uno D, asi que quítatelo

Tigresa: un…okey (O-O) quítamelo dian

Dian: (lo desabrochas y el sujetador cae al suelo) haber (separa los de talla C de la mesa) estos son todos los de talla C así que escoja de los otros

Tigresa: bueno (ve entre los sujetadores de talla D hasta que uno llamo su atención, era un sujetador de color rojo con encajes, pero este era diferente a los demás este se abrochaba al frente por en medio de las copas del sostén, además de que tenia tirantes que pasaban en los hombres como mangas) podría probarme este

Dian: si quieres que se lo ponga

Tigresa: (decidida) no me gustaría hacerlo yo misma (levanta el sostén y se lo coloca en la espalda, metió los brazos en los tirantes como mangas, por ultimo lentamente cubre sus pechos con las copas del sujetador para después abotonarlo con el broche en el centro de este)

Dian: gua ese sostén jamás lo había visto

M. scarlet: es que es un nuevo modelo, con los tirantes que pasan sobre los hombros tipo mangas, ofrece mayor comodidad y soporte

Dian: guao…maestra tigres como lo siente

Tigresa: (estaba sorprendida el sostén le quedaba a la prefación, no le apretaba ni tampoco lo quedaba flojo además que le brindaba un soporte excelente habitando que sus pechos le estorbaran mientras los sostenían, a diferencia de las venda que los aprisionaban y los apretaban) esta excelente (*-*, ase movimientos de kung fu, dando una patada en el aire y después da unos puñetazos, para sus sorpresa su busto esta vez no se movía, ni le estorbo tenía un balance perfecto aunque a diferencia de antes su busto seria un poco más notorio pero eso ya no importaba mientras pudiera practicar kung fu todo estaría bien)

M. scarlet: guao…

Tigresa: esto es increíble, mis pechos ya no me estorban como antes por fin tengo la movilidad y el balance que tanto necesitaba para practicar el kung fu

Dian: lo mejor es que ahora no tendrás que ocultar tus atributos naturales

Tigresa: (O/O) cierto….ahora todos se darán cuenta (x/-/x)

Dian: aunque no debes preocuparte por eso, con el sostén casi no se notara, como conmigo (se coloca de nuevo su camisa)

Tigresa: un…(O/-/O) pues no sé si la verdad considere usarlo

Dian: yo que usted lo reconsideraría

Tigresa: ¿porque lo aria…?

Dian: porque seguramente le gustaran al señor po tanto como el bikini que se puso ayer

Tigresa: (se le prende el foco) madame scarlet véndame dos docena (O/-/O)

M. scarlet: (O_O) si no tienes que pedirlo, es mas tómelos de la tienda yo se los regalo

Tigresa: enserio (*w*)

M. scarlet: si…

Tigresa: bien

M. scarlet: además creo que tengo el regalo de bodas perfecto para ti y el señor po, ya que con tus medidas eres la modelo adecuada para una nueva idea que tengo

Tigresa: que cosas

M. scarlet: una nueva línea de ropa sexy para dormir para mujeres a la cual planeo llamar lencería

Tigresa: (O/O) enserio…?

M. scarlet: si pero antes debo tomarte las medidas nuevamente (salta al hombro de tigresa) te las tomare con el sujetador puesto, ya que ocuparas uno el día de la boda cierto

Tigresa: si…creo que si

M. scarlet: (salta del hombro al pecho de la maestra mientras soltaba hilo como cinta métrica, cuando de pronto intentando medir choca con el collar que po le había regalado a la maestra)…un qué bonito collar (viendo el dije que parecía una gran gota de agua en color negra, con una pequeña gota color blanda adentro) donde lo compro esta hermoso (siguió midiendo el pecho y luego el abdomen)

Tigresa: no lo compre, fue un regalo de po

Dian: (ve el collar) increíble…que buen gusto tiene el maestra

Tigresa: en eso tienes razón, de hecho es muy romántico este collar pertenece a un juego de dos piezas yo tengo este de color negro y el tiene otro el cual es de color blanco

Dian: (*-*) que barbaro y combina con sus rayas

Tigresa: ajaja…buen la verdad es que originalmente el me había regalado el de color blanco

M. scarlet: (midiendo la cintura, glúteos y cola de la maestra)…(se da cuenta de algo) pero si el que le había regalado era de color blanco por que trae ese de color nergo

Dian: (se da cuenta) es cierto ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Tigresa: (suspira un poco triste recordando con nostalgia lo que había sucedido) un…lo que sucede es que cuando po dejo el palacio de jade yo le pedí que tomara mi collar y se lo llevaría consigo, así aunque estuviéramos separados yo podría estar con él en espíritu el acepto pero a cambio me dio el suyo y me pidió que lo conservara así también el podría estar conmigo en espíritu, de este modo aunque estuviéramos lejos de alguna manera seguiríamos conectados el uno con el otro

Dian: (QwQ, llorando de tristeza) hay que hermoso y romántico

M. scarlet: (Q-Q) es cierto (midiendo las piernas de la maestra)

Tigresa: desde ese entonces he traído este collar y lo he cuidado, porque este collar significa mucho para mí al igual que para po

M. scarlet: (QwQ) que historia tan hermosa maestra tigresa (midiendo la espalda y los hombros de la maestra)

Dian: (Q-Q) si…

Tigresa: (sonríe) es hermosa…(pensando: aunque fue un poco triste, supiera y se reincorpora)

M. scarlet: (terminando de medir) bien ya termine (Q-Q)

Tigresa: ¿ya…?

M. scarlet: si maestra

Tigresa: que rápido

M. scarlet: el tiempo voló gracias a la historia que nos conto

Dian: si…(Q-Q)

Tigresa: entonces ya puedo vestirme

M. scarlet: si, ya puede hacerlo

Tigresa: (recoge su camisa del suelo y se la coloca) un…(ve como el sostén a diferencia de las vendas, no ocultaban el tamaño de su pecho al contrario lo moldeaban y le daban estética al busto el cual se enmarcaba un poco en la camisa) un…(pensativa)

M. scarlet: (nota a la maestra algo pensativa) sucede algo

Tigresa: es que antes no se enmarcaba mi pecho

M. scarlet: y es mucho problema

Tigresa: bueno no es muchos problemas ya que ya no me estorban como antes

M. scarlet: un…así…espérame un momento (salta entre las mesas de confesión y recoge una enorme bolsa para después atrojársela a dian) dian atrápala

Dian: (atrapa la bolsa) y esto…?

M. scarlet: es para que guarde algunos sujetadores y sostenes para la maestra, tómenlos de la tienda…a y también por favor ayúdale a escoger algunos con diseños lindos como el que trae

Dian: está bien (sonríe)

Tigresa: (sonríe un poco sonrojada) muchas gracias madame scarlet

M. scarlet: (sonríe) de nada y por favor regresa en dos días para hacerle las pruebas del vestido

Tigresa: (sorprendida) en dos días tendrá el vestido (O-O)

M. scarlet: (sonríe) si es que trabajo rápido…por favor no se le olvide venir así podrá afinar todos los detalles

Tigresa: si no se preocupe lo recordare

Dian: (con la bolsa en la mano) y si no yo se lo recordare

M. scarlet: está bien

Tigresa: bueno creo que ahora nos vemos

M. scarlet: hasta luego, cuídense

Dian: gracias e igualmente

Ambas maestra salieron del estudio de costura de la araña, para después al estar en la en la parte delantera de la tienda caminar hacia los estantes donde se encontraban los sujetadores o sostenes de la talla D. En donde escogieron algunos en colores y diseños muy variados para la maestra quien se sintió feliz al ver las prendas dentro del bolso que les había regalado la araña, después de observar algunas otras prendas de la tienda se dirigieron a la puerta de esta para después salir de la tienda.

Dian: pues ya revisamos lo del vestido, ahora es cosas de revisar los del pastel, la comida, los invitados, los adornos, el padre que oficiara la boda y muchas cosas más

Tigresa: (O-O) valla que es difícil organizar una boda

Dian: y que lo diga…(-_-)

Tigresa: pero me necesitas para hacer todo eso

Dian: un…la verdad solo la necesitaba para lo del vestido, porque pregunta quiere ir a algún lugar en especial

Tigresa: si…es que cuando estaba con po, el menciono que tenía una pequeña oficina en este lugar así que me gustaría ir a verlo un rato

Dian: (O_O) está bien solo que hay un problema

Tigresa: cual

Dian: que él no tiene una pequeña oficina, el lugar donde él trabaja es inmenso es el palacio de gobierno

Tigresa: enserio…

Dian: si, vamos la llevare está un poco lejos de aquí pero no creo que tardemos mucho en llegar

Tigresa: gracias dian eres un ángel

Dian: jijiji ya lo se

Dian y tigresa caminaron por las calles la ciudad hasta que llegaron al centro de esta, en ese lugar los comercios eran cada vez más grandes además de ostentosos, de pronto frente a ellas pudieron ver un enorme parque con flores y bancas de piedra, a la izquierda de este saltaba a la vista una enorme joyería, a la derecha de este de una especie de edifico que tenía en la fachada escrito en letras de oro la palabra banco en donde se veían animales entras y salir, por ultimo pero no menos importante frete al parque se encontraba un enorme edificio con varios escalones era de color rojo completamente, con tejas de color negro.

Dian: hemos llegado

Tigresa: (sorprendida al ver los enormes edificios) que lugar es este

Dian: es el centro de la ciudad y el corazón de villa tigre, es la plaza de corazón de de tigre y dragón (señala con el dedo el centro del parque, donde había una enorme estatua)

Tigresa: que es eso

Dian: (sonríe) es una estatua quiere ir a verla

Tigresa: (interesada un poco) si me gustaría verla

Dian: (camina)

Tigresa: (la sigue)

Ambas maestra caminaron hasta llegar al centro del parque donde tigresa se sorprendió al ver perfectamente la estatua, la estatua era una figura hecha de oro de una tigre muy hermosa de hecho muy parecida a tigresa, la cual parecía estar completamente desnuda aunque sus partes intimas al igual que su busto estaban cubiertas por una estatua hecha de plata de un dragón estilo serpiente (como el de dragón ball) el cual parecía volar alrededor de esta enrollándose en el cuerpo de la felina cubriendo las parte más importantes de la denudes de la tigre como protegiéndola de la vista de las persona, era una imagen muy impactante.

Tigresa: (veía la imagen y se sonrojaba un poco al mismo tiempo que sentía algo de orgullo)…(de pronto le la inscripción que se encontraba bajo la estatua) amor en reciprocidad, fuerza , poder y balance. El amor rompe fronteras, raza y religión

Dian: te gusta la estatua

Tigresa: es muy hermosa

Dian: este es el símbolo de villa tigre y villa dragón o como en muchas partes le dicen la ciudades de los amores incomprendidos

Tigresa: porque le dicen así

Dian: mira la pareja de ahí (voltea la mirada hacia la izquierda de la estatua)

Tigresa: (voltea la mira para sorprenderse al ver una pareja que sujetándose la mano contemplaba la estatua, pero no era una pareja normal se trataba de un buey y una pantera)

Dian: ahora mira la haya (voltea la mirada a la derecha de la estatua)

Tigresa: voltea la mirada (ve como otra pareja sujetándose de la mano se acercaban para contemplar la belleza de la estatua, esta vez se trataba de una jone leopardo y un gorila) un… esas son parejas

Dian: si villa tigre es la única ciudad de toda china donde hay tolerancia para las parejas de diferentes especies

Tigresa: (O_O) enserio

Dian: si, de hecho esa fue una de las primera leyes que creó el maestro po después que se volvió gobernador de esta isla, además de permitir el matrimonio entre animales de diferentes especies

Tigresa: po creó esas leyes

Dian: si y gracias a ello muchas parejas de toda china viene a este lugar donde pueden vivir felizmente sin los prejuicios de la sociedad tan recatada de estos timpos

Tigresa: (sonríe al ver como mas parejas de diferentes animales se acercaban a contemplar la estatua) dian, sigamos quiero ver a po

Dian: está bien, de todas formas no estamos muy lejos mira ahí está el palacio de gobierno (señala el edificio de color rojo y tejas de color negras)

Tigresa: vamos

Ambas chicas siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a enorme edifico, lentamente subieron las escaleras de esta para después entrar por las enormes puertas amalgamada que cubrían la entrada. Al entrar al palacio de gobierno tigresa se impactó al ver que el lugar era enorme, mientras daba un vistazo pudo ver dos escritorios enorme llenos de papeles y tras de estos una puerta que decía gobernador, de pronto vio a dos pequeñas lechuzas las cuales entraron volando por dos agujeros que se encontraban sobre la puerta, una era de color café y la otra de color blanco, al parece estaban un poco alteradas

Lechuza café (traía un puneño kimono azul, de mangas cortar): rayos donde está la forma 212

Lechuza blanca (traía anteojos y un pequeño kimono gris de mangas cortas) : donde la dejaste (¬¬)

Lechuza café: si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría (¬¬)

Lechuza blanca: tranquilo no te enojes

Lechuza café: (-_-) mejor has te es hora del almuerzo y el jefe debe estar hambriento

Lechuza blanca: es cierto

Lechuza café: bueno yo buscare la forma y los permisos para el festival que se aproximas

Lechuza blanca: así es cierto escuchaste los rumore

Lechuza café: cuales

Lechuza blanca: tal parece que el jefe se va a casar

Lechuza café: que, quien te lo dijo

Lechuza blanca: el maestro kiem, me lo encontré ayer que sobrevolaba a la oficina de correos

Lechuza café: y porque nadie me lo dijo, necesitamos llenar las formas y el papeleo, que acaso quien planea la boda no sabe nada

Dian: hey…

Lechuzas: (voltean la mirada)

Dian: necesito una forma, 496 con clausula de matrimonio con doble sello y una copia de la forma 43 endosada y firmada por el gobernador, ya que soy la organizadora de su boda

Lechuza: dian tú organizaras la boda (O_O)

**Con esta escena termina el capítulo 19 de la isla de la prosperidad con la pregunta que irá a pasar. Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan ustedes hacen posibles cada unos de los capítulos de esta historia **


End file.
